Négociation & Persuasion
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant AWE … Et si Cutler Beckett avait passé un autre marché avec Feng ? Et si il avait désiré quelque chose plus que la domination des océans ? Comment réagiraient nos amis ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Elizabeth, Cutler et les autres sont à la souris...**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le début d'une nouvelle fiction…. Je vous laisse la découvrir en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : le chant du début est la traduction de Hoist the colours que l'on entend dans AWE. **_

**Prologue **

« _Yo ho, tous ensemble, hissons nos couleurs !_

_Haut hisse, voleurs et mendiants, _

_L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra ! _

_Le Roi et ses frères tirèrent la Reine de son lit _

_Et l'enchaînèrent à ses propres os. _

_La mer sera nôtre et, par Neptune, _

_Nous roulerons sur les vagues, _

_Libres comme le vent ! _

_Yo ho, tous ensemble, hissons nos couleurs !_

_Haut hisse, voleurs et mendiants, _

_L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra ! _

_Il en est qui sont morts et d'autres qui vivent._

_Et d'autres qui naviguent sur les flots _

_Avec les clefs de la prison et le diable à payer_

_Nous nous étendrons sur les champs du vert paradis._

_Où le violon du Malin nous fera danser la gigue ! _

_Yo ho, tous ensemble, hissons nos couleurs !_

_Haut hisse, voleurs et mendiants, _

_L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra ! »_

La voix d'Elizabeth Swann se brisa sur les derniers mots et la jeune femme serra de toutes ses forces le bastingage du Black Pearl. Derrière elle, Will soupira

« Elizabeth… Je sais que ton père…

- Pas maintenant Will. Lui asséna la jeune femme d'un ton cassant. Je ne peux pas parler de lui maintenant. »

Will baissa la tête et leva le bras dans sa direction avant de le laisser retomber avec une moue impuissante. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se rapprocher d'Elizabeth. Il ne savait plus non plus comment lui parler ni même ce qu'elle désirait. A ses côtés, Jack la désigna d'un geste du menton

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Will se retourna vers lui, haineux

« Ce qu'elle a ? Son père est mort voilà ce qu'elle a !

- On perd tous quelque chose un jour » répondit Jack avec philosophie.

Will lui adressa un regard rempli de rage mais Jack ne le regardait plus. De son habituelle démarche chaloupée, le pirate s'approchait d'Elizabeth

« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson… »

Elizabeth inspira profondément et se tourna brièvement dans sa direction, les yeux humides

« Mon père n'était pas un pirate… Il les haïssait… Et à cause de ce chant il a perdu la vie … »

Jack s'accouda à ses côtés

« Trésor, c'est vrai votre père n'était pas un pirate… Mais lorsqu'il a du choisir un camp… Il a refusé l'esclavage. Je suppose qu'il en avait l'âme…

- Il est mort à cause de moi » murmura Elizabeth

Jack glissa un bras autour de ses épaules sans voir Will, qui , derrière eux, blêmit.

« Parfois il faut faire des sacrifices Lizzie. Votre père le savait tout comme vous le savez.

- J'aurais pu…

- Rien du tout. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Et si c'était à refaire vous feriez la même chose. Vous êtes comme ça Lizzie. »

La jeune femme commença à trembler et enfouit son visage dans le torse de Jack

« Il me manque…Je .. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix »

Jack lui caressa doucement les cheveux

« Si…. Votre père s'est sacrifié pour nous donner une chance à tous… Comme vous m'avez sacrifié pour sauver l'équipage.

- Jack… commença Elizabeth

- Non trésor… Pas de regrets. Ne vous attardez pas sur ce qui est perdu à jamais. C'est le véritable sens du chant vous savez… Payons le diable sans regrets pour la liberté de notre âme. Même si le prix est élevé » murmura Jack

Elizabeth se laissa aller quelques instants contre son torse puis le sens des paroles de Jack perça sa douleur.

« Je ne laisserais plus jamais mourir quelqu'un que j'aime. Souffla la jeune femme. Pas si je peux l'empêcher quoi qu'il m'en coûte… »

Jack sourit en voyant une lueur décidée remplacer les larmes dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et sourit

« Pirate » murmura-t-il

Elizabeth lui adressa un pâle sourire en retour

« Merci Jack… »

Les poings serrés, Will regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il haïssait Jack Sparrow. Il le haïssait de plus en plus…Il avait essayé des heures durant de consoler Elizabeth et voilà qu'en un quart d'heure à peine, Sparrow avait réussi à la faire sourire. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Mais possédait il encore son cœur ? Il songea au pacte qu'il avait passé avec Sao Feng et regarda Jack. Ce dernier arborait un sourire satisfait. Le cœur de Will se fit de pierre. On verrait si Jack sourirait encore une fois qu'il l'aurait livré à la Compagnie des Indes…

()()

Elizabeth poussa un cri de détresse lorsqu'une partie de l'équipage retourna ses armes contre eux. Non loin d'elle, Will ne broncha pas et Elizabeth sentit la morsure des fers sur ses poignets

« Lâchez moi ! »

A cet instant, Jack et Barbossa, solidement encadrés par les hommes de Feng, remontèrent sur le pont. Will leur adressa un petit sourire supérieur et avisa Elizabeth. Le jeune homme blêmit et se précipita vers Sao Feng qui venait d'apparaître, auréolé de sa superbe

« Elle ne faisait pas partie du marché » s'exclama-t-il en désignant Elizabeth.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter

« Quoi ?

- Ohoh… On dirait que William a décidé de … » commença Jack d'un ton ironique

Le poing de Feng s'abattit sur son nez et le pirate étouffa un gémissement.

« Le Pearl est à vous Capitaine Turner »ricana Feng.

Elizabeth se tourna vers son fiancé tandis que Jack redressait son nez

« Comment as-tu pu … Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille sans m'en parler ?

- Tu n'avais pas à porter ce poids » lui rétorqua Will avec amertume.

Un bruit de bottes résonna sinistrement sur le pont et les hommes de Feng se ruèrent sur Will

« Quoi ? » s'indigna le jeune homme, les poignets encerclés de fer.

Feng l'ignora et se tourna vers Beckett. En voyant le Lord, Elizabeth grinça des dents , furieuse

« Les voila comme le stipulait notre accord. » déclara Feng

Will s'étrangla à demi et tira sur ses chaînes

« Il me semble que c'est nous qui avions un accord, Feng !

- Lord Beckett a proposé mieux , lui rétorqua l'asiatique sans se donner la peine de le regarder.

- Ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate petit… » Glissa Jack

Elizabeth se retourna vers ce dernier pour déverser sa rage sur lui mais la voix de Beckett l'arrêta net

« Mercer, faites emmener Sparrow, Turner et compagnie dans nos cellules. Tous sauf Mademoiselle Swann

- Quoi ? » Glapit la jeune femme

Will lança un regard inquiet dans sa direction

« Elizabeth ? Qu'allez vous lui faire ! »

Beckett ne répondit pas et Feng toisa le lord

« Vous n'avez pas oublié votre part du marché ?

- Non… La femme est à vous ainsi que les lettres de marques. » répondit Beckett en tendant une liasse à Feng.

Le pirate sourit moqueusement et fit signe à son second

« La femme à la peau sombre. Emmène la sur l'Empress »

Tia Dalma sourit discrètement et se laissa emmener pendant que Barbossa pestait dans sa barbe. Feng s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas mais la voix de Beckett le retint

« Veillez à ne pas me décevoir Corsaire Feng »

Jack baissa les yeux et se laissa emmener sans réagir par les soldats tandis que Will poussait un hurlement blessé

« Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme adressa un regard furieux et angoissé à son fiancé puis la main de Mercer se referma sur son bras .

()()

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage lorsque Mercer la projeta dans la cabine de Beckett et la jeune femme se massa nerveusement les poignets.

« Où sont Jack et les autres ?

- Surprenant… J'aurais cru que vous me demanderiez des nouvelles de Turner plutôt.. Releva calmement Beckett. Un verre ? »

Tremblante de rage, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett posa un verre plein devant elle.

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme s'en saisit et lui jeta le contenu au visage.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce genre. » Commenta Beckett en s'essuyant le visage sans se départir de son flegme .

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Que voulez vous…

- Voilà qui est mieux. Commenta Beckett en lui désignant un siège. En vérité Mademoiselle Swann, il semblerait que nos intérêts se rejoignent… »

Elizabeth se laissa tomber dans le siège

« J'en doute Lord Beckett…Nous n'avons rien de commun. Cracha-t-elle

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que vous désiriez voir Sparrow conserver sa misérable existence .. Sans compter Turner et le reste des moins que rien qui composent l'équipage.

- Ceux que vous appelez des moins que rien valent mille fois plus que vous ne vaudrez jamais Lord Beckett ! Vous êtes un vaniteux, un monstre d'orgueil arriviste et sans le moindre sens de l'honneur ! »

Le visage de Beckett ne varia pas devant son débordement de haine et il fit un signe discret en direction de Mercer. Ce dernier sortit tandis qu'Elizabeth poursuivait

« Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! »

Un bruit de chaînes la fit sursauter et elle se retourna.

Barbossa, soigneusement encadré par deux soldats venait d'entrer.

« Tuez le » ordonna froidement Beckett

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et plaqua les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri lorsque Mercer trancha d'un geste vif la gorge du pirate.

Beckett ricana et remplit un nouveau verre qu'il posa sur son bureau

« Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention asseyez vous Mademoiselle Swann. Ou la prochaine fois ce sera le sang d'un de vos amis qui souillera mon tapis »

Blême, Elizabeth obéit et ses doigts se refermèrent en tremblant sur le verre.

« Vous êtes fou.. » murmura-t-elle

Beckett prit l'air contrarié et ébaucha un geste en direction de Mercer. L'estomac retourné par la mort de Barbossa, Elizabeth le fixa, paniquée

« Non ! Je vous en prie… je vous écoute… »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Beckett laissa retomber sa main et Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres en entendant le bruit que faisaient les soldats en débarrassant la cabine du corps de Barbossa.

« Avant d'être interrompu, je disais donc que nous avions des intérêts en commun. » Reprit Beckett

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre et il poursuivit

« Vous n'avez pas envie que vos amis subissent le sort du pirate Barbossa n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-il

- Que voulez vous… répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche

- Nous y voilà… Voyez vous Mademoiselle Swann, j'ai une solution qui nous satisferait tout deux… Vos amis pirates ne seraient pas pendus et au bout d'un temps raisonnable et si j'obtiens suffisamment de raisons de le faire , je pourrais même envisager de les libérer d'ici disons… un an ou deux… Mais bien entendu tout cela dépend de vous »

Elizabeth se troubla

« De moi ?

- De vous. » confirma Beckett.

La jeune femme frémit et le Lord la regarda

« Voulez savoir comment vous pourriez y arriver ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie… »

Beckett la resservit

« Voyez vous Mademoiselle Swann, si mes ambitions sont si peu provinciales… C'est parce que mon désir le plus cher est d'offrir à ma descendance un patrimoine dont elle puisse être fière …

- Votre descendance ? J'ignorais que vous… commença Elizabeth.

- Mais avant de leur un tel cadeau, je veux être certain que mes héritiers seront à la hauteur. Aussi ai-je examiné les différentes possibilités de, disons croisement, et mon choix s'est porté sur vous »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Beckett sourit

« Vous êtes la femme parfaite Mademoiselle Swann, votre fougue et votre charme alliés aux miens donneront des résultats époustouflants, dignes de séduire les plus puissants. »

La bouche ouverte, Elizabeth avança la main vers son verre

« Vous voulez que je sois… votre maîtresse

- Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide ! » s'emporta Beckett

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit une gorgée tandis qu'il reprenait

« Il est hors de question que mes héritiers soient des bâtards je veux que soyez ma femme »

Cette fois, Elizabeth recracha ce qu'elle venait de boire et Beckett se leva

« Oui je sais… C'est surprenant mais vous seule possédez à la fois la fougue et la respectabilité que je recherche chez une épouse…Sans oublier votre beauté ma chère. Avec un ornement tel que vous à mon bras tous ne pourrons que m'envier…

- Mais je ne vous aime pas ! Souligna la jeune femme

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous. Mais peut être n'aimez vous pas assez Turner pour consentir à ce petit sacrifice ? A moins que ce ne soit pour sauver Sparrow… Je m'y perds mais peu importe…Je me moque de vos sentiments minables. »

Elizabeth haleta et le regarda. Beckett lui tournait le dos, observant l'horizon.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton égal au bout de quelques minutes.

Elizabeth se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je veux la garantie qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à l'équipage et à Will. Ainsi qu'à Jack

- J'avais compris cela. Vous l'aurez. Quoi d'autre ?

- Et je veux leur rendre visite pour m'assurer qu'ils sont bien traités.

- Accordé mais sans contact physique avec les prisonniers. Je ne veux pas le moindre doute sur l'origine de mon fils. Sommes nous en train de négocier ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Elizabeth soutint son regard.

« On dirait bien Lord Beckett… » finit elle par dire.

Beckett eut un petit sourire

« C'est donc vrai que tout a un prix….

- Le mien est élevé » rétorqua Elizabeth avec fougue.

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, le lord reprit sa place en face d'elle

« Je n'en doutais pas… »

Elizabeth le regarda

« Combien de temps devrais je rester mariée avec vous ?

- J'aimerais deux enfants. Un garçon pour perpétuer mon nom et une fille pour conclure des alliances. Lorsque vous m'aurez donné les deux, vous serez libre de partir. Je libérerais une partie des pirates à la naissance du premier et l'autre pour le second.

- Tous pour le premier. Et je veux une garantie de durée.

- L'équipage au premier. Sparrow et Turner au second. Ce point est non négociable. Poursuivez … murmura Beckett

- Deux ans. Quoiqu'il arrive vous nous libérerez tous au bout de deux ans.

- Trois. Et si vous m'avez donné au moins un héritier

- Deux et demi. Sans garantie d'héritier » Rétorqua Elizabeth

Ils se jaugèrent un instant et Beckett s'inclina

« Deux et demi si de votre côté vous vous engagerez à tout faire pour assurer votre partie du contrat. Je vous veux disponible. Je ne tolérerais aucun refus de votre part. Je me moque que vous soyez malade ou autre bonne raison féminine. »

Elizabeth déglutit

« Deux ans et demi. Et je serais totalement… disponible»s'étrangla-t-elle à demi.

Beckett poursuivit

« Ça me parait convenable. Autre chose lorsque nous sortirons dans le monde vous ferez en sorte de me faire honneur et de vous montrer une épouse parfaite en tout points. En échange vous pourrez rendre visite à vos amis une fois par semaine

- Deux !

- Une seule Mademoiselle Swann. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et Elizabeth céda

« Je veux votre parole qu'ils seront bien traités.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit à deux reprises, ils le seront tant que vous respecterez notre marché. Si vous me donnez ce que je souhaite avant la fin de notre accord, vous serez libre de partir dès la naissance de notre second enfant si son sexe est différent de celui du premier. Bien sûr, il va de soi qu'une fois partie aucune tentative de contact ne sera tolérée. Si veniez à transgresser cette règle sachez que je vous retrouverai ainsi que vos amis et vous en ferai payer le prix. Suis-je clair ? »

Elizabeth se troubla et Beckett répéta d'une voix froide

« Suis-je clair Elizabeth ? Une fois que vous aurez choisi de rejoindre vos pirates ma maison vous sera interdite. En revanche si vous désirez rester à l'issue du contrat…

- Jamais ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Un sourire ironique échappa à Beckett

« Est-ce tout Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Je veux que Jack récupère le Pearl. Et qu'ils obtiennent des lettres de marque.

- Le Pearl à sa libération. Les lettres cinq ans plus tard.

- D'accord. » répondit Elizabeth.

Beckett la toisa, un peu surpris

« Dois je comprendre que la négociation est terminée ?

- Elle l'est. Je serais votre femme pendant deux ans. Ensuite nous serons libres. Quelque soit le résultat de votre descendance.

- Et demi Mademoiselle Swann… J'y tiens. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard méprisant et Beckett se pencha sur son écritoire

« Je vous laisse annoncer la nouvelle à Turner et à Sparrow. J'ai des documents à rédiger et un mariage à préparer. En attendant vous comprendrez que je vous garde enfermée… Mercer va vous reconduire… Oh et Mademoiselle Swann… Dites à vos amis de se tenir tranquilles… Sans quoi leur sang sera bientôt sur ce tapis.. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et gratifia Mercer d'un regard hostile

« Ne me touchez pas » cracha-t-elle.

Elle était presque à la porte lorsque la voix moqueuse de Beckett s'éleva

« Dites moi Elizabeth… Cela ne vous fait rien de vous être marchandée comme une vulgaire catin ? »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement

« Et à vous Lord Beckett ? Ça ne vous fait rien de n'avoir aucun autre moyen que le chantage pour qu'une femme accepte de vous épouser ? »ironisa t 'elle.

Sans attendre la réponse de Beckett , la jeune femme sortit. Maintenant… Il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Will…. Et à Jack.


	2. Le marché

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Muchu & Anna pour leurs commentaires . Pour vous répondre, oui il était nécessaire de tuer Hector. D'une part pour que tout le monde comprenne que Beckett ne plaisante pas, d'autre part parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'embarasser de lui dans la suite ( erf)**_

_**En ce qui concerne la liberté de Liz … Vous verrez **_

_**Voici donc la suite de mon histoire … qui revisite AWE. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira …. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1 **

Pendant qu'Elizabeth négociait avec Lord Beckett, Will, lui tournait en rond dans sa geôle, mortellement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend d'elle ! Bon sang Elizabeth … »

Allongé sur le sol, Jack le suivit des yeux et sourit

« J'ai bien une idée mais je doute qu'elle te plaise »

Will se retourna vivement vers lui

« Quoi ? Si tu sais quelque chose parle ! »

Jack grimaça en voyant ses yeux exorbités par l'angoisse et haussa les épaules

« Du calme petit.. Je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Mais … J'ai pas besoin de ça pour imaginer ce que Beckett pourrait vouloir de la belle demoiselle »

Will blêmit et Jack ricana

« Allons William… Tu l'as bien remarqué non… Notre Lizzie a un succès…mortel »

Gibbs recula alors que Will semblait faire de gros efforts pour se calmer et Pintel et Ragetti ricanèrent

« Ça la poupée… »

La lame de Will se planta à côté de la tête de Jack et le pirate leva les yeux au ciel

« Quoi ?

- Elizabeth … Si tu as raison… Comment peux tu … rester là alors qu'elle est seule avec ce .. Ce …

- Si elle est seule avec lui c'est entièrement ta faute » commenta calmement Jack.

Will se détourna et étreignit les barreaux, le visage blême

« Jack.. » tenta Gibbs.

Le pirate se leva

« C'est la vérité ! Si ce rat, ce moins que rien ,ce traître mutin ne nous avait pas vendu à Beckett, Elizabeth serait encore gentiment assise sur le pont du Pearl à pleurer son père. Et nous aussi ! Enfin pas à pleurer son père ce qui n'aurait aucun sens mais..

- Tais toi » souffla Will d'une voix blanche.

Jack haussa à nouveau les épaules et Will souffla douloureusement

« Allons petit … Ça sera vite passé….A moins que la demoiselle soit assez bête pour refuser de négocier.

- Négocier ! Mais négocier quoi ! » hurla Will

Jack ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur un point derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna et faillit défaillir de soulagement en découvrant Elizabeth, flanquée de l'inquiétant Mercer.

« Jack a raison. Déclara Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante. Beckett voulait négocier »

Les yeux de Jack s'allumèrent

« Amicale la négociation ?

- Ce n'est pas le mot qui convient, répondit Elizabeth, livide.

- Elizabeth… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…. » souffla Will

Jack ouvrit la bouche, une lueur amusée dans le regard mais Elizabeth intervint

« Jack… S'il vous plait… Vous pourriez… »

Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur la geôle étroite et Pintel et Ragetti reculèrent. Jack grimaça

« S'il vous plait » , plaida Elizabeth

Avec un soupir exagéré, le pirate recula. Will se tourna vers elle

« Elizabeth… Qu'as-tu fait…. »

La jeune femme tourna un regard dépourvu de chaleur sur son fiancé. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier que s'ils en étaient là, c'était en grande partie sa faute.

« Will …Je … »

Elle s'interrompit, une boule dans la gorge. Comment dire une chose pareille ?

« Beckett .. Il … M'a proposé un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ? Demanda Will d'une voix blanche

- Il … Il m'a proposé d'être sa femme .. En échange de nos vies… Et de votre liberté »

Will la fixa avec horreur tandis que Jack sifflait entre ses dents

« Bugger, il est plus accroché que je ne l'aurais cru possible »

Will et Elizabeth lui adressèrent un regard las et Will se tourna vers elle, étreignant les barreaux

« Elizabeth… Dis moi que tu … tu n'as pas accepté »

La jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux

« Bien sûr qu'elle a accepté » commenta Jack

Will se tourna vers lui, agacé et Elizabeth prit une inspiration

« Jack a raison.

- Qu…quoi » balbutia Will

Elizabeth le regarda désespérée

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il tuera tout le monde sans ça ! Et il a … il a tué Barbossa …

- Avec ses petites mains blanches ? » Plaisanta Jack

Derrière Elizabeth, Mercer avança d'un pas.

« Oh… Je vois.. » déglutit le pirate.

Will secoua les barreaux

« Non.. Elizabeth ne fait pas ça … je préfère mourir plutôt que de te savoir .. Il a tué ton père ! »

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'emplit de chagrin et elle posa un regard brûlant sur lui

« Tu crois que je l'ai oublié ?

- Alors refuse ! Elizabeth … On trouvera un autre moyen, on…

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Et je refuse de … de perdre une autre personne que j'aime. Jamais. Quelque soit le prix à payer pour ça » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix monocorde.

Will recula , bouleversé

« Tu ne peux pas…

- Si au contraire. Rétorqua Jack. Vu la situation dans laquelle TU nous as mis c'est même inespéré »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard tremblant et il la fixa

« Que veut Beckett ? »

Elizabeth tourna la tête, incapable de soutenir leurs regards

« Des héritiers… Il dit que… Qu'il relâchera l'équipage à la naissance du premier. Will et vous pour le second. Et moi aussi … Si, si… Malgré nos… efforts… aucun enfant ne vient … Alors nous serons tous libres dans deux ans.. Et six mois… »

Jack hocha la tête d'un air approbateur tandis que Will se laissait tomber sur le sol

« Will ! tenta Elizabeth. Je t'en prie regarde moi… Essaie de comprendre …Je…

- Le Pearl ? » Demanda Jack

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Assuré… Ainsi que des lettres de marque au bout de cinq ans et … je pourrais venir vous voir et m'assurer que…

- Inutile de venir nous voir, la coupa Will. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir au bras de cet homme »

Elizabeth se troubla et Jack jeta un regard paniqué en direction de Will

« Mais pas nous !

- Ça non » , renchérirent Pintel et Ragetti

Les yeux tristes, Elizabeth les regarda avant de se fixer sur Will

« J'ai fait mon choix Will. Deux ans… Contre vos vies à tous… Et notre liberté.. Ce n'est pas cher payé…

- Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça…murmura Will

- J'ai déjà accepté…

- Tu as fait ton choix seule. Une fois de plus. Releva Will avec amertume.

- Tout comme toi quand tu as marchandé avec Feng » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa et Mercer la prit par le bras

« Votre temps est dépassé.

- Attendez ! Supplia Elizabeth

- Il me semble que votre marché avec Lord Beckett est clair non ? »

La jeune femme blêmit et fixa désespérément Will

« Will… S'il te plait … Essaie…. »

Devant le mutisme de son fiancé, elle regarda Jack qui hocha la tête

« Je lui parlerais…

- Merci… » souffla-t-elle alors que Mercer la tirait en arrière

Jack posa un regard méprisant sur Will dont les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et regarda Elizabeth

« Lizzie ! » La rappela-t-il

Elle se retourna malgré la poigne de Mercer et son regard croisa celui de Jack

« Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur le chant… Jamais ne mourra » lui lança-t-il.

Elizabeth reflua ses larmes à ces mots et disparut, emportée par son geôlier

Une fois la jeune femme partie, un silence de plomb retomba sur la geôle. Gibbs détourna le regard, gêné par le chagrin de Will. Jack, lui, prit la parole d'une voix dure

« Elizabeth a fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Comment peux tu dire ça ! Explosa Will. Tu ne sais donc pas ce que cet homme va lui faire »

Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de Jack

« J'en ai une vague idée petit… Et crois moi j'aimerais être à sa place…Mais… Elizabeth nous aidera plus efficacement en devenant sa femme

- Comment peux tu … » s'étrangla Will

Le regard de Jack se durcit

« Soyons clairs William. Cette idée ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Mais la mort me plait encore moins. Et si tu avais deux grains de cervelle ce serait ton cas aussi.

- Jamais.. »

Will poussa un cri de surprise en sentant la main de Jack se refermer sur son col et le soulever

« Écoute moi bien petit… Il n'y a qu'une seule règle . Que je pensais d'ailleurs t'avoir déjà expliquée. Ce qu'on peut faire et ce qu'on ne peut pas faire. Soit tu peux admettre le sacrifice d'Elizabeth et t'efforcer de la soutenir jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves enfin… Un peu souillée certes mais.. Bref. Soit tu ne le peux pas et tu renonces à elle pour toujours. Suis-je clair ? »

Will déglutit et la poigne de Jack s'affermit un peu plus

« Suis-je clair ? Tu as choisi cette situation. Pour libérer ta vieille morue de père certainement … Elizabeth a choisi la sienne pour TE libérer

- Il me semble que toi aussi tu en profiteras… rétorqua Will

- Tu ne comprends rien.. » souffla Jack avec dégoût en le relâchant

Will oscilla sur ses pieds et le toisa

« Et qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que ma fiancée va .. Va se vendre à ce type pour sauver une bande de pirates !

- Pour ne plus voir mourir quelqu'un qu'elle aime, corrigea Jack. Je pensais que ça au moins tu l'avais compris. »

Will rougit et se détourna

« Laisse moi… »

()()

Elizabeth se laissa pousser par Mercer dans la cabine soigneusement close. Anéantie, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol et fondit en larmes. Elle ne savait plus… Et si elle avait fait le mauvais choix …si… Elle se représenta les hommes à l'échafaud et gémit. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pas si elle pouvait l'empêcher.

La porte s'ouvrit et Beckett la toisa.

« Relevez vous Elizabeth

- Mademoiselle Swann… Encore. Cracha-t-elle

- Une question de temps… Monsieur Mercer me rapporte que le jeune Turner n'est pas d'accord…

- Comment pourrait il l'être ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Beckett s'avança dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

« Fâcheux.. Mais à vrai dire, je me moque de Turner.

- Il m'aime et je l'aime » , répondit Elizabeth

Beckett sourit légèrement

« Ma chère, je m'en moque.. Cependant, lorsque vous serez ma femme, il vous faudra m'épargner ce genre de discours. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une femme qui ne pense qu'à un autre.

- Dans ce cas, cherchez donc une autre femme » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Beckett s'immobilisa

« Dois je comprendre que vous revenez sur votre parole ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett claqua des doigts

« Mercer… »

Un gémissement échappa à Elizabeth et elle se précipita vers lui

« Négocions ce point….

- Lequel ?

- Vous le savez très bien…

- Dois en conclure que vous aviez projeté de … disons fermer les yeux en en imaginant un autre pendant que vous effectuerez le devoir de toute bonne épouse ? » ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et reflua ses larmes

« Comment pourrait il en être autrement » murmura-t-elle.

Beckett sourit ironiquement

« Je vois .. Et votre présence entière et complète aurait elle un prix elle aussi? »

Elizabeth retint son souffle et réprima son écoeurement

« Un seul enfant… » murmura-t-elle

Beckett sursauta

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Un seul enfant et je vous jure de me taire. Et de ne pas tenter de vous échapper. De quelque façon que ce soit. » répondit Elizabeth en plantant froidement ses yeux dans les siens.

Beckett haussa le sourcil

« Vous n'avez décidemment pas la moindre fierté…. Poursuivez.

- Je .. Et bien je ne sais pas … je .. Dirais votre nom ou .. Je ne sais pas… ce que vous voudrez… » balbutia Elizabeth

Beckett ricana

« Ma chère pensez vous vraiment que votre total abandon vaille si cher? »

Elizabeth le fixa

« Je pense que pour vous c'est le cas. Vous aimez dominer, non ? Alors j'imagine … que cela vous rendrait fou de m'entendre prononcer le nom d'un autre » tenta-t-elle.

Beckett se crispa

« Je pourrais l'exiger en échange de la vie de vos compagnons

- Ça ne fait pas partie de notre accord, rétorqua froidement Elizabeth dont le cœur cognait à tout rompre. Si vous touchez un seul d'entre eux, je ne serais jamais à vous »

Beckett se crispa et Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres. Elle était allée trop loin… Le cœur lourd à la pensée d'avoir fait une erreur, elle le fixa. Finalement Beckett soupira

« J'ai commis une erreur en vous laissant voir Sparrow si vite

- Jack ne m'a rien conseillé, cracha Elizabeth. Alors ? »

Beckett réfléchit

« Si le premier enfant est un mâle c'est d'accord. Si c'est une fille… vous resterez jusqu'au second avec la même obligation.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Elizabeth. Il me semble être plus que conciliant. Vous serez entièrement et pleinement mienne. Vous ne refuserez aucune de mes exigences. En échange de quoi, vous serez libre dès la naissance de mon fils. Ainsi que vos amis. Si le destin choisit de me donner une fille en premier, vous resterez jusqu'à la naissance de mon second enfant ou pendant la durée que nos avions fixée, s'il ne vient pas. Bien entendu votre… soumission dans sera totale tout le long de notre union. Et cela jusqu'au bout du délai imparti. Je ne tolérerais aucun manquement. Il n'y aura pas de fantôme dans notre lit. Ni de pudeur aussi hypocrite que mal placée fasse à ce que j'attendrais physiquement de vous. »

Elizabeth déglutit et sentit le regard froid de Beckett sur elle.

« Ne tirez pas trop sur la corde Elizabeth… Il me semble être plus qu'indulgent avec vous…

- Et exigerez vous aussi que je me conforme à vos avis dans nos conversations ? Ironisa Elizabeth

- Uniquement en public ma chère. Votre conversation est trop stimulante pour que je choisisse d'y renoncer. Cela ne fait donc pas partie de mes exigences. Votre fougue est une des choses que j'aimerais retrouver chez mon fils. En plus disciplinée cela va de soi…

- Cela va de soi… Ironisa Elizabeth. Est-ce tout ?

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà négocié tout ce que vous pouviez vendre non ? Se moqua Beckett. J'attends votre réponse »

La jeune femme le fixa

« J'accepte.

- Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Je suis d'accord… Je ferais ce que … vous voudrez… finit elle d'une voix tremblante

- Judicieux choix. Ironisa Beckett. Qui sait peut être même y prendrez vous du plaisir …

- Aucune chance » , cracha Elizabeth

Le regard dur, Beckett la toisa

« Je vous conseille de vous efforcer de me convaincre du contraire Mademoiselle Swann. Sans quoi je pourrais considérer que vous ne remplissez pas votre part… Ce qui annulerait immédiatement notre accord. »

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard méprisant

« Dans ce cas Lord Beckett, on dirait que je vais devoir apprendre à feindre »

Beckett se crispa et pâlit sous l'insulte

« Il me semble que je n'ai nulle leçon à recevoir d'une femme qui marchande ses faveurs comme vous le faites…

- Pas plus que je n'en ai à recevoir d'un homme qui négocie pour se croire capable de combler une femme. » rétorqua Elizabeth du tac au tac.

Beckett hoqueta et s'approcha d'elle

« Ne me sous estimez pas Elizabeth… » murmura-t-il.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas reculer et le fixa

« Puis je rester seule maintenant ? Je crois que vous avez un mariage à préparer »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, Beckett s'inclina

« Vous avez raison… Moi non plus je ne peux attendre notre nuit de noces »

Elizabeth le fixa, outrée et il sourit avant de sortir, la laissant seule.

()()

Will se tourna vers Jack

« C'est pourtant simple ! Si on s'évade, Elizabeth n'aura pu aucune raison d'épouser Beckett ! » ragea-t-il pour la centième fois.

Jack le suivit d'un œil endormi tandis que Will se précipitait vers les barreaux pour les secouer

« On devrait peut être l'aider… » suggéra Gibbs

Jack sourit

« Crois moi Gibbs… Vu ce qui se prépare nous sommes beaucoup mieux ici…. »

Will s'immobilisa net et se retourna

« Ce qui se prépare ? Et qu'est-ce qui se prépare selon toi ? »

Jack sourit alors tous se tournaient vers lui

« Et bien un mariage quoi d'autre ? Je pensais que tu avais au moins compris ça… » plaisanta-t-il

Will traversa la cellule

« Sparrow tu !

- Seigneur Turner quelle violence… Je pensais que ma fiancée avait des inclinaisons moins … frustres… Mais j'en prends acte et je m'en rappellerai au moment opportun » déclara Beckett

Jack ne put retenir un sourire ironique et Will se retourna

« Ne la touchez pas ou alors je vous !

- Vous quoi Turner ? » lui demanda Beckett d'un ton calme.

Will laissa retomber ses bras avec impuissance

« Pourquoi elle… Vous ne l'aimez pas et elle non plus alors pourquoi …

- Ne pas vous laisser repartir main dans la main ? Suggéra Beckett. Navré Turner mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets.

- Vos projets… répéta Will avec amertume. Elizabeth ne sera jamais à vous

- Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant l'avoir entendue me jurer le contraire il y a une heure à peine…. Mais rassurez vous Turner je vous laisse son cœur sans regrets. Seuls son esprit et son ventre m'intéressent. »

Jack se redressa, intéressé et Will se jeta contre les barreaux

« Je vous interdis de la toucher ! Si vous le faites, je vous tuerais Lord Beckett »

Le sourire de Beckett s'accentua désagréablement

« Encore une fois vous ne réfléchissez pas Turner… Au lieu de m'insulter vous devriez me remercier d'épargner sa vie et la votre…

- Jamais…pesta Will

- Au contraire ! Intervint Jack. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants… Quand serons nous à Port Royal ? Je suis toujours impatient à l'idée d'un mariage »

Will serra les poings et Beckett lui adressa un regard méprisant

« Vous avez de la chance Sparrow… Outre votre vie, Elizabeth a insisté pour que le Black Pearl fasse partie de la transaction… Sans quoi il serait déjà au fond de l'eau.

- Trop aimable…

- Un bateau.. Elle a négocié un bateau… murmura Will d'une voix tremblante

- Toi aussi non ? Lui rétorqua Jack avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Beckett. Il a du mal à s'y faire…

- Vous m'en direz tant… ricana Beckett. Soit je suis venu vous prévenir… »

Il coula un regard vers Will

« A la moindre tentative ou évasion de votre part… Mademoiselle Swann rejoindra son père. Est-ce clair ?

- Oh… Et vous renonceriez à vos héritiers ? Se moqua Jack

- Si je ne peux l'avoir sa vie n'aura plus la moindre importance à mes yeux » répondit froidement Beckett tandis que Will pâlissait

Jack regarda le Lord

« Que représente t'elle au juste pour vous ? Je veux dire allons Cutler, vous êtes bien fait muni d'un certain pouvoir

- Sparrow… soupira le lord

- Vous pourriez avoir des tas de femmes alors pourquoi celle la ? »

Will recula tandis que Beckett s'approchait.

« Approchez Sparrow, susurra-t-il

- Devant tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas que …

- J'ai dit approchez. » Ordonna Beckett

Jack haussa les épaules et se pencha

« Parce que VOUS la voulez… » susurra Beckett à son oreille

Will leur lança un regard

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Jack ne lui répondit pas et recula les yeux dans ceux de Beckett

« Si ça vous amuse de le croire.

- Oh… Vous aurez du mal à me persuader du contraire Sparrow… Mes espions n'ont rien perdus de vos … mouvements durant ces derniers mois.

- Jack ? Répéta Will

- On a la rancune tenace hein » plaisanta Jack en ignorant Will.

Beckett sourit

« Ne vous flattez pas Sparrow… Ce n'est qu'une raison parmi d'autres.. Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer tout ceci à Turner.. Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de m'attarder… J'ai un mariage à préparer… »

Jack pesta entre ses dents et Will l'agrippa par le bras

« Répond !

- Cet homme délire complètement » se contenta de répondre Jack avant de retourner s'allonger.


	3. Dernière Chance

_**Coucou ! Déjà merci à Anna & Muchu pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Anna : Mdrrr j'adore ta description de Will erf oui j'ai bien peur que le pauvre soit un peu simpliste dans ses raisonnements**_

_**Muchu : Crois tu vraiment que Beckett n'aura pas le temps ?**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire … Avec les fameuses révélations de Jack et le retour d'un personnage qui je le pense ravira un certain nombre. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Dans la geôle, Will serra les poings, fou de rage et de désespoir à la pensée de Beckett posant ses mains sur Elizabeth. Il jeta un regard sombre en direction de Jack et approcha.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Jack »

Le pirate ouvrit un œil et le toisa

« Je veux savoir. Qu'a dit Beckett ? »

Jack observa Will tandis que ce dernier se tenait devant lui, le visage tendu

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille hein …

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Beckett ? »

Jack soupira lourdement

« Il a dit qu'il voulait Elizabeth parce que JE la voulais. Satisfait ? »

Will blêmit et se troubla

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ? »

Will inspira longuement pour se calmer

« Ce qu'il a dit. Sur Elizabeth et toi . Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Un léger sourire échappa à Jack

« Quelle importance maintenant ?

- Ça en a pour moi. » répondit Will

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard puis Will redemanda

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Jack grimaça et leva les mains en signe de protection

« Ne t'enflamme pas petit ! Et dois je te rappeler que c'est Beckett qui te souffle la donzelle sous le nez…

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Répondit Will. Est-ce que tu aimes Elizabeth ou non ? »

La grimace de Jack s'accentua

« Ça dépend des moments. » ironisa-t-il.

Will ferma les yeux pour masquer le choc que lui causait la nouvelle. Pourtant il n'était pas surpris… En revanche…

« Alors comment peux tu rester là sans rien faire ! »

Jack sourit à nouveau

« Tu proposes quoi ? Que nous nous battions jusqu'à la mort pour la sauver puis que nous nous battions encore pour la prendre ? »

Will se força au calme

« Jack. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entre les mains de Beckett

- Et pourquoi donc ? Crois moi petit… Elizabeth est plus en sécurité avec Beckett que sur les flots. Tout comme nous tous » répondit calmement Jack en fermant les yeux.

Will lutta contre une nouvelle bouffée de haine et l'observa

« C'est la seconde fois que tu dis ça… Il me semble que tu nous dois des explications. A tous »

Jack ouvrit un œil et croisa les regards circonspects de l'équipage

« Oh… Je vois… » murmura-t-il

Will sourit désagréablement et se pencha sur lui

« Nous t'écoutons Jack

- Oui on vous écoute » répéta Pintel.

Ragetti lui adressa un sourire et les deux compères rirent nerveusement. Jack leur adressa un regard méprisant puis toisa Will

« Pour un homme qui conclut des alliances tu parais fort mal renseigné sur ce que veulent tes amis

- Beckett n'est pas mon ami.

- Mais Feng si…. Beckett lui a cédé une chose dont il ne soupçonne même pas la valeur »

Will plissa le front. Il avait beau faire, il ne voyait pas …

« Une femme… susurra Jack

- Tia Dalma ? »

Jack sourit ironiquement

« Tia Dalma »

Will le regarda sans comprendre

« Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une sorcière….

- Et la prison humaine de Calypso…. Celle que le premier Tribunal de la Confrérie a emprisonnée…. Feng a toujours pensé que c'était une erreur… Mais maintenant dis moi Will. A ton avis quel sera le premier vœu de Calypso une fois libre mmm ? »

Will blêmit

« Se venger de ceux qui l'ont enfermée ? » suggéra Ragetti

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris

« Parfaitement. Releva Jack. Alors maintenant William je pense que même toi tu es capable de comprendre pourquoi nous serons plus en sécurité à terre lorsque cette chose arrivera … »

Will se rembrunit

« TU seras plus en sécurité Jack. Moi je ne suis pas un pirate. Et Elizabeth non plus.

- Passons sur le fait que tu te fais des illusions sur cette chère Elizabeth…. Crois tu que Calypso fera la moindre différence ? Tout les pirates qui auront le malheur de se trouver sur les flots à l'instant de sa libération seront détruits et ceux qui les accompagnent avec. »

Will se troubla

« Mais si nous délivrons Elizabeth… Nous pourrions ensuite empêcher Feng de la libérer et alors…

- Et alors rien du tout Will. Si tu t'étais mieux renseigné avant de conclure un accord avec Feng aucun de nous n'en serait là. Mais tu n'as jamais su négocier. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Elizabeth, elle est championne dans ce domaine »

Cette fois Will se jeta sur le pirate, fou de rage

« Will ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie arrête »

Le jeune forgeron s'immobilisa et se retourna. Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita vers la porte de la cellule

« Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme lui opposa un visage fermé et Will laissa retomber ses mains.

« Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

Jack se leva et s'approcha des barreaux. Le regard de la jeune femme passa de l'un à l'autre

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

- Beckett dit que tu as négocié le bateau de Jack » s'insurgea Will

La jeune femme baissa les yeux

« C'est vrai… Il.. Will je t'en prie, ne résiste pas

- Quoi ? »

Gênée, Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Beckett .. Il, il a dit un fils. Si je lui donne un fils il nous laissera partir.

- Quoi ! Ragea Will. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Elizabeth je préfère mourir plutôt que de te savoir avec lui

- J'ai fait mon choix » répéta la jeune femme d'une voix morne.

Jack la dévisagea avec attention

« C'est ça… C'est pour ça qu'il a dit que vous lui avez juré d'être à lui… »

Elizabeth rougit mais soutint son regard

« Quoi ? » demanda Will, aveuglé par la rage

Les regards de Jack et d'Elizabeth se nouèrent un bref instant et la jeune femme reprit d'une voix mécanique

« Je suis juste venue vous demander de ne pas bouger. Nous serons bientôt à Port Royal. Lord Beckett a dit que je pourrais venir vérifier les conditions de votre réclusion »

Will secoua les barreaux

« Elizabeth ! Regarde moi ! Ne fait pas ça »

Les yeux remplis de larmes de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui

« Pardonne moi Will » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jack le retint par l'épaule.

« Nous allons suivre votre plan Lizzie » annonça-t-il en soulevant légèrement son chapeau.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard rempli de gratitude puis Mercer la tira en arrière. La visite était terminée.

()()

Assise dans sa cabine, Elizabeth ne bougeait pas. Elle en était incapable. Le regard blessé de Will la hantait. Un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle trahison. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement étouffé à cette idée. Trahir ou mourir … Ou était le choix ?

Elle-même préférerait mourir plutôt que de partager la vie de Beckett mais … Il y avait Will, Jack, Gibbs… Tellement de vies qui dépendaient de sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas les oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir de les sacrifier pour se sauver elle-même. S'il n'y avait eu aucun espoir, elle aurait choisi la mort sans hésiter… Mais… Une fois le fils offert à Beckett ils seraient libres. Libres d'oublier et de s'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas tant que ce bonheur était encore possible. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte

La porte s'ouvrit et elle grimaça à la vue du visage grêlé de Mercer

« Lord Beckett souhaite vous voir » annonça-t-il

Un ricanement désabusé échappa à Elizabeth et elle se leva

« Dans ce cas je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à son souhait » ironisa-t-elle

Mercer posa un regard placide sur elle

« En effet Miss Swann »

()()

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, Beckett s'y trouvait déjà, pavoisant du haut de sa petite taille. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

« Ah Mademoiselle Swann » déclara Beckett avec affectation.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait

« Amiral Norrington, il me semble que vous connaissez déjà ma fiancée »

Malgré tout le ressentiment que lui inspirait James Norrington, Elizabeth se sentit rougir sous son regard

« J'ai eu ce plaisir fugace Lord Beckett. Répondit James avec raideur. Il semble qu' Elizabeth soit peu avare de ses … serments »

Beckett ricana et referma une main possessive sur le bras d'Elizabeth

« Tout cela est du passé. Mademoiselle Swann sait désormais où se trouve son intérêt. N'est-ce pas ma chère ? »

Elizabeth rencontra le regard froid de Beckett et ravala la réplique qui lui venait. Les paroles du lord étaient trop menaçantes pour qu'elle les ignore. Beckett sourit moqueusement

« Bien , je vous laisse parler … Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Mr Mercer veillera sur vous Elizabeth »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'agrippa au bastingage, livide.

Norrington attendit que Beckett soit hors de portée de voix et la toisa

« Je croyais que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie… Force est de constater que non. Votre cœur est décidément inconstant Elizabeth. Je me demande ce qu'en pense Turner…

- Taisez vous… » siffla Elizabeth

Norrington secoua la tête et la fixa sans aménité

« Et votre père… Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et son cœur cessa de battre avant de repartir. Blême, elle se tourna vers Norrington

« Mon père ? Il est mort Amiral Norrington. Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. » cracha-t-elle.

James recula, surpris

« Non… Il… Le gouverneur est en route pour Londres, je sais je l'ai vu partir »

Une vague de rage et de désespoir submergea Elizabeth et elle reprit avec rage.

« En route pour Londres ? Père est mort Amiral ! Vous et Beckett et tout les autres vous l'avez tué ! »

Mercer sursauta en l'entendant mais Elizabeth ne s'en aperçut pas trop en colère pour cela. Norrington blêmit

« Elizabeth je vous assure que … je … je l'ignorais… »

La jeune femme posa un regard méprisant sur lui

« Vous l'ignoriez ? Alors que ce sont vos actes qui l'ont conduit à la mort ? Il est si facile d'ignorer les conséquences de ses choix » ragea-t-elle.

James la fixa

« Elizabeth sur mon honneur je vous jure…

- Ne parlez pas d'honneur James Norrington. Vous n'en avez aucun. »

L'Amiral devint livide et il lui attrapa le bras

« Elizabeth… Dans ce cas pourquoi …Beckett »

La jeune femme se dégagea avec colère

« Croyez vous donc que j'ai le choix » souffla-t-elle.

James jeta un regard rapide en direction de Mercer et la reprit par le bras

« Elizabeth… Expliquez moi… je … je peux vous aider…

- Il est trop tard pour ça. Et je crois que ce serait contraire à votre sens de l'honneur» Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton chargé de mépris.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'Amiral, Elizabeth s'éloigna

()()

« Désirez vous à ce point la mort de Norrington ? » demanda Beckett d'un ton nonchalant en pénétrant dans la cabine où Elizabeth avait trouvé refuge.

La jeune femme leva des yeux remplis de larmes sur lui

« Quoi ? »

Beckett sourit

« Après votre charmante conversation il semblerait qu'il se soit mis en tête que je vous contraignais à m'épouser … Et donc se soit proclamé votre champion »

Elizabeth frémit

« Que lui avez-vous fait….

- Rien . Pour l'instant. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à m'en débarrasser s'il devenait trop… gênant. Je n'aime guère qu'il colporte que notre union n'est pas celle de deux cœurs épris »

Elizabeth frémit en l'entendant

« Et comment pourrait il penser autrement ? Vous êtes l'assassin de mon père !

- Mademoiselle Swann, je vous conseille de ne pas oublier notre accord » répondit Beckett d'une voix calme qui tranchait avec l 'émoi de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Comment le pourrais je ! Vous me le rappelez sans cesse ! Mais vous… Croyez vous qu'un accord puisse me faire oublier ce que vous avez fait à mon père ? Croyez vous que quiconque puisse l'oublier à Port Royal ? »

Beckett la toisa

« Les habitants de Port Royal ignorent ce qui s'est produit. Quand à la mort de votre père, il me semble que le titre que je vous offre …. Est une suffisante réparation. Sans oublier la vie de vos amis »

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur

« Une suffisante réparation ? Croyez vous qu'un titre de noblesse vaille la vie d'un père ?

- Non. Répondit calmement Beckett. En revanche, je pense que la vie d'une bande de pirates assortie de leur liberté est une plus que généreuse compensation.

- Cela pourrait l'être si vous n'exigiez rien en échange. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Dans ce cas, considérez les marques futures de mon affection comme autant d'expression de ma contrition » se moqua Beckett

Le sang d'Elizabeth reflua de son visage et elle recula

« Mais quel genre d'homme êtes vous donc ?

- Votre futur époux ma chère. Un fiancé bien aimé ainsi que vous allez en convaincre James Norrington

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire ça.

- Oh vous le ferez… Ou alors …

- Ou alors ?

- Et bien, il semble que le sang de Norrington rejoindra celui de Barbossa sur mon tapis » répondit calmement Beckett

Elizabeth se décomposa

« Vous n'oseriez pas… Il est Amiral

- Il suffira de prétendre que les pirates l'ont tué… Répondit Beckett d'un ton léger. Sa vie est entre vos mains Mademoiselle Swann, je vous laisse juge de la question de son trépas. »

Elizabeth le fixa et Beckett claqua des doigts. A peine eut il terminé son geste que la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un James Norrington au visage tendu

« Ah Amiral Norrington. Ma fiancée souhaitait vous entretenir. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez mépris » déclara Beckett d'un ton affable.

James fixa le visage blême d'Elizabeth et se tourna vers Beckett

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Elizabeth seul à seule Lord Beckett »

Ce dernier prit l'air ennuyé puis sourit

« Bien… Soit. Même si cela est … Inconvenant. Ma confiance en ma fiancée est suffisamment affermie pour que je souffre de vous savoir seul avec elle. Je suis certain qu' Elizabeth ne prendrait pas le risque de me blesser » susurra Beckett en la fixant.

Elizabeth pâlit un peu plus et Beckett sortit.

()()

A peine la porte se fut elle refermée sur eux que Norrington se précipita vers Elizabeth. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra et elle se déroba à son étreinte.

« Je vous en prie James… »

Norrington la regarda, éperdu de remords et d'amour

« Elizabeth … »

La jeune femme posa un regard inquiet vers la porte

« S'il vous plait James taisez vous » chuchota-t-elle.

Norrington la regarda avec incompréhension

« Je vais épouser Lord Beckett. C'est celui que j'ai choisi. Je suis navrée que cela vous blesse mais c'est ainsi. » affirma Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Norrington intercepta le regard angoissé qu'elle jetait en direction de la porte et s'approcha

« Que se passe t'il Elizabeth ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas …

- Je vous en prie James… supplia la jeune femme. Mes raisons sont bonnes. Elles le sont autant que celles qui me poussèrent à accepter votre demande… Sauf que cette fois , elles sont tellement…. Vraies… »

Norrington se troubla tandis qu'Elizabeth le dévisageait intensément. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra alors qu'elle le suppliait mentalement de comprendre.

« Je pourrais vous aider, chuchota finalement Norrington. Il suffit de me dire où ils sont et … »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Votre vigilance et votre soucis à mon encontre me flattent James mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde que d'épouser Lord Beckett »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et James l'étreignit avant qu'elle ait pu prévoir son geste

« Elizabeth je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et tout son ressentiment s'envola à cette déclaration

« Alors ne faites rien… murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Vous êtes surveillé et je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Pas après ce que je vous ai fait »

Surpris, James s'écarta et Elizabeth reprit d'une voix forte

« J'ai fait mon choix James. Et je m'y tiendrais. »

L'Amiral la regarda et elle sourit tristement

« Soit … » s'inclina-t-il à regrets

Elizabeth frémit et le retint par le bras

« Ne tentez rien je vous en conjure » supplia-t-elle à mi voix.

James blêmit mais ne broncha pas. L'instant d'après il était sorti

()()

Elizabeth passa plusieurs heures dans l'angoisse. Elle priait tantôt pour que James agisse et réussisse contre toute attente, tantôt pour qu'il l'écoute. Finalement la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit et Beckett apparut. La jeune femme se leva à son entrée, le cœur lourd d'angoisse

« Je vous félicite Mademoiselle Swann » commenta Beckett

Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et il la regarda avec ironie

« Néanmoins il semble plus sage que l'Amiral Norrington rejoigne son poste. Vous ne voulez pas manquer son départ n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth le suivit sans un mot. Le cœur serré, elle vit James Norrington s'incliner devant Beckett

« Puisque je ne pourrais assister à votre mariage, permettez moi de vous adresser tout mes vœux de bonheur » déclara-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Elizabeth se força à sourire

« Merci James.

- L'Amiral Norrington rejoint le Hollandais Volant, » expliqua Beckett en désignant le navire qui attendait.

Incapable de répondre, Elizabeth hocha la tête et regarda James s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Avec lui c'était sa dernière chance qui s'envolait.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix Mademoiselle Swann » lui souffla Beckett

Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dans celui de Beckett elle lut une volonté implacable.

« Nous serons à Port Royal dans trois jours, lui annonça le Lord avec un sourire. Alors nous pourrons nous marier »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle avait le cœur trop lourd pour ça.


	4. Retour à Port Royal

_**Coucou déjà merci à Anna & Muchu pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu : je crois que l'opinion sur Will est générale en même temps c'est aussi ce que je ressens sur lui mdrr. Pour le manque d'action, erf je le reconnais volontiers , j'ai tendance à vraiment décrire les sentiments des persos plutôt que de me centrer sur l'action**_

_**Anna : pour Norry, je crois aussi qu'il est résigné ( mais j'ai répondu en MP là-dessus donc je ne m'étale pas lol)**_

_**Voici donc la suite ( oui je sais vous avez sans doute l'impression que ça n'avance pas … vu les conditions temporelles de Beckett mais je pense que le début est important mdrrr et comme c'est moi qui décide hem… et du reste je vous rassure, je ne compte pas négliger l'intrigue secondaire sur la libération de Caly et l'avenir des pirates, je reste juste centrée sur mes héros) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

Le navire de Beckett tangua légèrement puis s'immobilisa. Inquiet, Will regarda autour de lui

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien de plus que ce que Beckett avait annoncé, répondit Jack d'un ton décontracté. Nous sommes à Port Royal »

Will lui adressa un long regard haineux

« Comment peux tu rester sans rien faire ! » lui lança-t-il pour la centième fois.

Jack répondit par un sourire

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises, je préfère mille fois quelques mois de réclusion à la mort. Et si tu avais deux grains de bon sens tu penserais comme moi

- Jamais… Jamais je ne me réjouirais de voir Elizabeth avec ce … ce …

- Je doute qu'il nous invite au mariage » plaisanta Jack.

Un nouveau regard chargé de haine lui répondit et Jack se rassit

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre… Connaissant Beckett je doute qu'il nous débarque en plein jour. Surtout avec les conditions qu'Elizabeth a négocié. »

Cette fois, Will ne répondit pas. Le regard douloureux, le jeune homme se détourna vers le mur.

()()

Elizabeth regarda avec appréhension la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir pour livrer passage à Beckett

« Il semblerait que les vents nous aient été favorables ma chère. Sans doute un signe du destin en faveur de notre union » commenta-t-il.

Elizabeth pâlit. Il avait suffi d'une journée et demi , soit la moitié du temps annoncé par Beckett, pour rejoindre Port Royal. Et avec leur retour, l'accomplissement de sa promesse.

Beckett lui offrit son bras avec un sourire.

« Venez Mademoiselle Swann. Offrons à la ville le spectacle de notre bonheur. »

Elizabeth posa délicatement sa main sur son bras

« Je doute que quiconque soit dupe.

- Oh … Vraiment et pourquoi cela ? » ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Aucune personne vous connaissant ne peut croire qu'on puisse vous aimer » rétorqua t'elle.

Beckett pâlit légèrement et se reprit

« Dans ce cas il est heureux pour vous que le peuple n'ait pas encore appris à me connaître. Tenez votre rôle Elizabeth sans quoi vos amis pourraient très bien ne jamais débarquer. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Seule la crispation de sa main renseigna Beckett sur le fait qu'elle l'avait entendu.

()()

Un peu étourdie, Elizabeth adressa un sourire distant à Lord Ellroy

« Ma chère Elizabeth… Je suis certain que votre père doit être ravi de vous voir reprendre vos esprits. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise avant de se souvenir du mensonge de Beckett. Comme tous ses amis, Ellroy pensait le gouverneur en route pour Londres.

« Je suppose qu'à présent que vous vous êtes engagée avec un parti digne de ce nom, votre père va revenir à Port Royal »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais Beckett la devança

« Hélas non. Malgré notre chagrin à la pensée de son absence , le Gouverneur Swann a des obligations auxquelles il ne peut se dérober.

- Oh … Mais n'allez vous pas l'attendre ? » S'étonna Ellroy.

La main de Beckett se referma sur le poignet d'Elizabeth et la jeune fille retint un cri de douleur tandis qu'il répondait.

« Hélas, il semblerait que le Gouverneur soit retenu ailleurs pendant des mois voir des années… Et j'avoue ne pouvoir attendre. Mais n'est-ce pas toujours ainsi lorsqu'on a trouvé la femme que l'on attendait ? »

Ellroy bredouilla quelques mots sans parvenir à dissimuler sa surprise et s'effaça.

« Il ne vous a pas cru. Personne ne vous a cru » murmura Elizabeth avec haine.

Beckett se tourna vers elle, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres

« Quelle importance ? Aucun de ces pantins n'a plus de pouvoir que moi »

Elizabeth se raidit et Beckett la fixa

« Allons souriez Mademoiselle Swann. Pensez à vos amis. Leur bien être futur dépend de vous… »

()()

Au moment où Elizabeth et Beckett présidaient leur soirée de fiançailles , Mercer s'avança dans les cales du navire, accompagné par un régiment de soldat. D'un geste sec il désigna les pirates

« Ces hommes sont les prisonniers exclusifs de Lord Beckett. Personne ne doit apprendre leur présence ici. Suis-je clair ? »

Un garde à vous lui répondit et Jack ironisa

« Quelle autorité pour un toutou »

Mercer resta impassible et s'approcha des barreaux

« Monsieur Sparrow. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler ce qui arrivera à une certaine jeune femme si vous ou l'un de vos amis tentait de s'évader ?

- Ça serait mieux avec un capitaine » plaisanta Jack

Mercer recula

« Emmenez les à la résidence Beckett. Leur geôle les attend.

- Oh nous n'aurons pas d'appartements privés ? Me voilà déçu » plaisanta Jack.

Will lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais mais le pirate poursuivit

« Avec une jolie vue … Sur la mer par exemple… »

Cette fois la bouche de Mercer se fendit en un sourire

« Navré de vous décevoir Capitaine Sparrow mais vous serez aussi loin de la mer que possible »

Jack ne répondit pas et maîtrisa un sourire satisfait. Hormis deux ou trois détails, tout se passait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré…

()()

Les invités partis, Elizabeth se laissa conduire par le lord à travers la demeure. Cette dernière, qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, était à l'image de son propriétaire. La décoration y était pompeuse, arrogante sans toutefois verser tout à fait dans le mauvais goût ce qu'Elizabeth reconnut en elle-même avec mauvaise grâce.

Elle s'immobilisa devant un tableau et ne put retenir son rire en y découvrant Beckett représenté comme un roi.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes capable de vous animer un peu, ironisa Beckett. Je n'aime guère les femmes ennuyeuses »

A ces mots, le rire d'Elizabeth mourut dans sa gorge et elle se tourna vers lui

« C'était plus de la pitié que de l'amusement Lord Beckett. Pardonnez moi d'avoir ri. C'est l'effet qu'a le ridicule sur moi » persifla-t-elle en lui désignant le tableau.

Beckett se contenta d'un sourire crispé

« Votre franchise est admirable Mademoiselle Swann. Toutefois… Je vous conseille d'apprendre rapidement à tenir votre langue… »

Elizabeth le toisa

« Il me semblait pourtant que mon… esprit vous amusait

- Moins que votre corps est destiné à le faire. Ne l'oubliez pas »

Elizabeth pâlit et Beckett lui prit le bras

« J'ai une surprise pour vous, annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée qui tranchait avec le ton menaçant qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

- Quel genre de surprise ? » S'inquiéta Elizabeth

Beckett ne répondit pas et fit signe à un valet qui ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il l'avait guidée.

Le sang d'Elizabeth se figea en découvrant une immense chambre à coucher au mobilier orné de dorures. Si elle avait été moins inquiète, elle aurait admiré la finesse des meubles, mais trop consciente de la présence de Beckett à ses côtés elle pâlit à nouveau.

« Voici vos appartements Mademoiselle Swann. Vous y résiderez lorsque votre présence ne sera pas requise dans mon lit ou dans tout autre endroit où il me plaira de vous voir. Bien entendu la porte ne possède aucune serrure. Cela est volontaire. Comme vous-même cette pièce m'est ouverte à toute heure »

Elizabeth rougit violemment partagée entre la honte et la colère. Le second sentiment l'emporta et elle se tourna vers lui

« Épargnez moi vos discours. Aucun mot ne peut adoucir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire alors … »

Les doigts de la jeune femme se portèrent nerveusement à son corsage qu'elle entreprit de défaire, bien décidée à en finir. Un sourire aux lèvres, Beckett la regarda faire avant d'intervenir.

« Votre impatience me flatte mais il faudra attendre notre nuit de noce pour que je vous débarrasse de ce qui vous pèse à ce point. Pour l'instant, je tenais juste à vous montrer vos appartements et à vous informer d'une liberté que j'ai prise »

Honteuse et folle de rage après elle-même, Elizabeth ne répondit pas

« Ne tenez vous pas à connaître la suite ? » Demanda Beckett

La jeune femme darda un regard furieux sur lui

« Quelle autre liberté avez-vous donc volée en plus de celle de Will et de la mienne ? »

Beckett sourit

« J'ai fait venir votre ancienne femme de chambre, Estrella, je crois… Mais si cette attention vous déplait…. »

Elizabeth le regarda

« Il faudra plus qu'une attention pour effacer le mépris que vous m'inspirez Lord Beckett »

L'homme ne broncha pas

« Oh il semble en effet que j'ai une idée très précise du prix de vos faveurs Mademoiselle Swann. Observa-t-il. Vous avez été plus que claire à ce sujet. »

Elizabeth le fixa de plus belle, se forçant à ne pas rougir

« Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Une autre femme avec vos .. Sentiments aurait choisi la mort. Se moqua Beckett. Mais pas vous… »

Cette fois Elizabeth blêmit.

« Si la seule vie en jeu avait été la mienne je l'aurais fait sans hésiter…

- Dans ce cas, il est heureux pour vous que je possède d'autres moyens de pression. Rétorqua Beckett.

- Laissez moi… » ragea la jeune femme

Beckett s'inclina

« Votre serviteur Mademoiselle Swann. Une dernière chose toutefois… Ne vous mettez pas en tête de m'échapper … De quelque manière que ce soit. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Pour vous, pour vos amis et pour tout ceux que vous auriez convaincu de vous aider »

A ces mots, Elizabeth baissa les yeux. En apprenant la présence d'Estrella, elle avait cru brièvement pouvoir élaborer un plan…

« Nous avons un accord, lui asséna durement Beckett. Souvenez vous en …

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier » rétorqua Elizabeth avec amertume.

Après un dernier sourire Beckett s'effaça.

()()

Les poings serrés, Will contempla la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait jeté en compagnie de Jack et de quelques autres membres d 'équipage. Il gémit en entendant la musique qui leur parvenait depuis les étages et le salon de Beckett et frappa un coup sec dans le mur

« Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil Will. Ce genre de soirée est souvent prodigieusement ennuyeuse » commenta Jack

Le regard de Will s'obscurcit.

« Toi … Tout ça est ta faute … Si tu n'avais pas été là … Elizabeth et moi serions mariés !

- Faux. Si je n'avais pas été là ta donzelle se serait noyée…

- Quoi ? » Demanda Will suffoqué par son culot

Jack sourit

« Réfléchis petit … Si je n'avais pas été la première fois…Qui aurait sauvé notre jolie Elizabeth de la noyade ? Sûrement pas ces imbéciles de soldats…

- J'aurais du laisser Norrington te pendre , soupira Will

- Pour toutes les erreurs que l'on commet il y a toujours un prix à payer, se réjouit Jack en s'installant sur le sol. Mmm confortable cette paille »

Will secoua la tête, anéanti

« Je ne te comprends pas… Même si ce que tu prétends sur Calypso est vrai… Comment peux tu la laisser .. La laisser …

- Quoi ? Se donner du bon temps avec Beckett ? »

Will serra à nouveau les poings et le sourire de Jack s'effaça

« Ne crois pas que je l'accueille avec plaisir petit, murmura-t-il. Seulement Elizabeth n'a pas besoin de porter ce poids en plus du reste. Si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis , arrange toi pour ne rien lui faire voir »

Will leva un regard surpris sur Jack mais ce dernier se détourna, l'air sombre.

« Ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir… » grommela Jack.

()()

« Sûr que votre choix en a surpris plus d'un Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Mais enfin, Lord Beckett a une belle prestance et il faut reconnaître que c'est un homme charmant » gazouilla Estrella tout en aidant la jeune fille à se coucher.

Elizabeth sourit ironiquement

« Oui… Lord Beckett est tout à fait charmant

- Et quel homme attentionné, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles lorsqu'il est venu me dire qu'il m'engageait pour veiller sur vous comme avant

- Oh c'est tout Lord Beckett ça… Charmant, attentionné » persifla Elizabeth.

Sa femme de chambre ne parut pas s'apercevoir de l'ironie de sa jeune maîtresse et poursuivit son babil

« Bien sûr j'ai été très étonnée d'apprendre que votre cœur s'était épris de lui mais lorsqu'il m'a appris ce que .. Ce Turner vous avait fait … Oh Mademoiselle je suis si heureuse que vous ayez enfin trouvé un homme qui vous respecte et qui vous aime autant. Même si je dois dire que le Commodore, enfin l'Amiral Norrington n'aurait pas été non plus un mauvais choix mais Lord Be…

- Que veux tu dire sur Will ? » La coupa Elizabeth.

Estrella rougit et s'interrompit net.

« Pardonnez moi Mademoiselle, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, j'ai été indiscrète et …

- Que t'a dit Lord Beckett. Répéta Elizabeth

- Oh et bien vous savez .. Cette femme horrible avec qui il est parti .. Je suis sûre qu'il regrettera de vous avoir perdue, quand je pense qu'il semblait si amoureux alors qu'en fait il…

- Tais toi » souffla Elizabeth

Estrella leva les yeux sur elle et prit l'air contrit devant la pâleur de sa jeune maîtresse

« Pardon je n'étais pas à ma place … Et je .. J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas à Lord Beckett de me l'avoir dit .. Il m'a fait jurer le silence et je vous assure que je respecterais ma parole

- Je n'en doute pas… Beckett fait toujours en sorte qu'on respecte ses promesses » ironisa Elizabeth avec amertume.

Gênée, Estrella sortit. Une fois seule, Elizabeth laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son retour. Beckett avait décidément tout prévu… Il avait même sali le nom de Will pour dorer le sien…

()()

Le lendemain, ce fut la mine défaite qu'Elizabeth se présenta devant son fiancé, encadrée par deux gardes. Assis à son bureau, Beckett ne lui accorda pas un regard

« On me rapporte que vous voulez me parler qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux voir Will »

Beckett ne broncha pas. Il plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et répondit d'un ton décontracté

« Nous étions d'accord Mademoiselle Swann. Vos visites seront une fois par semaine. Or vous avez vu Turner et les autres avant-hier. Et du reste la couturière vous attend pour prendre vos mesures.

- Quoi ?

- Pour votre robe de mariée ma chère. Maintenant allez y » la congédia Beckett sans un regard.

Elizabeth sentit une rage incontrôlable monter en elle. Furieuse, elle s'approcha et balaya d'un geste brusque le nécessaire à écrire et tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

« Je n'irais nulle part tant que je ne me serais pas assurée du bien être de mes amis » gronda-t-elle.

Beckett regarda l'encrier brisé sur le sol

« Vous n'êtes plus en position de négocier Mademoiselle Swann. »

Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur le bois du bureau

« Vous non plus. Lord Beckett. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Vous n'avez donc aucun droit sur moi. Et vous n'en aurez aucun si je ne peux m'assurer de mes compagnons.»

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant et Beckett secoua la tête

« Je n'aime pas les femmes entêtées

- Dans ce cas je vous suggère de vous en acheter une autre » répliqua Elizabeth avec mépris

Beckett sourit avec ironie

« Avez-vous conscience que ce que vous venez de dire est aussi dégradant, voir même plus , pour vous que pour moi ? Il ne viendrait nullement à l'idée de reprocher à un homme de visiter des putains … En revanche que croyez vous que les amis de votre père penserait de la manière dont vous vous marchandez ? »

Elizabeth rougit de honte et Beckett éclata de rire

« Très bien Mademoiselle Swann… Marchandons votre visite pour cette fois.

- Que voulez vous ? »

Beckett joua un instant avec la plume qu'il tenait et fit mine de réfléchir

« Voyons que vaut une visite…. »

Elizabeth le fixa avec angoisse et il avança vers elle

« Que diriez vous d'un baiser Mademoiselle Swann ? Une misérable avance sur notre nuit de noce vous en conviendrez . Embrassez moi avec suffisamment d'ardeur et vous aurez votre visite.

- Offrez moi la visite et je vous embrasserais ensuite » tenta Elizabeth.

Beckett ricana

« Non. Le paiement d'abord. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« J'attends Mademoiselle Swann » la rappela Beckett

Elizabeth prit une inspiration et contourna le bureau. Surpris, Beckett se leva par automatisme et leurs regards se rejoignirent. Elizabeth déglutit et refoula une nausée avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main glissa sur la nuque du Lord et elle regretta de ne pas être assez forte pour la lui briser. Les lèvres de Beckett s'entrouvrirent et elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, les yeux clos alors qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était Will qu'elle embrassait ainsi. Les mains de Beckett étreignirent fiévreusement sa taille et il la pressa contre lui avant de la relâcher

Essoufflé, ils se firent face sans dire un mot. Finalement Elizabeth le toisa avec mépris

« Il me semble que c'est votre tour de respecter votre parole

- Monsieur Mercer vous accompagnera, déclara Beckett d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Ensuite vous irez chez la couturière. A votre retour vous viendrez nettoyer votre désordre » déclara-t-il en lui désignant l'encre répandue sur le sol.

Elizabeth lui lança un nouveau regard chargé de mépris

« Bien sûr… » déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

()()

Will se précipita aux barreaux en la voyant approcher. Elizabeth lui renvoya un sourire pâle et baissa les yeux. Will frémit

« Elizabeth… Que s'est il passé ?

- Rien. » Mentit elle

Leurs doigts se rejoignirent à travers les barreaux et Will sentit le cœur lui manquer

« Elizabeth regarde moi… Que s'est il passé ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes de honte et le fixa.

Ses yeux dans ceux de Will, elle répondit d'une voix tendre

« Rien d'important. »

Will fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dupe

« Tu vois . Rien d'important. Puisqu'elle te le dit. » déclara Jack dans son dos d'un ton faussement plaisantin.

La conversation de la veille revint en mémoire de Will et il se força à sourire

« Je suis si heureux de te voir »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se détendit.

« Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle.

Leurs doigts se nouèrent un peu plus fort et Elizabeth sourit franchement cette fois. Peu importait Beckett… Cet instant valait tout les baisers du monde et plus encore.

Will la couva d'un regard inquiet

« Est-ce que …

- Il me traite bien…grimaça Elizabeth. Et .. Pour vous ?

- Tout va bien. Intervint Jack avant que Will ait eu le temps de répondre. Sauf que ça manque cruellement de rhum »

Elizabeth sourit en voyant Gibbs opiner vigoureusement tandis que Will soupirait.

« Je dis pas ça pour moi … Mais pour lui.. » souffla Jack en désignant Will.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth et du pirate se croisèrent et elle comprit ce qu'il taisait. L'ivresse changerait les idées de Will… Et soulagerait Gibbs… Sans parler du pirate

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire maintenant si vous pouviez… »

Les yeux de Jack s'emplirent de tristesse et il baissa rapidement le visage pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Bien sûr.. Je vous laisse avec Will »

Elizabeth ne le regardait déjà plus. Les yeux dans ceux de Will, elle avança le plus possible son visage vers le sien

« Fais moi confiance Will. Mon cœur n'est qu'à toi. Peu importe le reste… Une fois sortis de cet enfer je serais tienne. Si tu veux encore de moi , souffla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots

- Ardemment » murmura Will en embrassant ses doigts.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard rempli de promesses puis Mercer intervint

« Il est temps Mademoiselle Swann »

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit

« Je reviendrais .. Une semaine .. Je jure que je reviendrais »

Incapable d'articuler un mot , Will ne répondit pas. Jack s'en chargea pour lui

« N'oubliez pas le rhum et par pitié ne le brûlez pas cette fois »

Soulagée par sa plaisanterie, Elizabeth sourit

« J'y penserais Jack…. »

()()

Elizabeth vécut sa visite chez la couturière avec un sentiment d'irréalité. Elle n'avait du reste rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser mesurer. Lord Beckett avait déjà choisi la robe qu'il souhaitait la voir porter pour leur union. Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire cynique à cette nouvelle : de toute évidence, le Lord ignorait que cela portait malheur que le marié voit la robe de sa future épouse avant la cérémonie.

« Désirez vous voir les croquis ? » demanda poliment la couturière

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je laisse Lord Beckett me faire la surprise » ironisa-t-elle avec acidité.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça durant toute la durée de sa visite. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Le visage de Will était encore dans son esprit et elle se remémora avec délices les brefs instants qui leur avaient été accordés…

()()

A son retour, Elizabeth se dirigea vers le bureau de Beckett. Elle grimaça en découvrant le seau d'eau à présent froide et la brosse qui l'attendaient. Tout en frottant le marbre qui recouvrait le sol comme dans la plupart des pièces, la jeune femme songea que la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas le sol qu'elle viserait … Mais bel et bien le visage haï de son futur époux. Et elle se ferait un plaisir de le frotter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.


	5. Mariage

_**Coucou ! Déjà un grand merci à Anna, Muchu et Sabryna pour leurs reviews **_

_**Anna : la description de la robe est dans le chapitre qui suit et j'avoue que si tu es tentée de la croquer j'en serais honorée ! Lol. Pour l'encrier, Liz a d'autres idées mais ça c'est dans les prochains chapitres ….**_

_**Muchu : merci beaucoup contente que ça te plaise toujours !**_

_**Sabryna : merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! Ainsi tu passes du côté Beckabeth de la force ? Mdrrr . Plus sérieusement la suite que tu attends sera en ligne à partir du Lundi 30 Mai sur mon autre compte lol**_

_**Sinon vous êtes toujours là ? Voici donc la suite… On avance un peu avec… LE MARIAGE mdrrr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour décidé par Lord Beckett arriva plus vite qu'Elizabeth ne l'aurait espéré… Estrella ouvrit en grand les rideaux de sa chambre et la jeune fille battit des cils, éblouie par le soleil matinal.

« Oh Mademoiselle quelle belle journée cela va être ! » se réjouit Estrella.

Une pierre à la place du cœur, Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'il pleuve, qu'un torrent s'abatte sur Port Royal, qu'un cyclone détruise la ville… Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait vouloir arriver et la jeune fille se força à se lever.

Avec un geste révérencieux, Estrella lui désigna un paquet soigneusement empaqueté.

« On l'a livrée aux aurores…. J'ai tellement hâte de vous voir la porter »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et la domestique continua à babiller, inconsciente du malaise croissant de sa jeune maîtresse

« Comment souhaitez vous être coiffée ?

- Je m'en moque » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton morne.

Devant l'air surpris de sa femme de chambre, elle se reprit.

« Relève donc mes cheveux

- Oh oui Mademoiselle, cela dégage votre nuque, vous avez un si beau cou »

Elizabeth ne réagit pas au compliment et laissa Estrella commencer son habillage. La femme de chambre sortit un corset d'un blanc immaculé et Elizabeth ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique

« Un corset… Je n'en attendais pas moins de Lord Beckett »

Elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'Estrella tirait sur les liens et la femme s'excusa

« Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais la robe est si ajustée que je ne peux pas faire autrement

- Sans doute… dans le but de me faire étouffer » , haleta Elizabeth.

Puis vinrent les bas de soie, blancs eux aussi, et Elizabeth nota d'un œil désenchanté que ceux-ci était ornés d'un ruban bleu. Bleu roi cela allait de soi. Un rire cynique échappa à la jeune femme et Estrella la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Continue » soupira Elizabeth.

Vint le tour de la robe. Le tissu du jupon, d'un blanc vaporeux attira des exclamations de ravissement chez Estrella

« Que cette robe est belle Mademoiselle »

Elizabeth jeta à peine un regard à son reflet. Ses yeux entrevirent une robe blanche parsemée de petites touches de bleu et ornée d'une large ceinture, toujours bleue. Le décolleté était piqué d'un ruban de la même couleur. Elizabeth décida instantanément qu'elle haïrait le bleu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Une fois la jeune fille dûment coiffée et habillée, Estrella se tourna vers la porte.

« Elle est prête Monsieur »

Un sourire ironique remonta les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Lord Beckett voulait donc contrôler qu'elle était conforme. Son déplaisir fut encore plus grand en reconnaissant Mercer. L'homme portait un lourd coffret qu'il déposa avec des gestes cérémonieux.

« De quoi parfaire votre tenue » annonça-t-il.

Elizabeth regarda d'un air indifférent la lourde parure de diamants et de saphirs qu'il lui présentait.

« Un cadeau de mariage de Lord Beckett

- Je n'attends pas ce genre de cadeaux de sa part » grinça Elizabeth agacée par les cris de ravissement d'Estrella

Le visage de Mercer conserva sa placidité coutumière et il glissa le collier autour du cou de la jeune fille.

« Il désire ardemment vous le voir porter »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et se laissa parer par l'homme de main.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Estrella la regarda, des larmes d'émotion dans les yeux

« Oh Mademoiselle… Faut il que cet homme soit fou de vous pour vous offrir une telle merveille »

Ou fou tout court, songea Elizabeth en esquissant un sourire tremblant pour toute réponse.

Mercer lui prit d'autorité le bras et Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« Vous allez me traîner comme ça jusqu'à l'autel ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en trébuchant pour la troisième fois.

Mercer la regarda brièvement

« Non, Lord Beckett pense que vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que vous vous dérobiez »

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth ne répondit pas. L'homme de main avait cruellement raison.

()()

Will jeta un regard écoeuré au reste des pirates qui se gavait de rhum et de nourriture.

« Comment pouvez vous boire et manger alors que dehors…. » murmura-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Se laissez mourir ne changera rien. En plus je doute qu'Elizabeth apprécie de te voir mort après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour te voir rester en vie. Alors viens t'asseoir et profite du repas.

- Et du rhum aussi je suppose ? » Ironisa Will.

Jack leva la bouteille dans sa direction.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Un mariage ça s'arrose ! J'ai toujours adoré les mariages ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Will serra les poings, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas lui mettre le sien dans la figure et Jack se leva avec difficulté

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de vraiment bien avec le rhum petit ?

- Non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire…. »

Un sourire fugace aux lèvres, Jack s'approcha de son oreille

« Une fois que t'as eu ta dose… Tu penses plus à rien… Ni à ce qui se passe dehors, ni à ce qui se passe dedans… pigé ? »

Surpris, Will recula et son regard croisa celui du pirate.

« Comme je t'le dis …. Comment tu crois qu'on tient tous… Lorsqu'on est seuls en mer… » susurra Jack.

Will baissa les yeux

« Je ne suis ni un marin, ni un pirate….

- Quand on est prisonnier y'a pas de différence…Et crois moi dans ton cas… Faudrait mieux te saouler jusqu'à oublier où tu es. En tout cas moi c'est-ce que je compte faire. Et si la dame a deux grains de cervelle, ce dont je ne doute pas, c'est-ce qu'elle fera aussi »

Will leva un regard surpris sur Jack et le pirate lui fit un sourire teinté de rage

« Pour aider à faire passer tu vois… »

Le visage de Will s'assombrit alors qu'il comprenait l'allusion et Jack lui appuya la bouteille contre l'estomac.

« Tiens… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Will céda en lisant la tristesse derrière l'ironie dans celui de Jack. Avec un soupir triste, il déboucha le flacon.

()()

Elizabeth posa la main sur le bras de Lord Smilley.

« Ma chère Elizabeth, c'est un si grand honneur et un plaisir de suppléer votre père en une telle occasion »

Incapable de répondre, Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire crispé

« Lorsque Lord Beckett m'a fait part de votre désir de me voir remplir cette tâche, j'ai immédiatement accepté

- Vraiment ? Releva Elizabeth.

- Votre considération m'honore Mademoiselle même si je dois vous confesser avoir été quelque peu surpris

- Pas autant que moi Lord Smilley » répondit Elizabeth.

Le lord la regarda avec curiosité mais elle n'ajouta rien. Le cœur serré, elle regarda l'allée qui se présentait à elle. Un instant elle pensa à son père et étouffa un sanglot avant de se reprendre. Mieux valait qu'il ne soit pas là. Cela aurait été une véritable déception pour lui de la voir épouser un tel homme.

A ses côtés, Lord Smilley, tout ému par l'honneur qui lui était fait, pavoisait comme à son habitude. Elizabeth lui jeta un coup d'œil. Smilley était aussi stupide qu'il était riche… Son père l'avait toujours détesté sans toutefois pouvoir le faire ouvertement eut égard à la fortune de l'homme. Smilley était aussi riche qu'il était ignorant et cruel. Un mélange dangereux. Elizabeth elle-même l'avait toujours eu en horreur. Mais l'homme était le plus puissant dignitaire de Port Royal…. Cela expliquait le choix de Beckett.

Avec une grimace à la pensée de son fiancé, Elizabeth remonta l'allée, sourde aux exclamations étouffées des dames et aux babillages de Smilley. Seul le cri de ravissement de la jeune Virginia Andrews lui fit tourner la tête

« Qu'elle est belle Mère… Un jour je veux me marier comme elle » déclara-t-elle avec ferveur du haut de ses douze ans.

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage d'Elizabeth en l'entendant. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de se marier comme elle…

Alors que Lord Smilley la conduisait au bout de l'autel, son cœur se serra. Ce n'aurait pas du être Beckett. Cela aurait du être Will. Comme il se devait. Pourtant, au lieu des prunelles chaudes du jeune forgeron se furent les glaciers de Beckett qui se posèrent sur elle. Un sourire léger échappa au Lord et il posa sa main dans la sienne

« Je me suis souvenu que vous rêviez de vous marier face à l'océan » , lui murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth regarda tristement la surface bleutée

« Dommage que vous n'ayez pas tenu compte de mes autres rêves dans ce cas » persifla-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un toussotement lui répondit et Elizabeth sentit sa main de fer se refermer sur la sienne.

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un cauchemar pour la jeune femme. Elle entendit Beckett jurer de lui vouer honneur, fidélité et protection et prononcer son oui d'une voix ferme. Puis vint son tour…

« Elizabeth, Jane, Victoria Swann. Acceptez vous de prendre pour époux…. »

La tête de la jeune femme se mit à tourner et elle chancela. Les murmures inquiets des invités et le chuchotement de rage de Beckett la ramenèrent au présent.

« Dites oui » siffla le Lord.

Elizabeth tourna vers lui un regard suppliant, dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir. Les yeux de Beckett ne cillèrent pas. Elle y lut sa condamnation. Il ne renoncerait pas.

« Oui » déclara-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

Les invités la considérèrent avec indulgence et les plus sensibles écrasèrent une larme devant son émotion manifeste. Qu'il était donc réjouissant de voir une mariée à qui le bonheur faisait perdre tout ses moyens !

Beckett lui serra la main et la fit pivoter pour faire face à l'assemblée

« Souriez ma chère…lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec

- Cela m'est difficile dans de tels instants. Je suppose que c'est-ce que ressent le condamné qui monte à l'échafaud. Rétorqua Elizabeth à mi voix.

- Si vous ne vous ressaisissez pas très vite vous pourrez poser la question à vos amis » grinça Beckett.

La jeune épouse hoqueta devant cette menace et se força à sourire.

()()

Une bouteille entre les mains Will frissonna en entendant les cloches sonner avec allégresse. Pour lui , cela avait tout d'un glas. C'était fini. Elizabeth venait de devenir Lady Beckett.

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux puis se tourna vers ses compagnons de cellule.

« Si nous chantions ? L'un d'entre vous connaît bien une chanson à faire rougir Turner non ? »

Tandis que la voix égrillarde de Gibbs, qui n'en était pas à sa première bouteille, s'élevait, Will fixa Jack. Pour la première fois, son ressentiment à l'égard du pirate s'adoucit. Il venait de comprendre que le seul but du chant était de masquer le bruit fait par la célébration du mariage d'Elizabeth….

()()

Elizabeth s'empara d'un nouvelle coupe d'un vin pétillant qui s'appelait champagne. La cinquième en une heure. La jeune femme la vida d'un trait et se tourna vers Madame Gillson

« Ma chère Miss Swann, pardon Lady Beckett, je tenais à vous féliciter pour une si belle union. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire aviné. Ils étaient tous pareils. Ils ne voyaient que le prestige du titre… Pourtant, s'ils avaient su ce qui lui en coûtait de devenir Lady Beckett combien d'entre eux auraient souhaité un tel avenir à leur fille ?

Elizabeth observa la mère de la petite Virginia, occupée à gourmander sa fille avec sécheresse et sourit cyniquement. Finalement peut être que cela était une chose normale pour beaucoup d'entre eux….

« Cessez donc de boire ainsi » lui glissa Beckett en posant une main possessive autour de sa taille.

Elizabeth se raidit à son contact.

« Considérez que je bois pour me donner du courage » grinça-t-elle

Beckett se raidit à son tour

« Je vais mettre cette entorse à notre accord sur le compte de l'émotion de cette journée. Inutile de vous en rappeler les termes.

- Je vois difficilement comment l'oublier en de tels instants » rétorqua Elizabeth avant d'adresser un sourire ironique à Lord Smilley.

Beckett se redressa et sa main sur sa taille s'affermit

« Il est temps d'ouvrir le bal Elizabeth. Ensuite nous nous retirerons. »

La jeune femme blêmit à la pensée de ce que cette déclaration impliquait

« Il est encore tôt …

- Tout le monde comprendra l'impatience de jeunes époux » , lui susurra Beckett.

Elizabeth déglutit brutalement et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Les premières mesures de violon s'élevèrent sur un geste de Beckett et elle lui fit face. L'homme était vêtu d'un bleu roi. Assorti à celui de sa robe comme il se devait. La main de Beckett emprisonna la sienne et elle sentit pour la première fois le poids de l'anneau qui ornait désormais sa main gauche.

« Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui Elizabeth. La complimenta Beckett

- Je ne peux hélas vous retourner le compliment » persifla-t-elle en le croisant.

Un demi tour sur elle-même, puis un autre, et ils se firent face à nouveau

« Un homme n'a pas à être ravissant.

- Oh et que doit être un homme dans ce cas ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Vous le découvrirez bientôt Elizabeth, ne soyez donc pas si impatiente » rétorqua le Lord.

La jeune femme pâlit et il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Souriez »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se força à obéir tandis que les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Pour l'extérieur ils ressemblaient à un couple idéal. Destiné à régner sur Port Royal…

()()

« Et une bouteille de rhum ! » hurla Gibbs.

Assis dans un coin de la cellule, Will ne réagit pas. Contrairement aux plus optimistes prévisions de Jack, l'alcool n'avait rien arrangé. A chaque seconde qui passait, le poids de ce qui déroulait à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux se faisait plus lourd. Will songea douloureusement que la journée touchait à sa fin et Jack se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment ça n'a aucune importance Will

- Bien sûr que je l'aime …. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas supporter… Elle et ce …

- Je sais » répondit Jack d'un ton sinistre.

Cherchant une oreille compréhensive, Will se tourna vers lui , plein d'espoir, mais Jack reprit

« En plus ce bougre de Beckett est fort avantagé par la nature si j'en crois ce qu'on raconte »

Will blêmit et se détourna pour vomir.

« Blahhhhhh » s'outra Jack avant de l'aider à s'allonger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ivre de rhum et de chagrin, Will commença à ronfler. Jack le regarda avec un sourire triste. Quelquefois… Ne pas tenir le rhum était une bonne chose finalement…

()()

La chambre de Beckett, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue, était à la hauteur du personnage. Elizabeth nota avec un léger retard la pourpre et l'or qui dominaient la pièce puis le couvre lit bordé d'hermine. Une vraie chambre de monarque. Pour un peu cela en aurait été risible. Si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle situation.

Beckett referma le verrou et se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant d'une flamme dangereuse. Aussi gênée qu'inquiète, Elizabeth pâlit.

« Ainsi donc vous seriez vraiment intacte ? Se moqua Beckett

- Pour qui me prenez vous ! Ragea Elizabeth

- Pour ce que vous êtes Madame » rétorqua Beckett

Le souffle court, la jeune femme le regarda approcher d'elle. Son coeur s'affola en le voyant sortir un couteau de son costume de cérémonie

« Vous comptez me tuer ?

- Pas si vous me donnez satisfaction. Tournez vous »

Elizabeth obéit et elle sentit la lame du couteau couper un par un les liens qui retenaient son corset

« Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez si belle ? » murmura Beckett en faisant glisser le tissu sur ses épaules.

Elizabeth se raidit

« J'aimerais ne pas l'être….

- Vous avez tort… Les belles femmes ont toujours plus de chances de voir leurs désirs se réaliser… » répondit Beckett

Elizabeth retint la réflexion acide qui lui venait et poussa un gémissement en sentant son jupon glisser à ses pieds.

Là, Beckett se plaça face à elle et sourit.

« Magnifique.

- Dans ce cas … Allez y donc qu'on en finisse » répondit elle nerveusement.

Le Lord glissa une main le long de sa joue avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Elizabeth retint son souffle.

« Allongez vous »

Tremblante, elle obéit tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son veston puis de sa chemise et enfin de son pantalon. Gênée, elle se détourna

« Non. Regardez moi Elizabeth. Je veux voir dans vos yeux que vous savez qui vous possède

- Comment oublier une chose que vous rappelez sans cesse ?

- Une chose que vous avez choisie. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son dernier vêtement. Son regard s'agrandit et elle hoqueta en découvrant le membre dressé du Lord. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire prétentieux puis la força à s'allonger.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors qu'il passait sur elle. Elizabeth refoula un sanglot en sentant son membre chaud frôler son intimité. Elle envisagea un instant de le supplier mais un sursaut d'orgueil l'en empêcha.

« Je crains de devoir vous blesser » murmura-t-il avec une feinte contrition.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Transpercée par la douleur, elle ne put retenir un cri. La main de Beckett se posa sur son front

« Respirez… »

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, paniquée, et il s'immobilisa en elle.

« Je vous en prie » articula-t-elle, folle de douleur.

Les lèvres de Beckett se posèrent sur les siennes et elle le sentit s'enfoncer un peu plus. La douleur s'estompa et il se crispa alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus. Elle tourna le visage tandis que les mouvements de Beckett se faisaient plus amples. Finalement il poussa un cri de délivrance et elle sentit un liquide chaud inonder sa blessure.

Haletant, le Lord se laissa retomber sur le côté du lit

« Ainsi c'était vrai… Vous étiez vierge…. »

Des larmes brûlant ses yeux, Elizabeth ne releva pas. Beckett soupira et ferma les yeux

« Dormez maintenant…. Je vous promets que cela sera plus plaisant la prochaine fois »

A ces mots, Elizabeth chercha des yeux le couteau dont il s'était servi pour lui ôter sa robe. Un sourire aux lèvres, Beckett reprit sans ouvrir les yeux

« Mr Mercer l'a récupéré pendant que nous étions occupés…. Du reste un tel acte de votre part causerait la mort immédiate de vos amis. En plus de la votre. Ce que nous ne voulons pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se pelotonna dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui. Beckett ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la respiration calme et régulière du Lord s'élever et laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes.


	6. Vie Maritale

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà je tenais à remercier Anna Taure pour le magnifique croquis qu'elle a réalisé de la robe de mariée de Lizzie et que je diffuse ici avec son aimable autorisation ! Vous pourrez le découvrir ici : blackpearlandfreedom . com /rubrique,chapitre-5-partie-1, ( avec les www. Qui vont bien avant et pas d'espaces erf)  
><strong>_

_**Encore un grand merci ! Elle est superbe !**_

_**Ensuite merci à tous pour vos reviews !**_

_**Anna : effectivement on peut dire que Beckett a de la bouteille hem… Et la délicatesse et lui hem… Pour Jack en effet c'est dommage ( ça l'apprendra à trop boire)**_

_**Muchu : Tu te souviens bien jusqu'au premier garçon ou deux ans si pas de garçon/enfant , pour Jack même remarque qu'à Anna lol**_

_**Sabryna : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**_

_**Sinon sachez que Beckett a été particulièrement vexé par vos messages mdrrr ( c'est fou la vérité d'insultes dont il a été gratifié sur le dernier chapitre mdrrr)**_

_**Et je ne vous fais plus languir….**_

_**Voici donc la suite de la vie maritale de Cutler et Liz mdrr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 5**

Elizabeth n'avait trouvé le sommeil que depuis quelques heures lorsque Lord Beckett se réveilla. La jeune femme gémit douloureusement alors qu'un bras l'étreignait et elle ouvrit ses yeux gonflés par les larmes. La nuit n'avait rien changé. Beckett la fixa d'un air supérieur et glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse. La respiration d'Elizabeth se bloqua.

« Bien dormi mon ange ? Se moqua cruellement Beckett

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi Lord Beckett »

L 'homme sourit et glissa ses doigts entre ses cuisses

« Encore humide »

Elizabeth se raidit. Son cœur accéléra au souvenir de la souffrance passée. Beckett força l'ouverture et susurra

« Le plus désagréable est passé ma chère….

- Croyez vous ? Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Je doute que vous soyez en mesure de m'affirmer le contraire » la testa le Lord.

Elizabeth frissonna à ce rappel subtil de leur accord et détourna le visage.

« Non Elizabeth » lui ordonna Beckett d'une voix froide.

Elizabeth sentit sa bouche emprisonner la sienne pour un long baiser. La langue de son ennemi était agile et ses doigts l'étaient tout autant. A sa grande honte, Elizabeth s'entendit gémir.

« Vous êtes une merveilleuse comédienne » ironisa Beckett en la chevauchant.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard rempli de haine et il frémit

« Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point vos yeux sont beaux ?

- Et vous vous a-t-on déjà dit que les vôtres sont à l'image de votre cœur : glacials ? » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Beckett se contenta de lui sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elizabeth soupira et imagina un bref instant les baisers de Will avant de renoncer. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi. Beckett se guida entre ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement

« Seigneur Elizabeth… » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. Elle était trop surprise pour cela. Loin de ressentir la douleur de la nuit dernière, elle trouva au contraire la chose presque agréable. Ce qui la sidérait et l'emplissait de honte. Sur elle, Beckett haleta

« Parlez donc ! »

Elizabeth posa un regard alangui sur lui. Son visage la ramena au présent et elle se crispa.

« Vous êtes à moi. Vous avez promis » haleta le Lord.

Elizabeth le sentit s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle et inspira longuement. La menace était claire.

« Je ne sais que dire » souffla-t-elle, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans un gémissement.

Son esprit lui hurlait sa haine du Lord. Pourtant son corps réagissait à ses caresses. Elizabeth détourna le visage. Elle était comblée entièrement et loin de lui déplaire, la situation lui procurait un plaisir inédit. Elle avait honte. Un nouveau gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et elle rougit de rage.

Sur elle , Beckett gémit à son tour. Il lui donna un brusque coup de reins et elle poussa un cri de frustration en le sentant exploser en elle.

()()

Lorsque Will ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'un marteau frappait son crâne. Le jeune homme gémit et Jack ricana

« Bien dormi ? »

Sa voix rappela à Will ce qui s'était passé la veille et il rougit de honte. Comment avait il pu dormir alors qu'Elizabeth…..

« Tu auras moins mal au crâne la prochaine fois, lui déclara Jack

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter ton plan était stupide. Tes plans sont toujours stupides ! »

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Que sans toi nous ne serions pas là. Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter et Elizabeth non plus.

- Si c'est-ce que tu penses » répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.

Will serra les poings.

« Comment penser autrement ! Sans toi, Elizabeth et moi serions mariés et mon père serait libre.

- Oh et comment aurais tu réussi un tel exploit ?ironisa Jack

- Je l'aurais fait » assura Will en se détournant

Jack soupira longuement et s'allongea sur la paille. La réclusion risquait d'être plus longue qu'il l'avait prévu.

()()

La main de Beckett déserta la hanche d'Elizabeth et il se leva.

« Vous m'avez apporté entière satisfaction Elizabeth. Se délecta-t-il

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais je doute qu'une telle chose soit possible un jour » ne put elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Un vague sourire désabusé aux lèvres, Beckett se pencha sur elle

« Vos gémissements étaient pourtant des plus convaincants… En vérité, ils l'étaient tellement que cela mérite une récompense….

- Une récompense ? Répéta Elizabeth d'une voix blanche heurtée dans sa fierté mais incapable de refuser une chance.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Disons… Un cadeau de mariage. Choisissez l'un de vos amis. A l'exception de Messieurs Sparrow et Turner , cela va de soi. Et je m'engage à le libérer ce matin même »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise

« Quoi ?

- Vous avez fort bien entendu, lui répondit Beckett en s'habillant. Rejoignez moi à table lorsque vous aurez fait votre choix. »

Elizabeth le regarda sortir , le cœur battant. Un membre d'équipage… Elle pouvait libérer un membre d'équipage. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle , elle aurait libéré Will sur le champ. A la pensée du jeune homme, les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes. Comment pourrait elle se présenter devant lui après cette nuit ? Elle se sentait sale, souillée par le corps de Beckett.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, pardon Madame, se reprit Estrella avec un grand sourire. De quoi avez-vous envie ce matin ? Vous devez avoir faim »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et songea que la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de partir d'ici .D'oublier Beckett et leur accord. Elle se gratta nerveusement le bras à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée et une nausée remonta dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression de sentir encore son odeur. Elle était partout. Sur les draps, sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Fait moi préparer un bain. Brûlant. Et change ces draps » ordonna Elizabeth en se levant

Estrella détourna pudiquement le visage tandis qu'Elizabeth ramassait une robe d'intérieur. La domestique se pencha pour ramasser la robe de mariée de la jeune femme

« Désirez vous que je la fasse laver ? » demanda-t-elle

Elizabeth regarda la robe avec dégoût

« Non. Brûle la. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir »

Estrella hoqueta sous l'incongruité de sa demande

« Madame mais…

- Est-ce que tu es devenue sourde ? Je t'ai dit de la brûler ! Emporte la hors de ma vue et fait préparer ce bain! » la coupa Elizabeth avec brutalité.

Estrella se mordit la lèvre sous la rebuffade

« Bien Lady Beckett » répondit elle.

Elizabeth se crispa en l'entendant mais la domestique s'empressa de sortir. Une fois seule, les pensées d'Elizabeth la ramenèrent à Will. Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot et sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle gémit

« Je le hais… »

()()

Après avoir frotté sa peau jusqu'à l'arracher par endroit, Elizabeth jugea qu'elle était débarrassée de l'odeur de Beckett et sortit pour s'envelopper dans une serviette. En revenant dans la chambre, elle eut la satisfaction de voir cette dernière rangée et la robe disparue. Encore troublée par le ton péremptoire qu'Elizabeth avait employé un peu plus tôt, Estrella s'inclina à son entrée.

Elizabeth soupira. Estrella était la seule personne de son entourage actuel qui ne soit pas à la botte de Beckett. Inutile de s'en priver par un mouvement d'humeur

« Excuse moi Estrella. J'ai été sèche. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi.

- A votre service Madame . Que souhaitez vous porter ce matin ? Votre mari a fait venir votre garde robe en attendant de vous en offrir d'autres » Annonça Estrella visiblement charmée par la générosité du Lord

Elizabeth sourit cyniquement. Quel homme prévenant réellement…

« Ma robe noire »

Une fois de plus le visage d'Estrella accusa la surprise, mais elle eut le bon sens de ne pas relever cette fois.

()()

Le visage de Beckett se crispa en la voyant pénétrer dans la pièce vêtue de noir

« Il semblerait que je doive donner des ordres quand à votre tenue à l'avenir.

- Dois je vous rappeler que je suis en deuil de mon père ? » Rétorqua Elizabeth avec sécheresse.

Le lord se crispa un peu plus et Elizabeth lui lança un sourire froid

« Quand à votre offre de cadeau. J'ai réfléchi.

- Oh et vers quelle nouvelle négociation vos réflexions vous ont-elles conduites ?

- J'ignorais qu'il faille négocier vos faveurs, persifla Elizabeth

- Excusez moi.. Une erreur d'interprétation de ma part. Vos faveurs sont effectivement les seules à être négociables»

La main d'Elizabeth se crispa sur la tasse pleine de thé brûlant qu'elle tenait. Beckett nota son geste et sourit

« Allons ma chère… Vous ne voudriez pas jeter une ombre sur cette magnifique journée par un geste aussi puéril qu'inconsidéré n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…

- Votre soulagement n'en serait que temporaire tandis que votre punition serait quand à elle, longue je vous l'assure »

Elizabeth frémit

« Ma punition ? Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on dresse Lord Beckett

- Un chien ? Non ma chère loin de moi l'idée de vous comparer à l'un de ces stupides animaux. Non… En fait vous êtes plus … comme une jument sauvage. Vous prenez facilement le mors au dent mais cela est compensé par le plaisir qu'il y a à vous monter. »

Elizabeth pâlit et Beckett se resservit d'un geste élégant

« Bien à présent que nous avons échangé les amabilités d'usage dites moi donc ce que vous désirez

- Vous le savez très bien…

- Tout comme vous savez que cela est hors de question Elizabeth. Allons dépêchez vous. Vous commencez à abuser de ma patience »

Elizabeth le fixa avec haine. Elle ne supportait plus son flegme, son ironie, ses répliques cyniques. A croire qu'il était fait de glace ! Exception faite des choses conjugales à son grand regret.

« Vous commandez bien Davy Jones n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Beckett trahit brièvement sa surprise

« En effet mais j'ai du mal à comprendre où vous souhaitez en venir , si vous espérez que je libère ce monstre il faudra offrir plus que quelques gémissements en échange.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Lord Beckett. Je me moque de Jones. Ce que je veux c'est que vous lui ordonniez de libérer Bill Turner. »

Beckett cilla

« Turner ? Un rapport avec …

- Son père. Le coupa Elizabeth. Will a juré de lui rendre sa liberté. Mais comme il est enfermé ici…

- Vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez le remplacer dans cette tâche » compléta Beckett d'un ton froid.

Elizabeth lui sourit tout aussi froidement

« En effet.

- Et bien ma chère…. Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle requête… Je pensais plutôt à l'un de vos amis qui pourrissent dans mes geôles …

- Est-ce un refus ? » Lui demanda Elizabeth.

Beckett fit mine de réfléchir.

« Non. Si c'est-ce que vous souhaitez nous irons chercher Bill Turner. Je vous laisse le soin de l'annoncer à son fils. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que c'est mon cadeau de mariage. »

Elizabeth blêmit à la pensée d'affronter Will et Beckett ricana

« Allons ma chère venez donc embrasser votre époux pour le remercier…. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth obéit. La main de Beckett se glissa sur sa nuque et il l'enfouit dans ses longs cheveux tout en l'embrassant avec ardeur. Finalement il se dégagea

« Je ne vous retiens pas Elizabeth. Je suis certaine que vous avez hâte de revoir ce cher Will Turner et ses amis. Vous avez beaucoup à lui raconter je crois. » Se moqua-t-il

Elizabeth déglutit et Beckett ricana

« Vraiment beaucoup… Monsieur Mercer va vous accompagner pour votre visite hebdomadaire. Vous voyez, je respecte notre marché »

()()

Elizabeth suivit Mercer dans le couloir sinistre qui menait aux geôles privées de Beckett. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et la retint alors qu'elle avançait

« J'espère que j'aurais un rapport satisfaisant à transmettre à Lord Beckett. »gronda-t-il

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard méprisant et s'engagea en tremblant

« Lady Beckett ! » annonça l'un des gardes, un peu trop zélé au goût de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait regarder Will dans les yeux et …

« Elizabeth ! Oh c'est bien toi »

Elle entendit la tendre inquiétude de Will dans sa voix et réprima un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa peine. C'était elle qui avait passé ce marché. Et comme d'autres charges en d'autres temps, c'était à elle de porter ce poids.

Elle approcha de la geôle et Will fit de même. Le jeune homme hoqueta devant sa mine défaite

« Elizabeth que t'a-t-il fait…

- Je doute que t'aies envie d'avoir les détails mon gars. » Intervint Jack

Elizabeth s'empourpra tandis que Will baissait la tête. Un silence gêné s'installa.

Will déglutit et les recommandations de Jack lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était inutile d'accabler Elizabeth de son chagrin.

« Est-ce que … qu'il te traite bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Aussi bien que possible… »

Un nouveau silence.

Elizabeth serra les poings. Elle devait trouver … trouver …

« Beckett va exiger de Jones qu'il libère ton père »

Le visage de Will se remplit d'incrédulité

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est… c'est son cadeau de mariage » souffla douloureusement Elizabeth

Jack ricana cyniquement

« Ce maudit bougre de Beckett a du sacrément apprécier sa nuit de noces pour accepter ça » lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elizabeth se raidit et la mine de Will s'allongea

« Elizabeth… Ce .. Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait… »

La jeune femme maudit intérieurement Jack

« Rien.. Rien de plus que ce qui était … dans notre accord

- Votre accord… » répéta Will avec amertume.

Elizabeth rougit et expliqua

« Il a dit qu'il m'offrait la liberté d'un homme en cadeau de mariage…. A l'exception de Jack et de toi… Alors… Je, j'ai pensé à ton père

- Elle aurait pu penser à nous ! S'insurgea Pintel

- Ah ça oui ! Renchérit Ragetti

- Chuttttt » leur ordonna Gibbs qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Will se crispa

« Je suppose que je dois remercier Beckett pour ça, ironisa-t-il

- Will…. Je … » s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme inspira puis plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme

« Excuse moi…Et …merci pour mon père…

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » murmura Elizabeth.

Les doigts des jeunes amoureux s'entrelacèrent et Jack détourna le regard d'un air écoeuré.

« Je t'aime… » murmura Will

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre mais un toussotement de Mercer la coupa net dans son élan. Au lieu de lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Elizabeth baissa le visage, résignée. Les doigts de Will caressèrent son menton

« Regarde moi… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth releva le visage

« Je t'aime , répéta Will. Ma belle, ma courageuse Elizabeth. Quelques soient tes choix. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours

- Oh Will » souffla la jeune femme

Elizabeth avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. A la fois de peine, d'amour et de haine pour Beckett.

« Il est temps de remonter Lady Beckett. Votre époux vous attend » déclara Mercer.

Will et Elizabeth se raidirent et la jeune femme lui lança un regard empli de regrets

« Je reviendrais…

- Comme il se doit » souffla Will avec amertume tandis que Mercer l'entraînait.

()()

Elizabeth se laissa conduire jusqu'à sa chambre par Mercer.

« Lord Beckett vous a fait préparer des vêtements » déclara-t-il simplement.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard rempli de défi et Mercer poursuivit

« Il vous attend dans le petit salon dans dix minutes. Les visites vont commencer »

Les visites… Elizabeth avait oublié les subtilités de la vie mondaine… Avec un soupir las elle regarda la robe en organdi rose qui l'attendait.

()()

Une fois Elizabeth hors de vue, Will se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa geôle . Jack haussa le sourcil en lisant son désespoir et secoua la tête

« On dirait que notre chère Lady Beckett vient de sauver ton père. La donzelle est décidément pleine de ressources

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Jamais. Gronda Will

- Quoi donzelle ? Plaisanta Jack

- Tu le sais très bien…. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Jack haussa les épaules

« Comme tu voudras petit, mais ça vaudrait mieux pour toi de t'y faire… pasque c'est pas près de changer…

- Tais toi…

- Et en plus cela vient de sauver la vie de ce bon vieux bottier…

- A t'entendre ce marché sauve la vie de tout le monde ! Ragea Will

- C'est le cas. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Jones quand Calypso apprendra le rôle qu'il a joué dans son emprisonnement »

Will le regarda avec étonnement

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Que c'est Jones qui a livré Calypso à la Confrérie. Je ne doute pas que les Seigneurs ne se chargent de lui dire. Moi c'est-ce que je ferais.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi lâche que toi.

- Je ne vois pas de lâcheté dans le fait de vouloir sauver sa vie. Et oui aussi désagréable que soit le marché passé par Elizabeth, il sauve ta vie, celle de ton père, la mienne et celle de tout ceux qui sont ici. Alors j'ai tendance à penser que c'est une bonne chose… »

Will le toisa avec dégoût

« Et la vie d'Elizabeth ? Ça ne te fait rien qu'elle soit brisée ? »

Jack fit mine de réfléchir puis haussa de nouveau les épaules

« Il y a toujours un perdant petit »

Écœuré, Will se détourna résolument tandis que Jack ramassait une bouteille de rhum.

()()

L'après midi s'étirait longuement. Elizabeth posa un regard hostile sur Beckett qui lui tapotait la main

« Lady Beckett va se faire une joie de vous faire visiter son jardin. N'est-ce pas ma chère ? »

Elizabeth persifla

« J'avais cru comprendre que mon jardin était réservé à votre seul usage Lord Beckett »

L'homme sourit légèrement tandis que Lady Hillier les regardait stupidement

« Oh … J'ignorais qu'il fut privé… Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais demandé à le voir … bredouilla-t-elle.

- Lady Beckett plaisantait. Vous verrez il contient de merveilleuses roses.

- Qui faneront vite faute de soins appropriés. » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Beckett sourit un peu plus

« Dans ce cas ma chère, je m'occuperais personnellement de leur arracher la tête afin d'abréger leurs souffrances »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Elizabeth abdiqua.

« Vous avez raison… Un tour dans le jardin sera une heureuse distraction. L'air est infect dans ce salon »

La pauvre Lady Hillier qui n'avait pas compris le moindre sous entendu la suivit donc à l'extérieur.

()()

Une fois les visiteurs partis, Beckett se tourna vers Elizabeth

« Approchez Elizabeth »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« Il me semblait que c'était Lady Beckett en public.

- Nous sommes en privé Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme désigna Mercer d'un signe de la tête.

« Oh Mr Mercer serait il un meuble ? Ou mieux .. Un chien puisque je suppose que c'est ainsi que vous le considérez »

A sa grande surprise, Beckett pâlit

« Vous vous méprenez lourdement Elizabeth. Mais puisque vous semblez si pressée de vous retrouver seule avec moi…. Mr Mercer, voulez vous nous laisser je vous prie ? »

Mercer s'inclina et Elizabeth se mordit la langue. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire….

Beckett se dirigea vers un meuble

« Vous avez été insolente Elizabeth.

- Vous trouvez ?ironisa-t-elle.

- C'est la dernière fois que vous me parlez ainsi devant nos invités, annonça Beckett en se penchant sur l'armoire

- Lady Hillier est tellement dépourvue d'esprit que même un enfant de cinq ans en possède plus qu'elle »

Beckett ne put retenir un rire

« Une juste description ma chère. Moi qui pensait être le seul à être la cible de vos sarcasmes me voici rassuré

- Oh vous pouvez l'être je ne me moque pas uniquement des êtres méprisables mais aussi des imbéciles…. Enfin attendu que vous êtes les deux… »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lui faire un gracieux sourire pour ponctuer ses paroles alors qu'il se retournait mais elle s'immobilisa net en voyant ce qu'il tenait. Beckett la regarda d'un air supérieur et éprouva la flexibilité de sa cravache.

« Vous n'oseriez pas… » souffla Elizabeth.

Le lord la toisa et avança vers elle. Tremblante, Elizabeth se força à rester immobile tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille

« Rassurez vous Elizabeth…. Cette cravache n'est pas pour vous… Même si vous pourriez aimer cela… » susurra-t-il.

Outrée, Elizabeth le fixa avec haine et il reprit avec flegme

« Je vais faire un tour à cheval . Souhaitez vous m'accompagner ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Je suppose que cela signifie que vous ne le voulez pas. Soit… Je serais de retour après le dîner..

- Pour ce que je m'en préoccupe vous pourriez bien ne pas rentrer du tout, rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je n'en doute pas ma chère… Toutefois, je vous conseille de vous montrer un peu moins revêche cette nuit sans quoi je pourrais changer d'avis sur l'utilisation de cette cravache…

- Vous êtes odieux ! Ragea Elizabeth.

- Nous voilà donc parfaitement assortis » rétorqua Beckett avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage pure et referma la main sur le premier bibelot qui lui tomba sous les yeux. Folle de colère, elle le projeta contre le mur et le regarda avec satisfaction se briser.

« Nettoyez ça » ordonna-t-elle au premier domestique venu avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Sa colère passée, Elizabeth songea avec angoisse que la nuit arriverait bien trop vite….


	7. Persuadez moi

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà il semblerait que la robe de Liz inspire beaucoup ( je suis trop contente) Tout d'abord un grand grand merci à Marquise pour le croquis de la robe de mariée de Liz que je vous laisse découvrir ici : blackpearlandfreedom. com/rubrique,chapitre-6-partie-1,**_

_**Ensuite, merci à vous pour vos reviews !**_

_**Anna : Beckett compte bien s'exprimer **_

_**Sabryna : Merciiiii ça fait plaisir de se savoir appréciée ( et pour le Barbobeth je crois que tu l'as trouvé mdrrr)**_

_**Muchu : j'espère que tu vas bien **_

_**Ensuite petit message du Lord : « Mesdames il me semble que vous vous méprenez … Comment pouvais je deviner que cette ca, euh que ma femme était vierge ? Est-ce ma faute si la nature m'a honoré de ses bienfaits ?Certes cela peut faire peur mais aucune ne s'est jamais plaint ! Quand à Turner enfin..qui se soucie vraiment de ses petits sentiments minables ? » **_

_**C'était un communiqué de Lord Beckett….**_

_**Voici donc la suite… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 6**

Elizabeth vit avec angoisse le jour décliner peu à peu, la rapprochant de la nuit. Beckett avait été clair. Il ne comptait pas la laisser en paix. La jeune femme se crispa à cette idée avant de se résigner. Elle ne donnerait pas de fils à Beckett en lui refusant son lit. Et elle ne pouvait oublier les termes de leur marché. Dès que Beckett aurait son fils, elle serait libre.

Libre de rejoindre Will, libre de quitter Port Royal qu'elle avait maintenant en horreur. Elizabeth posa un regard triste sur le faste qui l'entourait.

« Vous ne mangez pas madame ? » s'étonna le domestique.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire tremblant et se força à avaler une cuillérée de soupe. Cette dernière était excellente mais Elizabeth n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Pas en sachant la nuit qui l'attendait. La jeune femme se représenta le corps lourd de Beckett sur le sien et repoussa l'assiette, écoeurée.

« Je n'ai pas faim…. En revanche, je ne dirais pas non à un verre de vin » ajouta-t-elle.

Le vin l'aiderait à supporter la nuit…

Le domestique se crispa et s'inclina

« Je suis désolé Madame, mais votre époux a été clair : il nous a interdit de vous servir un quelconque alcool durant son absence »

Elizabeth le toisa, les yeux remplis de rage. Sans attendre le domestique, elle repoussa son siège avec violence et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Dans ce cas je me servirais moi même » déclara-t-elle en tournant la poignée du meuble à liqueur.

Cette dernière résista et Elizabeth se retourna, furieuse.

« Où est la clef ?

- Lord Beckett l'a emportée Madame »

Elizabeth rougit et avança vers le pauvre majordome

« Il doit bien y en avoir une seconde où est elle ? »

Le domestique ne répondit pas et Elizabeth dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Aucun secours , ni évasion ne lui était possible. Beckett y avait veillé…. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre…

()()

Jack faisait les cent pas depuis une bonne heure maintenant et Will , malgré sa promesse muette de ne plus adresser la parole au pirate, finit par s'exclamer:

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça ?

- Quoi ? Lui renvoya le pirate sans cesser ses mouvements

- De marcher comme ça ! Ragea Will. Si la situation t'est si insupportable tu n'as qu'à .. Je ne sais pas, boire par exemple ? Tu excelles dans ce domaine ! »

Jack s'immobilisa et posa un regard noir sur le jeune homme

« Quelquefois je me dis que je regrette le Purgatoire de Jones. Au moins là bas, je n'avais pas à subir ta compagnie.

- Oh et bien dommage qu'on ne l'ait pas su avant … Nous ne nous serions pas donné la peine d'aller te chercher ! Et sans doute que nous ne serions pas ici ! » cracha Will en se levant.

Pintel et Ragetti reculèrent prudemment tandis que Gibbs secouait la tête d'un air navré. Jack sourit

« Oh tu veux dire que si vous n'étiez pas venus tu coulerais des jours heureux avec ta donzelle ?

- Oui, » ragea Will

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit

« Tu aimerais t'en convaincre William… Mais .. Quelles auraient été tes pensées lorsqu'Elizabeth se serait murée dans le silence… mmm ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça

- Allons Willy… Nous savons tout les deux que ce qui t'a conduit à venir me chercher … C'est le chagrin d'Elizabeth… Parce qu'elle m'a tué… »

Will blêmit au souvenir du baiser qu'il les avait vu échanger.

« Tu te trompes Jack… Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher … Mais le Black Pearl … Pour sauver mon père.

- Oh … fit mine de s'étonner Jack. Tu m'en diras tant… Et je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que tu as fait ce marché avec Feng ? »

Le visage de Will s'assombrit à ce souvenir

« Oui…

- Belle réussite ! S'exclama Jack en applaudissant. Grâce à toi nous sommes tous les prisonniers de Beckett !

- Tais toi…

- Sans compter notre chère Elizabeth qui cette fois ne se contente pas d'un baiser … Mais après tout ton père est libre non ? Ou il va l'être … Notre liberté à tous en échange de la sienne voilà qui était brillamment négocié William » cracha Jack.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa et il toisa Jack

« Cela aurait fonctionné si Feng avait respecté sa part …

- Et pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? C'est un pirate ! Et nous avons un vieux compte à régler tout les deux… Ce que tu aurais compris si tu avais pris la peine de réfléchir ! »

Will ricana

« Vraiment ? Comme si c'était ma faute si Feng te déteste ! D'ailleurs que lui as-tu fait ? »

Jack sourit méchamment

« J'ai engrossé sa fiancée … Une habitude »

Will devint livide

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Devine…. » le provoqua Jack.

Cette fois Will ne put contenir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis qu'il avait surpris le baiser échangé par Jack et Elizabeth. Avant que quiconque ait pu prévoir son geste, son poing s'écrasa sur le nez de Jack qui gémit

« Bugger mais pourquoi toujours cet endroit , glapit il en redressant son appendice.

- Tu as raison… » répliqua Will en lui donnant un violent coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.

Surpris, Jack tomba à genoux, les traits déformés par la souffrance

« Mes bijoux de famille » haleta-t-il, plié en deux.

Fou de rage, Will le força à se relever

« Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Elizabeth , gronda-t-il. Tu as compris ?

- J'ai compris, gémit Jack d'une voix étouffée. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est avec elle en ce moment … »

Le visage de Will s'emplit de tristesse et il le relâcha.

Jack avait raison… Si Elizabeth était avec Beckett s'était entièrement sa faute…

()()

Après avoir attendu en vain jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée le retour de Beckett, Elizabeth finit par s'endormir, rassérénée. Quoique soit la raison de l'absence du Lord … Elle lui en était reconnaissante .

Elle dormait profondément lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hébétée, la jeune femme cligna des yeux.

« Levez vous Elizabeth » ordonna Beckett d'une voix froide.

Elizabeth battit des cils et Beckett la saisit par le bras, le regard dur

« J'ai dit : Levez vous

- Que voulez vous ? » ragea la jeune femme en obéissant

En vérité, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix tant la poigne de Beckett était forte sur son bras

« Vous me faites mal ! Protesta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'entraînait jusqu'au petit salon de réception.

Là, Beckett la fixa

« Avez-vous une idée de la valeur de l'objet qui se trouvait ici ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée

Elizabeth regarda stupidement la place vide puis se souvint. Le bibelot…. Un sourire ironique écarta ses lèvres

« Pas la moindre… Et je m'en moque Lord Beckett »

Le lord la fixa

« Cet objet que vous avez brisé … Était une antiquité chinoise qui m'a été offerte par Sa Majesté en personne. Sa valeur était inestimable » déclara-t-il lentement.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de l'avoir enfin touché… Décidément l'ambition et la soif de pouvoir et d'or du Lord était sans limites…

« Que voulez vous que ça me fasse ? » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton négligent.

Beckett blêmit

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous punir comme vous le méritez »

Furieuse à la fois du ton employé et de ce que sous entendaient ses paroles, Elizabeth ricana

« Votre impuissance peut être ? »

Au moment où elle prononçait ces paroles, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Le regard de Beckett se fit de glace et il la poussa contre la console où se trouvait l'objet.

« Mesurez vos paroles Elizabeth » lui déclara-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Elizabeth sentit les mains pressées de l'homme relever sa chemise de nuit haut sur ses cuisses et elle gémit

« Lord Beckett .. Non… S'il vous plait » balbutia-t-elle.

Beckett lui renvoya un regard glacial

« Le non ne fait pas partie de notre accord. Et vous méritez une leçon » déclara-t-il en défaisant la fermeture de son fut.

Elizabeth poussa un cri alors qu'il la prenait sans douceur. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de retirer son fut qui flottait à ses chevilles. Les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il forçait le passage entre ses cuisses, Elizabeth détourna le visage. Beckett lui attrapa le menton

« Regardez moi Elizabeth… » souffla-t-il.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se força à obéir et il se poussa un peu plus en elle. Les doigts d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur la console et Beckett gémit

« Ne résistez pas…. »

Sa bouche se referma sur celle d'Elizabeth alors que son sexe l'emplissait entièrement. Surprise, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, dans un réflexe instinctif et leurs langues se rejoignirent. Les doigts d'Elizabeth se crispèrent un peu plus et elle gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il lui donnait de violents coups de rein.

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme oublia tout. Beckett. Le marché.. Will… Plus rien ne comptait hormis les sensations nouvelles que découvrait son corps. Le membre de Beckett grossit un peu plus en elle et elle poussa un soupir.

« Avouez que ça vous plait » haleta le lord à son oreille, percevant son abandon.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant et son regard se posa sur le miroir qui trônait dans la pièce. ( Beckett était semblait il tellement vaniteux qu'il en avait fait disposer dans chaque pièce de sa demeure). Là, elle se vit, les jambes écartées sans pudeur tandis que les fesses de Lord, aussi blanches que sa perruque, bougeaient au rythme de ses assauts. Une vague de dégoût l'envahit rapidement suivie par un sentiment … d'excitation. Fascinée par les mouvements du lord, Elizabeth sentit son bas ventre durcir et elle inclina le visage en arrière. Les mouvements de Beckett ne lui laissaient pas le temps de penser.

« Parlez … » râla le lord en l'embrassant avec ardeur

La langue d'Elizabeth se noua à celle de Beckett et elle crispa à nouveau ses doigts sur le rebord du meuble. Elle le sentit grossir en elle puis il explosa, les laissant tout deux essoufflés. Leurs corps se séparèrent et Beckett la toisa.

« Retournons dans notre chambre… Il ne me plait guère de prendre ma femme comme une vulgaire putain. »

Elizabeth le fixa d'un regard vague, encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Remettez vous ma chère… Ce n'était que l'expression de mon impuissance » ironisa Beckett en lui tendant la main.

Les doigts d'Elizabeth se refermèrent sur les siens et elle le suivit. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

()()

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth s'étira longuement avant de poser la main sur le second oreiller qui ornait son lit. Ce dernier était vide.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et rougit au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Avait elle réellement gémit comme la dernière des putains dans les bras de Beckett ? L'arrivée d'Estrella la dispensa de répondre à cette question et la jeune femme regarda la femme de chambre disposer de nouveaux vêtements sur son lit .

« Ce tissu est si fin… » soupira Estrella en caressant le jupon bleuté et neuf qui attendait Elizabeth.

En son fort intérieur, la jeune femme reconnut que le tissu et la couleur étaient magnifiques mais afficha une mine revêche

« Je n'ai pas envie de porter ceci »

Estrella, gênée, se tourna vers elle

« Mais Lord Beckett a dit …

- Je me moque de ce qu'il a dit. Sors ma robe marron » ordonna Elizabeth d'un ton sans appel.

Estrella obéit et Elizabeth fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, toute de marron vêtue. Beckett haussa le sourcil

« Mon cadeau ne vous plait pas ?

- Aucun de vos cadeaux ne saurait me plaire. Hormis ma liberté » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Un sourire amusé lui répondit et Beckett reprit

« La robe bleue eut mieux convenu à une sortie en mer… Mais soit vous mourrez donc de chaud dans vos marrons

- Une sortie en mer ? » Releva Elizabeth

Beckett sourit

« Auriez vous déjà oublié ma promesse ? Nous allons libérer Bill Turner … Vous voyez.. Je tiens ma parole »

Elizabeth rougit . Elle avait en effet oublié….

« Je vais me changer, » déclara-t-elle.

La main de Beckett la retint

« Inutile. Vous avez fait votre choix. Finissez votre déjeuner. Nous partirons ensuite »

()()

Grisée par l'air marin, Elizabeth sourit sans retenue … Il était tellement bon de respirer l'air pur de l'océan… La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pendant quelques minutes de grâce, elle s'imagina sur le Black Pearl, les cheveux au vent… Le bras de Will enserra sa taille et elle hoqueta , se souvenant brusquement que cela ne pouvait être Will….

« Vous voir en mer est plaisant Elizabeth » susurra Beckett à son oreille.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec hostilité

« J'en suis heureuse pour vous Lord Beckett. En ce qui me concerne, le plaisir est entièrement gâché. »

Le sourire de Beckett s'atténua et il la fixa

« Devons absolument être ennemis ?

- Non. Si vous me laissiez partir peut être que l'indifférence finirait par remplacer la haine » rétorqua Elizabeth.

La jeune femme sentit le bras qui enserrait sa taille se crisper puis Beckett reprit

« Une fois de plus votre attitude rompt notre marché Elizabeth… »

Elle sourit lentement et se tourna vers lui

« Nous ne sommes ni au lit, ni en public Lord Beckett, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Par conséquent, je suis libre de dire ce que je pense.

- Dois je en déduire que vous rêvez que je vous entraîne dans notre cabine ?

- Ce serait plutôt un cauchemar. Lui asséna Elizabeth. Cependant il semble que si vous le désirez je n'ai d'autres choix que de vous subir »

Beckett cilla légèrement et répondit d'une voix glaciale

« En effet, Elizabeth. Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'oubliez pas votre place.

Un sourire amer aux lèvres, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui

« Il semble que c'est-ce que vous exigez de moi Lord Beckett. Vous avez donc ce pourquoi vous me payez… Rien de plus

- Je vois…. »murmura Beckett avant de se détourner.

Elizabeth ne le retint pas. Pour la première fois, elle savourait sa victoire sans comprendre tout à fait ce que recouvrait cette dernière. Pas plus qu'elle ne songea à ce qui lui en coûterait.

()()

La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur et de dégoût mêlés alors que le Hollandais Volant faisait surface sous leurs yeux. Derrière elle, Beckett ironisa

« Venez avec moi Elizabeth… Sans trembler

- Je ne vois aucune raison de trembler …Je connais déjà l'enfer. » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton sinistre

Beckett ne réagit pas et Elizabeth le suivit à bord.

()()

Là, Elizabeth croisa le regard de James Norrington. Leurs yeux s'épousèrent et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra au souvenir de celui qu'elle avait dédaigné avec mépris . Tout ça pour finir dans le lit de Beckett.

James se raidit en la voyant et Beckett ricana

« Inutile de vous présenter mon épouse Amiral, il semble que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrés… »

Les yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth, Norrington ne répondit pas. Agacé, Beckett claqua des mains

« Allons, faites venir Bill Turner »

Davy Jones s'avança et fixa Beckett

« Turner fait partie de mon équipage. »

Elizabeth regarda son époux et ce dernier ricana

« Est il nécessaire de vous rappelez que vous appartenez au mien ? »

Le poulpe tordit nerveusement ses tentacules

« Ce qui appartient au Hollandais Volant ne peut être reprit. Une âme contre une âme. Ainsi le veut le Hollandais Volant. »

Beckett sourit et se tourna vers Elizabeth, l'air innocent

« Voyez vous cela… Il semblerait que nous devions offrir une âme en compensation de celle de Mr Turner … »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle déglutit

« Celle d'un soldat par exemple… » suggéra Beckett en fixant Norrington.

Elizabeth suivit son regard et gémit

« Non…

- Oh .. Dois je comprendre … Que vous refusez la liberté à Mr Turner ? »

Elizabeth sentit le regard du maudit se poser sur elle

« Vous êtes Elizabeth ? lui demanda le vieil homme dont le visage était défiguré par une étoile de mer

La jeune femme hocha la tête , le cœur serré par la pitié

« Elizabeth… Will ne viendra pas … A cause de vous…

- En effet Mr Turner. Il semblerait que votre fils soit retenu ailleurs, » ironisa Beckett.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furieux et Beckett se tourna vers elle

« Alors qu'en pensez vous Lady Beckett ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton poli. Quelle âme vaut celle du père de Turner ? »

Elizabeth frissonna en voyant le regard du Lord s'appesantir à nouveau sur Norrington. Son être se révulsa à cette idée et elle se tourna vers lui

« Nous devrions peut être en parler… »

Beckett sourit désagréablement

« Soit négocions si vous le souhaitez… Jones nous prenons votre cabine » déclara-t-il.

()()

Elizabeth plissa le nez en sentant la puanteur qui régnait dans l'antre de Jones. Derrière elle, Beckett passa un mouchoir sous ses narines d'un air affecté

« Vous vouliez parler il me semble.. »

La jeune femme revint au présent et se tourna vers lui avec fougue

« Pas James… je vous en prie Lord Beckett…

- Cutler, » rappela ce dernier

Elizabeth mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis

« Cutler, déclara-t-elle avec efforts, s'il faut offrir l'âme de James en échange de celle du père de Will… Cela n'est plus un cadeau…

- Jones vous l'a expliqué… Il lui faut une âme pour remplacer celle de Turner père. Répondit posément Beckett

- Mais pas forcément celle de James ! S'exclama Elizabeth . N'importe lequel de vos soldats ferait l'affaire. »

Le sourire de Beckett se creusa, ironique

« Vous êtes donc d'accord sur le principe… C'est le choix du sacrifié qui vous gêne… »

Elizabeth blêmit et Beckett força son avantage

« Persuadez moi Elizabeth….

- Quoi ?

- Persuadez moi d' échanger Bill Turner contre celui que vous choisirez parmi les soldats. Cela va sans dire que ni Monsieur Mercer, ni vous, ni moi-même ne pourront être monnayés… » précisa Beckett

Elizabeth lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle avait en effet prévu de demander la tête de Mercer.

« Persuadez moi… » souffla Beckett , la ramenant au présent.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard incertain

« Que voulez vous donc ? » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, elle regretta sa question au moment même où elle la posait. Un léger sourire éclaira les lèvres de Beckett et il appuya sur ses épaules, la forçant à s'agenouiller sur le sol recouvert d'algues de la cabine . Le pouls d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle leva les yeux

« Que voulez vous ?

- Dans votre bouche… » souffla le Lord en défaisant son fut pour exhiber son sexe durcit.

Elizabeth pâlit

« Quoi ?

- Allons Elizabeth… Il me semble que nous étions d'accord. Pas de fausse pudeur. » Ricana Beckett en frôlant ses lèvres avec son sexe.

Un haut de cœur secoua la jeune femme et Beckett sourit d'un air glacial

« Prenez le Elizabeth. Ou alors…. »

Angoissée à la pensée de la menace, Elizabeth écarta les lèvres.

L'instant d'après elle sentit le sexe chaud de Beckett s'insinuer dans sa bouche et retint son souffle. La main de Beckett glissa dans ses boucles blondes et il soupira

« Allez y… Je suis certain que vous savez quoi faire n'ayez pas peur… »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra… Elle avait envie de mordre jusqu'à le faire hurler …

« Ce serait stupide » intervint calmement Beckett comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées

Elizabeth rejeta la tête en arrière et le fixa, la bouche libre

« Mais tellement bon, cracha-t-elle

- Sauf que cela entraînerait invariablement un ablation cette fois définitive de la même partie chez l'un de vos amis…Ce qui ferait de lui un eunuque… Voulez vous prendre le risque ? »

Elizabeth déglutit et Beckett lui caressa presque tendrement les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que non… Allez Elizabeth… »l'encouragea-t-il.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et elle engouffra résolument le sexe de Beckett, suscitant un long gémissement chez ce dernier. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth songea brusquement aux bâtons de réglisse qu'elle aimait tant lorsqu'elle était enfant… Elle les suçait toujours afin de garder plus longtemps leur parfum…. La jeune femme se concentra sur ce souvenir et s'employa à reproduire ses gestes d'antan.

Beckett poussa un nouveau gémissement et elle glissa sa langue le long de la hampe dressée du Lord . La main de ce dernier se crispa dans ses cheveux et elle le sentit pousser vers sa gorge. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur lui et elle soupira alors qu'il allait et venait lentement dans sa bouche

« Seigneur Elizabeth… » souffla Beckett

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, surprise par l'altération de sa voix. Elle vit le visage de Beckett, tendu dans une lascive expression tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Le lord sembla alors s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait et baissa les yeux. Son regard se fit d'acier

« Continuez » ordonna-t-il en s'enfonçant avec violence dans sa gorge.

Elizabeth gémit . Elle manquait d'air. Beckett s'immobilisa et elle reprit son souffle. Les va et vient reprirent dans sa bouche et elle lécha instinctivement l'écume chaude qui s'échappait du membre de Beckett

« Elizabeth » gémit le Lord en la sentant faire.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent violemment sur sa chevelure et il se poussa en elle. L'instant d'après, un flot de liquide amer emplit la gorge d'Elizabeth qui déglutit nerveusement.

Beckett se retira sans douceur et considéra la jeune femme, toujours agenouillée.

« Vous venez de me démontrer à quel point il était avantageux de posséder une putain à demeure Elizabeth » ironisa-t-il

La jeune femme pâlit sous l'insulte mais Beckett poursuivit

« Vous m'avez persuadé… Avec une grande habileté. Choisissez le soldat qui remplacera Mr Turner »

Elizabeth déglutit. Elle avait envie de vomir

« Non.. Choisissez vous…N'importe lequel .. Sauf .. James » murmura-t-elle

Beckett sourit désagréablement

« Allons ne soyez pas timide…. Vous avez largement mérité votre récompense … » ricana-t-il en l'entraînant sur le pont.

()()

Elizabeth considéra les soldats que Beckett avait fait mettre en rang. Son cœur accéléra et elle croisa le regard de Norrington. L'amiral baissa les yeux et Elizabeth s'essuya nerveusement la bouche, le cœur lourd à l'idée qu'il ait deviné ce qui venait de se produire.

« Choisissez Lady Beckett » ricana Cutler.

Elizabeth fixa les soldats. Elle en connaissait certains. Les autres lui étaient inconnus. Son cœur se serra. Qui était elle pour décider du destin d'une âme ? Beckett dut percevoir son hésitation car il se pencha à son oreille

« Renoncez vous à la liberté de Turner Père ? Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de votre cher Will en l'apprenant »

Le sang d'Elizabeth se figea et elle leva un doigt tremblant, désignant un soldat au hasard

« Lui… »

Beckett ricana

« Voilà votre âme Jones… »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth ferma les yeux alors que Jones entraînait sa nouvelle recrue vers la cale. Les cris du soldat retentissaient encore à ses oreilles lorsque Bill lui prit la main

« Merci… Aussi belle que bonne… C'est-ce que William a dit de vous… Il avait raison. Je vous dois ma liberté » souffla le vieil homme d'une voix tremblante d'émotion

Des larmes affleurèrent les cils d'Elizabeth et elle fixa Norrington. Ce dernier évita son regard et elle se raidit. Dans l'infime seconde où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés elle avait lu la déception dans ceux de l'Amiral. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth regarda Bill

« Ne me remerciez pas… C'est à Lord Beckett que vous devez votre liberté » cracha-t-elle presque.

Bill la regarda avec surprise et Beckett l'enlaça.

« Rentrons Elizabeth… »

Cette fois la jeune femme ne protesta pas. Sans un regard envers Bill, qui désormais libre, les suivait, elle retrouva avec un soulagement qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible le pont de l' Endaviour Trader…


	8. Punition

_**Bonjour à tous, **__**déjà merci à Anna et Muchu pour leurs reviews ( lol Sabryna s'est perdue dans le Barbobeth on dirait)**_

_**Muchu : erf …. Internet et ses humeurs**_

_**Anna : faut bien que Will passe ses nerfs….**_

_**Maintenant passons à une communication de la Compagnie…**_

_**« Que de grossièretés de la part de ces lectrices qui ne savent de toute évidence pas reconnaitre la valeur d'un homme… Sachez Mlle Muchu que vos sentiments ne m'interessent pas plus que ceux de Lady Beckett, par conséquent, veuillez m'épargner vos insultes …Quand aux idées de Mlle Anna, sachez qu'en cas de malheur mes otages seraient immédiatement supprimés, rien de personnel comme vous le dites, c'est juste le business…. Je doute donc que la furie que j'ai décidé de dresser en vienne à une telle extrémité »**_

_*** fin de la communication***_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 7**

Beckett toisa Bill le Bottier d'un regard méprisant et se tourna vers Mercer.

« Occupez-vous de cet homme »

Elizabeth , encore secouée par son bref passage à bord du Hollandais Volant, se tourna vers Beckett.

« Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? »

Beckett lui adressa un regard hautain.

« Qu'il rejoigne la cale et nos geôles, cet homme est un pirate Lady Beckett »

La jeune femme se crispa. Le ton sur lequel il lui avait rappelé son titre était suffisamment édifiant pour qu'elle comprenne la mise en garde qu'il contenait. Après un regard en direction des officiers qui attendaient les ordres de Beckett elle se força à se maitriser.

« Pourrais-je vous entretenir ? Dans votre cabine… »

Beckett lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Comment pourrais-je vous refuser cela ma chère. Monsieur Mercer, faites en sorte que nous mettions le cap vers l'île de Molokai »

Elizabeth se troubla.

« L'île de Molokai ? »

Beckett prit un air faussement désolé.

« Oh, je crains fort d'avoir éventé ma surprise mais j'ai prévu cette petite escapade afin que nous puissions fêter dignement nos noces. Prenez-le comme une sorte de lune de miel »

Elizabeth blêmit mais se força à faire bonne figure devant les soldats.

« Charmante attention » déclara-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Beckett lui présenta son bras et elle posa une main tremblante sur ce dernier tandis que Bill échappait brusquement aux hommes qui l'encadraient.

« Une lune de miel ? Mais… William »

Elizabeth rencontra le regard rempli de surprise et de déception de Bill. Elle baissa les yeux tandis que Beckett ricanait

« Il semblerait que le cœur d'une femme soit inconstant… Un problème dont votre ancien maître a été la victime si j'ai bonne mémoire… Notre chère Elizabeth n'échappe pas à la règle même si je me vante de pouvoir la retenir à mes côtés »

Bill s'écarta avec dégout.

« Mon fils vous aime tellement » murmura t'il.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, consciente du mépris que ressentait à présent le père de Will à son égard. Elle s'avança dans sa direction et ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier. La voix de Beckett, sèche, l'interrompit net.

« Ce serait stupide Elizabeth. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier auprès de cet homme. Il ne vous est rien »

La jeune femme posa un regard furieux sur son époux et Beckett posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Venez ma chère, vous vouliez m'entretenir il me semble ».

()()

Une fois de retour dans la cabine de Beckett, Elizabeth s'arracha à son bras.

« Que comptez-vous lui faire ? »

Beckett sourit légèrement.

« Et bien je ne sais pas encore.. A votre avis Elizabeth, devrais-je réunir le père et le fils ? Ou alors.. Laisser filer le père. Ce qui sera impossible si vous veniez à lui parler de notre arrangement.

- Vous êtes immonde » pesta Elizabeth.

Un léger ricanement salua sa déclaration et Beckett s'approcha d'elle.

« Je peux le faire enfermer si votre orgueil est incapable de supporter son mépris… »

Horrifiée, Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas demandé sa libération pour qu'il soit enfermé dans une geôle

- Dans ce cas, puis-je en conclure que vous garderez le silence ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett s'installa tranquillement à son bureau.

« Je vais considérer votre réponse comme un oui. »

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi nous torturez-vous ainsi ? Vous avez eu votre victoire non ? Alors laissez Will et les autres partir et je vous jure de respecter notre marché »

Beckett secoua la tête.

« Non Elizabeth… Ceci est hors de question et exempt de toute nouvelle négociation. Quand à vos belles paroles, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour les croire. Après tout vous avez déjà promis les mêmes choses à Norrington et à Turner

- Lord Beckett je vous assure que je … »

Un soupir agacé échappa au lord et il la fixa.

« Vous ne m'assurez rien du tout. Me croyez-vous donc si bête Elizabeth ? Une fois Turner et les autres libres, rien ne vous empêchera de tenter de me tuer ou de vous tuer.

- Vous avez peur ? » Le testa Elizabeth.

Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Beckett se pencha vers elle.

« De vous ? Sûrement pas ma chère... J'aurais le dessus dans n'importe lequel de nos affrontements. Mais la possession d'otages est un avantage que seul un fou dédaignerait et j'ose croire que vous ne m'affublez pas de ce défaut. »

Elizabeth se détourna, le visage fermé et ne répondit pas.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa puis Beckett reprit.

« J'avais pensé donner une réception à notre retour. »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas et il ricana

« Quelle bénédiction d'être muni d'une femme capable de se taire. Vos congénères sont tellement bavardes, je suis heureux que ce défaut vous ai été épargné »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Et quelle femme pourrait avoir envie de parler à un homme comme vous Lord Beckett ? »

Un nouveau sourire froid éclaira le visage de Lord et il se leva pour la rejoindre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de la jeune femme qui recula, surprise.

« Ne nous disputons pas Elizabeth, je suis certain que vous allez aimer Molokai. C'est une île magnifique

- Oh et y avez-vous déjà emmené beaucoup de vos conquêtes pour en être aussi certain ?

- Seriez-vous jalouse Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme rougit et le toisa.

« Sûrement pas. Pour ce que cela m'importe vous pourriez coucher avec tout Port Royal dès l'instant où vous évitez de le faire avec moi. »

Le sourire de Beckett se crispa mais il répondit d'un ton égal.

« Je saurais m'en souvenir une fois que je serais las de vos charmes.

- Dans ce cas je sais dans quelle direction adresser mes prières » rétorqua Elizabeth.

()()

Assise dans la chaloupe aux côtés de Beckett, Elizabeth posa un regard morne sur l'île de Molokai.

« Un vrai paradis vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard hostile.

« A vos côtés, le Paradis lui-même ressemble à l'enfer »

Beckett se crispa et elle sentit ses doigts serrer son poignet.

« Veillez à ne pas oublier nos accords Elizabeth » siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Elizabeth le toisa avec haine et se dégagea de son étreinte.

La demeure que Beckett possédait sur l'île était aussi majestueuse que celle qu'il occupait à Port Royal et Elizabeth posa un regard incrédule sur le sol de marbre

« Cela vous plait il ? » demanda Beckett en la guidant jusqu'au petit salon.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Les fenêtres donnaient sur une large baie, livrant une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Emerveillée, Elizabeth s'avança vers ces dernières.

Derrière elle, Beckett sourit.

« J'étais sûr que la vue vous plairait. L'homme à qui j'ai confisqué cette demeure ne s'en lassait pas. Comme vous, il se vantait d'être libre. »

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Elizabeth demanda distraitement

« Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il se balance au bout d'une corde de l'autre côté de l'île » répondit Beckett d'un ton négligent.

Elizabeth hoqueta et se tourna vers lui. Beckett sourit et servit deux verres. Tout en lui en présentant un, il précisa.

« Quand à sa fille, elle a fait les délices des hors la loi avec lesquels je l'avais enfermée »

La bouche sèche, Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Et quel crime avait-elle commis ? »

Une lueur de délectation s'alluma dans le regard de Beckett tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Un crime qui vous est étranger Lady Beckett, voyez-vous, contrairement à vous elle avait une certaine fierté. Lorsque je lui ai fait la même offre que celle que vous avez acceptée, elle a refusé. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de se vendre contrairement à vous »

Elizabeth blêmit et le fixa

« Vous êtes odieux.

- Dans ce cas nous nous ressemblons. Du reste, vous devriez la remercier d'avoir refusé, si elle avait accepté, vos amis et vous-même vous balanceriez au bout d'une corde à sa place. »

Elizabeth déglutit et reposa son verre.

« J'aimerais prendre un peu de repos »

Beckett sourit

« Une sage décision, la nuit sera longue Elizabeth…Comme il se doit pour toute lune de miel »

()()

Pendant qu'Elizabeth peinait à trouver le sommeil sur l'île de Molokai, Will tournait en rond dans sa geôle.

« Tu as entendu les soldats, Beckett et sa clique sont partis. C'est le moment de sortir d'ici » lança-t-il à Jack pour la centième fois en une heure.

Comme les fois précédentes, le pirate ne broncha pas.

« Tente ta chance si tu veux mais l'équipage et moi-même nous ne bougerons pas d'ici »

Un murmure mécontent secoua les autres prisonniers et Will s'approcha de Jack, fort de leur soutien muet.

« Jack, ce sont des gonds à triple cylindre, ils sont difficiles à faire sauter mais ce n'est pas impossible »

Les hommes posèrent un regard rempli d'espoir sur Will et Gibbs s'avança

« Capitaine, on ferait peut être bien d'écouter le petit, il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle »

Will jeta un regard reconnaissant à Gibbs et enchaina

« Si on s'y met tous, ça devrait marcher »

Jack ne bougea pas

« Et bien allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Seulement moi je reste ici. »

Désemparé, Will le fixa

« Je ne comprends pas Jack

- Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas. Mais moi je dis que nous sommes plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs…

- Fait ce que tu veux » ragea Will en se dirigeant vers les barreaux, suivi par l'équipage.

Jack les regarda s'affairer pendant quelques minutes puis

« Dis-moi William as-tu bien considéré la situation ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire

- Et ta donzelle ? »

Will s'immobilisa

« Une fois libres nous la délivrerons elle aussi »

Jack ricana

« Oh… Et dis-moi William, ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'Elizabeth pourrait être avec Beckett et non recluse dans une chambre comme tu sembles le croire ? »

Will se troubla

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait avec lui

- Je ne sais pas… Oh si peut-être parce que c'est sa femme et que Beckett aime à s'entourer de ses possessions les plus chères »

Will parut réfléchir à la question et désigna le compas de Jack

« Dans ce cas nous la retrouverons avec ton compas »

Jack se leva, le visage sombre.

« William, durant ma longue carrière de pirate, j'ai vu pas mal d'abrutis, mais je dois reconnaitre que tu les surpasses tous… Crois-tu qu'une fois informé de notre fuite Beckett attendra gentiment que nous venions libérer la donzelle ?

- Et bien… murmura Will

- La réponse est non ! Il préférera la tuer plutôt que de la laisser lui échapper.

- Rien ne prouve que », tenta Gibbs.

Jack se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant

« Au contraire l'ami, tout porte à penser que notre évasion signerait l'arrêt de mort de cette chère Elizabeth… Mais bien sûr si vous voulez prendre le risque… »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Will et le jeune homme grimaça.

« Tu sembles bien connaitre Beckett. Observa-t-il.

- J'aurais préféré m'en passer. Grommela Jack

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Will

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit un peu plus et le jeune homme renonça… Pour l'instant.

()()

Elizabeth passa avec résignation la longue robe pourpre que Beckett avait fait préparer à son intention. Une fois habillée, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Mercer derrière sa porte, prêt à l'escorter.

« Cela ne vous fatigue pas de servir de chien à Beckett ? » lui lança-t-elle.

Mercer ne broncha pas et la jeune femme dédaigna son bras.

« De toute évidence non, seulement ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée de changer de maitre ? » tenta t'elle

Mercer se fendit d'un léger sourire

« Me proposez-vous de devenir ma maitresse ? »

Elizabeth rougit sous le double sens de sa question mais releva le visage

« Si cela me permet de retrouver ma liberté, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, lorsqu'on a couché avec le diable, ses démons ne paraissent plus si terribles »

Mercer, s'inclina et lui désigna une porte

« Lord Beckett vous prie de l'attendre ici. Quand à votre proposition, elle n'est pas intéressante. Les autres catins sont moins chères que vous Lady Beckett »

Furieuse, Elizabeth le gifla à la volée puis pénétra dans la pièce.

La jeune posa un regard surpris sur le décor qui l'entourait. Des chandelles brillaient dans toute la pièce dont les fenêtres étaient couvertes du même pourpre que la robe qu'elle portait. Dans un coin, un immense lit trônait tandis qu'une petite table était dressée avec une vaisselle de porcelaine. Elizabeth sourit avec mépris. De la part d'un autre homme que Beckett l'attention eut été charmante mais elle la trouvait pitoyable. Comme si quelques bougies et de la vaisselle fine pouvaient lui faire oublier qui il était !

Elle en était là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Saisie, Elizabeth recula à la vue du visage de Beckett. Ce dernier s'était départi de son flegme habituel et la rage remplaçait ce dernier.

« Cette fois vous allez trop loin Elizabeth »

La jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'il la jetait sur le sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » bredouilla t'elle, sa conversation avec Mercer déjà oubliée.

Beckett se saisit d'une cravache et la fixa.

« J'aurais dû me servir de ceci plus tôt. Mais je vais rattraper cette erreur sur le champ ! » Ragea t'il.

Elizabeth sentit ses mains déchirer sa robe pour exposer son corps et elle frémit

« Arrêtez !

- Je vous avais prévenue Elizabeth ! Vous DEVIEZ m'être fidèle et au lieu de ça vous faites des avances à mes hommes ! »

Elizabeth gémit et se couvrit le visage de ses mains alors qu'il abattait sa cravache avec violence

« Arrêtez ! » supplia-t-elle.

Le premier coup cingla son bras et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

« Pas avant que vous n'ayez appris votre leçon » rétorqua Beckett en la frappant à nouveau.

Elizabeth hurla. Au-dessus d'elle, Beckett poussa un cri de rage et se détourna. Tremblante, la jeune femme entendit la porte claquer et releva le visage, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle était seule. Beckett était parti. Elizabeth rassembla les morceaux de sa robe autour d'elle et frissonna. Sur son bras deux larges zébrures témoignaient de la colère de Beckett. Elle inspira brutalement et sursauta en entendant une autre porte claquer. Sans doute était-il parti, songea-t-elle avec délectation. Si c'était le cas cela valait bien deux coups de cravache. Puis elle blêmit. Dehors, il y avait le navire… Et Bill Turner.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé et se leva, sa robe déchirée autour d'elle.

« Attendez ! » cria t'elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Le bras de Mercer la stoppa net et Elizabeth se débattit

« Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois lui parler, laissez-moi !

- Lord Beckett ne souhaite pas votre présence cette nuit » lui rétorqua Mercer en la repoussant dans la pièce.

Folle d'angoisse et de douleur, Elizabeth se précipita vers l'une des chandelles et l'approcha des lourdes tentures de satin

« Allez le chercher ou je vous jure que je le fais » lui lança t'elle

Mercer avança d'un pas en sa direction mais Elizabeth approcha un peu plus la chandelle

« Plus vite le chien chien » pesta-t-elle.

Elle attendit de longues minutes puis Beckett apparut. Son visage avait retrouvé son expression placide

« Lâchez cela Elizabeth. Tout de suite. »

Elizabeth le toisa, tremblante.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à eux... Je, j'ai eu tort mais je vous en prie, ne vous en prenez pas à eux… »

Beckett sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Mercer

« Laissez-nous »

Elizabeth regarda l'homme fermer la porte derrière lui et fixa Beckett.

« Posez cela Elizabeth

- Pas avant d'avoir eu votre promesse de ne pas les toucher »

Beckett suivit du regard sa chandelle et elle l'approcha un peu plus.

« Si vous y mettez le feu, elles tomberont sur vous, observa t'il

- Si vous croyez que ça m'arrêtera. »

Beckett déglutit

« Très bien Elizabeth, vous avez ma promesse. Maintenant posez cela »

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans le sien, incertaine

« Allons, s'impatienta Beckett. Dois-je vous rappeler que la parjure dans cette pièce n'est pas moi ? »

Elizabeth rougit et s'écarta.

Les deux époux se jaugèrent et elle inspira profondément

« Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà été punie non ? Et j'ose croire que vous avez retenu la leçon » plaisanta Beckett

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur le sort de ses amis, elle sentait la douleur de son bras. Beckett s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui tendit la main

« Venez Elizabeth »

Elle tendit la sienne avec réticence et Beckett la guida jusqu'au sofa. Là, il la fit asseoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Apportez de l'eau tiède et un linge propre » ordonna t'il

Les yeux gonflés par ses larmes, Elizabeth le suivit du regard tandis qu'un serviteur s'empressait d'apporter les objets demandés. A sa grande surprise, Beckett prit son bras blessé et le nettoya avec douceur

« Ce n'est pas très profond, vous ne devriez pas avoir de marque »

Elizabeth le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il improvisait un bandage et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la pièce.

« J'avais espéré qu'une soirée agréable vous aiderait à considérer un peu plus favorablement notre union

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous m'avez forcée à vous épouser !

- Vous avez accepté Elizabeth...

- Cela ne vous rend pas moins détestable ! »

Beckett soupira lourdement

« Est-il réellement nécessaire de sans cesse nous battre ?

- Libérez-moi et vous serez libre de trouver une autre femme

- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth se laissa aller sur le sofa

« Allons Lord Beckett, faites donc ce pourquoi vous me payez et qu'on en finisse. Plus vite vous m'aurez engrossée, plus vite je serais débarrassée de votre présence »

Beckett se crispa

« Quelle charmante invitation Elizabeth »

La jeune femme releva un visage hargneux sur lui

« Dépêchez, il me semble que vous n'avez pas envie de perdre du temps. Ce qui nous fait un point commun »

Beckett sourit froidement et se pencha sur elle

« Certes »

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Elizabeth sentit les bras du lord l'entourer alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et les lèvres de Beckett glissèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à son cou avant qu'il s'écarte

« Que faites-vous ? » ragea-t-elle alors qu'il défaisait son bandage

La bouche du lord caressa ses zébrures et elle sentit ses lèvres remonter le long de sa peau.

« Vous êtes très belle Elizabeth » murmura t'il.

Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine et il sourit

« Prenez un verre et oublions ce malentendu voulez vous

- Vous voulez dire ce que vous m'avez fait ? Cracha Elizabeth

- Et l'entorse à notre accord que vous avez faite » répondit Beckett.

Elizabeth rougit et prit le verre qu'il lui proposait.

« Voilà qui est mieux » sourit Beckett.

()()

Essoufflée, Elizabeth gémit lourdement alors qu'il guidait ses hanches sur lui. La jeune femme ondula lentement et Beckett se crispa, l'emprisonnant entre ses mains.

« Seigneur » siffla-t-il.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards s'épousèrent alors qu'il jouissait en elle.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit et Beckett haleta

« Ma chère vous êtes sans nul doute la femme la plus ardente que je connaisse… Dommage que vous ne sachiez pas comment utiliser toute cette fougue… »

Elizabeth se crispa et s'écarta de lui.

« Il est difficile d'oublier sa haine Lord Beckett » rétorqua-t-elle.


	9. Une nuit gênante

_**Bonjour à tous !Déjà merci à Muchu et Sabryna pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu :Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant **_

_**Sabryna : Lol vi je suis ponctuelle la preuve, voilà le nouveau ! Et pour les reviews erf c'est toujours gratifiant d'avoir une réaction ça permet de voir si les lecteurs aiment ou pas (et puis avouons le, c'est flatteur pour un auteur mdrrr)**_

_**Je laisse la parole à Lord Beckett : Sachez Miss Muchu que j'en ai autant à votre service. Quand à ce chapitre qui arrive, nul doute que vous y verrez une manifestation de ma délicatesse, qui, ajoutée à mon expérience est… **_

_**Fin de la communication sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel hautement déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 8**

Elizabeth et Beckett passèrent sept jours sur l'île de Molokai. Sept jours d'affrontements et d'étreintes violentes. Après la correction que lui avait infligée Beckett, Elizabeth s'était bornée à traiter Mercer par le sarcasme tout comme les autres personnes qui avaient le malheur de l'approcher. En vérité, la jeune femme prenait plaisir à se montrer aussi capricieuse et détestable que possible.

Le matin de leur départ, elle renvoya sèchement le domestique en cuisine après qu'il lui ait servi un thé tiède. Assis en face d'elle, Beckett ricana

« Mes compliments ma chère

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda t'elle grossièrement.

Beckett reposa calmement le rapport qu'il était occupé à lire.

« Vous avez réussi en une semaine à vous faire haïr de tous les domestiques. Cela m'a pris deux mois. »

Elizabeth serra les dents

« Dans ce cas, ils sont encore plus bêtes que je ne le pensais. Il ne faut pas plus de deux minutes et encore, à toute personne sensée pour vous haïr. »

Beckett sourit légèrement et Elizabeth le fixa. Plus il était calme plus la rage qu'elle ressentait à son égard augmentait.

« Deux minutes en effet… C'est précisément le temps qu'il vous a fallu cette nuit pour me démontrer l'étendue de votre haine » ironisa t'il.

Elizabeth rougit violemment, honteuse du souvenir de son abandon.

« Vous êtes méprisable… Aucun gentleman n'aurait l'indécence de faire état de ce … cette chose !

- Dans ce cas, j'en conclus que je dois vous plaire ma chère. Il me semble établi que vous n'aimez ni la décence ni les … gentlemen, lady Beckett.

- N'importe quel pirate est plus honorable que vous ne le serez jamais ! Répliqua la jeune femme avec fougue. Tenez je suis certaine que même, même Jones est plus respectable que vous ! »

Beckett blêmit légèrement sous le trait qu'elle venait de lui décocher mais reprit avec flegme

« Dans ce cas je devrais peut-être envisager de vous confier à ses bons offices une nuit. Après tout je doute qu'il puisse vous engrosser au vu de sa nature. »

Elizabeth pâlit à son tour.

« Vous n'oseriez pas…

- Est-ce un défi Elizabeth ? »

L'appétit coupé, la jeune femme reposa sa tasse.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonça t'elle en se levant.

- Oh … Je n'ose me réjouir… Cela signifierait-il que je vais enfin pouvoir déjeuner en paix ? »

Elizabeth le fixa méchamment et s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Si vous voulez déjeuner en paix … Achetez-vous une autre femme. » souffla-t-elle avant de renverser la tasse du Lord sur son pantalon.

Beckett baissa les yeux sur son fut tandis que la porte claquait violemment, saluant le départ de la jeune femme.

« Je la rattrape Lord Beckett ? demanda Mercer

- Non Mr Mercer… Inutile. C'est de bonne guerre après tout » marmonna Beckett

Mercer haussa le sourcil et Beckett le toisa

« Ne restez pas planté là ! Allez dire que l'on fasse préparer un autre costume, celui-ci est perdu

- Bien Lord Beckett » s'inclina Mercer.

L'homme de main secoua la tête tout en allant jusqu'à la porte. Si Elizabeth Beckett avait été sa femme il ne se serait pas contenté de quelques coups de cravache…

()()

« Sept jours ! Sept jours bientôt huit qu'ils sont partis ! » Rageait Will.

Jack soupira lourdement

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il faire taire ce gamin ? Je ne m'entends plus penser dans cette cellule »

Will se tourna vers Jack avec hargne

« Ah oui ? Et quoi penses-tu au juste ? A un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ? Ou alors est ce que tu comptes attendre que Beckett ait tué Elizabeth ! »

Jack soupira à nouveau

« Beckett ne l'a pas tuée… Si c'était le cas nous serions déjà au bout d'une corde.

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Bien sûr que si… Beckett a trop besoin du ventre de la dame pour héberger ses héritiers. Un choix discutable si tu veux mon avis mais enfin tous les gouts sont dans la nature

- Jack….

- Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne lui a rien fait » s'empressa de conclure Jack en reculant prudemment.

Will baissa le visage l'air découragé

« Alors où sont-ils….

- En lune de miel sans doute » répondit Jack.

A ses mots, Will donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur et Jack se tourna vers les autres occupants de la cellule.

« Ce gamin a vraiment un problème. Il lui faudrait une fille…. »

Cette fois Will se jeta sur Jack et le frappa durement

« Tais-toi !

- Et là ! » Intervint Gibbs en agrippant les épaules de Will.

Jack épousseta négligemment sa veste

« Merci Mr Gibbs »

Incrédule, Will se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Vous prenez son parti ? Alors que c'est sa faute si nous sommes tous ici ?

- Bah c'est le capitaine…

- Précisément, intervint Jack. Et tout le monde ferait bien de s'en rappeler » ajouta t'il en appuyant son regard sur Will.

Le jeune forgeron se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs

« Pas le mien » déclara t'il en se précipitant vers les barreaux.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Laissez le faire, ça l'occupera une heure ou deux… »

()()

Ils n'étaient rentrés à Port Royal que depuis quelques heures lorsqu'Elizabeth eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques jours. En ôtant ses dessous tâchés de sang, la jeune femme étouffa un sanglot. Elle n'était pas enceinte. En toute autre circonstance cela aurait été une bonne nouvelle mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'oublier les termes de son accord avec Beckett.

Les dessous serrés entre ses doigts, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol. Des larmes amères glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait tellement espéré être libérée des attentions de Beckett, prévoyant de se servir de sa grossesse pour lui refuser l'accès de sa chambre et du reste.

« Et bien que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda d'un ton nonchalant en pénétrant dans la chambre.

La jeune femme tourna un visage ravagé par les larmes et la haine sur lui.

« Il se passe Lord Beckett que vous êtes aussi incompétent que je le redoutais ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Beckett glissa un regard sur les dessous qu'elle tenait encore.

« Je vois … Et bien je suis flatté de votre hâte à me contenter ma chère mais cela est semble- t-il reporté » observa t'il.

Suffocante d'indignation, Elizabeth le fixa et Beckett tapota le lit.

« Venez-vous coucher Elizabeth »

Incrédule, elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes ensanglantées.

« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que nous…

- Ne soyez pas stupide, lui répondit Beckett à son grand soulagement. Non, nous allons juste explorer d'autres voies… J'ai dans l'idée que cela pourrait vous plaire » ajouta t'il.

Elizabeth déglutit

« D'autres… voies ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit il me semble… »

Devant la stupéfaction d'Elizabeth, il ajouta avec cynisme

« Quoi ? Vos amis pirates ne vous ont pas parlé des autres voies ? »

Elizabeth serra les poings

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de conversation… Je ne suis pas une catin !

- Ah oui ? J'avais cru comprendre le contraire…Allons Elizabeth cessez maintenant et venez vous coucher. » Ordonna Beckett d'un ton sec.

Tremblante de rage et d'appréhension, Elizabeth obéit toutefois.

La main de Beckett se posa familièrement sur son ventre nu et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas se dérober à son étreinte.

« Nous appelons cette manière de faire _à la matelot,_ susurra Beckett. Parce que voyez-vous c'est ainsi que font les hommes pour se soulager durant les mois qu'ils passent en mer sans voir de femme. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse.

« Mettez-vous à quatre pattes Elizabeth… J'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir ainsi. »

La main de Beckett s'attarda sur ses fesses et Elizabeth se raidit.

« Vous n'allez pas….

- Vous comprenez fort bien finalement, » se moqua Beckett en accentuant sa caresse.

Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put se maitriser. Les joues enflammées, elle recula et s'entoura de ses bras.

« Pas ça… Je , ce que vous voulez mais pas ..pas par là » balbutia-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé lui répondit

« Et pourquoi cela Elizabeth ?

- Mais parce que ce … cela ne se fait pas, c'est , c'est un péché. bredouilla-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Aucune femme honnête ne, ne fait ce genre de chose »

Beckett la regarda longuement et elle retint son souffle. Finalement il sourit.

« Dans ce cas je ne peux que me réjouir de ne pas avoir épousé une femme honnête. »

Un cri de rage échappa à la jeune femme et elle recula

« Non…. »

Cette fois le sourire de Beckett s'effaça

« Notre accord est pourtant clair Elizabeth. Pas de fausse pudeur ni de protestation sans quoi nous revenons à notre accord initial. Dois-je conclure que c'est ce que vous désirez ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir ses pleurs en plus du reste.

« Soit…. » Déclara Beckett en se levant.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, se forçant à ne pas ciller.

« Je respecterais ma part du marché » déclara t'elle d'une voix blanche.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait vu la surprise de Beckett mais Elizabeth était trop bouleversée pour cela. Le lord reprit sa place à ses côtés et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tournez vous ma chère… »

Les paupières serrées, Elizabeth obéit. Ses mains reposèrent sur le matelas et elle commença à trembler alors que les mains de Beckett empoignaient ses hanches avec fermeté. Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa en sentant le sexe dur de Beckett frôler son étroitesse.

« Dépêchez-vous. Grinça t'elle entre ses dents alors qu'il pétrissait ses fesses avant de les écarter peu à peu.

- Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment que je me presse », ironisa le Lord en se poussant légèrement en elle.

Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put retenir un hurlement de souffrance. Un voile de douleur recouvrit ses yeux et elle songea que le lord était trop gros. Beaucoup trop pour…

« Seigneur », gémit Beckett en se poussant un peu plus entrainant un nouvel hurlement de la part de sa femme.

()()

Will se releva

« Elizabeth ! Hurla t'il Beckett arrêtez ça ou je vous jure que je vous tuerais ! Je vous tuerais ! »

Blême, Jack posa la main sur son épaule

« Ça ne sert à rien petit, il ne t'entend pas »

Will tourna un visage bouleversé vers le pirate

« Je ne peux pas endurer ça… »

La compassion déserta le visage de Jack et il le toisa avec dureté.

« Tais toi. Tu n'endures rien comparé à la donzelle. Encore que ça ne te ferait peut être pas de mal. »

Will le fixa

« Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire n'est-ce pas.

- J'en ai une vague idée. Marmonna Jack. Crois-moi, mieux vaut pour toi de continuer à ignorer ce qui se passe. Bouche toi les oreilles et éloigne toi de Messieurs Pintel et Ragetti, on dirait que ça réveille certaines envies chez eux »

Will recula en lisant la convoitise dans les yeux des deux sus nommés et Jack posa la main sur son épaule

« Reste avec moi cette nuit » susurra t'il.

()()

Beckett s'enfonça un peu plus et ses mains empoignèrent la poitrine d'Elizabeth. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme gémit. La douleur était passée. Le sexe de Beckett allait et venait lentement, presque tendrement, en elle et Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Pour un peu, la douleur en devenait presque agréable.

« Criez si vous en avez envie » souffla Beckett à son oreille.

Elizabeth sentit son sexe la posséder entièrement puis les lèvres du lord se posèrent sur son cou, mordillant et agaçant la chair fragile. Un nouveau cri lui échappa alors que son corps la trahissait. Un cri de plaisir cette fois.

()()

« Bugger ! » s'exclama Jack

Will tourna un regard perdu vers lui

« Jack…que…

- Tais toi tais toi tais toi. Bafouilla le pirate. Ou plutôt si parle… Dis je ne sais pas, dis n'importe quoi c'est déjà ce que tu fais d'habitude. »

Un nouveau cri leur parvint et Will pâlit

« Jack….

- Ne parle pas d'ELLE savvy ? Dis ce que tu veux mais ne parle pas d'elle ! »

Un nouveau râle étouffé leur parvint et Gibbs toussota

« Fait chaud… »

Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier et Will serra les poings.

« Un chant de pirate ! Oui c'est ça , chantez un chant de pirates les amis ! » ordonna Jack d'un ton faussement joyeux.

()()

Elizabeth sentit Beckett grossir en elle et il crispa ses mains sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme gémit. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne s'appartenait plus. Un long frisson la secoua alors qu'une vague chaude montait dans son bas ventre et elle poussa un cri de délivrance. Au-dessus d'elle Beckett gémit alors qu'il se lâchait dans une ultime poussée.

A demi inconsciente, Elizabeth le sentit la déserter. Puis il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui. Trop fatiguée pour résister, Elizabeth posa sa tête contre son torse, le souffle court.

« J'étais certain… que ça vous plairait » ironisa-t-il avec effort

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle était trop secouée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir pour parler.

()()

Will s'approcha de Jack. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la demeure de Beckett au grand soulagement des prisonniers.

« Jack… Je voulais te dire, je, j'ai compris ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure, et je merci… » Déclara t'il maladroitement.

Le pirate lui adressa un regard froid

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi »

Will déglutit et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

« Jack est ce que tu crois que…

- Le corps n'a rien à voir avec le cœur William. » Le coupa le pirate.

Will secoua la tête

« Toi aussi tu….

- Ne te fais pas des idées Will. Cela fait juste trop longtemps que je n'ai pas touché de femme. N'importe quelle femme. Savvy ? »

Will se troubla puis renonça. Après tout il était déjà assez malheureux comme ça. Et finalement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que Jack ressentait pour sa fiancée….

()()

La douleur réveilla Elizabeth et la jeune femme grimaça. Elle s'était endormie, la tête nichée sur le torse de Beckett. C'était encore pire que le reste. Sans se soucier de le réveiller, elle se dégagea rageusement de son étreinte et se glissa jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de lui.

Là, Elizabeth se remémora la nuit passée que la douleur lancinante de son corps ne lui laissait pas le luxe d'oublier. Beckett était un porc, un pervers, un… Elizabeth soupira alors qu'elle cherchait d'autres qualificatifs à lui attribuer. En vérité ce n'était pas tant que ça son acte qu'elle lui reprochait mais la manière dont ELLE avait réagi. La jeune femme rougit de honte au souvenir des cris qu'elle avait poussé, encouragée en cela par Beckett.

« Ce que j'aimerais qu'il crève » marmonna-t-elle.

Un rire ironique salua sa phrase et elle se retourna.

« Oh vous !

- Quel plaisir de vous voir réveillée, ironisa Beckett. Vous vous êtes endormie si vite la nuit dernière. »

Elizabeth rougit violement mais soutint son regard.

« C'est la douleur qui m'a réveillée !

- Oh vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit Beckett d'un ton indifférent. Je veillerais à maitriser mon ardeur la prochaine fois

- La prochaine fois ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Tout en se levant, Beckett lui sourit

« Allons Elizabeth, n'ajoutez pas l'hypocrisie à vos défauts…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… »Marmonna la jeune femme.

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et elle recula instinctivement. Un sourire froid éclaira les lèvres du lord en surprenant son mouvement et il se pencha sur elle.

« Détestez moi autant que vous le voulez Elizabeth… Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas un excès de douleur qui vous a … comblée cette nuit »

Elizabeth leva la main pour le frapper et il bloqua son bras.

« Tsss mauvaise idée Elizabeth. Vous devriez apprendre à vous contrôler…

- Je vous hais…

- Moi aussi… Mais en attendant nous avons un accord… »

Elizabeth le toisa et reprit

« Accord que vous ne respectez pas Lord Beckett ! Vous aviez dit que je pourrais voir Will une fois par semaine or cela n'est pas le cas. »

Beckett sourit et Elizabeth se crispa. Elle détestait ce sourire satisfait.

« Allons ma chère, je n'ai qu'une parole. Vous pourrez voir Mr Turner et sa bande de hors la loi dès que vous serez habillée. Il vous suffira de sonner. Mr Mercer se fera un plaisir de vous escorter » déclara t'il calmement.

Surprise par sa réaction, Elizabeth le suivit des yeux. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, Beckett se retourna

« Oh… Une dernière chose Elizabeth… Les murs de cette demeure sont curieux…

- Quoi… » Demanda Elizabeth, surprise.

Le sourire de Beckett s'accentua et il précisa

« Par un hasard … surprenant, il se trouve que les occupants des geôles entendent fort bien… Les cris. J'avais oublié de vous le dire… »

Elizabeth blêmit alors qu'il refermait la porte.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Dans l'embrasure, Beckett se retourna.

« Bien sûr ma chère… »

Folle de rage, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme comprit que les pirates n'avaient rien perdus de ses cris et que Will…

« Oh Will… » Gémit elle, honteuse.

()()

Une heure plus tard, Beckett pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas pressé. Recroquevillée sous les couvertures, Elizabeth lui lança un regard méfiant.

« Levez-vous Elizabeth.

- Je suis fatiguée », mentit la jeune femme.

Beckett sourit

« Allons je n'en crois rien… Vous étiez si impatiente de voir ce cher Mr Turner. Levez-vous donc et allez le voir pour lui jurer tous les serments imbéciles que vous avez en réserve à moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez les adresser à Sparrow ou à je ne sais quel autre forban… »

Elizabeth se força à ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis incapable de me lever »

Beckett la regarda avec surprise.

« Seigneur, mais vous êtes... Lâche… »

Elizabeth rougit de colère

« Comment osez-vous ? Après ce que vous m'avez fait vous…

- Suffit ! Ordonna Beckett. Vous n'avez aucun motif de vous plaindre. Je respecte notre arrangement. Vos remords et autres délicatesses m'ennuient. Vous avez vendu votre corps Elizabeth. Ayez au moins assez de fierté pour assumer vos actes »

Folle de rage, Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds et lui jeta un vase à la figure qu'il esquiva avec souplesse.

« A la bonne heure… Vous voici guérie, ironisa Beckett. Mr Mercer vous accompagnera dès que vous serez habillée. »

Elizabeth le fixa, désemparée

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça…. » Murmura t'elle d'une voix brisée.

Beckett sourit avec cynisme.

« Je ne fais que respecter ma part du marché Elizabeth »

()()

Will se précipita aux barreaux en voyant approcher Elizabeth, le visage blême et flanquée de Mercer.

« Elizabeth ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Submergée par la honte, la jeune femme détourna le visage, les larmes aux yeux. Du fond de la cellule, la voix de Jack s'éleva avec âpreté.

« Si tu veux mon avis, la donzelle va fort bien après la nuit passée »

Saisie par l'amertume du pirate, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Jack … protesta Gibbs

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité hein Lizzie ? Je veux dire.. Beckett, vous, Beckett et vous c'est une affaire qui marche du tonnerre hein ? »

Will blêmit tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers Jack

« Comment… De quel droit osez-vous me juger ! » S'écria t'elle oubliant sa honte sous l'effet de la colère.

Un léger sourire incurva les lèvres de Jack

« Oh mais je ne vous juge pas Elizabeth… J'ai toujours su de quoi vous étiez capable. Vers quel genre de choses vous poussaient vos… frustrations. Et c'est bien normal vous êtes mariée avec un homme ma foi doté d'une vigueur et de …

- La ferme Jack. » Ragea Will.

Jack l'écarta d'un geste.

« Tu permets ? J'ai pas fini. Tout ça pour dire que même si je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous preniez un peu du plaisir que vous espériez tant … Il serait bon de ne pas nous oublier et puisque vous avez présentement la faveur de Beckett… Peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour glisser que …

- Que ? Demanda Elizabeth, troublée.

- Les prisonniers ont aussi des désirs à satisfaire… murmura Jack. Et sans vouloir vous affoler… Je crains fort que Mr Turner ne soit un.. Réceptacle tout désigné pour recueillir…

- Jack ! s'exclama Gibbs

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? »

Elizabeth posa un regard sur Pintel et Ragetti tandis que Will les regardait sans comprendre.

« Oh… Je verrais ce que je peux faire.. » murmura t'elle, toute honte envolée.

Jack sourit et se pencha sur elle

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma colombe…. »

Will leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara des doigts d'Elizabeth à travers les barreaux.

« Ne l'écoute pas…Elizabeth , tout ce qui compte c'est toi »

La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse. Le moment de gêne était passé. Grâce à l'intervention de Jack. Elle posa un regard reconnaissant sur le pirate qui se tenait derrière Will et ce dernier souleva légèrement son chapeau.

« Elizabeth ? » répéta Will.

La jeune femme déserta Jack et plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé.

« J'ai vu ton père… Il est libre »

Les doigts de Will enserrèrent ceux de la jeune femme

« Oh Elizabeth »

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence

« Il va bien, nous l'avons déposé à Nassau. Il ne sait rien. »

Will sourit

« Si tu savais…

- Je sais… » Souffla t'elle, les yeux dans les siens.

Tandis que Pintel et Ragetti les couvaient d'un regard attendri, Mercer intervint

« Fin de la visite »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et Will serra plus fort ses doigts

« Attendez ! S'il vous plait…

- Lady Beckett » l'ignora Mercer en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Emue, Elizabeth passa ses doigts à travers les barreaux et caressa le visage de Will

« Je dois y aller … Ne t'en fais pas… »

Will ferma douloureusement les yeux tandis qu'elle se levait pour suivre son geôlier. Gibbs la regarda s'éloigner et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha ensuite de Jack

« Vous l'avez fait exprès hein … murmura t'il. De la mettre en colère.

- Devine ? » répondit Jack en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

Trop pour Gibbs qui secoua la tête. Parfois il ne comprenait pas son capitaine…Ou plutôt, il le comprenait trop bien.


	10. Trahie

_**Coucou ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Liz & Beckett lol. Ce chapitre se passe quelques semaines après leur retour de Molokai, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous avertis toutefois que ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition, il ne se passe donc pas grand-chose … mais il prépare au 10 Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

Assise au bout de la grande table de réception, Elizabeth Beckett s'ennuyait ferme. Les dignitaires conviés par Beckett à leur dîner étaient tous plus obséquieux les uns que les autres et le cœur d'Elizabeth était rempli de rage en les voyant porter à Beckett les attentions qu'ils avaient jadis pour son père. Si elle avait eu besoin d'une preuve de la puissance de Beckett, ce diner aurait à lui-même suffit. Son mari était un homme puissant. Et dangereux.

Lady Andrews se tourna alors vers elle.

« Ma très chère Elizabeth, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point vous étiez magnifique le jour de vos noces »

Elizabeth lui sourit nerveusement et retint la réflexion qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lady Andrews devait subir une sorte d'amnésie car c'était au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée qu'elle lui débitait son compliment.

« Et Lord Beckett et vous, êtes un couple tellement bien assorti.

- Un vrai couple de conte de fées ! » S'exclama sa jeune fille, Virginia, qui avait tellement admiré la robe d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tendit la main vers son verre de vin et cacha un sourire cynique derrière lui. Un conte de fée… Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

A l'autre bout de la table, elle croisa le regard de Beckett ce qui finit de l'énerver tout à fait. L'homme, parfaitement à son aise, semblait s'amuser de son agacement. Elizabeth lui fit un sourire ironique et leva son verre à son adresse. Puis, elle se tourna vers Lady Andrews.

« Les contes de fée mettent en scène des princesses et leur prince charmant et il ne me semble pas que Lord Beckett soit un prince »

La femme ne parut pas comprendre l'ironie de la réponse d'Elizabeth et cette dernière avança à nouveau la main vers son verre. A sa gauche, Lady Bastet toussota.

« Ce que Lady Andrews essaie de vous dire ma chère c'est que nous avons toutes été tellement surprises à l'annonce de vos fiançailles… »

Elizabeth se raidit et jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Beckett. L'homme n'était plus à table. Encouragée par son silence, Lady Bastet poursuivit

« Car enfin ma chère, Lord Beckett était somme toute votre troisième fiancé

- Il faut croire que le troisième était le bon, » persifla Elizabeth.

Les deux femmes se penchèrent vers elle

« Et le forgeron qu'est-il devenu ? Vous sembliez si éprise »

Elizabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer

« Will n'était… Ce n'était pas possible…

- On dit qu'il vous a affreusement trahie, » se réjouit Lady Bastet.

Elizabeth se tourna vers elle, les joues enflammées de colère

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, cessez donc de colporter des rumeurs Lady Bastet »

Un silence salua son éclat puis les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr, Elizabeth ne voulait pas parler de son abandon….

« Et ensuite vous êtes tombée amoureuse de Lord Beckett, s'extasia la jeune Virginia. Oh Lady Beckett racontez-nous ! Quand avez-vous su que vous l'aimiez ? »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Oui racontez donc Lady Beckett »

La jeune femme se retourna et rencontra le regard froid de son époux

« Pourquoi pas vous ?

- L'histoire est plus belle dans votre bouche ma chère »

Elizabeth se tourna vers les deux femmes

« En vérité, je n'ai absolument pas eu le choix d'épouser Lord Beckett

- Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les femmes tandis que la main de Beckett se crispait sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et sourit légèrement

« Il est difficile de résister à la volonté de Lord Beckett, lâcha t'elle d'une voix suave. Il est si persuasif… »

Les femmes hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et Elizabeth poursuivit

« Vous voyez, il était tellement évident que je devais l'épouser que je n'ai pas pu dire non… »

Beckett la fixa et la jeune Virginia posa un regard ému sur les époux

« Parce que vous l'aimiez plus que tout au monde ! »

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Parce que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour lui » murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de Beckett s'empourpra légèrement et il s'inclina

« Devant une telle déclaration permettez-moi mesdames de vous voler ma femme le temps d'une danse. »

Les commères hochèrent la tête et Elizabeth le suivit sur le parquet. Le bras de Beckett enserra sa taille.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? » grinça t'il.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth répondit

« Je n'ai fait que répondre à leurs questions…

- Vous leur avez pratiquement dit que je vous avais forcée

- Et bien c'est la vérité non ? »

Beckett l'attira contre lui

« Faites attention Elizabeth, vous vous rapprochez des limites à ne pas franchir… »

La jeune femme le fixa avec froideur

« Je respecte nos accords.

- Votre couplet sur Turner et votre amour pour lui était pitoyable…

- Ces idiotes ont cru que je parlais de vous.

- Mais vous avez promis de ne plus faire état de vos … sentiments »

Elizabeth sourit et le fixa

« Peut être aurais-je du répondre que vous êtes un homme odieux que je haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours dans ce cas ? »

Beckett la fit tourner et sourit

« Dites-moi Elizabeth … Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me toucher en évoquant vos sentiments pour un autre ?

- Pour vous toucher il faudrait que vous ayez un cœur…. »

La musique s'arrêta et Elizabeth se détacha de son étreinte

« Permettez Lord Beckett, vos invités attendent… »

()()

Will lança un regard fatigué à Pintel et Ragetti qui s'amusaient à valser ensemble au rythme de la musique qui leur parvenait, étouffée.

« Quand cela cessera t'il…. »

Jack lui lança un regard ivre et Will soupira. Depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait suivi le retour d'Elizabeth, le pirate était encore plus saoul qu'avant si c'était possible.

« Pourquoi y'a pu de rhum ? » balbutia Jack en secouant sa bouteille vide.

Will leva les yeux au ciel

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as tout bu ? » grinça t'il.

Jack le regarda d'un air pénétrant.

« Oui mais… pourquoi y'a pu de rhum ? »

Will secoua la tête et s'abima à nouveau dans ses tristes pensées.

Jack s'approcha de lui

« Tu sais mon gars, tu devrais arrêter de penser à elle…

- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais toi ? rétorqua Will, à bout de nerfs

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » répondit Jack le visage brusquement fermé.

Will arracha la bouteille des mains de Gibbs qui poussa un couinement outré. Sans y prêter attention, Will descendit une longue rasade.

« Oh la doucement mon gars ! » s'inquiéta Jack

Will le fixa

« Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être satisfait non ? J'applique ton plan à la lettre ! Restez dans cette foutue geôle à boire à longueur de journée ! »

Jack blêmit

« William…. »

Will se tourna vers lui

« Assez de mensonges Jack ! Il est déjà assez pénible d'être enfermé ici avec toi mais en plus il faut supporter de te voir boire à longueur de temps tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas admettre ce qui crève les yeux ! » Ragea Will en jetant la bouteille contre le mur.

Jack lui lança un regard éperdu

« Mais t'es malade ! C'est tout ce qui nous restait ! » S'affola t'il en se précipitant vers le sol.

Écœuré, Will le vit sortir la langue pour lécher la paille imbibée de rhum.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Beckett t'en fera livrer demain, ironisa t'il. Après tout il te doit bien ça, ta lâcheté lui a offert Elizabeth »

Jack se redressa, brusquement dégrisé et lui lança un regard sombre

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai permis de réussir c'est toi »

Will ricana.

« Trop facile Jack… Sois honnête pour une fois. Beckett la veut uniquement parce qu'il pense que tu es amoureux d'elle »

Jack recula comme s'il l'avait frappé

« Je ne suis pas responsable des délires de Beckett »

Will abattit sa main sur la paille

« CELA SUFFIT ! Tu me trouves peut être naïf mais je ne suis pas idiot ! »

Jack secoua la tête

« J'comprends pas mon gars, tu veux quoi au juste ?

- Que tu le reconnaisses, répondit Will

- Et ça t'apportera quoi ? Et que je reconnaisse quoi d'abord ?

- Que tu as des sentiments pour elle, que tu es aussi malade que moi de savoir qu'elle est avec ce Beckett ! Que tu passes tes journées à boire pour ne pas y penser ! Ça serait un début »

Jack réfléchit longuement puis,

« Admettons, je dis bien admettons que ce soit vrai, en quoi ça t'apporterait quelque chose de le savoir ? »

Will ferma douloureusement les yeux

« Parce qu'ainsi, je ne passerais pas mon temps à me dire que j'ai tort de t'écouter… Que tu as une vraie raison de vouloir rester enfermé ici. Que ton histoire est vraie. Que tu nous penses réellement en sécurité ici »

Jack déglutit tandis que les marins se tournaient vers lui.

« Jack… c'est tout ce que je te demande » murmura Will.

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Il se peut… en effet que j'éprouve des frémissements… de temps en temps »

Will rouvrit les yeux tandis que Jack cherchait désespérément une bouteille des yeux

« Des frémissements ? Tu veux dire des sentiments.

- Non rien de tout ça, juste des frémissements »

Will le fixa et Jack soupira

« D'accord des sentiments… »

Will le fixa avec plus d'intensité.

« Et même comme ça tu penses toujours qu'il est mieux qu'elle soit avec Beckett ?

- Oui….souffla Jack

- Oh c'est honteux… » Commenta Gibbs.

Jack se tourna vers son second

« Merci Mr Gibbs, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ! VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP MIEUX ! » S'écria t'il en se levant, le regard braqué sur Will.

Le jeune forgeron le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait s'allonger à l'autre bout de la cellule

« Il dit donc la vérité sur Calypso… » Murmura le jeune homme.

()()

Elizabeth décrochait les lourdes boucles d'oreille que Beckett l'avait forcée à porter pour le dîner lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre.

« Il est tard. Je suis fatiguée, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton morne

- Et saoule, ajouta Beckett en désignant le verre qui trainait sur la coiffeuse.

- Pas encore assez à mon grand regret » rétorqua Elizabeth

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes tandis qu'elle se battait avec les épingles qui retenaient son chignon.

« Laissez-moi faire

- Je préfère encore sonner Estrella.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, vous ne voulez pas la réveiller en pleine nuit » rétorqua Beckett en la débarrassant des épingles.

Elizabeth tendit la main vers son verre qu'elle vida d'un trait

« Vide… » Ricana t'elle en le lançant dans un coin de la pièce.

Beckett sourit

« Venez vous coucher Elizabeth »

Elle releva les yeux et le fixa à travers le miroir

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous l'ordonne »

Un soupir désabusé échappa à la jeune femme et elle se leva lourdement. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et écarta les cuisses d'un air de défi

« Faites vite sans quoi je ne peux vous promettre de ne pas m'endormir » lui lança t'elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Beckett encaissa avec flegme. Il se débarrassa de sa perruque et s'assit pour enlever ses bottes. Les yeux mi-clos, Elizabeth ne perdait rien de ses mouvements tout en se forçant à réguler sa respiration. Beckett sourit mais ne dit rien.

Finalement, Elizabeth le sentit se glisser à ses côtés. La jeune femme se raidit une fraction de seconde puis attendit.

« Vous ne dormez pas Elizabeth » soupira Beckett.

Le cœur battant, elle se força à ne pas répondre. La main de Beckett glissa le long de sa cuisse et elle se força à rester immobile.

« J'entends battre votre cœur d'ici » s'agaça-t-il.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux.

« Et alors ? C'est ce que font les cœurs non ? »

Beckett sourit

« Vous êtes complètement ivre

- Pas du tout, répondit Elizabeth dont la tête tournait légèrement.

- Si… »

La main de Beckett progressa entre ses cuisses et Elizabeth gémit

« Par pitié faites vite, j'ai sommeil »

Beckett la fixa et passa sur elle. Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement et il ricana

« Non…. »

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, surprise, tandis qu'il glissait vers le bas du lit.

« Cette nuit vous serez entièrement à moi, hors de question que vous vous en sortiez ainsi

- Je ne considère pas le fait de coucher avec vous comme s'en sortir, » rétorqua Elizabeth.

La bouche de Beckett se referma sur son intimité et la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. La langue du Lord commença à la fouiller, avec douceur d'abord puis avec plus d'exigence tandis qu'il lui écartait les cuisses, forçant son bassin à avancer vers lui. Elizabeth referma ses doigts sur les draps et les crispa douloureusement. Entre ses cuisses, Beckett continua son va et vient.

Un gémissement échappa à Elizabeth alors que son cœur accélérait, son corps impatient d'être délivré de la tension qu'il avait fait naître. Un râle désespéré franchit les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Elle était proche, proche, proche…..

Brusquement, la caresse cessa et Beckett remonta calmement reprendre sa place. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres Beckett la toisa

« Mais j'exauce votre désir ma chère. Vous êtes fatiguée non ? »

Elizabeth le regarda tandis qu'il soufflait la chandelle.

« Bonne nuit Lady Beckett » ironisa t'il.

Aussi en colère que frustrée, Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage

« Oh vous ! ragea t'elle en le giflant à la volée. Soyez maudit ! »

Beckett blêmit et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de regretter son geste, il la renversa sous lui.

« Mais vous n'arrêtez donc jamais ! » pesta t'il en lui maintenant les poignets avec fermeté.

Elizabeth se débattit.

« Lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas.

- Oh que si vous voulez, se moqua Beckett en lui maintenant les poignets d'une main tout en se guidant en elle de l'autre

- Je vous méprise… gémit Elizabeth.

- Moi aussi » haleta Beckett.

Elizabeth se cambra.

« Vous êtes immonde »

Beckett s'enfonça en elle

« Taisez vous donc » pesta t'il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un profond baiser.

Sous lui, Elizabeth hoqueta alors que son corps s'enflammait de plus belle. La bouche de Beckett la fouillait sans la moindre douceur et elle gémit douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, c'était… La bouche du Lord la libéra et elle inspira longuement. Elle le regarda vaguement, à demi consciente et il poussa un râle. Elizabeth le sentit frissonner tandis que son corps se rompait, un sanglot de rage lui échappa lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui montait en elle. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth laissa le plaisir l'inonder tandis qu'il s'immobilisait en elle.

« J'ai envie de vomir… ragea la jeune femme alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit. Vous me dégoutez, vous êtes un sale….

- Quand je pense que vous m'aviez juré que vous seriez aussi douce que complaisante, haleta Beckett

- La douceur ne faisait pas partie du marché. rétorqua Elizabeth. Pas plus que ce que vous avez osé faire ce soir »

Beckett se redressa légèrement et la regarda

« Vous êtes furieuse parce que vous avez aimé…. Vous aimez ce que je vous fais

- Je ne vous aime pas Lord Beckett. Ragea Elizabeth.

- Allons ma chère, je me moque bien de votre cœur inconstant

- Mon cœur n'est pas inconstant !

- Ah oui ? Je me demande ce que Sparrow en penserait… Mais laissons cela , comme je vous l'ai dit vos sentiments minables n'ont aucun intérêt… Gardez donc votre cœur Elizabeth… Seul votre corps m'intéresse et il est tout à moi. Je suis donc un homme comblé.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose, » ragea Elizabeth.

Un rire léger lui répondit

« Allons Elizabeth… Assez d'hypocrisie… Aucun de vos précieux Sparrow et Turner ou dieu sais-je qui encore ne vous a jamais comblé comme je le fais. Et je doute qu'ils y parviennent un jour.

- Espèce de nabot prétentieux ! » ragea Elizabeth en levant la main pour le frapper, ulcérée.

Cette fois Beckett bloqua son bras.

« Mon dieu quel appétit ma chère… Si vous en voulez encore il suffit de demander, je me ferais un plaisir de vous exaucer »

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth s'arracha à son étreinte et se retourna.

« Le corps est décidément une chose étrange n'est-ce pas ? murmura Beckett. Vous me haïssez pourtant vous devenez la plus ardente des maitresses sous mes caresses »

Les yeux clos, des larmes de rage et de honte roulant sur ses joues, Elizabeth ne répondit pas.


	11. Un plan

_**Bonjour à tous, Déjà merci à Marine pour sa review ! Contente que ça te plaise !**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre qui laisse la part belle à Jack … Je vous laisse l'apprécier , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

_Sept semaines plus tard,_

Debout devant le grand miroir qui ornait sa pièce, Elizabeth s'observait. La jeune femme se fit un regard troublé à elle-même puis reprit ses comptes silencieux. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses menstrues. Ce qui signifiait… qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Son cœur accéléra à cette pensée et elle se sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et Mercer apparut.

« Lord Beckett sera bientôt là. Il tient à ce que vous soyez là pour l'accueillir.

- Comme une tendre épouse dévouée ? Ironisa Elizabeth »

Comme à son habitude le chien de garde ne répondit pas et Elizabeth soupira. Beckett était absent depuis plus d'un mois. Elle était restée sous la garde drastique de Mercer pendant son absence. L'homme de main la terrifiait et l'énervait à la fois. Si Beckett était de glace, Mercer était quand à lui d'acier. Depuis un mois qu'elle était sous sa garde, elle n'avait pas eu une seule occasion de s'enfuir malgré sa vigilance à cet égard.

Mais maintenant… grâce à ce qu'elle portait… La donne allait changer.

Elizabeth fixa d'un œil morne Beckett tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle.

« Ma chère Lady Beckett…

- Moi qui espérait ne jamais vous revoir, » le salua Elizabeth .

Beckett sourit et lui baisa la main

« Vos sarcasmes m'ont manqué…entre autres choses »

Elizabeth déglutit et Beckett se pencha sur elle

« Où en sont nos affaires Elizabeth ? » lui demanda t'il à voix basse.

Elizabeth le regarda. Pour la première fois il avait l'air …impatient, presque humain… Un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle répondit.

« Toujours au même point Lord Beckett. Mais j'ose croire que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de votre incompétence » susurra-t-elle.

A son grand plaisir, le Lord pâlit un peu et la jeune femme se réjouit de son mensonge. Peu importe qu'il finisse par le découvrir, la victoire était trop douce pour qu'elle y renonce.

« Dans ce cas, il semblerait que je doive y mettre plus d'ardeur » répondit-il.

Elizabeth se crispa. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela.

« Ou abandonner votre projet… tenta t'elle.

- Allons ma chère, je vous ai manqué je le sais…

- Vous rêvez Lord Beckett, en vérité je viens de vivre les meilleures semaines depuis mon mariage.

- Vous mentez…. Vous vous êtes ennuyée je le sais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

Beckett se pencha sur elle et murmura

« Savez-vous que lorsque vous avez le sentiment d'avoir marqué un point, vos yeux brillent avec plus d'éclat que la plus belle des étoiles ? C'est ce qu'ils font en ce moment même…. Vos yeux brillent de plaisir de retrouver un partenaire pour vos joutes verbales ou non verbales d'ailleurs… Et je vous suis tellement supérieur en tout point que vous appréciez à juste titre ces trop rares moments où vous pensez avoir l'avantage.

- Oh ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi, d'aussi ridicule ! ragea Elizabeth. Sachez que vous ne m'avez pas manqué une seconde Lord Beckett

- Pas même la nuit ? » Suggéra t'il.

Elizabeth rougit violemment au souvenir de certaines nuits passées avant son départ

« Surtout pas la nuit » cracha-t-elle avant de faire volte-face.

()()

Assis sur le sol de sa geôle, Will soupira pesamment

« Quoi encore ? demanda Jack avec agacement

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ?

- Je ne le supporte pas, » ragea le pirate en secouant ses barreaux.

Will se leva, surpris tandis que le pirate s'énervait.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- Pour un marin, un fils des océans comme Jack, rester loin de la mer devient vite insupportable » expliqua Gibbs

Will haussa le sourcil tandis que Jack secouait les barreaux

« Beckett espèce de sale rat viens ici ! » cria le pirate.

Un bruit se fit entendre au loin et Jack recula brutalement, l'air effrayé

« Et là ? » Demanda Will à Gibbs.

Le second haussa les épaules, perplexe

« Là je sais pas… »

Jack se cacha dans un coin et roula un regard inquiet autour de lui

« Feng…

- Quoi Feng ? Demanda Will

- Il est là…. Avec Beckett, je l'ai entendu »

Will soupira

« Et ?

- Il semblerait que j'ai eu dans le passé et très involontairement un différend avec lui…

- Un différend ?

- J'ai par erreur glisser sur, dans, sa femme, fiancée » expliqua Jack.

Will le regarda avec incrédulité

« Mais y a-t-il une seule femme avec qui tu n'aies pas… »

Le regard de Jack se fit éloquent et Will soupira

« Je retire ma question »

()()

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaitre Feng sur le seuil de la porte. Derrière elle, Beckett sourit

« Ah Capitaine Feng , entrez donc, vous connaissez ma femme je crois… »

Sao Feng enveloppa Elizabeth d'un regard appréciateur

« Pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Et bien il vous faudra vous contenter de ça » répondit le Lord d'un ton coupant.

Incrédule, Elizabeth se tourna vers Beckett

« Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous ramené ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais c'est un pirate !

- Un corsaire au service du Roi, la reprit Beckett

- Vous voulez dire à votre service ! »

Beckett se crispa

« Votre inquiétude à mon égard est touchante Elizabeth mais vous devriez rejoindre vos appartements, Mr Feng et moi avons à parler affaire. Des affaires qui ne vous concernent en rien. »

Elizabeth l'ignora et s'approcha de Feng

« Comment pouvez-vous encore vous regarder en face… Vous, un pirate, allié avec ce, ce…

- Il suffit Elizabeth, la coupa Beckett. Du reste, il semble que vous n'ayez pas de leçon à donner en cette matière. Attendez-moi dans notre chambre. »

Elizabeth rougit sous le regard moqueur de Feng et se détourna, furieuse.

Beckett la suivit du regard

« Du tempérament, remarqua Feng

- Beaucoup, sourit froidement Beckett. Maintenant Corsaire Feng, expliquez-moi ce qui vous amène »

()()

Jack posa un regard inquiet sur la pièce dans laquelle se tenait Beckett

« Feng n'est pas là, il est retourné sur son navire en attendant mes ordres » déclara froidement le Lord.

A ces mots, un sourire soulagé se forma sur les lèvres de Jack et il s'assit

« J'étais pas inquiet »

Beckett allongea la main pour leur servir deux verres.

« J'ai jugé inutile de vous faire mettre des chaines, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que le moindre geste de votre part déclencherait une série de conséquences fâcheuses » annonça t'il en lui tendant un verre.

Jack prit ce dernier et le vida d'un trait.

Beckett le fixa.

« Feng m'a demandé votre pièce de huit ainsi que celle du défunt Barbossa. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Jack sourit

« De votre perte...

- Ne soyez donc pas si mélodramatique Sparrow …. Feng prétend que ces pièces serviront à accroitre mon pouvoir »

Jack ricana et se leva

« L'ambition est un bien grand défaut mon ami

- Je ne suis pas votre ami Sparrow. Les pièces.

- Pourquoi vous les donnerais-je ?

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier Sparrow. A moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez voir cette chère Elizabeth en pâtir »

Jack sourit et se pencha

« Vous bluffez…. »

Beckett se crispa et leva les yeux au ciel

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Négocions. Proposa Jack en s'asseyant

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Sparrow, il semble que toute négociation de ce genre avec vous soit… inutile »

Jack sourit de plus belle et se pencha

« Les pièces… Contre Elizabeth…Seule…. Une nuit »

Beckett accusa le coup

« Vous ne demandez pas votre liberté ? Ou le Pearl ?

- Non » répondit simplement Jack.

Beckett secoua la tête

« Que représente-t-elle au juste pour vous ?

- Et pour vous ? » lui renvoya Jack.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Beckett se leva

« Que devient Mr Turner ?

- Qu'il pourrisse en prison, rétorqua Jack. C'est un traitre et un mutin »

Beckett réfléchit et soupira

« Vous connaissez ma réponse Jack.

- J'aimerais vous l'entendre dire, susurra le pirate.

- Ce que vous demandez est exclu, répondit Beckett avec raideur. Elizabeth n'est plus négociable.

- Intéressant…. Murmura Jack

- Plait-il ? »

Le pirate le fixa à mesure qu'il élaborait un nouveau plan. Il avait pensé donner la pièce de Barbossa et en faire passer une autre pour sa pièce. Une fois seul avec Elizabeth, il aurait eu vite fait de s'enfuir avec elle. Will se serait libéré avec l'aide de l'équipage et ils auraient pu s'enfuir (ou pas), évitant du même coup Beckett et la libération de Calypso. Ce qui aurait été un excellent plan si il s'était trompé sur Beckett…

« Enfin j'aurais essayé, » soupira Jack.

Beckett le regarda avec impatience

« Je pourrais vous faire torturer

- Et rompre votre accord avec Elizabeth ? Tssss

- Elle n'en saurait rien…. »

Jack se pencha sur lui

« Voilà ce que je propose… Des filles.

- Quoi ?

- Des filles et du rhum à volonté pour moi-même et mes compagnons

- Et vous me donnerez les deux pièces ?

- Sans hésiter » répondit Jack

Beckett le regarda, incrédule

« Mais pourquoi…. »

Jack sourit désagréablement

« Je te l'ai dit l'ami… C'est la chute qui t'attend…. Et je veux être aux premières loges pour voir ça »

Beckett ricana

« Vous êtes pitoyable Sparrow. Regardez-vous… Pauvre pirate sans bateau enfermé dans une geôle pendant que je jouis du pouvoir et d'Elizabeth…

- La roue tourne Cutler » souffla Jack.

Beckett le dédaigna d'un haussement d'épaules

« Des filles donc… et du rhum. Est-ce tout ?

- Plus de visites… Deux par semaine.

- Accordé… Vous n'aurez qu'à faire savoir au geôlier quand vous voudrez que les filles vous rejoignent. Je m'arrangerais. »

Jack tendit la main vers lui

« Marché conclu ! »S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui serrant la main.

Beckett s'essuya nerveusement

« Mercer faites ramener le prisonnier dans sa geôle et attendez qu'il vous remette les pièces »

Avant qu'il ait pu prévoir son geste, Jack bondit sur le coupe papier qui lui servait à couper son courrier. Dans son dos le pirate entendit le cliquetis de l'arme de Mercer. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, il se coupa une mèche de cheveux

« Ma pièce, celle de Barbossa est dans l'orbite de Ragetti » déclara t'il en lançant la pièce à Beckett.

Blême, le Lord s'en empara et Mercer empoigna Jack sans douceur.

« Oh doucement l'ami, j'ai pas l'intention de tuer ton maitre…. D'autres s'en chargeront pour moi » murmura Jack.

()()

Beckett s'assit en face d'Elizabeth pour le dîner

« Que savez-vous sur les pièces de huit Elizabeth ? »

Surprise, elle le toisa

« Rien, je devrais ?

- Peut être…Sparrow et moi avons eu une discussion intéressante à ce sujet tout à l'heure

- Jack ?

- Connaissez-vous beaucoup d'autres Sparrow ? Ironisa Beckett. Il prétend qu'elles me mèneront à ma perte.

- Dans ce cas je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il dise vrai »

Beckett sourit

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma chère…. Savez vous ce qu'il a demandé en échange ?

- Non mais vous brûlez de me le dire, rétorqua Elizabeth masquant tant bien que mal sa curiosité

- Vous »

Elizabeth en laissa échapper la fourchette qu'elle tenait tandis que Beckett la suivait des yeux.

« Pendant une nuit. Vous êtes très convoitée, » annonça t'il.

Troublée, Elizabeth s'efforça de soutenir son regard

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

- Navré de vous décevoir mais j'ai dit non. Sparrow et les autres devront se contenter de putains ordinaires »

Elizabeth le toisa avec haine.

« Finissez de manger ça va être froid, » lui ordonna Beckett.

_Deux semaines plus tard, _

Ragetti lança un coup d'œil rempli de rancune vers Jack de son seul œil valide. Assis à même le sol le pirate sourit

« Allons ça valait bien une visite supplémentaire non ? »

Will le regarda avec incompréhension. Depuis qu'il avait appris les termes que Jack avait négociés, son étonnement n'avait pas baissé.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu faire ça…

- Quoi on avait besoin de filles non ? »

Will se détourna, écœuré. La cellule ressemblait maintenant à un des bouges infâmes de Tortuga

« Tu pourrais en avoir une aussi tu sais mon gars, souligna Jack

- Non merci

- Ta donzelle ne se prive pas elle…. »

Will blêmit

« La ferme Jack

- Comme tu voudras…. Ahhh voilà Lizzie »

Les hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Elizabeth qui venait d'entrer. Ignorant Mercer, la jeune femme se précipita vers Will. Leurs mains se soudèrent l'une à l'autre et Will la regarda tendrement

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… » Balbutia Elizabeth

Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le cœur d'annoncer à Will qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un autre, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait dit à Beckett…principalement pour le punir.

La jeune femme plissa le nez

« Et vous ?

- Parfaitement depuis des filles égaient nos nuits », répondit Jack

Elizabeth sourit. Elle n'avait pas non plus révélé à Will ce que Beckett lui avait appris sur Jack

« Les leurs pas les miennes, murmura Will. Tu es la seule Elizabeth »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra tandis que Jack haussait les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, murmura t'elle

- Si, » souffla Will.

Jack qui surveillait Mercer du coin de l'œil, fit un signe à Gibbs qui se racla la gorge

« J'EN AI ASSEZ » Hurla le second

Will sursauta et comme Jack s'y attendait, Mercer se précipita dans sa direction. Le pirate s'approcha du couple et écarta Will

« Elizabeth, le Hollandais Volant sera bientôt là…

- Quoi ?

- Chut c'est notre chance. Ne vous précipitez pas et utilisez Norrington. »

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre et Jack lui prit la main tandis que Mercer revenait à grands pas vers eux

« Ma chère Elizabeth, mon cœur brûle de vous posséder… Mon cœur si fragile… Vous l'avez transpercé ma chère, ma douce Elizabeth. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu que j'ai plus à vous offrir » balbutia-t-il, faisant mine d'être saoul.

Elizabeth déglutit

« Oh je vous en prie Jack, j'ai compris… Mais je me moque de votre cœur, offrez le donc à une de vos putains » cracha-t-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jack sourit brièvement

« C'est ce que je ferais puisque vous n'en voulez pas…. »

Mercer les fixa avec dégout et saisit Elizabeth par les épaules

« Fin de la visite »

Will regarda Elizabeth s'éloigner et se retourna vers Jack

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le pirate l'ignora et s'approcha de Gibbs

« Bien joué »murmura t'il avant de reprendre sa place dans le fond de la geôle.


	12. Un éblouissant ratage

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Muchu pour sa review ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés , merci pour tes encouragements !**_

_**voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un peu plus d'action, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 11**

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Elizabeth se dégagea de l'étreinte de Beckett alors que des coups pressants résonnaient à la porte de leur chambre. La jeune femme s'enveloppa dans le drap tandis que Beckett rattrapait d'un geste sa perruque

« Entrez ! ragea le Lord. Et qui que vous soyez j'espère que ça en vaut la peine »

Le visage de Mercer apparut dans l'encadrement

« Lord Beckett je crois qu'il faut que vous veniez »

Beckett blêmit et Elizabeth, enroulée dans le drap, se précipita à la fenêtre. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le Hollandais Volant mouillait au large de Port Royal.

A peine Beckett parti, Elizabeth se précipita sur sa robe d'intérieur. Si elle avait bien compris le message que Jack avait tenté de lui faire passer, elle devait trouver James.

Profitant de la confusion que l'arrivée des matelots avait créée, Elizabeth se faufila hors de sa chambre. Un étage plus bas elle entendit la voix de Beckett

« Ceci est intolérable, Amiral Norrington ! Allez m'attendre dans mon bureau je trancherais votre sort plus tard, Mr Mercer suivez-moi nous allons calmer ce… poulpe »

Elizabeth retint son souffle et porta instinctivement la main à son ventre avant de courir vers le bureau de Beckett.

Elle intercepta James au moment où l'Amiral s'apprêtait à y entrer

« James ! »

Norrington se retourna et la fixa, incrédule

« Elizabeth ?

- Oh James, » répéta Elizabeth en s'agrippant à sa tunique.

Les bras de l'officier se refermèrent sur elle et elle reçut avec un choc la vigueur de son étreinte

« Dieu merci vous allez bien »

Les mots de Jack lui revinrent en mémoire et la jeune femme se crispa. _Utilisez Norrington_

« James, vous m'avez proposé votre aide il y a quelques mois…. Est-ce que votre offre est toujours valable ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse » murmura Norrington.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra un peu plus devant sa sincérité évidente

« Alors aidez-moi à trouver le cœur de Jones et à libérer Will »

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et James la plaqua contre le mur. Haletant ils échangèrent un regard

« Il n'y a rien ici soldat » déclara Norrington avec autorité.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et James se retourna vers elle

« Jones est dans une fureur terrible depuis trois jours. Il est devenu quasi incontrôlable, c'est pour ça que je suis ici »

Elizabeth digéra l'information. Elle n'avait pas encore compris l'intégralité du plan de Jack mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Il lui fallait le cœur.

« Aidez-moi, » répéta t-elle.

James lui emboita le pas et ils commencèrent à fouiller méthodiquement le bureau de Beckett

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama James.

Elizabeth le fixa. Un long silence s'installa entre eux et James sourit tristement

« Vous voulez que je l'emporte n'est-ce pas ? Pour le poignarder. »

Elizabeth évita son regard, les paroles de Jack en mémoire.

« Pas maintenant….

- Bien sûr vous tenez à libérer Mr Turner avant cela… » Répondit James avec amertume.

Elizabeth ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle comprenait le plan de Jack. Du moins en partie. Elle devait les libérer pendant que James fuyait avec le cœur et après ça….

« Calypso a été libérée » murmura James.

Cette fois Elizabeth comprit ce qui lui manquait. Jack voulait négocier avec Calypso. Leur salut en échange de la vie de Jones. Et du sacrifice de James.

()()

Jack se tourna vers Will.

« Force cette grille » ordonna t'il

Will le regarda

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Et Elizabeth ?

- Si j'en juge par l'agitation de nos amis plus haut, elle ne craint rien, allez dépêche-toi Will» supplia Jack.

Will le fixa.

« Je croyais que nous étions plus en sécurité ici, c'est ce que tu nous répètes depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

Jack le regarda d'un air catastrophé.

« Pousse-toi ! » ragea t'il en tentant d'arracher les barreaux de leurs gonds.

Will le rejoignit

« Explique-moi au moins…

- Pas le temps… »

()()

James se retourna vers Elizabeth

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Vous comptez vous servir du cœur pour sauver Turner »

Elizabeth le fixa et secoua la tête.

« Oh James, je suis si désolée… » murmura t'elle.

Le regard de James s'adoucit et il glissa la main le long de sa joue.

« Ne le soyez pas…. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prévoir son geste, les lèvres de l'Amiral se posèrent sur les siennes et Elizabeth répondit à son étreinte, émue par la loyauté de l'officier.

Un bruit métallique rompit la magie de l'instant.

()()

Jack écarta d'un geste ample la porte de la cellule et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Plus un geste Mr Sparrow. Ou je serais contraint de vous tuer »

Jack blêmit

« Bugger » murmura t'il.

Derrière Mercer, il y avait un régiment entier, les mousquets pointés sur les pirates.

« Je crois qu'on va remettre notre balade à plus tard, ironisa Jack

- Je le crois aussi. Approuva Mercer d'un ton glacial. Vous autres, enfermez les prisonniers »

()()

Elizabeth et James s'écartèrent à la hâte l'un de l'autre et Elizabeth gémit en reconnaissant Beckett. Le Lord pointa le canon de son arme vers la jeune femme.

« Posez ce cœur Amiral Norrington ou je la tue » déclara le Lord d'une voix froide.

Elizabeth se retourna vers James.

« Prenez le cœur et fuyez ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Beckett avança vers Elizabeth

« Choisissez Amiral. Sa vie ou le cœur »

James frémit et posa le cœur sur le bureau

« Non... » gémit Elizabeth.

Beckett sourit avec désinvolture et fit face aux soldats qui venaient d'entrer

« Emmenez James Norrington, cet homme est un scélérat et un renégat. Mettez-le aux fers »

Le regard d'Elizabeth croisa celui de James et le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement

« Non, ne faites pas ça ! »

Beckett l'ignora et Norrington baissa la tête tandis que les soldats l'entrainaient

« Lord Beckett ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Le lord se retourna vers elle

« Le prix à payer pour la trahison est la corde, soyez heureuse que je ferme les yeux sur vos actes. Norrington sera pendu pour rébellion et pour avoir osé violenter ma femme »

Elizabeth devint livide.

« Je vous en prie…. Pas ça….

- Il fallait y penser avant, » lui déclara froidement Beckett en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle le suivit

« Pitié, il n'y est pour rien, c'est ma faute. Ma faute. Je me suis jetée à son cou »

Beckett se tourna vers elle, ironique

« Oh vous l'aimez donc lui aussi ? Décidément ma chère vos sentiments ne valent pas grand-chose »

Elizabeth encaissa

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. Ni à lui ni aux autre. Insultez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne les touchez pas »

Beckett la fixa

« Vous avez rompu tous les termes de notre accord et cela en dépit de mes avertissements. C'est fini Elizabeth. » Déclara t'il en s'engageant dans l'escalier

Elizabeth poussa un cri de détresse et se précipita à sa poursuite

« Non ! Espèce d'immonde porc sans cœur, ragea t'elle en tentant de le frapper

- Tsss laissez-moi, j'en ai assez de vos enfantillages. » lui ordonna négligemment Beckett en bloquant son bras.

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte avec brusquerie et bascula en avant. Emportée par son élan, elle tenta de se rattraper à la rampe mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Un cri lui échappa alors qu'elle roulait jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

« ELIZABETH ! » hurla Beckett en se précipitant vers elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage blême de la jeune femme et il la souleva légèrement

« Un médecin ! Par tous les diables allez chercher un médecin ou je jure de vous écorcher moi-même » , lança t'il à l'adresse du soldat le plus proche.

()()

« C'est pas normal » murmura Jack

Will lui lança un regard las

« Quoi donc ? Que ton plan n'ait pas marché ?

- Non, oui…. Pourquoi Beckett n'est pas là ? » S'inquiéta Jack.

Will blêmit et attrapa le pirate par le col

« Si jamais…. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Elizabeth je te jure….

- Ne soit donc pas aussi naïf… répondit Jack d'un ton absent. Beckett ne fera rien à Elizabeth.

- Oh ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Alors que tu m'affirmais le contraire il y a quelques temps…

- C'était avant. Et nous avons échoués dans notre tentative, Beckett n'a donc une raison de lui faire du mal, murmura Jack en fixant le couloir

- Est-ce toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre ? S'horrifia Will devant l'inquiétude que le pirate ne parvenait pas à dissimuler tout à fait.

- Un peu des deux » murmura Jack.

Will le saisit par le col

« Si jamais….. tu entends, si jamais il lui a fait le moindre mal, je te tuerais moi-même sale pirate »

Jack grimaça

« Tais-toi » répondit-il, aux aguets du moindre bruit.

()()

Beckett fixa le médecin tandis qu'il finissait d'examiner Elizabeth.

« Alors ? Pouvez-vous faire un diagnostic ? »

Le praticien épongea le sang sur le front de la jeune femme et se tourna vers lui.

« Elle vivra Lord Beckett

- Dieu soit loué…

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de l'enfant. Il est mort. Je suis désolé »

Beckett accusa le coup

« L'enfant…. »

Le médecin termina son bandage et se tourna vers lui.

« Vous en aurez d'autres, elle est jeune et en bonne santé. Quelques semaines devraient suffirent à la remettre sur pied »

Beckett lui fit un sourire froid

« Bien sûr… Monsieur Mercer va vous payer… »

Beckett se laissa tomber à côté du lit d'Elizabeth et fixa la jeune femme inconsciente

« Lord Beckett ? Les hommes attendent vos ordres pour le renégat » déclara Mercer.

Beckett ne se retourna pas

« Pas maintenant »

Mercer fronça les sourcils surpris

« Et pour les prisonniers qui ont tenté de s'enfuir ?

- Est-ce que vous êtes devenu sourd Mercer ? Je vous ai dit pas maintenant » ragea Beckett.

()()

Will écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le prisonnier que les soldats poussaient dans la cellule

« Commodore Norrington ?

- Amiral.. enfin j'étais »

Jack écarta Will

« Vous parlerez de grades plus tard, que s'est-il passé ? »

Norrington le regarda d'un air désabusé

« Beckett nous a surpris…

- Surpris ? » releva Will.

Norrington lui lança un regard rempli de pitié et précisa

« Alors que nous volions le cœur »

Will émit un soupir de soulagement mais Jack fixa James

« Espèce d'idiot…. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps….

- Navré Sparrow, la prochaine fois que vous mettrez sur pied un plan aussi génial , je vous suggère de m'envoyer un faire-part » ironisa Norrington

Jack plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et James enchaina

« Enfin, je doute qu'il y ait une prochaine fois… »

Will blêmit

« Comment va Elizabeth ? »

James secoua la tête

« Je ne sais pas, Beckett ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps….

- Ce rat a deviné ce que nous préparions…. Ragea Jack

- Jack ! On se fiche de ton plan ! Pesta Will. Si à cause de toi Elizabeth est en danger….

- La ferme, je ne m'entends pas penser » le coupa le pirate en se précipitant dans le fond de la geôle.

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard.

« Ca commence à faire beaucoup de prétendants ….

- Oh ça oui alors

- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? demanda Ragetti.

- CHUTTT intervint Gibbs. Messieurs un peu de décence »

Les deux compères baissèrent la tête et un lourd silence retomba sur la geôle.

()()

Elizabeth se crispa et ouvrit les yeux. Sa main se porta instinctivement vers son ventre et elle rencontra le regard froid de Beckett

« Vous l'avez perdu »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta net et il la fixa

« Par tous les saints pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit !

- Pourquoi vous l'aurais-je dit ? Ça vous aurait rendu plus humain peut être ? » Cracha Elizabeth.

Beckett blêmit et la toisa

« Petite idiote, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de pendre votre Norrington. Le seul crime de cet imbécile est d'être comme un chien en chaleur devant vous. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai dit c'est que je voulais vous donner une leçon. Mais maintenant croyez-moi… Je vais faire payer l'instigateur de cette stupidité. »

Elizabeth le fixa

« Non … Vous aviez promis…. »

Beckett se leva

« Vous aussi vous aviez promis

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si je l'ai perdu. C'est la vôtre. Et celle de votre orgueil » cracha Elizabeth en tentant de se lever.

Beckett la rattrapa fermement.

« Hors de question vous restez ici, le médecin a été formel

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ironisa tristement Elizabeth. Je préférerais être morte plutôt que d'être encore ici avec vous »

Beckett la fixa

« J'ai investi sur vous Elizabeth. Alors vous allez obéir

- Promettez de ne pas leur faire de mal ou je vous jure que… se débattit elle.

- Cessez ! Je vous le promets ! »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et il se dirigea vers la porte

« Je viendrais prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard. Reposez-vous.

- Inutile de venir » lui lança la jeune femme.

Beckett ne répondit pas et sortit. Une fois seule, Elizabeth laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle avait non seulement échoué mais elle avait perdu sa meilleure chance d'évasion. Le cœur lourd, elle glissa les mains sur son ventre et sanglota avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

()()

Les poignets lourdement entravés par des fers, Jack fut précipité dans le bureau de Beckett. Derrière ce dernier, le Lord le fixa avec froideur.

« Je tenais à vous informer en personne des résultats de votre tentative Sparrow »

Jack leva ses chaines

« Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée… »

Beckett l'ignora et se servit un verre

« Elizabeth a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait »

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit et il ne bougea pas.

« Etes-vous satisfait Sparrow ?

- Un Beckett de moins est toujours une bonne chose » rétorqua Jack.

Le lord ferma les yeux.

« Tout vos privilèges vous sont désormais retirés Sparrow, ainsi que ceux de vos compagnons. Il n'y aura plus ni rhum, ni femme, ni visite. Sauf celles qui s'exécuteront sous mon contrôle. Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer pourquoi à Mr Turner. Vous pourrez remercier Elizabeth. Elle m'a arraché la promesse de ne pas vous faire de mal. »

Jack plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur et enregistra l'information.

« Il est furieux hein… Jones…. Tenta t'il

- Si Mr Jones devenait trop embarrassant, croyez bien que je ne tarderais pas à lui trouver un remplaçant »

Le regard de Jack s'alluma

« J'ai toujours rêvé de commander le Hollandais Volant….

- Oh non Sparrow, pas vous… J'ai déjà commis l'erreur de vous prendre une fois sous mes ordres.

- J'étais, je suis un excellent capitaine.

- Turner est cependant un meilleur candidat » rétorqua Beckett.

Jack le fixa.

« Et Elizabeth ? Si vous faites cela, elle n'aura plus aucune raison de vous obéir.

- Elizabeth n'est plus en position de négocier quoique ce soit. Et il me restera encore Norrington et vous-même. Cela devrait suffire à la contrôler. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sparrow

« Vous changerez d'avis l'ami… Lorsque Calypso aura commencé à détruire vos précieux navires, vous aurez besoin d'un homme pour négocier avec elle »

Un léger ricanement échappa à Beckett

« J'ai le corsaire Feng pour cela.

- Nous verrons….rétorqua Jack.

- C'est cela…nous verrons…. »

()()

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, une douleur diffuse dans le ventre lui rappelant instantanément ce qui s'était passé. Le regard de la jeune femme s'ajusta et elle découvrit Beckett, assis à son chevet.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Le lord la fixa

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec haine

« Que leur avez-vous fait ?

- Rien de plus que de leur adjoindre un nouveau compagnon et les priver de filles et de rhum »

Elizabeth se redressa

« Je veux les voir.

- Non. »

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard décidé et écarta la couverture avant de s'arrêter, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Beckett la saisit par la taille et la poussa vers le lit

« Ne me forcez pas à vous enchaîner Elizabeth.

- Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà fait » rétorqua t'elle, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Beckett soupira et elle céda. Le visage blême, elle se laissa aller en arrière

« Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que ce qui est arrivé est un signe… Quand comprendrez vous ?

- Vous aurez d'autres enfants, le médecin me l'a affirmé. Répondit Beckett

- Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants ! Je ne veux pas de VOS enfants ! Je vous hais ! Hurla Elizabeth.

- Nous avons un accord » répondit calmement Beckett.

Elizabeth détourna le visage pour cacher ses larmes et sa main se porta instinctivement à son ventre

« Sortez Lord Beckett . »

Il grimaça et la dévisagea avec intensité

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seule…

- Je préfère la solitude à votre compagnie. A moins que comme toujours vous ne vouliez-vous imposer à moi

- Soit…. » soupira Beckett en se levant.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et maintenant rassurée sur le sort de ses amis, elle songea à ce qui c'était produit. Elle avait perdu son bébé. Un long sanglot lui échappa et elle se couvrit le visage des mains. A la porte, Beckett s'immobilisa.

Inconsciente de sa présence, Elizabeth gémit et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, elle ne réagit pas lorsque les bras de Beckett l'enveloppèrent.

« Faisons une trêve » murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui et il la serra contre lui.

« Quoique vous en pensiez c'était aussi mon enfant. Et je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Et même si vous êtes prête à me hurler le contraire, je sais que vous non plus. » murmura t'il en la berçant contre lui.

Pour une fois, Elizabeth ne protesta pas. Elle avait trop de peine pour ça.

_**Et voilà….. La suite dans deux semaines soit le 20 Juillet, en effet je n'aurais pas accès au net la semaine prochaine…. Mais je compte sur vous ! A bientôt et bonnes vacances lol**_


	13. Après la douleur

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis rentrée ! Alors déjà merci à Muchu, Sabryna & Neminis pour leurs reviews !**

**Muchu : Félicitations pour ton diplôme ! ! Et contente que ka fiction t'évade, c'est aussi le but !**

**Sabryna : Merciiiii et tu sais je ne baisserais pas les bras, je finis toujours mes fics ! ****Lol **

**Neminis : thank so much, I'm so glad you like this story, I hope that the rest of it would pleased you !**

**Sinon… voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**

**Chapitre 12**

_Trois semaines plus tard,_

Allongée dans son lit aux draps de satin, Elizabeth posa un regard absent sur Estrella. La femme de chambre la regarda avec compassion et s'approcha d'elle

« Je vais arranger vos oreillers Lady Beckett »

Elizabeth ne réagit pas et se redressa légèrement. Estrella lui lança un regard inquiet et toussota

« Madame, si vous me permettez »

Elizabeth garda le silence et l'autre l'interpréta comme un encouragement

« C'est difficile Madame, mais c'est chose fréquente avec un premier enfant… Et puis Lord Beckett est si attentionné avec vous…Il a passé tellement de temps à votre chevet. Vous avez de la chance vous savez, peu d'époux sont si…

- De la chance ? La coupa Elizabeth en s'empourprant de colère. Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai de la chance ! »

Estrella rougit à son tour et s'écarta

« Pardon Madame…. »

La voix de Beckett résonna derrière elles

« Laissez nous Estrella »

La femme de chambre s'inclina maladroitement et s'empressa de sortir.

Une fois seuls, Beckett s'avança jusqu'au lit

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, surprise. Beckett la fixa et ajouta

« Nous savons tous les deux que la perte de cet enfant vous est égale alors pourquoi persistez vous à garder le lit ? »

Elizabeth se crispa en l'entendant.

« Quel mari attentionné vous faites, ironisa t'elle

- Je le suis plus que vous ne le méritez » rétorqua Beckett.

Elizabeth ramena la couverture contre elle et le toisa

« Il me semble vous avoir dit à de nombreuses reprises que je ne voulais pas de vous à mon chevet. Je n'ai que faire de vos attentions

- Et moi de vos états d'âmes. Je n'ai toléré votre…. Absence que parce que le médecin a jugé qu'il était bon pour vous de rester au lit le temps de vous remettre. Vous voilà remise. »

Elizabeth blêmit et il se pencha sur elle

« Entièrement remise… Aussi vous rendrais-je visite cette nuit lorsque nous rentrerons du diner des Hillier . Si vous vous conduisez bien ce soir, vous pourrez voir vos amis dès demain matin»

La jeune femme recula

« C'est trop tôt…. Je, je ne veux pas aller à ce diner ni…

- Foutaises, lorsque l'on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter en selle aussitôt, rétorqua Beckett

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes le cheval et moi le cavalier, précisa Beckett avec ironie. Soyez prête Elizabeth »

Tremblante de rage, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois seule, Elizabeth passa une main sur son ventre

« Qu'il aille au diable, » ragea t'elle.

()()

« Trois semaines ! » pesta Will

Jack et Norrington échangèrent un regard las. Pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de leur existence, les deux hommes se retrouvaient d'accord : Will était insupportable.

Le jeune forgeron se tourna vers l'ex amiral

« Tout ça c'est votre faute »

Norrington serra les poings tandis que Jack ricanait

« Désolé mon gars mais on dirait que le gamin a changé de cible »

Will adressa un regard noir au pirate

« Si Elizabeth meurt tu en seras tout autant responsable et crois moi je….

- Tu rien du tout si Elizabeth meurs cet idiot de Beckett nous pendra. Vu que nous sommes encore là elle n'est pas morte, CQFD »

Pintel et Ragetti ricanèrent nerveusement tandis que James se tournait vers Jack

« Sparrow….

- Quoi ? Avouez donc Amiral vous n'êtes pas plus triste que Will de la mort de cet enfant »

Will lui lança un regard outré tandis que Jack poursuivait

« Beckett et Elizabeth blahhhhh. Personne n'a envie de la voir porter son enfant

- A commencer par toi Jack ? » Demanda Will d'un ton acide.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et James se tourna vers Will qui ironisa

« Oh Jack ne vous l'a pas dit Amiral ? Il ressent des frémissements pour MA fiancée

- La femme de Beckett et ressentait…. De temps à autres » grommela Jack

James soupira lourdement tandis que Gibbs lâchait

« Si c'est pas malheureux…

- Taisez vous Gibbs, soupira James

- La ferme Gibbs, » ragea au même moment Jack

Will secoua la tête et se détourna d'eux. Après tout aucun d'entre eux n'aimait Elizabeth comme lui il l'aimait. Aucun.

()()

Elizabeth se laissa habiller par Estrella en silence. Depuis sa chute et la perte de son enfant, elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de toutes forces. Comme si en perdant son enfant, elle avait aussi perdu tout espoir.

« Vous êtes si pâle Madame, soupira Estrella

- Mets moi donc du rouge dans ce cas, » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton absent.

Estrella hésita puis obéit

« Voilà, vous êtes superbe Madame, regardez »l'encouragea t'elle

Elizabeth lui sourit machinalement et se tourna vers le miroir. Une grimace lui échappa. La robe d'un vert profond choisie par Beckett accentuait sa pâleur que le rouge peinait à dissimuler. La taille, étroitement serrée, mettait en valeur la finesse de ses hanches, lui conférant une apparence fragile. Elizabeth battit des cils

« Ca ne va pas » ragea t'elle en s'emparant du pot de rouge.

Sous l'œil effaré d'Estrella elle se tartina les joues jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime avoir bonne mine

« Voilà » lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton de défi en reposant le pot, soulagée par son éclat de rage.

Estrella déglutit

« Madame c'est trop, avec ce rouge vous , on dirait une femme de mauvaise vie » expliqua t'elle maladroitement.

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle

« Une putain tu veux dire…» répondit elle cyniquement avant de sortir sous le regard effaré de la femme de chambre.

()()

Beckett la regarda approcher et sourit en voyant l'air de défi sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Je suis prête Lord Beckett » annonça t'elle.

Beckett la détailla et son regard s'arrêta sur ses joues. Elizabeth lui sourit méchamment

« Vous vouliez que j'ai l'air d'aller bien n'est ce pas ? Vous comprendrez donc que vu ma pâleur j'ai eu recours à quelques artifices. »

Beckett s'inclina avec ironie

« Le rouge vous va à ravir ma chère, je suis heureux de constater que vous assumez enfin votre nature profonde

- Ma nature profonde ?

- Celle d'une catin ma chère »

Outrée, Elizabeth en resta sans voix et Beckett en profita.

« Allons ne vous en faites pas, je savais qui vous étiez avant de vous épouser , cela ne me gêne pas, comme je vous le disais je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre des putains. Surtout lorsque comme vous elles dissimulent leur décadence sous des airs respectables »

Aiguillée par la colère, Elizabeth s'avança vers lui

« Ne craignez-vous pas que je révèle ma nature profonde à vos amis cette nuit ? cracha t'elle

- Je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet… Je sais que vous vous garderez pour moi… Ou alors il vous faudra payer les conséquences. Ou plutôt vos amis les paieront » déclara Beckett d'un ton nonchalant en s'effaçant pour la laisser monter en voiture.

Elizabeth s'engouffra dans la voiture et essuya d'un air rageur ses joues

« Voulez vous un mouchoir ? » lui proposa Beckett d'un ton égal.

Cette fois la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

_Trois heures plus tard,_

Un verre de vin à la main, Elizabeth posa un regard égaré sur la foule qui l'entourait. Le dîner était un cauchemar. Elle avait supporté les regards de compassion mâtinée de curiosité des autres femmes. Leurs « feintes » erreurs alors qu'elles évoquaient la grossesse de la jeune Lady Sortan, leurs regards de biais. Pourtant elle s'était refusée à leur donner satisfaction en évoquant la perte qu'elle avait subie. Du reste comment auraient-elles pu comprendre l'importance qu'avait eue cet enfant pour elle ?

Elizabeth avala une nouvelle gorgée et reposa son verre vide sur un plateau tout en reprenant un autre. Non personne ne pouvait comprendre que l'enfant avait été son laisser passer pour la liberté. Pas plus que le vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même et qu'elle repoussait soigneusement, préférant se concentrer sur ce que l'enfant lui aurait donné plutôt que sur l'enfant lui-même.

Lady Hillier finit par ne plus y tenir et la prit par le bras, l'entrainant vers les chaises qui entouraient la salle de bal

« Ma chère, si chère Elizabeth, Lord Hillier et moi-même avons été si affligés d'apprendre…

- Quoi donc ? Que j'ai perdu mon bébé ? » répondit Elizabeth avec agressivité.

Loin de rebuter Lady Hillier, son éclat lui sembla normal

« Oui.. Vous savez Elizabeth, Lord Hillier et moi-même avons aussi subi ce que vous traversez et…

- Taisez vous, » blêmit Elizabeth en vidant son verre.

Lady Hillier lui lança un regard rempli de compassion

« Ne vous fermez pas ainsi ma chérie, je sais à quel point c'est dur, encore plus pour vous dont le père est au loin et avec votre pauvre maman…

- Ne parlez pas de ma mère. Et ne parlez pas de … du.. je ne veux pas » lui ordonna Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Lady Hillier n'y prit pas garde

« Si vous voulez parler ma chérie, nous savons à quel point cela est douloureux. Allez y racontez moi » répéta t'elle

Elizabeth lança un regard éperdu autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de la frapper , de…

Une main chaude se posa sur la sienne et Elizabeth se retourna. Elle reconnut avec surprise Beckett. Le lord adressa un regard froid à Lady Hillier

« Il me semble que Lady Beckett vous a clairement déclaré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas évoquer ces instants douloureux en votre présence » déclara t'il d'une voix glaciale.

Lady Hillier rougit

« Lord Beckett, je, j'ignorais que vous étiez là, je…

- Quoi donc ma chère ? Si vous aviez su vous n'auriez pas importuné ma femme comme vous le faites depuis plusieurs minutes ? » Ironisa le Lord.

Leur hôtesse rougit et Beckett serra un peu plus la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. Bouleversée, la jeune femme tourna un regard brillant vers lui. Beckett la força à se lever

« Nous partons. Comme vous le voyez, Lady Beckett ne se sent pas bien

- Lord Beckett, je suis navrée, je pensais que… bredouilla Lady Hillier en lançant un regard éperdu à son mari

- Je vous suggère d'arrêter de penser si cela est le résultat de vos réflexions » la coupa Beckett d'un ton sans appel.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraina Elizabeth à sa suite. La main dans celle de Beckett, la jeune femme se laissa faire, étourdie tant par le vin et le chagrin que rendue muette par la surprise que lui causait le comportement de Beckett

« La calèche, vite » ordonna le lord au laquais.

Le laquais blêmit devant la mine de Beckett et se précipita aux écuries. Au côté du Lord, Elizabeth chancela, l'air frais ne faisant qu'accentuer les effets de l'alcool dont elle s'était gorgée toute la soirée.

Lord Hillier se précipita vers eux alors que la calèche arrivait

« Lord Beckett, je vous en prie, ne partez pas, ma femme oh ma chère Fanny parle souvent sans réfléchir , je vous supplie de… »

Elizabeth nota d'un air absent l'inquiétude de Hillier. En toute autre circonstance elle se serait réjouie de voir le courtisan aussi mal à l'aise mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit son bébé perdu

« Pas maintenant Hillier, » trancha Beckett avec sécheresse en montant en voiture

En face de lui, Elizabeth le fixa alors que la calèche partait, au grand dam de Lord Hillier.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda t'elle

Beckett posa un regard glacial sur elle

« Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on vous manque d'égard à ce point. Tant que vous êtes ma femme, vous méritez le respect

- Dommage que vous n'appliquiez pas cette règle à vous-même dans ce cas, » persifla Elizabeth, trouvant dans sa haine de Beckett un dérivatif à son chagrin.

Beckett se raidit imperceptiblement

« J'ai sous estimé votre chagrin Elizabeth. Je vous dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas du vous forcer à assister à ce diner.

- Dois je en conclure que vous m'épargnerez votre présence pour les prochaines nuits ? »

La main de Beckett chercha la sienne

« Une fois de plus, ne poussez pas votre avantage Elizabeth…. »

()()

Elizabeth se tourna vers Beckett alors qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre sur eux.

« Il est trop tôt » ragea t'elle, furieuse de sentir des larmes la picoter.

Beckett soupira et ôta sa perruque d'un geste las

« Elizabeth, cessez donc vos caprices. Vous ne voulez pas rester seule, votre attitude de ce soir le prouve

- Je préfère être seule plutôt qu'en votre compagnie ! » explosa la jeune femme avant de fondre en larmes à son grand étonnement.

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui

« Pleurez ce soir, vous m'insulterez demain » ironisa t'il.

Ivre de chagrin et de vin, Elizabeth ne résista pas. Tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle sentit les mains du Lord la débarrasser de sa robe puis défaire sa coiffure tandis qu'il la poussait vers le lit.

« Dormez, vous êtes ivre » lui ordonna t'il en se déshabillant rapidement .

Elizabeth sentit le matelas s'abaisser sous le poids du lord et se calma finalement alors qu'il soufflait la bougie

« Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle

- Cette fois vous êtes ivre j'en suis certain, ironisa Beckett.

- J'aurais du vous le dire…

- Certes… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Nous sommes tous deux responsables » répondit Beckett

Elizabeth tendit spontanément la main vers la sienne et Beckett soupira en sentant ses doigts se refermer sur les siens.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule » murmura Elizabeth

Beckett ne répondit pas. Sa main étreignit la sienne et il glissa sur elle, caressant lentement son corps. Elizabeth frissonna à son contact et elle ferma les yeux, emportée par l'ivresse et le désir. Peu importait celui qui la caressait. Elle voulait oublier.

()()

Le lendemain, Elizabeth s'étira douloureusement. Son crâne lui faisait mal et la jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de la soirée. Une fois cela fait, elle rougit de honte. Sa main encore dans celle de Beckett elle se dégagea sans douceur.

« Ai-je suffisamment comblé votre solitude ? » demanda le Lord d'un ton égal

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furieux et Beckett se leva

« Vous avez abusé de moi !

- Je vous ai donné ce que vous attendiez » rétorqua t'il

Elizabeth grinça des dents

« Je veux voir Will

- Soit, je pense qu'après cette nuit vous m'avez amplement convaincu » ironisa Beckett.

()()

Will se redressa à la hâte en voyant approcher Elizabeth suivie de Mercer.

« Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tremblant tandis que Norrington bondissait sur ses pieds

« Te fais pas d'illusions mon gars… C'est pas pour toi qu'elle est là » ricana Jack

Will les ignora et saisit les doigts d'Elizabeth

« Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda t'il tendrement

- Mieux….souffla la jeune femme

- Elizabeth…. Ce n'est rien, nous aurons d'autres occasions de retrouver notre liberté» balbutia Will

A ces mots le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle retira sa main

« D'autres occasions ? C'était un bébé ! Pas une occasion !»

Will blêmit

« Je, bien sûr que non , Elizabeth ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se tourna vers Mercer

« Fin de la visite » annonça ce dernier d'une voix coupante

Will poussa un gémissement

« Elizabeth attend, je t'aime, Elizabeth ! »

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas.

()()

Jack s'approcha de Will

« Bravo mon gars dans le genre t'es champion » ironisa t'il

Will fixa la porte par laquelle avait disparu Elizabeth

« Je ne comprends pas….

- Tu n'es qu'un demeuré. Lâcha Jack

- Je suis d'accord avec Sparrow, » soupira James tandis que l'équipage hochait vigoureusement la tête

Will posa un regard égaré sur eux et Jack grinça

« Désolé de briser tes illusions mon gars mais le , cette chose qu'elle a perdue, n'était pas seulement l'enfant de Beckett mais le sien aussi. Tu vois faut être deux pour faire ça et à moins qu'Elizabeth soit une sorte de réincarnation de…

- Suffit Sparrow, le coupa James avec autorité

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il a compris ? » Ironisa le pirate

Will répondit d'une voix blanche

« J'ai compris »

Un silence salua son intervention et Will soupira .

« Elizabeth… Je ne veux pas te perdre » souffla t'il douloureusement


	14. Nouveaux accords

_**Coucou à tous ! Pour commencer merci à Muchu et à Neminis ( je pense) pour leurs commentaires !**_

_**Muchu : lol et je n'ai pas fini avec Liz quand à Beckett ma foi… je te laisse en juger dans la suite**_

_**Neminis : Thank you so much, I'm very proud that the sentence sound good in english ! **__**I update every Wednesday ! **_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un peu d'action….. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 13**

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

Encore sous le choc des propos de Will, Elizabeth hachait menu le contenu de son assiette sans penser à manger, lorsque Beckett l'interpella

« Vos œufs sont-ils assez écrasés ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son assiette et contempla la bouillie immonde qu'elle contenait

« Il semblerait, répondit elle d'un ton dégagé

- Je suis flatté que la nuit dernière vous ait troublée à ce point » ironisa le Lord.

Elizabeth rougit au souvenir de l'étreinte de « matelot » à laquelle il l'avait soumise et repoussa farouchement son assiette

« Il n'y avait rien de troublant dans ceci Lord Beckett, ni de plaisant. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton pédant

- Vraiment ? Fit mine de s'étonner le Lord. Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir crié _encore_ ? »

La rougeur d'Elizabeth s'accentua mais elle se força à le toiser

« Pour que vous finissiez plus vite, ou alors pour remplir ma part de notre marché. Choisissez donc la raison qui flatte le plus votre vanité Lord Beckett »

La main de Beckett se crispa sur sa fourchette et Elizabeth lui fit un sourire faux.

« Puis je sortir de table ? Votre présence m'incommode… déclara t'elle en se levant.

- Restez assise, ordonna Beckett d'une voix froide

- Pour quoi faire ? Il est presque aussi écœurant de voir votre visage que de subir vos caresses. De ce fait, je n'ai plus faim » rétorqua Elizabeth, un peu soulagée par l'affrontement qui avait au moins le mérite de détourner ses pensées de Will.

Beckett se leva d'un bond et Elizabeth le toisa

« C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être petit, n'avez-vous pas mis vos talonnettes aujourd'hui ? » persifla t'elle

Un mince sourire éclaira les lèvres de Beckett

« Petit ?

- Minuscule », renchérit Elizabeth .

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, Beckett balaya d'un geste son assiette et la saisit par les hanches.

« Que faites-vous !

- Je vous offre ce que vous cherchez à obtenir en me provoquant » rétorqua Beckett d'une voix glaciale.

Elizabeth poussa un cri alors qu'il l'allongeait sur la table, relevant ses jupons.

« Espèce de ruffian ! Arrêtez ! » Hurla t'elle en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Entre ses cuisses, elle sentit la main de Beckett s'insinuer alors qu'il défaisait son propre pantalon de l'autre. Le lord la fit glisser vers lui sans douceur et la jeune femme enfonça ses ongles dans le bois de la table.

« Petit, souvenez-vous Elizabeth. Ceci ne devrait donc vous faire aucun mal » ironisa t'il en se poussant en elle.

Un gémissement échappa à la jeune femme et elle écarta les cuisses.

« Humide comme une putain, cracha Beckett en accentuant ses mouvements. Vous êtes véritablement une fille de rien. »

Elizabeth gémit à nouveau. Son esprit se rebellait contre les insultes, pourtant un plaisir diffus montait en elle, la poussant à se cambrer sous ses assauts

« Sur une table comme la dernière des dernières, » susurra Beckett d'une voix hachée par le plaisir.

Elizabeth gémit alors que le plaisir déferlait, lui ôtant toute volonté ainsi qu'elle l'avait déjà cruellement éprouvé.

Beckett le vit et se lâcha en elle dans un râle avant de se retirer, la laissant pantelante et tremblante d'un plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

« Je viens Mr Mercer, annonça Beckett avec froideur en refermant son fut. J'avais une femelle en chaleur à combler »

Elizabeth se redressa et poussa un cri d'horreur en croisant le regard vide de Mercer.

« Comment osez-vous ! » ragea-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Beckett congédia son homme de main d'un geste et se tourna vers elle

« Il a frappé ma chère, ne l'avez-vous pas entendu ?

- Vous savez bien que non !

- Oh sans doute étiez-vous trop occupée à me crier votre dégout » se moqua Beckett.

Rouge d'humiliation, Elizabeth le toisa

« Vous voilà furieuse en plus d'être frustrée, se moqua Beckett. Et bien ma chère, j'espère que vous allez rapidement vous remettre, Lady Hillier vous attend dans le petit salon pour vous présenter ses excuses.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'être polie envers vos amis » cracha Elizabeth en lissant ses jupons.

Beckett sourit

« Qui vous parle d'être polie ? Soyez aussi grossière que vous rêvez de l'être.

- Quoi ?

- Allons, Elizabeth, vous êtes Lady Beckett. Etre la femme d'un homme puissant n'a pas que des inconvénients vous savez » ricana Beckett en la laissant seule.

Elizabeth fixa stupidement la porte par laquelle il avait disparu. Un domestique toussota et évita de la regarder

« Lady Hillier vous attend, Lady Beckett »

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Elle allait faire payer cher à son époux la permission qu'il venait de lui accorder.

()()

Lady Hillier, le visage blême se leva à l'entrée d'Elizabeth.

« Ma chère Elizabeth, je suis tellement …

- Désolée ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Allons Lady Hillier, nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas »

Le visage de la femme perdit son expression douce et Elizabeth vit avec surprise l'angoisse la remplacer

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…. Je vous en prie, Elizabeth, pardonnez-moi, je … »

A la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, Lady Hillier fondit en larmes.

« Elizabeth, mes paroles n'étaient motivées que par le désir de vous soulager de votre peine, vous êtes si seule et surement que votre pauvre maman aimerait qu'une âme bonne et charitable comme elle l'était, vous assiste dans ces moments… »

Ces derniers mots tuèrent dans l'œuf la compassion naissante d'Elizabeth

« De quel droit parlez-vous de ma mère ? De quel droit osez-vous vous comparer à elle ? » Ragea Elizabeth.

Lady Hillier rougit

« J'ai élevé trois filles et …

- Et la première est mariée au pire voleur de Port Royal quant à la seconde elle est tellement bien passée dans les draps de la garnison de Port Royal qu'elle a ruiné non seulement ses perspectives de mariage mais aussi celles de sa cadette » lui asséna durement Elizabeth.

Lady Hillier, la contempla, bouche bée.

« Cessez donc avec votre compassion mielleuse et vos compliments Lady Hillier. J'ai grandi à Port Royal, j'ai vu votre mari lécher les bottes de mon père avant de préférer la crotte de celles de Beckett. Vous me donnez envie de vomir »

Lady Hillier la toisa, folle de rage

« Vous n'êtes qu'une garce prétentieuse Elizabeth Swann ! Une peste que votre père aurait mieux fait d'enfermer plutôt que de lui laisser la bride sur le cou. Vous parlez de mes filles ? Mais vous ne valez pas mieux ! Vu votre réputation, c'est même un miracle qu'un homme comme Lord Beckett ait daigné poser les yeux sur vous ! »

Suffoquée, Elizabeth la toisa, surprise par la rébellion de la femme

« Tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes qu'une putain qui se vend au plus offrant ! D'ailleurs, cela n'étonnerait personne si l'enfant que vous avez si opportunément perdu n'était pas celui de Lord Beckett » Persifla Lady Hillier.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la voix de Beckett s'éleva, glaciale.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous présentez vos excuses à ma femme ? »

Lady Hillier blêmit et se retourna. Choquée par ses accusations, Elizabeth ne réagit pas tandis que Beckett passait un bras autour de sa taille

« Quiconque insulte ma femme, m'insulte également. Disparaissez

- Lord Beckett, je… » Tenta Lady Hillier

Un regard froid lui imposa le silence

« Un navire part pour l'Ecosse dans trois jours, je vous suggère de convaincre votre époux d'y embarquer avec sa famille, sans quoi vous pourriez regretter d'être restés » gronda t'il.

Lady Hillier blêmit un peu plus et Elizabeth chancela. Le bras de Beckett s'affermit autour d'elle

« Partez Lady Hillier et si j'ai vent d'une quelconque médisance au sujet de ma femme, sachez bien que je saurais en punir les auteurs où qu'ils soient. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui… Répondit la femme du bout des lèvres.

- N'oubliez pas Lady Hillier, votre mari travaille pour la Compagnie. Un mot de moi et sa carrière est finie » précisa Beckett.

La femme sortit et Beckett se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Elle a raison… souffla la jeune femme. Sur moi… Ma mère… Elle aurait tellement honte si elle savait »

Beckett sourit ironiquement

« Allons ma chère, vous vous vendez pour sauver vos amis. Regrettez-vous votre choix ? Vous ne pouvez conserver à la fois votre dignité et leur vie

- Vous n'avez donc aucune décence ? Souffla Elizabeth

- Quand cela vous concerne non, » répondit Beckett

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de s'étonner de cette curieuse réponse qu'un vertige la prit. La jeune femme s'agrippa à la manche de Beckett

« Je me sens mal… » Souffla-t-elle.

Un voile recouvra ses pensées et elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Le bras de Beckett durcit autour de sa taille

« Elizabeth ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

- Besoin d'air… » Souffla la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après elle se sentit soulevée de terre puis posée délicatement sur le sofa

« Si c'est un nouveau tour…. » Pesta Beckett en dégrafant son corsage

Elizabeth inspira goulument

« Non ….. »

Beckett passa une main sur son front

« Vous devriez garder le lit, je vais faire en sorte que l'on s'occupe de vous »

Elizabeth, surprise par sa brusque gentillesse le fixa

« Pourquoi ?

- J'ai encore besoin de vous » répondit le Lord d'un ton distant.

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner vaguement déçue par sa réponse….

()()

Will lança pour la troisième fois un regard rempli d'impatience vers le couloir

« Que fait Elizabeth ? »

Jack soupira

« La donzelle ne veut pas venir, rien d'étonnant après ce que tu lui as dit …. »

Will se retourna vers lui, furieux

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content qu'elle ait perdu l'enfant de ce, ce….. Balbutia-t-il

- Mon enfant » murmura Elizabeth.

Will tressaillit et se retourna vers elle

« Elizabeth, je, je ne voulais pas…. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard froid

« Ce n'était pas seulement l'enfant de Beckett.

- Bien sûr mais…. Tu ne le voulais pas… » Bredouilla Will.

Elizabeth le regarda avec tristesse

« Il n'était pas responsable de nos erreurs »

Will déglutit et chercha à saisir ses doigts à travers les barreaux. Elizabeth s'écarta et Will lui jeta un regard blessé

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Elizabeth, si j'avais su que tu étais là, je …

- Tu ne l'aurais pas dit à voix haute ? » Le coupa Elizabeth d'une voix froide.

Will baissa les yeux et Norrington s'avança

« Elizabeth… Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Sparrow m'a tout expliqué de votre accord et …

- Ca n'aurait servi qu'à vous faire tuer » le coupa Elizabeth avec tristesse cette fois

L'ex amiral s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Jack lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied

« Elle a raison, même si ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte si vous voulez mon avis. Tant que Beckett aura le cœur de Jones il détiendra un avantage. Ce qui causera sa chute et notre victoire » murmura Jack

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise et Jack lui fit un grand sourire.

« Pourriez-vous nous obtenir du rhum trésor ? Nous sommes à sec

- Jack ! Le rhum n'a aucune importance, » grinça Will, furieux de voir Norrington et Jack lui voler les quelques moments dont il disposait avec Elizabeth.

La jeune femme l'ignora et hocha la tête

« Je vais essayer Jack »

C'en fut trop pour Will qui explosa

« Et qu'est ce qu'il va te demander en échange ! »

Elizabeth tourna un regard sombre vers son fiancé

« Ca ne regarde que moi, Will »

Le jeune forgeron recula comme si elle venait de le frapper et Jack plissa les yeux en direction d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière se leva

« C'est l'heure » annonça Mercer

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et fixa Will

« Je suis désolée…. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante avant de s'éloigner.

Will la suivit douloureusement du regard et Jack secoua la tête

« Tu as été parfaitement stupide, commenta t'il. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu aideras ta donzelle.

- Chaque jour qu'elle passe avec lui, l'éloigne un peu plus de moi » murmura douloureusement Will

James et Jack échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne trouva la force de mentir en assurant le contraire à Will…

« Ce ne devrait plus être long, répondit Jack. Dans deux mois tout au plus nous retrouverons la liberté… Et le Pearl »

Will se tourna vers lui

« Et Elizabeth ?

- Et Elizabeth, soupira Jack avant de se tourner vers Norrington. Par contre vous ….

- Je tuerais Beckett de mes propres mains, grinça l'amiral

- J'en doute l'ami » ricana Jack.

James serra les poings et Will s'avança

« Parce que je le tuerais avant lui ! »

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Jack et James se pencha sur lui

« Que nous cachez vous Sparrow ? Aucune prison ne vous résiste et pourtant vous restez ici, comme si, comme si vous attendiez quelque chose…. »

Jack sourit

« Tu te fais des idées l'ami

- Je suis sûr que non, murmura James.

- Même si c'était le cas… Je ne vois aucune raison de vous en parler »

James le suivit du regard

« Donc vous dites que nous devons attendre

- Le vent finit toujours par tourner » répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Résigné, James s'assit sur le sol de la cellule…. De toute manière, ils n'avaient que ça à faire…

_**Un mois et demi plus tard, **_

Les couvertures soigneusement remontées et une bouillotte chaude à ses pieds, Elizabeth sourit à Estrella alors que la femme de chambre lui donnait une tisane. Restée seule, la jeune femme réfléchit. Depuis la perte de leur enfant, Beckett avait changé. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi insupportable mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide ou d'une épaule… Il était là.

Contrairement à Will qui s'était ouvertement réjoui de la perte de son bébé.

Elizabeth rougit à cette pensée qui était une trahison envers son éternel fiancé et soupira. Beckett était un monstre. La seule raison de sa gentillesse était le profit qu'il espérait en retirer. Il ne veillait sur elle que parce qu'il avait besoin de son ventre. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir de la manière dont il avait pris sa défense devant Lady Hillier… Puis elle soupira et songea à Will…. Leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée. Malgré les excuses répétées et les tentatives de rachat de Will, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Quelquefois, elle doutait même d'y arriver un jour…

« Madame, le médecin est là, » annonça Estrella

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil. Bien sûr, elle avait eu quelques faiblesses ces dernières semaines, l'évanouissement face à Lady Hillier n'ayant été qu'un début mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de son manque d'appétit.

« Que veut-il ?

- Lord Beckett lui a demandé de venir »

Elizabeth la regarda avec surprise cette fois.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t'elle, vaguement méfiante.

Estrella lui fit un léger sourire.

« Parce qu'il s'inquiète de vous Madame, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il me demande comment vous allez »

Tellement attentionné, songea Elizabeth avec ironie avant de se tourner vers sa femme de chambre

« Et bien faites entrer ce médecin, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix »

()()

Beckett froissa le morceau de papier qu'il tenait et leva un regard furieux vers le lieutenant Groves.

« C'est le dixième navire Groves ! Avez-vous une explication ? »

Le jeune lieutenant secoua la tête, un peu inquiet devant la rage sourde que le ton employé par Beckett trahissait

« Répondez Groves. Chuchota presque le Lord ce qui redoubla l'inquiétude du lieutenant.

- Les quelques survivants que nous avons pu récupérer disent tous la même chose : une tempête s'est soudainement levée et a englouti leur navire… »

Beckett se crispa un peu plus.

« Sortez Groves »

Le jeune lieutenant ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et se précipita vers la porte. Une fois seul, Beckett grimaça et posa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il avait froissée. Elle était du Roi. Il lui ordonnait de mettre bon ordre à la sécurité dans les Caraïbes…. Sans quoi la mission échoirait à un autre. Beckett n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa carrière…

« Imbécile de Roi » ragea t'il.

Derrière lui, Mercer ne broncha pas. Beckett garda le silence un moment pour poussa un soupir résigné

« Allez me chercher Sparrow » ordonna t'il.

()()

James, à demi ivre, réagit à peine lorsque Mercer encadré par deux soldats se présenta à la porte de leur geôle.

« Où est Elizabeth ! » S'exclama Will en bondissant vers l'homme de main.

Mercer ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

« Venez Sparrow Lord Beckett vous attend » déclara t-il au pirate, qui , un sourire aux lèvres était allongé sur la paille.

Cette fois Norrington réagit

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi lui !

- Dépêchez Sparrow, » ordonna Mercer sans répondre.

Un sourire vissé à ses lèvres, Jack se leva sans se presser.

« On dirait que Cutler a des ennuis », ricana t'il.

Mercer ne répondit pas et le pirate tendit ses poignets.

« Allez bourreau fait ton office, plaisanta Jack.

- C'est bien ce qu'il compte faire Sparrow », rétorqua Mercer.

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça brièvement avant de revenir

« Ça serait mieux avec un Capitaine devant … »

Mercer ne répondit pas à la provocation et Jack lui emboita le pas sous les regards inquiets et dépités de Will et Norrington.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il est encore allé inventer…murmura James

- Quoique ce soit…. Il a intérêt à protéger Elizabeth » rétorqua Will

()()

Jack ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en apercevant la mine sombre de Beckett. Le Lord lui désigna la chaise d'un geste sec tandis que Mercer prenait place derrière le pirate.

« Il est obligé de rester dans mon dos ? Il me donne la chair de poule » ironisa Jack.

Beckett se servit un verre et fixa Jack.

« Cela va faire deux mois que nos navires disparaissent. Dix à ce jour. Une idée sur ce qui peut en être la cause ?

- Une tempête ? Répondit Jack. Une mer calme qui se change en tourbillon l'instant d'après ?

- Vous savez donc… »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Jack sourit.

« Je prendrais bien un verre finalement, déclara t'il.

- Pas sans information.

- Pourquoi ne les demandez vous pas au corsaire Feng, railla Jack

- Il est mort, répondit Beckett.

- Tu m'en diras tant… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Beckett vida son verre.

« Qui est à l'origine de ceci ?

- Pourquoi vous le dirais je ?

- Votre prix ?

- La liberté. Pour moi et mes hommes. Vous pouvez garder Norrington et le gamin.

- Et Lady Beckett ? »

Jack se crispa légèrement

« Je m'en doutais, ricana Beckett. Dites moi qui…

- Pas sans ma liberté. »

Beckett le fixa.

« Mercer, allez chercher Lady Beckett »

Jack sursauta légèrement

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette négociation…. »

Un sourire froid lui répondit.

Elizabeth fit son apparition, l'air troublé avant d'apercevoir Jack

« Jack ! » s'écria t'elle en ébauchant un geste vers lui.

Le bras d'acier de Mercer la retint tandis que Beckett chargeait soigneusement son pistolet

« Voilà le marché Sparrow… Sa vie contre vos informations » déclara t'il froidement en pointant le canon de son arme vers la tête de la jeune femme.

Jack blêmit légèrement

« Vous bluffez…

- Etes vous prêt à prendre le risque ? »

Elizabeth fixa Beckett comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu

« Nous avons un accord….

- Sparrow propose mieux, ricana Beckett. Suppliez le, il a votre vie entre ses mains »

Elizabeth posa un regard affolé sur Jack et le pirate secoua la tête

« Vous ne le ferez pas »

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Beckett pointa son arme vers le sol et tira. La balle se ficha aux pieds d'Elizabeth qui poussa un cri que Mercer étouffa sous sa main, la bâillonnant.

« La prochaine fois que je tirerai, ce ne sera pas à côté Sparrow » déclara Beckett.

Elizabeth hoqueta et Jack se tourna vers elle, roulant des yeux affolés

« Je veux des putains et du rhum à profusion. Et l'assurance d'être inclus dans les négociations. déclara-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus…

- Regrettable », susurra Beckett en appuyant lentement sur la détente.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et Jack se leva

« Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Calypso, c'est Calypso la responsable ! » s'exclama Jack.

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, Beckett baissa son arme.

« Que veut elle ? »

Jack jeta un regard inquiet vers Elizabeth, qui pâle comme la mort, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Le cœur de Jones… Laissez moi négocier avec elle et elle laissera vos navires tranquilles

- Ainsi que le Pearl j'imagine ? »

Jack lui sourit et Beckett soupira.

« Pourquoi le cœur ?

- Elle considère qu'il lui appartient.

- Jones pourrait la vaincre…

- Je ne crois pas, souffla Jack. Il est en quelque sorte amoureux , était, a été…

- J'ai compris l'idée…. »Le coupa Beckett

Le lord réfléchit quelques minutes tandis qu'Elizabeth hoquetait, terrifiée

« Soit…..C'est de bonne guerre… Vous irez la rencontrer avec Mercer. Si vous ne revenez pas ou si votre plan échoue, Elizabeth trouvera la mort et votre précieux navire sera brûlé. Suis-je clair ? »

Jack déglutit et Beckett sourit

« Soit….. Vous partez maintenant, fournissez le cap à Mr Mercer »

Jack se leva et jeta un nouveau regard inquiet vers Elizabeth qui peinait à respirer. Mercer la relâcha et elle se laissa tomber le sol.

« Lizzie….murmura Jack

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle Sparrow, elle ne craint rien tant que vous respectez notre accord. Par conséquent…pressez-vous donc »

Jack lança un regard noir à Beckett tandis que Mercer saisissait ses fers pour l'entrainer.

Resté seul avec Elizabeth, Beckett se tourna vers elle et la toisa

« Tout le monde a un prix… On dirait que je viens de trouver celui de Sparrow… Allons relevez vous Lady Beckett, vous me décevez… Je ne vous savais pas lâche… »

Elizabeth releva le visage, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle ne retenait qu'à grand peine et les traits durs.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que le médecin a dit Lord Beckett ?

- Que vos malaises sont une comédie ? » ironisa le Lord.

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Non… Il a dit que l'enfant que je porte en est la cause »

Beckett cilla

« Je l'ignorais….je… » commença t'il en tentant de l'aider à se relever.

Elizabeth dédaigna sa main tendue.

« Ne me touchez plus Lord Beckett. Notre accord n'a plus raison d'être.

- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de décider cela » observa Beckett.

Elizabeth le toisa avec dégout

« Oh si Lord Beckett, comme vous le dites, tout le monde a un prix. Voici celui de la survie de votre enfant

- Faites ça et je les tue, répondit Beckett d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de rompre notre accord Lord Beckett. Et vous savez quoi ? Le médecin recommande du calme et du repos…. Continuer à me menacer dans mon état ne serait pas très intelligent, ironisa Elizabeth. Vous ne voudriez pas que je m'angoisse et perde votre précieux marmot ? »

Beckett se crispa

« Je vous avais sous-estimée….

- Votre erreur, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton froid. Alors puis-je en déduire que je dormirais seule cette nuit ?

- Vous le pouvez. Vos charmes n'ont de toute façon plus le moindre attrait pour moi

- Et bien nous avons un nouvel accord Lord Beckett » lui asséna Elizabeth avant de sortir dans un bruissement de jupons


	15. Un gout amer

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Muchu & Neminis pour leurs reviews**_

_**Muchu : Lol pas de soucis miss contente que ça t'ai plu**_

_**Neminis : thank you so much, yes Lizzie is pregnant but will she had the baby ? **_

_**V**__**oici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un épisode .. inattendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14**

Une fois sortie du bureau de Beckett, Elizabeth s'appuya contre le mur, tremblante. Elle avait gagné… Pourtant, le triomphe lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elizabeth porta instinctivement la main à son ventre tout en songeant à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se sentait trahie.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à cette découverte et soupira. Elle avait été stupide. Pendant les dernières semaines, Beckett avait presque été agréable avec elle. Tellement qu'elle s'était laissé aller de temps à autres et avait oublié qu'il était son ennemi. Son geôlier et celui de ses amis. Le meurtrier de son père. Le visage d'Elizabeth prit une expression dure à ce souvenir et elle releva la tête. Elle ne se laisserait plus jamais aller à oublier. Du reste, cela lui serait facile. A présent que Beckett connaissait son état, elle n'aurait plus à supporter sa présence. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

La porte grinça derrière elle et Elizabeth se força à se redresser.

« Que faites vous ici ? Vous m'espionnez ? Lui demanda Beckett

- Non, pour cela il faudrait que vous ayez un intérêt à mes yeux. Or ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Elizabeth. Du reste, je doute que nous soyons amenés à nous côtoyer souvent durant les prochains mois ce qui me remplit de joie »

Beckett la toisa.

« Certes, toutefois je vous conseille d'abandonner cette attitude pour la réception de ce soir.

- Je me sens un peu fatiguée, épuisée même, se moqua Elizabeth. Je crains de ne pas être suffisamment en forme ce soir. Vous saurez expliquer mon absence à vos amis »

La main de Beckett se referma sur son bras et il la poussa doucement contre le mur

« Elizabeth…. Tout homme à ses limites, prenez garde à ne pas franchir les miennes….

- Une variante de tout homme a un prix ? se moqua Elizabeth qui trouvait là un exutoire à la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait mise en joue.

- Un avertissement plutôt.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit que vos menaces n'étaient pas indiquées… »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent froidement et Beckett la fixa

« Vous êtes ma femme Elizabeth. Je respecterais notre accord et je vous laisserai dormir seule et passer votre temps à rêver de vos stupides prétendants. En échange, vous vous conduirez en public comme une parfaite épouse. Est-ce clair ? »

Elizabeth grimaça

« Très clair.

- Dans ce cas, je compte sur votre présence ce soir.

- Tant que je peux compter sur votre absence dans mon lit »

Beckett ne répondit pas et la relâcha. Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres.

« Pauvre enfant, » murmura t'elle en touchant son ventre.

()()

Will fixa d'un air agacé le couloir désert et se retourna vers James.

« Il n'est toujours pas là ! »

Norrington haussa les épaules

« Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour Sparrow ?

- Ce n'est pas pour Jack que je m'inquiète mais pour Elizabeth ! S'il n'est toujours pas là c'est qu'il a du se produire quelque chose…. »

Norrington sourit avec ironie et leva sa bouteille

« Allons Turner, dites le fond de votre pensée….. Vous redoutez que Sparrow n'ait négocié avec Beckett et racheté sa liberté…. »

Gibbs poussa un cri

« Le capitaine Jack ne ferait jamais ça »

Des dizaines d'yeux éloquents se tournèrent vers lui et le fidèle second soupira.

« Bon d'accord…. Peut être qu'il le ferait…

- C'est même sûr, pesta Will. Après tout, il n'a jamais caché qu'il avait un plan non ? Et si c'était ça son plan ….. Attendre que Beckett le fasse sortir….. »

Norrington haussa les épaules

« Lord Beckett est bien gardé. Et c'est un homme prudent, vous pouvez me croire

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez échoué que Jack échouera. » Lui renvoya Will.

James blêmit et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

« Votre inquiétude à mon égard est aussi inutile que ridicule, Monsieur Turner » déclara Beckett en promenant son regard sur les occupants de la cellule.

En le voyant, Will se précipita aux barreaux de la cellule.

« Où est Jack ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

La bouche de Beckett se tordit en un mince sourire ironique

« Rassurez vous Turner, Sparrow se trouve en ce moment même sur l'un de mes navires. Je lui ai confié une mission »

Will se troubla et Norrington sursauta

« Une mission ? A lui ?

- En effet James

- Contre quoi ? Que lui avez-vous promis ! » Ragea Will.

Beckett ricana

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien Turner. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis certain que Sparrow mesure pleinement les conséquences qu'auraient un échec. »

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Will qui se jeta sur les barreaux

« Pourquoi lui ?

- Oh ? Vous étiez volontaire ? Ironisa Beckett. Malheureusement pour vous Turner, j'ai déjà obtenu tout ce qui m'intéressait chez vous. »

Will blêmit

« Elizabeth…. Que lui avez vous fait ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas là ?

- Ma femme va très bien, répondit Beckett en insistant sur le possessif. Elle se repose.

- Elizabeth ne sera jamais votre femme ! » Répondit Will avec fougue.

Cette fois, Beckett rit

« Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte en ce moment Turner. Aucunement le votre. Vous devriez revoir vos certitudes »

Un silence salua sa déclaration et Norrington reprit

« Votre… Mais comment….

- Allons James, vous en avez bien une petite idée non ? ricana Beckett. Messieurs je vous remercie de vos félicitations. Je veillerais à vous faire livrer du rhum pour fêter l'événement » ajouta t'il cyniquement avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois Beckett parti, Will se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Oh Elizabeth… » gémit il.

()()

Elizabeth laissa Estrella mettre la dernière touche à sa coiffure tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage de la femme de chambre.

« Vous devez être si heureuse. » Déclara t'elle pour la dixième fois depuis qu'Elizabeth lui avait fait part de sa grossesse.

Elizabeth lui fit un pâle sourire et le visage de la domestique s'emplit de compassion

« Bien sûr ça ne remplacera jamais… Mais je suis certaine que tout se passera bien cette fois »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, le visage pâle et Estrella lui sourit.

« Vous êtes magnifique »

Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de son reflet. La robe aux manches bouffantes commandée par Beckett accentuait la finesse de sa taille tandis que sa couleur délicatement orangée faisait ressortir son teint, lui donnant une bonne mine qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

« Sans doute » répondit Elizabeth sans entrain avant de se lever pour rejoindre Beckett.

Le lord lui adressa un sourire de cour en la voyant

« Je constate avec plaisir que vous vous êtes enfin décidée à porter les vêtements que j'ai fait faire à votre attention.

- Vous avez vidé mes armoires de tous les autres, rétorqua Elizabeth. Je ne pouvais difficilement faire autrement à moins de paraitre nue »

Beckett grimaça et elle évita le bras qu'il lui présentait pour s'avancer à la rencontre des premiers invités.

_Plus tard,_

Une coupe de vin à la main, Elizabeth s'esclaffa à l'une des plaisanteries dénuées de finesse de Lord Goldmin qui semblait avoir décidé de faire d'elle sa victime.

« C'est un tel régal pour les yeux de vous voir Lady Beckett »

Elizabeth adressa un sourire gracieux au londonien et feignit la gêne

« Allons Lord Goldmin, je suis certaine que Londres regorge de femmes plus accomplies.

- Aucune ne rit à mes plaisanteries comme vous Lady Beckett »

Tu m'étonnes, songea Elizabeth avec méchanceté tout en lui souriant à nouveau.

Lord Goldmin promena son regard sur la pièce.

« Je dois reconnaitre que lorsque Sa Majesté le Roi George m'a confié la tâche de venir me rendre compte de la situation à Port Royal je n'imaginais pas voir tout ceci.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Et bien après les revers que la Compagnie a subi dans ces eaux ces derniers mois, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel faste »

Elizabeth but une gorgée de vin et fixa le Lord. Ce dernier sourit et s'inclina

« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs en parlant à l'épouse de sujets que je ne devrais évoquer qu'avec le mari, permettez-moi de vous inviter à partager une danse Lady Beckett »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, troublée. Les quelques mots que venait de lâcher Lord Goldmin, étaient clairs… La situation de Beckett n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il se plaisait à le dire. Une part d'elle s'en réjouit mais une vague inquiétude monta. Qu'arriverait il si Beckett était remercié ? Cela pourrait-il jouer en sa faveur ? Ou alors l'entrainerait il dans sa chute ?

« J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre père , un homme charmant, quel dommage qu'il soit mort », lui déclara Goldmin sans le moindre tact.

Elizabeth blêmit et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque Beckett intervint.

« Permettez Lord Goldmin, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de danser avec ma femme »

Elizabeth se força à sourire tandis que le Lord glissait son bras autour de sa taille.

« Vous êtes parfaite ce soir Elizabeth, grâce à vous Lord Goldmin gardera un excellent souvenir de sa visite.

- Je doute de lui faire oublier les raisons de cette dernière », persifla Elizabeth.

Beckett sourit et se pencha à son oreille

« Allons ma chère, grâce à Sparrow , Lord Goldmin pourra bientôt envoyer un rapport plus qu'élogieux sur ma mission »

Elizabeth se recula

« Sauf si Jack ne revient pas

- Il reviendra… Votre vie en dépend » répondit Beckett en la faisant tourner.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, brusquement dégrisée.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais m'asseoir »

Le bras de Beckett l'empoigna fermement et il l'attira contre lui

« Pas encore

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin de m'exhiber encore un peu ? »

Un long soupir lui répondit puis Beckett reprit la parole à contre cœur

« Je n'ai tiré sur vous que parce que je savais que cela déciderait Sparrow. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous blesser »

Elizabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer et la jeune femme comprit avec horreur qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Je ne me sens pas bien » lâcha t'elle avant de s'arracher à ses bras, le plantant là.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth traversa la salle de bal et courut s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Une fois là, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des heures commencèrent à couler. Elle sanglotait si bruyamment qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir

« Lady Beckett ? » demanda Lord Goldmin

La jeune femme sursauta et l'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Allons ne pleurez pas mon petit… Ce ne peut pas être si grave

- Si », souffla Elizabeth.

La main de Lord Goldmin saisit la sienne et l'homme la fixa

« Allons parlez moi, j'ai la faveur du Roi et si vous…. Enfin, » commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre.

Elizabeth le fixa avec ardeur

« Vous seriez prêt à m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, je ne sais pas dire non à une jolie femme » haleta Lord Goldmin en la saisissant brutalement par les épaules.

Un sentiment d'urgence secoua Elizabeth et elle se débattit

« Que faites vous ? »

La bouche de Goldmin s'écrasa sur la sienne tandis qu'il la poussait sur le sol. Affolée, Elizabeth se débattit et sentit la main de Goldmin pétrir ses seins à travers l'étoffe.

« Laisse toi faire » lui lança l'homme.

Elizabeth poussa un cri et l'homme la bâillonna d'une main

« Ton mari est retenu ailleurs pour un moment. Et je sais que tu en crèves d'envie, » susurra t'il en montant sur elle.

Plaquée contre le sol, écrasée sous le poids de Goldmin, Elizabeth se débattit, cherchant à le griffer au visage. Le poids sur elle se fit intolérable et elle cligna des yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer… Sanglée dans un corset étroit et la main de Goldmin l'étouffant à demi, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de détresse.

« J'ai bien vu tes œillades… » soupira Goldmin en remontant ses jupons d'une main impatiente.

Elizabeth gémit et Goldmin déserta ses seins pour défaire son fut. Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, Elizabeth se força à rester immobile. Goldmin sourit

« Voilà…. Aussi docile que son papa l'était. Dans un autre genre »

Elizabeth tenta désespérément de se défendre et la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Beckett.

« Lâchez ma femme, Goldmin.

- Arthur ! » S'exclama au même moment Lord Gorg qui l'avait accompagné.

Lord Goldmin blêmit et se releva, libérant Elizabeth.

« Lord Becket, Floyd, je c'est elle, elle… » bégaya l'homme

Elizabeth blêmit en l'entendant

« Non ! Hurla t'elle, à demi hystérique

- Elle m'a proposé de venir la rejoindre » poursuivit Goldmin

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra devant le regard que lui lançait Beckett. Si le Lord pensait, que… qu'elle… La scène de Molokai encore à l'esprit et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui arriverait si Beckett croyait l'autre, elle tenta de se relever

« Non, non, je … n'ai rien fait, je le jure, je n'ai pas… commença t'elle totalement paniquée.

- Taisez vous », lui ordonna Beckett.

Elizabeth hoqueta devant la colère rentrée qu'elle devinait chez le Lord et ce dernier se tourna vers Goldmin

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, la scène était suffisamment parlante. Je me demande ce que le Roi pensera de tout ça. »

Goldmin blêmit et jeta un regard en direction de son compagnon.

« Lord Beckett, peut être pourrions-nous oublier cette fâcheuse….

- Sortez avant que je n'appelle mes hommes », lui ordonna Beckett d'une voix glaciale.

Goldmin se releva à la hâte et se précipita vers la sortie. Lord Gorg, fixa Beckett

« Lord Beckett soyez assuré que…

- J'ai dit sortez », répéta Beckett.

Gorg blêmit devant son ton et obéit.

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur Beckett

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas moi. Ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous jure, je vous jure sur ma vie que je n'ai pas… » Commença t'elle

Le visage crispé dans un effort évident pour se contenir, Beckett s'approcha d'elle

« Calmez vous Elizabeth. Lui intima t'il en glissant son veston autour de ses épaules.

- Je n'ai pas, pas, bégaya la jeune femme

- Je sais, la coupa Beckett d'un ton froid. La réputation de Goldmin le précède même si peu de gens sont au courant. J'aurais du être plus prudent, j'aurais du savoir que vous étiez le genre de femmes à éveiller tous les appétits »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Beckett serra les mâchoires et la regarda , furieux

« J'aurais du vous chercher plus tôt. Si jamais vous veniez à perdre notre enfant à cause de ce… Je le tuerais de mes mains »

Elizabeth frissonna. Le ton de Beckett était sans équivoque. Il le ferait. Beckett se pencha sur elle et la souleva sans efforts

« Je vais faire appeler le médecin et vous faire préparer de quoi vous remettre »

Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou sans y penser et Beckett la déposa sur le sofa le plus proche.

« Vous me croyez… » souffla t'elle, surprise

Beckett grimaça

« Ne soyez pas stupide et ne me croyez pas l'être. Lord Goldmin n'est pas un pirate il n'a donc aucune chance de s'attirer vos faveurs »

Elizabeth le fixa tandis qu'il s'empressait de la couvrir avant de servir un verre plein de cognac

« Tenez »

La jeune femme referma sa main sur le verre et gémit de détresse. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le tenir. La main de Beckett enveloppa la sienne et il l'aida à porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« Buvez »

Elizabeth but à longs traits et leva les yeux sur Beckett.

« Le médecin va arriver, reposez vous » lui intima t'il avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Elizabeth reposa le verre d'une main tremblante. Troublée, la jeune femme fixa la porte par laquelle Beckett était sorti. Il la croyait… Il l'avait défendue alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire elle-même. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne le voulait pas de peur qu'il arrive un nouvel accident. La jeune femme frissonna à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Beckett n'était pas intervenu et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

« Ils sont partis, annonça Beckett en entrant. Le médecin arrive. Avez-vous mal ?

- Je ne sens rien…. »

Beckett déglutit et s'approcha d'elle. Elizabeth sentit sa main serrer la sienne et elle le fixa. Beckett lui rendit son regard et soupira

« Je n'aurais pas du vous forcer à assister à cette réception. Pas après ce qui s'est passé

- Vous voulez parler du moment où vous avez menacé de me tuer ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la jeune femme.

- J'ai négocié, Elizabeth. »

Bouleversée, la jeune femme le toisa

« Je ne suis donc qu'un pion à vos yeux ? Qu'un ventre disponible ? Vous avez dit que vous saviez pour Goldmin , pourtant vous m'avez laissée passer la soirée avec lui ! » cria t'elle sans réfléchir

Beckett la fixa avec froideur

« Il me semblait évident que vous ne souhaitiez pas être autre chose »

Elizabeth le fixa, écœurée par son aveu implicite

« Je préférerais être morte plutôt qu'être la femme d'un homme comme vous… Je suppose que vous allez tirer parti de cette situation

- Lord Goldmin m'a assuré de son rapport en effet », rétorqua Beckett d'un ton monocorde

Elizabeth se détourna

« Dans ce cas inutile de jouer la comédie de l'inquiétude Lord Beckett, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Comme toujours. Répondit-elle avec amertume

- Elizabeth…. » Commença Beckett avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du médecin.

L'homme l'examina longuement et finit par sourire

« Rien de grave Lord Beckett, néanmoins je vous conseille de vous assurer de la parfaite tranquillité de Lady Beckett, elle doit rester allongée au calme le plus possible.

- Je m'en assurerais », répondit Beckett en le congédiant d'un geste.

Elizabeth fixa Beckett

« Que comptez vous faire ?

- Vous attacher s'il le faut », répondit le Lord en se penchant sur elle

Elizabeth recula

« Ne me touchez pas ! Nous avons un accord

- Je ne compte pas vous forcer…. Mais vous mettre au lit, vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas. » Rétorqua Beckett en la soulevant

Elizabeth grimaça tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je vais vous aider à vous déshabiller

- Je me débrouillerais seule

- Hors de question » répondit Beckett en la débarrassant de son encombrante robe.

Elizabeth se raidit en sentant ses doigts effleurer sa peau nue et Beckett se crispa

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous toucher plus que nécessaire Elizabeth. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, vos charmes n'ont plus le moindre intérêt pour moi

- Dans ce cas cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise finalement » rétorqua méchamment Elizabeth en s'enroulant dans les draps.

Beckett lui adressa un long regard et elle le fixa

« Sortez, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai nulle envie de subir votre compagnie plus longtemps »

Beckett se raidit et s'inclina

« Si vous changez d'avis..

- Aucune chance »

Elizabeth se détourna et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Elle avait gagné…. Beckett ne l'approcherait plus. Mais une fois de plus, la victoire lui laissait un gout amer.


	16. Jack trouve son maître

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Muchu pour sa review ! Erf en effet, Beckett s'inquiète pour Liz …. Ou pas …**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre cette fois centré sur Jack…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira , bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 15**

_**Sur l'Endaviour Trader ,**_

Jack inspira longuement l'air iodé de la mer tandis que Mercer se tenait derrière lui, la main posée presque négligemment sur le manche du petit couteau qui ne le quittait jamais. Jack ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la brise lui fouetter le visage. Il sourit lentement, simplement heureux de retrouver la seule maitresse à laquelle il soit toujours resté fidèle, la mer…

« Suivez moi Sparrow nous allons vous installer dans vos quartiers » lui lança Mercer

Jack sursauta et se retourna vers son gardien.

« Dis moi l'ami ça ne te fait rien d'être le larbin de Beckett ? »

Mercer le fixa et Jack prit son absence de réaction comme un encouragement

« Je veux dire , tu pourrais exister par toi-même être je ne sais pas, le Capitaine Mercer ! »

Devant la mine placide de Mercer, Jack se reprit

« Oui enfin… C'est vrai que ça ne sonne pas très bien mais tu pourrais, je sais pas… changer de nom ? Smith par exemple

- Essayeriez-vous de me corrompre Sparrow ? »

Jack le regarda avec hésitation et Mercer poursuivit sans la moindre émotion

« La femme que Lord Beckett a épousé a essayé elle aussi »

Jack haussa le sourcil

« Et qu'a-t-elle offert ?

- Elle-même, lâcha Mercer avec une pointe de mépris.

- Je suppose que tu as refusé », soupira Jack.

Mercer lui répondit par un regard noir et Jack le regarda avec effarement

« Dis… T'es pas eunuque au moins ? »

Mercer se contenta de le fixer et lui désigna la cabine

« Dépêchez vous Sparrow »

()()

« Pourquoi Jack ne revient il pas ? Et Elizabeth ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas là ? Elle aurait du venir non ou alors c'est demain ou ….

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Turner taisez vous » le coupa James Norrington sous les regards approbateurs du reste de leurs compagnons de cellule.

Will fixa James avec rancœur.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle ! Une chose que vous ne pouvez apparemment pas comprendre »

James pâlit et se releva d'une démarche rendue hésitante par l'abus de rhum

« Il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit Turner… Ne croyez pas être le seul homme au monde à vous soucier d'Elizabeth »

Will le toisa

« Si vous vous étiez soucié d'elle jamais vous n'auriez apporté le cœur à Beckett »

Norrington accusa le coup le fixa d'un air railleur

« Et qu'étais je sensé faire ? Vous le donner ? En quoi cela aurait il aidé Elizabeth ?

- J'aurais libéré mon père. Et après ça Elizabeth et moi nous nous serions mariés…

- Belle perspective en effet, navré de ne pas avoir servi vos intérêts Turner » ironisa James.

Will le toisa avec haine tandis que Pintel et Ragetti échangeaient des regards amusés….

« Vous ne l'avez jamais supporté n'est ce pas ? Qu'Elizabeth rompe vos fiançailles pour m'épouser, reprit Will

- Il n'y a pas que mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth qui puissent être brisées Turner. Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu pendant mon séjour sur le Black Pearl, je doute que vos plans aient aboutis… Y compris si je n'avais pas donné le cœur à Beckett »

Will blêmit

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

James ne put retenir un ricanement amer

« Demandez plutôt à Sparrow quand il reviendra…. »

Cette fois Will baissa les yeux et garda le silence, troublé par les paroles de Norrington qui alla se resservir. Pintel et Ragetti soupirèrent déçus à la pensée de la bagarre qu'ils avaient espérés

« Y'a jamais rien à attendre des gens de la Navy , soupira Ragetti

- C'est pasque c'est pas des pirates », expliqua Pintel .

()()

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand Jack réussit enfin à se libérer de ses fers. Le pirate regarda ses mains libres avec un large sourire puis se leva sans bruit. Il devait trouver le cœur…. La porte grinça légèrement et Jack lui renvoya un regard paniqué avant de s'immobiliser, aux aguets. Sur le pont tout était silencieux. Le sourire de Jack revint et il commença à avancer, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer les planches du navire.

La troisième cabine qu'il entrouvrit était la bonne…. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour repérer le coffre. Mercer lui tournait le dos. Toujours sans faire de bruit, Jack s'approcha du cerbère et saisit un lourd chandelier. Une planche grinça et Mercer se retourna, surpris. Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier. Sans hésiter il abattit le chandelier sur son crâne et vit avec soulagement Mercer s'écrouler.

« L'improvisation y'a que ça de vrai » triompha le pirate en redressant Mercer.

Là il commença à fouiller les poches de l'homme. Sa main rencontra un manche poisseux et il la retira avec dégout. C'était du sang frais….

« Blahhhh »

Jack fixa Mercer et aperçut alors un cordon sombre autour de son cou. Sans hésiter il arracha la chemise de l'homme

« Ne crois pas que j'ai envie de te faire des trucs hein » lança t'il à Mercer, toujours inanimé.

Sa main se referma sur le cordon et il l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il avait la clef…. A pas de loup, Jack se dirigea vers le coffre….

()()

Lorsqu'Elizabeth rouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Ensommeillée, la jeune femme se redressa et sa main se plaqua instinctivement à l'endroit où dormait habituellement Beckett. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des raisons du vide et grimaça à la pensée de Lord Goldmin. Elle avait été stupide… Naïve de croire que cet homme l'aiderait sans rien exiger en retour.

« Quand je pense qu'ils méprisent les pirates, maugréa Elizabeth. Ils ne valent pas mieux »

Cette fois bien réveillée, Elizabeth regarda son chevet et saisit le broc d'eau. Vide. La jeune femme hésita. Elle avait soif. Elle mourrait de soif en fait. Elle regarda le cordon qui lui permettait d'appeler un domestique puis sourit. Elle n'appellerait pas… Au contraire, c'était l'occasion de tester la surveillance de la demeure… Mercer parti, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Elizabeth referma soigneusement sa robe de chambre sur elle et avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte. Là, le broc à la main elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. La maison était si calme qu'elle semblait déserte. Si elle trouvait où Beckett gardait les clefs des cellules peut être que…. Oubliant immédiatement sa soif, Elizabeth se dirigea en silence jusqu'au bureau de Beckett et l'ouvrit.

La pièce était sombre mais la jeune femme la connaissait maintenant suffisamment bien pour pouvoir s'y orienter sans l'aide d'une chandelle. La jeune femme avança jusqu'au bureau et posa le broc sur ce dernier avant de s'attaquer aux tiroirs. Le premier ne contenait que des papiers et elle souleva à la hâte les liasses avant de le refermer. Dans le second elle trouva des encriers et plusieurs sceaux. Elle grimaça et le referma avant de se raviser. Un sceau pourrait un jour être utile. L'objet se retrouva fourré à la hâte dans sa robe et elle se pencha sur le troisième.

Cette fois, elle sentit une résistance… Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle chercha de quoi l'ouvrir. Sa main se referma sur le coupe papier qui trônait et elle le passa résolument dans la fente du tiroir.

Elle grimaça et força

« Allez... murmura t'elle

- Vous ne réussirez qu'à abimer le bois, ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici » déclara soudain une voix venue du fauteuil situé à quelques pas et qui était orienté face à la cheminée.

Surprise, Elizabeth poussa un cri d'effroi et lâcha le coupe papier qu'elle tenait. La jeune femme porta la main à son cœur pour calmer ses battements désordonnés et soupira

« Vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur » lui lança t'elle d'un ton de reproche.

Beckett se leva lentement et lui fit face une moue ironique aux lèvres.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous faire ce reproche, que faites vous dans mon bureau en pleine nuit ? »

Elizabeth rougit vivement et referma sa main sur le broc avec aplomb

« J'étais venue le remplir »

Beckett soutint son regard et sourit.

« Je constate avec plaisir que vous vous êtes remise de vos émotions de la soirée. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Une femme honnête en aurait été bouleversée mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part »

Elizabeth serra le broc de toutes ses forces et avança vers la porte

« Il est un peu trop tôt pour les insultes, je retourne me coucher »

Beckett la saisit par le poignet et elle poussa un cri de rage

« Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal.

- Si vous ne portiez pas mon enfant je ne me contenterais pas de votre poignet, siffla Beckett. Vous ne cessez de déroger à notre accord, Elizabeth. Dans ces conditions comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

- Vous ne le pouvez pas. » rétorqua Elizabeth avec haine.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et le visage de Beckett se durcit

« Je verrouillerais personnellement votre porte chaque nuit à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Elizabeth le toisa

« Faites comme il vous plaira, du moment que cela vous empêche d'entrer »

Beckett sourit moqueusement

« Vos charmes ordinaires ne sont pas irrésistibles Elizabeth, n'importe quelle catin même la plus banale en possède autant

- Dans ce cas, épousez une catin, lui rétorqua Elizabeth

- Voyons ma chère, c'est ce que j'ai fait »

Elizabeth le fixa et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

()()

Le cœur était dans sa main… Jack le sentit palpiter et observa avec une fascination mêlée d'effroi le morceau de chair rougeâtre. Son autre main agrippa le couteau qu'il avait dérobé à Mercer et il prit une inspiration.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place Sparrow »

Jack se retourna d'un bloc

« Oh vous n'êtes pas mort ? »

Mercer lui adressa un regard las et Jack leva le couteau

« Au contraire l'ami, c'est ma liberté que je tiens dans mes mains….

- Ainsi que la mort de Lady Beckett et de tout votre équipage…

- Je ne crois pas » rétorqua Jack.

Le pirate appuya la lame contre le cœur et Mercer reprit d'un ton nonchalant.

« Faites le donc…. Tentez votre chance… Dès que le premier de vos hommes posera le pied à Port Royal, Lady Beckett sera abattue… Mais si vous pensez être plus rapide… »

Jack blêmit et hésita… Poignarder le cœur et naviguer à jamais… Et condamner Elizabeth. Ou alors…. Suivre le plan de Beckett et être enfermé à nouveau… Le visage du pirate s'emplit de consternation et Mercer reprit avec impatience

« Décidez vous »

Jack ferma les yeux durant une fraction de seconde et sa main relâcha le couteau qu'il tenait. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie d'Elizabeth…Il ne pourrait pas devenir immortel avec sa mort sur la conscience

Mercer lui adressa un regard vaguement amusé et Jack grimaça.

« Finalement j'ai jamais trop aimé les tentacules » plaisanta t'il.

Mercer commençait à approcher lorsque le tocsin résonna sur le navire

« Maelström droit devant ! » hurla un officier.

Jack sursauta et se précipita vers le pont, suivi par Mercer

« Sparrow ! Revenez ! »

La main de Mercer se referma sur l'épaule de Jack

« Rentrez immédiatement, vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tremper

- Oh… Le toutou a peur d'être tout mouillé ? Rentre si tu veux l'ami moi je reste ici… Ce qui pourrait bien te sauver la vie »

Jack s'avança vers le pont et brandit le cœur

« Calypso ! Regarde …. »

Derrière lui, Mercer avança et Jack se tourna vers lui

« Regarde comment on négocie l'ami »

Un mugissement fit trembler le navire et plusieurs soldats se signèrent. Jack se tourna vers eux

« Ne vous en faites pas, Caly est une vieille amie… Etait…. Fut » hésita brutalement Jack.

Mercer se glissa derrière lui

« Bon sang Sparrow dépêchez vous »

Jack déglutit et leva le cœur aussi haut qu'il le pouvait

« Regarde, j'ai ce que tu désires, Caly….On s'est toujours bien entendus toi et moi et… »

Le vent retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était levé et une forme liquide apparut sur le pont

« Jack Sparrow…. Susurra une voix

- Tia Dalma… pardon Calypso, répondit le pirate en souriant. Vous avez vu c'est Calypso et elle accepte de me parler » pavoisa t'il

La forme se solidifia et la nymphe prit la forme de Tia Dalma. Le regard de cette dernière se posa sur le cœur

« Le cœur de Jones, donne le moi Jack….

- Tu sais qu'il faut me payer » répondit le pirate.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Calypso ferma les yeux

« Soit, que veux tu ?

- Que tu laisses les navires tranquilles, ceux de Beckett et ceux des pirates ! Et le Black Pearl et … »

Jack s'interrompit net. Tia Dalma venait de se figer, incrédule.

« Ahsla sala vecba Calypso….. je te retiens » souffla Mercer en poussant Jack.

Calypso poussa un hurlement alors qu'une brume blanche s'échappait de sa bouche

« SPARROW JE TE MAUDIS ! » hurla t'elle d'une voix déformée par l'angoisse.

Jack blêmit et se précipita vers Mercer

« Arrête ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas et Jack se retrouva cerné par des fusils. A quelques pas, Calypso semblait être en pleine agonie.

« Pourquoi es tu aussi cruel ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton douloureux à Jack.

Le pirate blêmit et avança

« Je n'étais pas au courant… »

Mercer , eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il inclinait la vasque dans laquelle il avait disposé plusieurs objets destinés à recueillir le pouvoir de Calypso. La nymphe se laissa tomber sur le sol, les volutes de brume de plus en plus épais.

Jack frissonna et se saisit de l'épée du soldat le plus proche

« Hors de question que je te laisse faire ça l'ami » lança t'il à Mercer.

Avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher, Jack transperça le cœur.

()()

Elizabeth referma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et courut se remettre au lit, tremblante. Elle ne supportait plus Beckett…. Elle aurait du le tuer avec son coupe papier, le….

La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux.

« Je croyais vous avoir interdit ma chambre » lança t'elle à Beckett.

Ce dernier avança et déposa un broc d'eau fraiche sur le chevet ainsi qu'une tasse fumante. Elizabeth huma l'air avec méfiance

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un mélange d'herbes calmantes » lui déclara le Lord.

La jeune femme referma sa main sur la tasse et le regarda

« J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien. Ainsi qu'à l'enfant »

Surprise, Elizabeth le dévisagea

« Buvez, je ne suis pas un menteur contrairement à vous » s'impatienta Beckett.

Elizabeth obéit. La tisane était agréablement sucrée et elle sourit malgré elle.

« Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas toujours ainsi » soupira Beckett en remontant la couverture sur elle.

Elizabeth se laissa faire et le fixa, incertaine

« Vous êtes presque plaisante comme ça, même si je suis bien placé pour savoir que votre nature est toute autre…. Enfin un sot comme Turner pourrait se laisser abuser par votre feinte douceur » persifla Beckett

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur la tasse

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger Lord Beckett. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Et je n'en ai pas le moindre désir, le peu que j'ai vu me suffit. Pauvre Turner ou Sparrow ou je ne sais lequel prendra ma suite. A côté de la vie avec vous ma prison lui semblera être un paradis »

Elizabeth se troubla et des larmes irrépressibles montèrent à ses cils

« Sortez maintenant… Vous avez fait tout le mal que pouviez faire ce soir » murmura t'elle.

Le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Beckett s'effaça et il la regarda avec attention

« Vous pleurez » constata t'il d'un ton surpris

Elizabeth serra les mâchoires et se tourna vers lui, folle de rage à l'idée qu'il puisse croire que ce qu'il pensait d'elle ait de l'importance à ses yeux

« SORTEZ ! » hurla t'elle en lui jetant sa tasse au visage.

Beckett esquiva de peu et se leva, la toisant d'un regard dur

« Pardonnez moi Elizabeth, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que le fait d'être bientôt mère ferait de vous une femme. Mais je me suis trompé. Vous n'êtes qu'une putain qui joue à être pirate »

Elizabeth le regarda sortir, les mains crispées sur le drap. Une fois seule, elle fondit en larmes… Le pire c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi son cœur était si lourd.

()()

Jack regarda le cœur embroché pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête

« Il se passe rien…. C'est pas normal… Il devrait se passer quelque chose ! » ragea t'il tandis que Calypso retombait sur le pont, inconsciente

Mercer confia la vasque à l'homme le plus proche et se tourna vers Jack

« Tssss vous avez vraiment cru que Lord Beckett vous laisserait approcher du vrai cœur de Jones ? »

Jack écarquilla les yeux, choqué. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait…

« Ramenez ça en cellule et enchainez le correctement cette fois » ordonna Mercer

Jack glapit alors que les soldats l'entrainaient….. A l'horizon , il aperçut une gerbe d'eau… Le pirate baissa les yeux sur la nymphe inconsciente et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y voir plus pour savoir que le Hollandais Volant approchait….Ni qu'on lui dise quelle âme Jones venait chercher….


	17. Trahie à nouveau

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc la suite….. Qui risque de rebattre les cartes mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 16**

Elizabeth s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux geôles, troublée par sa crise de larmes de la nuit passée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cellule dans laquelle Will était détenu, la jeune femme songea à tout ce qui s'était produit la veille…. La tentative de Lord Goldmin, l'attitude de Beckett…. Sans doute , ses larmes avaient elles été causées par les frayeurs qu'elle avait eues. Convaincue par cette idée, Elizabeth passa une main protectrice sur son ventre et avança vers Will, le cœur léger.

Gibbs la salua d'un sourire tandis que Will levait un regard injecté de sang sur elle. A cette vue, les angoisses d'Elizabeth reprirent. Dédaignant le cerbère que Beckett lui avait imposé en l'absence de Mercer, Elizabeth tomba à genoux devant les barreaux

« Will, souffla t'elle doucement, Will je suis là »

Le jeune homme la fixa sans répondre et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra

« Turner a la gueule de bois, il a passé la nuit à boire » lança Norrington qui ne valait guère mieux

Elizabeth se crispa et lui renvoya un regard furieux

« Inutile de demander qui lui a soufflé cette détestable habitude ….

- Inutile en effet, commenta Norrington

- Je ne parlais pas de Jack », cracha presque Elizabeth avant de reporter son regard sur Will.

Le jeune homme continua à la fixer avant de prendre la parole d'une voix râpeuse

« Que s'est il passé avec Jack ? Que se passe t'il avec Jack ? »

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement

« Quoi ? Will… Nous en avons déjà parlé, je, je n'avais pas le choix, le Kraken était après lui et ..

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ce qui s'est passé avant sur le Pearl »

Elizabeth baissa rapidement les yeux

« Il ne s'est rien passé .

- Ah oui ? Pourtant Jack et toi vous êtes devenus très proches n'est ce pas ? » insinua Will

Cette fois la jeune femme lança un regard rempli de reproches à James que Will intercepta

« C'est donc vrai » souffla t'il avec amertume

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle agrippa les barreaux

« Non, Will attend

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » La coupa le jeune homme

Elizabeth rougit et Will reprit d'une voix chargée de tristesse

« Tu ne l'as jamais nié…..

- Will, arrête, quand nous sortirons d'ici nous... »

Elizabeth s'interrompit devant le regard mort de son fiancé.

« Ne te fatigue pas Elizabeth, Beckett nous a dit que… que tu portais son enfant » gémit presque Will.

Elizabeth sursauta et se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais plus regretté qu'en cet instant de ne pas avoir tué Beckett.

La jeune femme tendit ses doigts à travers les barreaux.

« Will…. Quand nous sortirons d'ici..

- TU PORTES SON ENFANT ! » Hurla Will

Elizabeth recula, le visage blême

« Will , je n'ai pas le choix, c'est… il l'a exigé.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te croire » lui répondit Will en se détournant.

Le cœur brisé, Elizabeth ferma les yeux

« Will, je t'en prie…

- Fin de la visite, annonça l'officier qui l'accompagnait

- Non ! Attendez non ! S'écria Elizabeth alors qu'il la forçait à se relever. Will ! »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et se précipita vers les barreaux

« Trop tard Turner » commenta Norrington .

()()

Anéantie, Elizabeth vit les lourdes portes se refermer derrière elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre… Will ne la croyait pas, il ne la croyait plus… Une vague de désespoir la submergea et elle se pencha pour déverser sa bile sur le tapis précieux de Beckett.

Le regard de l'officier s'adoucit et il avança vers elle

« Je vais vous aider

- Non, le repoussa Elizabeth. Allez plutôt faire votre rapport à votre maitre… Il n'attend que ça »

L'officier se raidit et s'écarta, la laissant seule avec ses regrets.

()()

_Trois heures plus tard_

Les occupants de la cellule sursautèrent et s'entreregardèrent avec inquiétude en entendant des bottes approcher. Un soldat déverrouilla la porte

« Turner tu viens avec nous »

Will leva un regard triste sur lui et se redressa

« Vous l'emmenez où ? S'inquiéta Gibbs

- Lord Beckett a un cadeau pour lui », répondit le soldat.

Complétement anéanti par son entrevue avec Elizabeth, Will les suivit sans protester. Les soldats le guidèrent jusqu'à une cellule éloignée et le poussèrent à l'intérieur

« Ton cadeau arrive »

Surpris, Will les regarda.

Une femme sortit alors de l'ombre.

« C'est lui ? demanda t'elle

- Oui madame, ricana un des soldats

- Il est mignon…. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur.

-T'as une demi heure » lui répondit durement le premier soldat en la poussant dans la cellule.

Will fixa la catin. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond jaunâtre et des yeux sombres. Sa bouche peinturlurée dévoilait une dentition qui avait du connaitre des jours meilleurs tandis que son corset dévoilait la poitrine la plus imposante que le jeune homme ait jamais vue.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé » déclara t'il.

La bouche de la fille se tordit en une moue séductrice.

« Bien sûr que si chéri » lança t'elle en glissant une main sur sa cuisse

Etourdi par le rhum et par sa dispute avec Elizabeth, Will cligna des yeux

« Je suis fiancé

- Oh… Et sans doute qu'elle t'attend ? Ca fait combien de temps chéri ? »

Will ne répondit pas….. Les mots de la catin le renvoyaient à la crudité de la situation…. Elizabeth avait flirté avec Jack, il le savait maintenant. Elle avait flirté avec un autre tandis qu'il se désespérait de la rejoindre…. Et voilà qu'elle était grosse des œuvres de Beckett….

« Combien de temps ? » répéta la catin en accentuant sa caresse.

Will ferma les yeux en se sentant réagir. Tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant, les cris d'Elizabeth, son plaisir dont il avait été l'invisible témoin, le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Jack, celui de Norrington qui avait causé l'échec de leur évasion… La manière dont elle protégeait l'enfant de Beckett. Tout cela lui revint sous des vapeurs de rhum. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux tandis que la main experte de la putain caressait son entre jambe

« Trop longtemps » souffla t'il

()()

Elizabeth frappa à la porte du bureau de Beckett d'une main angoissée… Elle avait passé les dernières heures à réfléchir. Le manque de confiance de Will ne cessait de la tourmenter et elle n'en viendrait pas à bout en ne le voyant que quelques minutes par jour…. C'est pourquoi elle s'était décidée à…

« Entrez » répondit Beckett d'un ton sec

Elizabeth prit une inspiration et poussa la porte. Assis à son bureau, Beckett leva les yeux

« Elizabeth ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Et pourquoi avoir frappé, il me semble que vous étiez plus hardie la nuit dernière »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se crispa sous la remontrance implicite mais elle se força à faire bonne figure

« J'aimerais vous parler du moins si je ne vous dérange pas »

Cette fois Beckett se cala dans son fauteuil et recula

« Une telle requête faite avec tellement de délicatesse me remplit de surprise…. Je vous écoute Elizabeth, je ne doute pas que cela sera divertissant »

La jeune femme se raidit au sarcasme mais ne broncha pas.

« J'aimerais m'excuser, se força t'elle à dire

- De plus en plus intéressant, poursuivez donc j'ai hâte de savoir ce que cache cette douce hypocrisie » ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth soupira lourdement

« Je veux voir Will

- Ahhh voila qui vous ressemble plus…. Cependant il me semble que vous l'avez vu ce matin ainsi que nous l'avions convenu »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard

« Lord Beckett….. Il me semble qu'hier soir, je vous ai involontairement rendu un grand service avec Lord Goldmin….

- Poursuivez, l'encouragea Beckett d'une voix glaciale

- En échange, j'aimerais… voir Will. Seul à seule. Dans une pièce , isolés. Juste une heure. »

Beckett ne broncha pas et Elizabeth se pencha sur le bureau, l'air désemparé

« S'il vous plait… Votre prix sera le mien

- Dois je comprendre que vous voulez renégocier ? » lui demanda calmement Beckett

Elizabeth se troubla, les larmes aux yeux

« Oui…. Je veux dire, maintenant que je porte votre enfant, il est inutile que je ….tenta t'elle maladroitement

- Vous voulez sans doute dire que maintenant que vous êtes grosse, vous voulez disposer librement de votre manque de vertu ? » suggéra Beckett

Elizabeth rougit et un coup bref frappé à la porte la dispensa de répondre

Beckett sourit

« Permettez, une affaire urgente »

Elizabeth ne broncha pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir une nouvelle raison de l'humilier. Une femme lourdement fardée pénétra dans la pièce

« C'est fait , annonça t'elle avant d'apercevoir Elizabeth. Oh désolée ma belle je t'avais pas vue

- C'est ma femme, précisa Beckett avec agacement avant de se tourner en direction d'Elizabeth. Décidemment ma chère on dirait que les catins sont pourvues de la curieuse faculté de se reconnaitre entre elles »

Elizabeth pâlit sous l'insulte qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de déguiser mais Beckett reprit la parole avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester

« Annie… voudriez vous dire à ma femme ce qui vous a occupé durant la dernière demi heure

- Bah….. Je sais pas si je peux Milord, se dandina Beckett

- L'identité du client suffira, à moins que Lady Beckett ne désire des détails »

Elizabeth blêmit brutalement et Beckett lui sourit

« Allez y Annie….

- Bah le forgeron comme vous aviez dit, je l'ai bien reconnu vous savez, pas que je l'ai connu avant oh ça non mais

- Abrégez. Ordonna Beckett en fixant Elizabeth qui vacillait sur son siège

- Bah d'abord y voulait pas cause de sa fiancée qu'il y a dit….

- Et ? Demanda Beckett en fixant Elizabeth, une lueur cruelle dans le regard

- Bah il a bien voulu… Même que j'l'ai mis dans ma bouche et qu'il est venu tout d'suite… » Commença Annie

Beckett jeta un regard en direction d'Elizabeth et grimaça en la voyant sur le point de se trouver mal

« Ca suffira Annie, Groves vous paiera » la congédia t'il

Une fois Annie partie, Elizabeth posa un regard douloureux sur Beckett

« Comment avez-vous pu…

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ma chère, tout comme vous Turner a eu le choix. Est-ce ma faute s'il a choisi votre voie ? »

Elizabeth le toisa avec horreur

« Vous l'avez fait exprès…. Vous saviez pour notre dispute , votre homme vous a tout raconté ! »

Beckett se contenta d'un sourire narquois

« Calmez vous donc ma chère…. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à notre bébé, j'en tiendrais Turner comme responsable »

Elizabeth se leva

« Vos manœuvres sont inutiles. Je veux voir Will. Donnez moi votre prix »

Beckett la toisa

« Vous seriez donc prête à me rouvrir votre lit en échange d'une heure avec votre petit forgeron ?

- Mon fiancé ! Corrigea Elizabeth avec fougue. Et oui si c'est votre condition je m'y soumettrais »

Beckett ricana et la fixa

« Malheureusement ma chère, il semblerait que vos charmes n'aient plus désormais le prix que je leur accordais….

- Quoi….

- C'est non Elizabeth. Aucune des choses que vous pourriez proposer ne suffira à me convaincre. Si je n'étais pas très occupé je vous regarderais avec plaisir développer vos arguments mais je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à vos tentatives ridicules. Je tiens à ce que vous me restiez fidèle tant que durera notre accord. Ceci est non négociable

- Je vous promets de ne rien faire de répréhensible … » gémit Elizabeth

Beckett joua négligemment avec sa plume et sourit

« Allons ma chère comme vous l'avez admis vous-même je ne peux pas vous faire confiance…..Quand à cette chose que vous cherchez éperdument à moyenner, vous finirez par me l'offrir ….

- Jamais

- Bien sûr que si … Du reste vous devriez me remercier … En vous refusant la faveur de rejoindre Turner je vous préserve d'une grave désillusion

- Quoi ?

- Allons ma chère, admettez au moins que je vous donne du plaisir… Plus qu'aucun ne parviendra jamais à le faire »

Estomaquée, Elizabeth le fixa avant de le gifler. Beckett encaissa le coup et lui désigna la porte

« Je pense que cette conversation est terminée »

()()

_Soir_

Jack gémit alors que Mercer le poussait sans ménagement dans la pièce.

« On t'a jamais dit ce que délicatesse voulait dire ? » pesta Jack en se massant les poignets

Beckett, un vague sourire aux lèvres, le regarda faire

« Alors êtes vous satisfait de votre voyage ? »

Jack lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se tourner vers Mercer

« Répond chien chien

- En fait c'est à vous que je parlais Sparrow, intervint Beckett en lui tendant un verre

- Trop aimable », souligna Jack en le vidant d'un coup sec avant de s'emparer de celui de Beckett

Le lord le suivit du regard et sourit

« Dites moi Sparrow pensez vous toujours que je cours à ma perte ? »

Jack tressaillit

« Avec une femme comme Elizabeth Swann…

- Oh je vous en prie, nous savons tout deux ce qu'il en est…. »

Jack reprit son sérieux

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez… Pourquoi ne pas nous libérer ? Avec Jones et Calypso à votre botte… D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire et que ce soit consigné que votre manière..

- Suffit Sparrow ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser une occasion de me doubler ? Dès que j'ai su que vous aviez un plan, j'ai réfléchi…. Vous aviez tellement peur de Calypso…. A partir de là négocier avec Jones fut un jeu d'enfant, se rengorgea le lord. Tout comme obtenir la formule qui l'enfermerait à nouveau… En vérité vous m'avez aidé en servant de diversion »

Jack plissa les yeux

« Calypso a la rancune tenace…

- Justement, c'est vous qu'elle tient responsable. Ne l'avez-vous pas attirée dans le piège que je lui avais tendu ? »

Jack blêmit. Il avait été stupide, aveuglé par ce qu'il éprouvait pour Elizabeth. Il avait perdu. Pour la seconde fois

« Mercer m'a raconté la manière dont vous avez renoncé au cœur…. Se moqua Beckett. Vous avez donc votre prix

- Elle ne représente plus rien pour vous… Laissez la partir , tenta Jack

- Une fois de plus vous vous trompez… »

Jack écarquilla les yeux et Beckett sourit

« Il semblerait qu'elle m'offrira bientôt un héritier... Quel dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas su avant »

Jack le toisa et Beckett poursuivit

« Voyez vous Sparrow, j'ai tiré des leçons du passé… Utiliser Elizabeth m'a permis de vous affaiblir…Et de connaitre vos plans

- Lizzie ne vous a rien dit… souffla Jack . C'est un autre »

Beckett se contenta de sourire et Jack se laissa entrainer. Un homme l'avait trahi…Et entrainé le triomphe de Beckett… restait à savoir lequel


	18. Bouleversement

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Muchu et Robinhood-snarry pour leurs reviews**_

_**Robinhood : merci beaucoup je suis très contente de te faire rire et tu es bien courageuse de lire sur le portable car c'est pas très confortable ! Pour le sort de Beckett comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux rien dire, aucun spoiler **_

_**Muchu : lol ça va Miss ?**_

_**Voici donc la suite…j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 17**

Will se leva à l'entrée de Jack, brusquement inquiet à la vue de la mine sombre qu'arborait le pirate

« Comment va Elizabeth ? » s'inquiéta t 'il

Jack lui lança un regard ironique

« La mère du futur Beckett va aussi bien que possible. Et certainement mieux que nous »

Will se rembrunit et Norrington leva sa bouteille à l'adresse de Jack

« Turner va parfaitement bien… Il a gouté aux charmes d'une putain pour fêter la nouvelle »

Jack lui lança un regard vaguement écœuré.

« On vous a jamais dit que vous aviez des dispositions pour devenir pirate ?

- Jamais… Mais je vais y songer » rétorqua James.

Agacé par la passe d'armes entre les deux hommes, Will intervint

« Que s'est il passé ? Est-ce que tu as réussi ? »

Jack plissa les yeux et fixa ses compagnons de cellule…. Beckett avait su pour le plan. Il savait tout depuis le début. Ce qui signifiait que malgré ses précautions, l'un d'eux l'avait trahi, peut-être même plusieurs.

« Jack ? répéta Will

- Non ça n'a pas marché, Beckett se méfiait…. » répondit Jack sans le regarder

Will poussa une exclamation de rage et Norrington ironisa

« On dirait bien que nous allons encore croupir ici un bon moment »

Un tonnerre de réactions salua sa phrase.

Seul Jack garda le silence. Son regard se posa sur Norrington… Depuis son arrivée l'ex officier n'avait cessé de le bombarder de questions, pourtant…. La chose lui paraissait impossible. Trop contraire au sens de l'honneur dont se targuait Norrington. Sans oublier ses sentiments pour Elizabeth… Avec une grimace, Jack dédaigna l'officier. Son regard tomba sur Will mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Turner était stupide certes, mais pas assez pour le trahir une seconde fois, surtout après le fiasco de son marché avec Feng.

Jack s'approcha de Gibbs.

« Dis moi l'ami, combien d'hommes se sont vus récompensés d'une putain depuis que nous sommes ici ? » lui chuchota t'il

Gibbs sursauta et le regarda, surpris

« Bah un peu près tous capitaine

- Donc vous avez tous eu l'occasion d'aller à la cellule du fond

- Bah oui… »

Jack ne répondit pas et Gibbs reprit

« Quelque chose vous tourmente capitaine ?

- Je me demandais lequel d'entre eux avait été récompensé par Beckett » souffla Jack

Gibbs écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance mais Pintel répondit

« Bah y'a Turner, il a passé plus d'une heure tout seul avec une fille avant votre retour

- Ca oui alors, renchérit Ragetti, même qu'on pensait que c'était not' tour »

Jack fixa les deux complices. Pintel et Ragetti. Deux hommes qui avaient fait leur preuve en matière de mutinerie

« Turner vous croyez vraiment ?

- Bah oui

- On en est même sûr ! » renchérit Ragetti avant de se taire devant le regard insistant de Pintel.

Jack plissa les yeux. Il avait compris. Il se força à sourire

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, ce traitre finira par recevoir ce qu'il mérite »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Pintel et Ragetti obtempérèrent vigoureusement et Jack lui suivit du regard tandis qu'ils s'isolaient

« Gibbs ?

- Oui capitaine ?

- Surveille ces deux là » murmura Jack

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux

« Eux ? Capitaine vous êtes sûr ? Chuchota t'il. Après tout il y a l'ex amiral Norrington et …

- Norrington n'est pour rien dans tout ça »

James s'approcha d'eux

« Vous êtes moins bête que je ne pensais Sparrow »

Jack lui sourit avec ironie

« J'en ai autant pour vous

- Avez-vous un autre plan ?

- Pas encore »

James sourit et se pencha vers lui

« Faites croire que si »

Jack recula sous son haleine et reprit une pose détachée

« Seriez vous en train de passer de l'autre côté ex amiral ?

- Je choisis le camp d'Elizabeth » murmura James

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, nouant l'étrange alliance qu'ils venaient de contracter.

**()()**

Les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant la nuit sur la trahison de Will, Elizabeth pénétra dans la salle à manger. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace en reconnaissant Beckett, qui, attablé, dégustait un œuf à la coque.

L'homme leva son regard froid sur elle

« Bonjour Elizabeth. Je suis ravi de voir que l'indisposition qui m'a privé de votre si charmante compagnie pour le diner d'hier est à présent derrière vous »

Elizabeth ne lui répondit pas et prit place

« Le silence en plus ? Seigneur cette journée est décidemment bénie des dieux » se moqua Beckett

Toujours sans un mot, Elizabeth se servit copieusement et avala d'un trait le verre de jus d'orange frais que lui proposait le majordome. Beckett la fixa et elle commença à manger méthodiquement

« Vos yeux sont rouges, je suppose que vous avez pleuré la fin de votre grand amour prétendument éternel » se moqua Beckett

Elizabeth tressaillit et se fit violence pour ne pas répondre. Sans lever les yeux, elle continua son repas.

Beckett ne put retenir un rire

« Si le silence est votre nouvelle arme pour me pousser à vous laisser voir Turner c'est une mauvaise idée Elizabeth. J'apprécie tellement de passer un repas sans supporter vos sarcasmes que je suis à présent tenté de vous empêcher de le voir pour de bon »

Elizabeth releva le visage, les yeux remplis de haine

« C'est contraire à nos accords

- Ah me voilà rassuré, pendant un instant j'ai craint que vous n'ayez perdu votre langue »

Furieuse, Elizabeth rejeta sa serviette et se leva.

« Restez assise et finissez votre déjeuner. lui ordonna Beckett

- Je préfère le faire dans ma chambre

- Et moi je veux que vous le fassiez ici »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Elizabeth déglutit. Elle avait envie de vomir. La nausée était si forte qu'elle s'agrippa à la table, les jointures blanches à force de serrer.

Beckett repoussa brutalement sa chaise et se précipita vers elle

« Laissez vous faire espèce d'idiote » siffla t'il en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et retomba mollement contre le torse de Beckett, le souffle court

« Respirez profondément » lui ordonna t'il

Paniquée, Elizabeth lui fit signe qu'elle n'y arrivait pas et Beckett arracha avec impatience le corset qui comprimait sa poitrine. La jeune femme haleta et la nausée disparut comme elle était venue

« Etes-vous juste stupide ou bien avez-vous décidé de tuer cet enfant ? » pesta Beckett

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard horrifié tandis qu'il s'écartait

« Comment pouvez vous dire ça !

- Vous vous êtes lacée jusqu'à l'étouffement ! »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Mais …. C'est le seul moyen pour entrer dans les robes que vous m'avez imposées »

Beckett blêmit et fixa la robe. Tremblante, Elizabeth soutint son regard et sentit avec effroi des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour une chose aussi stupide qu'une robe ! Pas devant lui ! Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Elizabeth sentit des larmes brûlantes inonder ses joues.

Beckett la fixa longuement avant de s'approcher

« Ne pleurez pas ! » ragea t'il en la serrant contre lui

Elizabeth étouffa un sanglot

« Je n'arrive pas à ne pas… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans ses larmes et Beckett caressa lentement ses cheveux

« Calmez vous… Vous allez terminer votre déjeuner et je vais faire venir la couturière pour qu'elle reprenne vos robes en attendant que vous en choisissiez de nouvelles… Prenez ce qui vous plait »

Elizabeth se raidit et s'écarta de lui

« Vous essayez de m'acheter ! Vous croyez que vos robes et vos autres colifichets réussiront à me faire oublier à quel point je vous hais et vous méprise ! Vous êtes méprisable, vous êtes une ordure ! Vous ne valez même pas la corde pour pendre un pirate !

- Elizabeth….

- Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Hurla la jeune femme en reculant. Vous m'avez forcée à passer ce marché odieux et comme si ça ne suffisait pas vous avez détruit mon bonheur avec Will ! »

Beckett se crispa

« Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de vos illusions Elizabeth. Ni de l'infidélité de votre précieux Turner. Il a eu le choix tout comme vous

- Vous l'avez piégé !

- Est-ce si important ? » rétorqua Beckett

Elizabeth blêmit

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'aimer veut dire

- Non Elizabeth. Vous vous trompez. Il est tellement plus facile pour vous de me rendre responsable mais votre histoire avec Turner était condamnée bien avant cela

- Will ne m'aurait jamais trompée ! Il est bon, il est honnête, tout ce que vous n'êtes pas

- Pas plus que vous », répondit Beckett avec calme

Elizabeth pâlit un peu plus et Beckett en profita

« Combien de temps se serait il écoulé avant que vous ne vous lassiez de lui ? Combien avant que vous ne vous laissiez prendre par Sparrow, Norrington ou je ne sais quel raté vers lequel votre cœur si versatile vous aurait poussé ? »

Elizabeth le toisa avec horreur

« Vous êtes odieux

- Non ma chère je suis lucide. Continuez de vous bercer d'illusions sur votre amour perdu autant que vous le voudrez mais épargnez moi vos reproches. Vous avez choisi. Assumez donc vos actes. Vous vous êtes offerte sans que j'ai à vous forcer. N'importe quelle femme aussi amoureuse que vous prétendez l'être aurait refusé mon marché. Vous l'avez accepté. Alors maintenant je compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour que vous le respectiez jusqu'au bout. Je ne vous laisserais pas blesser mon héritier »

Elizabeth sentit de nouvelles larmes brûler ses paupières

« Je ne suis donc qu'un pion à vos yeux ? Une pièce destinée à vous reproduire ?

- Il me semble ma chère que vous l'avez choisi. Je vous ai offert d'être reine mais vous me refusez votre chambre. »

Elizabeth s'écarta et le toisa avec le plus de mépris qu'elle le pouvait

« Aucune reine n'accepte un fou comme roi »

Beckett accusa l'insulte

« Il me semble que c'est assez de métaphores pour le petit déjeuner Elizabeth. La partie est finie. Echec et mat.

- Vous abandonnez ?

- Non je gagne. Un pion ne peut blesser un Roi, même si ce dernier est fou » répondit Beckett avant de sortir

Elizabeth le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait et se laissa retomber devant son assiette. La dispute lui avait fait du bien. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle brûlait d'en découdre

« Si seulement je pouvais gagner, murmura t'elle en mangeant avec appétit son assiette, rien qu'une fois »

_**Six jours plus tard**_

Non sans appréhension, Elizabeth s'avança dans le long couloir qui menait aux geôles. Elle n'avait pas revu Will depuis leur dispute et ses conséquences. Quand à Beckett, leur relation se cantonnait au minimum requis par la société depuis leur dernier éclat mais elle ne désespérait pas de lui river son clou une bonne fois pour toutes.

Will releva le visage en la voyant approcher et Elizabeth lut sa culpabilité.

« Elizabeth…

- Lizzie ! Faut qu'on parle » s'exclama au même moment Jack.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de l'un à l'autre. Elle déglutit. Evitant le regard suppliant de Will, elle se força à regarder Jack

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Beckett nous a doublé trésor… Tout repose sur vous et votre marmot… Il a fait en sorte de livrer Calypso à Jones !

- Jack ! » Protesta Will

Elizabeth hocha la tête, résignée

« Je ferais mon possible Jack »

Le pirate détourna les yeux et Will saisit sa main avec impatience

« Elizabeth, je suis désolé, pardonne moi… Je ne voulais pas dire que tu…. »

La jeune femme le fixa et s'étonna de ne rien ressentir. Pas de colère, pas de souffrance, c'était comme si Will lui était brusquement devenu étranger

« Je sais… Ce sera bientôt fini d'ici six mois à peine nous serons libres. Si j'ai la chance de porter un garçon »

Will hoqueta et Elizabeth sentit la pression de ses doigts sur les siens

« Tu n'aurais pas du être obligée de faire ça

- Nous avons tous payé un lourd tribu, répondit elle mécaniquement. Mais bientôt, cela sera loin de nous »

Will se troubla, le cœur lourd au souvenir de sa trahison

« Elizabeth, je t'aime… »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Will s'approcha des barreaux

« Elizabeth pardonne moi, je t'en prie, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit »

Si tu le pensais, songea la jeune femme

« Elizabeth tu es la seule… Tu seras toujours la seule, si tu veux encore de moi »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit son cœur flancher. C'était Will. Le Will qu'elle avait toujours connu et aimé

« Ardemment », répondit elle.

Will baissa les yeux

« Elizabeth, je dois te dire, t'avouer

- Non… S'il te plait Will, ne gâche pas ce moment » murmura t'elle

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Will baissa à nouveau le sien en comprenant qu'elle savait

« C'est l'heure Lady Beckett » déclara Mercer.

Elizabeth étreignit une nouvelle fois la main de Will et se leva.

**()()**

« C'est dur hein ? » ironisa Jack

Will lui lança un regard mauvais et le pirate sourit

« On dirait que Lady Beckett n'ignore rien de tes actes

- Elle a compris… souffla Will

- Tu aimerais t'en convaincre… rétorqua Jack. Tout comme elle » , ajouta t'il pour lui-même.

_**Six semaines plus tard**_

Elizabeth rabattit la courtepointe sur elle et soupira. Une fois de plus, le sommeil la fuyait… Elle avait vu Will le matin même, pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas le manque qu'engendrait jadis chacune de ses visites. Avec un choc la jeune femme réalisa que Will ne lui manquait pas.

Du moins pas comme il le devrait

Les semaines passaient et son corps réclamait de plus en plus d'attention. Sur les nerfs, Elizabeth effleura les pointes douloureuses de ses seins. Dans son bas ventre , elle sentit le désir couver, prêt à exploser. Pourtant elle ne réussissait pas à penser à Will, à se bercer de rêves romantiques ainsi qu'elle le faisait avant. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait des situations plus sensuelles les unes que les autres….. Des fantasmes où Will n'avait que rarement sa place.

Le corps échaudé, la jeune femme se leva. Elle progressa jusqu'à la porte et hésita. Celle-ci n'était plus fermée à clef depuis qu'elle avait failli perdre l'enfant deux semaines plus tôt. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth repoussa fermement ce souvenir douloureux. Beckett était absent cette nuit là…. Elle s'était réveillée, du sang entre les cuisses. Elle avait cogné pendant plus d'une demi heure avant que le garde ne fasse sa ronde et l'entende…. Le médecin avait déclaré sans ambages que si on l'avait appelé une demi heure plus tard… L'enfant serait mort. Depuis, Beckett laissait la porte déverrouillée.

Beckett…. Elizabeth soupira…. D'affrontements quotidiens, leur relation était passée à une froide indifférence, même si elle surprenait le lord de temps à autres en train de dévorer son ventre des yeux. La jeune femme passa une main sur ventre et soupira. Elle avait tellement peur. Peur que l'enfant soit une fille, peur de le perdre… et plus que tout, elle se sentait seule.

Elizabeth inspira longuement. Son corps bouillait intérieurement de se défouler. Une dispute avec Beckett ferait l'affaire. Sans plus hésiter elle ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre qu'occupait le lord, anticipant avec un plaisir pervers la manière dont elle le réveillerait.

Elizabeth poussa la porte et s'immobilisa.

Le visage crispé dans le plaisir, Beckett se laissait chevaucher par l'une des jeunes bonnes qui était arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt. Ses râles résonnèrent désagréablement aux oreilles d'Elizabeth et , sans réfléchir, elle s'avança dans la pièce

« Comment osez vous ! »

La jeune bonne sursauta mais Beckett la retint d'une main ferme

« Continue, lui ordonna t'il avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Sortez Lady Beckett. A moins que vous ne vouliez nous rejoindre »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra désagréablement et elle recula, les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment osez vous » répéta t'elle d'une voix brisée.

Beckett sursauta et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Une fois dehors, Elizabeth s'appuya contre le mur. Son cœur lui semblait peser une tonne et elle porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine douloureuse. Des larmes irrépressibles effleurèrent ses paupières et elle gémit. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se représenta une fois le visage de Beckett alors que la fille le chevauchait.

Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et cligna des yeux en voyant la jeune domestique à demi nue sortir de la chambre.

« Elizabeth, ne restez pas ainsi dans le couloir » lui lança Beckett

Elizabeth tressaillit et se tourna vers lui

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de quoi ? Quand je pense à tous vos discours sur la fidélité !

- Nous parlerons à l'intérieur » trancha Beckett en la poussant dans la chambre

Elizabeth posa un regard sur le lit défait et cette vision décupla sa rage

« Quand je pense que vous m'empêchez de voir Will, l'homme que j'aime , alors que pendant ce temps vous vous vautrez avec des putains ! »

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur

« Croyez bien ma chère Lady Beckett que si j'avais été informé de votre complaisance à offrir vos faveurs cette nuit, je me serais efforcé d'être disponible » ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth frémit de rage

« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

- Pour, pour.. hésita la jeune femme avant de reprendre. Comment osez vous coucher avec cette fille ! »

Beckett sourit légèrement

« Ma chère, comme je pensais que vous l'aviez compris, chaque homme a des désirs qu'il se doit de satisfaire. Vous m'avez interdit votre chambre avec suffisamment de fougue pour que je comprenne qu'il me fallait chercher ailleurs de quoi assouvir mes besoins. Ainsi que Turner l'a fait ave

- Ne parlez pas de Will !

- Soit… Dans ce cas Elizabeth, que faites vous dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? J'imagine que vous ne veniez pas m'assassiner attendu que vous n'avez pas de couteau ou autre pistolet sur vous » ironisa Beckett.

Elizabeth le regarda, interdite…

« Je ne sais pas…

- Un effort Elizabeth »

La jeune femme soupira , le cœur lourd

- Je me sentais seule , j'avais envie de parler et attendu que vous avez ordonné à vos soldats de m'ignorer il ne restait que vous, expliqua t'elle, sur la défensive

- Faux…. Ce n'est pas des mots que vous cherchez… murmura Beckett en la poussant vers le lit

- ARRETEZ ! Je ne suis pas une de vos putains

- Non vous êtes ma femme ma chère et il est grand temps que vous vous en souveniez, » rétorqua Beckett

Elizabeth tenta de se redresser, folle de rage, mais Beckett plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit sa langue se forcer un passage dans sa bouche tandis qu'il caressait sa poitrine. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et elle se sentit réagir. Beckett s'écarta

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne plus être seule » lui lança t'il avec une pointe d'ironie en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses

Elizabeth gémit. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre des caresses. Son corps la brûlait…. Tremblante, la jeune femme s'accrocha à son cou et l'attira à elle avec fièvre

« Je vous hais , » murmura t'elle.

Beckett sourit et la bascula sous lui

« Taisez vous donc Lady Beckett » murmura t'il avant de l'embrasser


	19. Bonheur conjugal

_**Coucou ! On est mercredi Déjà merci à Muchu, Angel , Robin Hood et Beckabeth pour vos reviews !**_

_**Muchu : est ce que la relation Beckett /Elizabeth devient de l'amour vache ….Mmmm soyons sérieuses, tu sais bien que je ne te répondrai pas … Par contre ce chapitre a un début de réponse, idem pour le cap de Jack ….**_

_**Angel sama : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira également**_

_**Beckabeth : thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoy my 't worry for English, I understand well ( but my speaking is awful)**_

_**Robinhood : déjà c'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de lire ET de reviewer. Pour ma part, je ne considère pas la review comme une sorte de dû ou d'hommage à sens unique de la part d'un lecteur vers un "grand" auteur. Faut arrêter, personne n'est Pulitzer ici, pas la peine de se la péter. Si je mets mes écrits en ligne c'est pour les partager , alors bien évidemment j'adore recevoir des reviews mais je n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas un dû. J'estime que le lecteur qui laisse un mot sur une histoire a droit à une réponse c'est un minimum, ça fait partie de l'échange et du respect du lecteur ! Donc pour ma part je réponds toujours aux reviews après j'ai conscience que tous les auteurs du site ne font pas de même, dommage pour eux ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ( de plus perso un auteur qui ne me répond pas, je ne le commente plus) et dommage pour ceux qui comme moi répondent ( souvent les lecteurs qui postent dans le vide et ne reçoivent même pas un petit mot en retour ne commenteront plus après …) J'en viens donc maintenant à ta reviews après mon petit laius sur le respect du au lecteur ( mdrrr, non mais ceux qui me lisent depuis longtemps savent ce que j'en pense ) Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon histoire et surtout que tu la trouves cohérente : là encore, je ne balance pas une histoire pour dire que j'écris un truc , avant chaque fiction je fais un plan détaillé afin que l'histoire reste cohérente au maximum ( on ne fait pas lire n'importe quoi, sinon bah c'est du foutage de gueule ) Pour le personnage de Cutler, j'avoue que j'ai creusé le personnage , après tout il est humain même si le film ne donne que le côté « méchant » , moi c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Je ne commenterai pas en revanche ta remarque sur Elizabeth, je suis navrée je ne peux pas te répondre sans spoiler sur la suite de l'histoire, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi lol….Néanmoins, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite de l'évolution des relations entre nos deux aristocrates préférés ! Donc merci et j'espère que le machiavélisme et la cruauté de Beckett seront encore à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Gros bisous à toi aussi ( note, je réponds toujours en tête de chapitre et pas en reviews : parce que sinon les mauvaises langues disent que je fais monter le compteur de mes comm pour paraitre en avoir plus, c'est ridicule et pas le but, mais bah je préfère te prévenir que la réponse vient toujours au chapitre suivant, je n'utilise la review que quand la question est urgente ou la fiction terminée) **_

_**Voilà ceci étant dit… je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer ce que vous attendez … La suite !**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre où les choses bougent un peu…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et….Reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 18**

Le soleil réchauffait le visage d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme sourit. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre le corps chaud qui touchait le sien. La maison était silencieuse et le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit. Elle était bien.

« Vous sentez vous mieux maintenant ? » ironisa Beckett.

Interrompue dans sa rêverie, Elizabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux et recula à la vue du visage de Beckett.

Le lord lui renvoya un sourire moqueur et la jeune femme se redressa à la hâte. Le rouge lui monta aux joues au souvenir de la nuit précédente et de l'étreinte violente à laquelle Beckett l'avait soumise. Son regard s'assombrit de colère et Beckett soupira.

« Il n'y a aucune arme que vous pourriez saisir Elizabeth… Et quand bien même il y en aurait une, dois-je vous rappeler à quel point ce serait stupide ?

- Je vous avais interdit de me toucher, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix glaciale. Vous avez rompu notre accord »

Beckett se redressa.

« Vous m'avez interdit votre chambre et votre lit Elizabeth. J'ai respecté cette partie.

-Pas du tout, si vous l'aviez fait je ne serais pas dans cette…position », ragea la jeune femme, plus furieuse après elle-même qu'autre chose

Beckett la considéra froidement.

« Vous vous êtes glissée dans ma chambre en pleine nuit Elizabeth. Vous n'aviez pas d'armes, c'est donc que vouliez autre chose.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais parler ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez avec cette fille, jamais je ne….

- Cessez d'être hypocrite Lady Beckett, si vous l'aviez su vous seriez venue plus tôt » la coupa calmement Beckett.

Cette fois Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds, furieuse.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Comme si ce que vous faites avait la moindre importance à mes yeux ! Vous pourriez coucher avec la ville entière que je m'en moquerai du moment que vous me laissez en paix ! »

La bouche de Beckett se tordit dans une grimace sardonique

« Ce n'est pas moi qui pleurait dans le couloir cette nuit…. Se moqua-t-il

- Pour pleurer il faudrait que vous ayez un cœur » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Le lord sursauta et la saisit par le bras.

« Dois-je comprendre que votre cœur a été touché cette nuit ? Ce serait une première » badina t'il tout en la dévisageant.

Elizabeth se dégagea.

« Je pensais à Will cette nuit, il me manque, rétorqua t'elle

- Et donc vous vous êtes jetée dans mon lit pour combler ce manque ? »

Elizabeth blêmit

« Je ne me suis pas jetée dans votre lit ! Je ne vous désire pas et ne vous désirerais JAMAIS. Si je suis venue cette nuit c'était pour, pour….

- Pour ce que je vous ai offert » compléta Beckett d'un ton nonchalant.

Elizabeth le fixa avec haine.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un porc…Vous m'avez forcée ! »

Un rire bref échappa à Beckett

« Ainsi c'est ça votre plan ? »

Interdite, Elizabeth sentit sa colère retomber

« Mon plan ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocente Elizabeth. Vous voulez me demander une faveur, sûrement en rapport avec votre idiot de Turner et vous cherchez une transgression qui n'existe pas »

La colère d'Elizabeth reprit de plus belle.

« Vous pensez que j'ai fait ça pour…. Pour…. Mais pour qui me prenez-vous donc ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Pour une putain qui marchande son corps, seulement comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne convoite pas assez ce que vous offrez pour contenter votre désir de marchandage. Maintenant laissez-moi voulez-vous »

Cette fois la jeune femme vit rouge. Sa main s'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur la joue du Lord.

« Je vous tuerais ! Vous avez compris, je vous tuerais ! » Hurla t'elle, hystérique.

Beckett la considéra avec froideur et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Rejoignez-moi dans la salle à manger lorsque vous serez calmée. »

Folle de rage, Elizabeth le retint par le bras, prête à frapper. Cette fois Beckett tiqua.

« Seigneur que les femmes frustrées sont donc fatigantes » soupira t'il en bloquant son bras.

Sans se préoccuper du cri de douleur de la jeune femme, il ramena son bras derrière son dos et l'attira contre lui.

« Calmez-vous, murmura t'il. Ne me forcez pas à vous blesser »

Tout en parlant, Beckett glissa sa main libre sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elizabeth déglutit et sentit le fut que lord avait passé à la hâte commencer à gonfler.

« Je croyais que vous ne me désiriez plus » se moqua-t-elle.

La main de Beckett relâcha son bras et se posa sur les fesses nues de la jeune femme.

« Allons ma chère, il me semblait vous avoir prouvé le contraire…. » Susurra t'il.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, elle se sentit soulevée.

« Lâchez-moi ! » ordonna t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Beckett secoua la tête.

« Cessez donc de faire l'enfant Elizabeth. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous lâche. Vos yeux m'hurlent de vous prendre. Ce que je me sens disposé à faire.

- Je ne vous aime pas, cracha Elizabeth.

- Moi non plus », répondit simplement Beckett en la déposant sur le lit.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Elizabeth sentit des larmes de rage rouler sur ses joues. Beckett soupira et la relâcha.

« Remerciez votre enfant ma chère, je vous laisse tranquille »

Avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de réagir, il attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Pantelante, Elizabeth cligna des yeux. Son corps lui faisait mal. Elle se redressa, un peu égarée, et se couvrit nerveusement du drap. Contre toute attente, elle devait s'avouer que le départ du Lord ne la soulageait pas. Bien au contraire.

_**Plus tard,**_

Assise seule dans le grand salon de la demeure, Elizabeth soupira et reposa son livre. Elle s'ennuyait. Tout l'ennuyait ce matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui avait failli se produire dans la chambre fastueuse du lord.

« Milady, désirez-vous quelque chose ? » demanda une voix un peu tremblante.

Elizabeth leva les yeux et reconnut la jeune bonne qui était avec Beckett la nuit précédente. A sa vue, la colère monta en elle et elle la fixa

« Je veux que tu partes. Le maître d'hôtel te donnera ta solde. Je veux que tu quittes ma maison avant midi »

La bonne la regarda, tremblante

« Madame…

- Es-tu sourde ? Ou alors tu préfères que je te jette dehors moi-même ? »

Comme la bonne ne bougeait toujours pas, Elizabeth se redressa et la saisit par le bras sans douceur.

« Très bien »

Cette fois la jeune femme hurla.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la voix calme de Beckett

Furieuse, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Il se passe que je viens de renvoyer cette fille

- My Lord ! » Plaida la jeune bonne

Le regard de Beckett s'alluma brièvement et il se tourna vers la domestique

« Tu as entendu Lady Beckett, elle ne souhaite plus te voir ici. Disparais »

La fille s'écarta avec un sanglot et Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Beckett la considéra avec intérêt et s'approcha

« Savez-vous qu'elle travaille pour avoir de quoi nourrir ses frères et sœurs ?

- Je l'ignorais mais j'ai pu voir avec quelle ardeur elle accomplissait sa tâche » ironisa Elizabeth.

Beckett la regarda, surpris et Elizabeth rougit, consciente de s'être ridiculisée. Après tout elle se fichait de Beckett comme d'une guigne. Mais la vue de cette fille…. Tremblante à ce souvenir, elle ne protesta pas alors que Beckett la faisait asseoir

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous », déclara t'il en posant sur ses genoux une petite boite.

Surprise par son attitude, Elizabeth ouvrit mécaniquement cette dernière et ne put retenir un cri de plaisir à la vue du lourd collier de rubis qu'elle contenait. Furieuse de sa réaction, elle leva les yeux sur Beckett

« En quel honneur ? Ou plutôt que voulez-vous ?

- Vos remerciements sont toujours si délicats…. » Ironisa t'il en se penchant pour le lui mettre.

Elizabeth sentit son souffle contre son oreille tandis qu'il manipulait habilement le fermoir.

« J'étais certain que le rouge vous irait mieux que des émeraudes ou des saphirs » sourit Beckett.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme secoua la tête

« Vous n'achèterez pas mes faveurs avec vos bibelots.

- Oh je vous en prie Elizabeth, comme si j'ignorais votre prix, se moqua Beckett. Non ceci est plus une récompense pour la nuit dernière…. »

Elizabeth blêmit et porta la main à son cou mais Beckett la stoppa net

« Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez donc de vous comporter stupidement ! J'ai vu vos yeux briller en découvrant le collier, tout comme j'ai entendu vos cris de plaisir cette nuit. Cessez donc de vous retrancher derrière votre prétendue vertu outragée et conduisez-vous comme une femme.

- Ce qui dans votre bouche signifie couchez avec moi », rétorqua Elizabeth.

Beckett soupira

« Elizabeth, vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme à rester chaste. Votre conduite de cette nuit et vos hésitations entre ces hommes en disent assez long à ce sujet. Pourquoi refusez-vous ce qui est évident ? » murmura t'il en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Son corps malmené par la grossesse avait soif de caresses. Elle avait soif de tendresse, de douceur. Elle en avait assez d'être seule.

« Négocions… » lâcha-t-elle.

Beckett se crispa légèrement et elle rouvrit les yeux

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, ironisa t'il. Soit, même s'il me semble que vos faveurs font déjà l'objet d'un marché quel prix exigez-vous ? »

Elizabeth se raidit sous l'insulte mais elle ne recula pas

« La liberté pour l'équipage du Black Pearl »

Beckett siffla entre ses dents.

« Rien que ça ? Madame c'est un peu cher. Qu'offrez vous ?

- Vous le savez très bien, souffla Elizabeth

- Je pourrai l'obtenir sans les libérer.

- Chaque fois que vous le voudrez. Lâcha Elizabeth

- Qui vous prouve que je le veux ? »

Cette fois Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit rire prétentieux.

« Ne soyez pas hypocrite à votre tour Lord Beckett, si vous ne le vouliez pas nous ne marchanderions pas…

- Sauf si je veux me divertir en voyant jusqu'où vous êtes prête à aller » rétorqua Beckett du tac au tac.

Leurs yeux se rejoignirent et Elizabeth sourit

« Je prends le risque. Je suis prête à aller jusqu'où vous voudrez.

- Vous montrerez vous docile en société ?

- Juste en société ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime votre verve, elle me distrait » répondit Beckett.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra légèrement et elle sourit avec coquetterie.

« Accordé. »

Beckett s'inclina et la fixa

« Une dernière chose Lady Beckett. Je ne veux plus de scènes ridicules où vous niez prendre du plaisir. Puisque vous vous offrez votre corps je veux que vous reconnaissiez devant moi votre satisfaction ou soulagement quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez. »

Une fois de plus Elizabeth rougit

« Je m'y engage. Et vous acceptez vous de libérer l'équipage ?

- A l'exception de Turner, Sparrow et Norrington

- Pourquoi pas James ?

- Elizabeth… grinça Beckett. Ne me croyez pas suffisamment idiot pour ignorer que ce nouveau marché sert plus vos intérêts que les miens. Vous cherchez le plaisir sans vouloir reconnaitre que je suis le seul à pouvoir vous l'offrir. Je suis prêt à vous donner une chance de vous en sortir avec les honneurs. Ne la gâchez pas »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Pourquoi acceptez-vous de négocier si vous estimez ne rien avoir à gagner ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes »

La main de Beckett se posa sur son ventre rebondi

« Si la santé de l'enfant passe par la satisfaction de sa mère comme vous l'avez crument exprimé il y a quelques mois, il me semble que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. De plus, entretenir ces hommes me déplait… Alors, sommes-nous d'accord Elizabeth ?

- Nous le sommes » répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Beckett la retint d'une main ferme.

« Où croyez-vous aller ?

- Et bien libérer mes amis….

- Non ma chère. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours rempli en premier mes engagements. Cette fois c'est votre tour. Et c'est non négociable »

La bouche sèche, Elizabeth se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil et Beckett alla jusqu'à la porte

« Monsieur Mercer. Veillez à ce qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à demain »

Un léger frisson secoua les épaules d'Elizabeth en l'entendant.

« Demain ?

- Oui ma chère, je ne compte pas vous laisser vous dérober » répondit Beckett en la débarrassant de sa robe.

Elizabeth hoqueta alors qu'il la poussait vers le fauteuil en velours.

« Cette fois je veux vous entendre crier », déclara Beckett d'un ton glacial en lui écartant les cuisses.

Elizabeth croisa son regard froid tandis qu'il s'agenouillait. D'un geste sûr, Beckett la força à avancer son bassin vers lui et elle râla lorsque la langue du lord se glissa entre ses cuisses.

()()

« J'ai un plan » annonça Jack d'un ton triomphant

Norrington lui adressa un bref regard complice et Jack commença à exposer son plan

« Notre chère Lizzie est pleine, il est donc …

- Elle n'est pas un animal ! » Intervint Will, fou de rage.

Norrington soupira et Jack fixa le jeune forgeron

« Comme tu voudras l'ami. Je disais donc que le joujou de Beckett a rempli son office avec diligence puisqu'elle s'est faite engrossée. Par conséquent mes amis, il semble que le moment est venu de nous faire la belle »

Là, Jack s'interrompit et se tourna vers Will

« Et je ne parle pas de Lady Beckett en disant cela »

Will cligna les yeux tandis que Norrington ricanait

« Content de vous faire rire ex Amiral. Nous faisons des progrès on dirait » ironisa Jack

James haussa les épaules et le pirate poursuivit

« Lorsque les gardes viendront chercher l'un d'entre nous pour l'amener dans une autre cellule, nous nous tiendrons prêts….

- Et on se fera la belle ! s'exclama Gibbs.

- Tout à fait l'ami » répondit Jack en coulant un regard vers Pintel et Ragetti.

James s'approcha de Jack

« Vous n'avez pas plus subtil ? Je croyais que vous étiez un as en la matière

- Quelque fois il faut se battre pour fuir, rétorqua Jack. Nous agirons dans une semaine

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Gibbs

- Parce que nous devons prendre des forces et trouver de quoi nous armer » répondit Jack d'un ton patient.

Le second sembla ne pas comprendre et James Norrington brisa brusquement une bouteille de rhum

« Ca peut remplacer une lame

- Mais il est fou ! S'exclama Gibbs. Dites Amiral, y'a du rhum là-dedans ! »

A ces mots Jack regarda James d'un air catastrophé et l'homme répondit

« Ex Amiral et rassurez-vous Mr Gibbs, j'ai moi-même vidé cette bouteille

- Ah c'est ça l'odeur ? Plaisanta Jack. Mais Norrington a une bonne idée, planquez ce que vous pouvez et le moment venu….on leur saute dessus »

Les hommes approuvèrent mais Will les fixa

« Et Elizabeth ?

- Désolé petit mais ceux qui restent sur place, restent sur place, répondit Jack.

- Je ne laisserais pas Elizabeth ! Beckett va la tuer

- Pas tant qu'elle portera son marmot, le coupa Jack

- Tu ne peux pas en être certain !

- La ferme Turner, soupira James

- Bien dit l'ami, » se réjouit Jack.

Will contracta ses mâchoires

« Je ne partirai pas sans elle.

- Comme tu voudras », répondit Jack avant de se détourner.

L'heure suivante se déroula en âpres débats, Will tentant de persuader les marins de ne pas agir tandis que Jack restait à l'écart. Au bout d'un moment James se laissa tomber à côté du pirate

« Croyez-vous qu'ils aient marché ? » murmura t'il

Jack jeta un regard en direction de Pintel et Ragetti

« J'en suis certain…

- Et si la chose est avérée… que comptez-vous faire ?

- L'enfer attend les traitres et les mutins » répondit Jack d'un ton funèbre

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Pintel et Ragetti furent brusquement pris de malaises. La garde les évacua sans sourciller dans une autre cellule afin qu'un médecin les voient.

()()

Allongée sur le riche tapis de soie du salon, Elizabeth posa un regard lointain sur Beckett. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était douloureux, poussé à bout de volupté par les caresses du lord.

« Et bien ma chère vous ne dites rien ? Lui renvoya le lord en se servant à boire.

- Soyez maudit… » Gémit Elizabeth.

Les lèvres de Beckett se posèrent sur les siennes, encore gonflées de leurs étreintes et Elizabeth se cabra

« Je suis épuisée… » Protesta t'elle

Beckett caressa lentement son ventre

« Levez-vous et allons-nous coucher… »

Elizabeth déglutit

« Seigneur, je croyais que mes charmes n'avaient plus d'attraits à vos yeux, tenta t'elle d'ironiser faiblement.

- Qui vous parle de ça ? rétorqua Beckett. Je pensais que vous seriez mieux dans un lit pour y dormir plutôt qu'en boule sur le tapis comme une vulgaire catin »

Elizabeth le fixa furieuse mais elle soupira. Elle était trop épuisée pour répondre.

()()

Le lendemain, flanquée de Mercer, Elizabeth s'avança lentement dans le couloir menant aux geôles. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et ses yeux creusés de cernes dénonçaient la nuit passée. Will se rua aux barreaux en la voyant

« Elizabeth ! Elizabeth, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant marcher avec difficultés

- Rien…. Rien de mal », répondit la jeune femme en évitant son regard.

Jack se crispa en la voyant tandis que Will secouait les barreaux

« Elizabeth !

- Arrête de t'énerver mon gars… siffla Jack. On dirait juste que Beckett met de l'ardeur à remplir ses obligations conjugales »

Elizabeth rougit et redressa la tête

« L'équipage est libre » déclara t-elle.

Will blêmit en l'entendant.

« Elizabeth, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Non ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas… Tu ne l'as pas laissé….

- Il y a toujours un prix à payer pour la liberté, souffla la jeune femme. Je suis désolée Will »

Le jeune homme blêmit tandis que les gardes ouvraient la geôle.

« Vous n'êtes pas concerné Sparrow, pas plus que Turner et Norrington, si vous bougez je vous abats, annonça Mercer

- Tu m'en diras tant » ricana Jack

Un sourire réjoui aux lèvres, Pintel et Ragetti furent les premiers à sortir. Will les ignora et chercha la main d'Elizabeth .

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, quand je pense que tu as laissé cet homme te faire du mal à cause de…

- Il ne m'a pas fait mal, le coupa Elizabeth

- Qu…quoi ? bredouilla Will

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, souffla Elizabeth. Dans quelques mois, tout ça sera derrière nous. Pour toujours »

Troublé, Will ne répondit pas tandis qu'elle regardait les hommes sortir de la geôle. Seul Gibbs ne bougea pas.

« Dépêche toi, lui dit rudement Mercer

- Je reste avec le Capitaine Jack », répondit Gibbs d'un ton résolu

Jack sourit et ironisa

« Merci l'ami, la fidélité est une chose si rare que j'apprécie ton geste à sa juste valeur »

Elizabeth se troubla sous l'œil inquiet de Will tandis que Pintel et Ragetti échangeaient un regard.

Mercer haussa les épaules et referma la grille. Puis il se tourna vers Pintel et Ragetti et leur remis une bourse

« De la part de Lord Beckett

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Feignirent de ne pas comprendre les deux hommes

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, intervint Jack. Nous savons tous ce que nous vous devons. Je veillerais à ce que Calypso l'apprenne »

Pintel et Ragetti blêmirent tandis qu'Elizabeth se levait

« Je reviendrais. Ai confiance en moi Will » souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur lourd, Will la regarda s'éloigner. Plus le temps passait, moins elle ressemblait à la femme qu'il connaissait….

Norrington soupira tristement lui aussi et avala une grande gorgée de rhum

« L'honneur aurait commandé que vous ordonniez à Gibbs de partir Sparrow » commenta t'il.

Jack et son second échangèrent un regard et ce fut Gibbs qui se chargea de répondre

« Il faut cinq personnes pour manœuvrer le Pearl. »

Le regard de Norrington s'alluma brièvement

« Nous quatre et Elizabeth... Décidément vous avez tout prévu Sparrow.

- Je l'espère », répondit le pirate d'un ton lointain


	20. Emerveillement

_**Coucou à tous ! Déjà comme toujours merci à Robinhood pour ses gentilles reviews ( y'a pas ça fait plaisir lol)**_

_**En ce qui concerne les autres auteurs, notamment les Potteriens, j'avoue que je ne fréquente pas ce fan dom, les quelques auteurs que je connais sont plutôt sympa mais j'ai pas une relation lecteur/auteur avec eux donc je ne sais pas trop comment ils « traitent » leurs lecteurs. Merci pour l'auteur comme on en voit peu , j'aimerai pourtant ne pas être un cas isolé, la réponse à review est quand même bien sympa !**_

_**Sur la question du plan , alors attention, le plan évolue aussi au fil de l'écriture et parfois des commentaires, si un lecteur me fait une remarque que je juge pertinente, j'avoue que je peux changer ma fin ( même si c'est réellement arrivé peu, très peu de fois) mais souvent si je change ma fin c'est parce que je pars en vrille en écrivant mdrrr**_

_**Pour cette fiction, elle est officiellement terminée sur le point de vue de l'écriture ( en tout 23 chapitres plus un épilogue, il restera donc 5 semaines de MAJ)**_

_**Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! Pour la petite bonne, Elizabeth n'en a pas fini mdrrr. Merci beaucoup pour MES personnages, j'essaie de garder leur caractère mais la fin des films ne m'a vraiment pas plue donc j'aime bien écrire à ma sauce mdrrr**_

_**Pour Gibbs : que serait Jack sans son second ? **_

_**Pour attendre toute la vie lol pas nécessaire, tu sais je suis un auteur régulier quand je dis que je poste, je poste sauf événement extérieur et indépendant de ma volonté **_

_**Sur ce …bisous également et….**_

_**Voici la suite avec une petite progression ( lol je vous épargne le détail de la grossesse d'Elizabeth…) Ce chapitre est principalement consacré à Beckett et à Elizabeth , j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture et …reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger**_

**Chapitre 19**

_**Deux mois plus tard,**_

Rassemblant les jupons impressionnants de sa robe qui dissimulaient en partie l'avancement de sa grossesse, Elizabeth se hissa dans le carrosse qui l'attendait. Déjà installé, Beckett lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Vous êtes éblouissante ma chère Lady Beckett »

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard maussade

« Il est indécent de paraitre en public lorsqu'on est si avancée dans sa grossesse. Ragea-t-elle.

- L'envoyé du Roi a insisté pour voir ma femme, lui rétorqua Beckett avec nonchalance. Quant à la pudeur et la décence, il semble que vous êtes fort mal placée pour reprocher à quiconque leur absence. »

Elizabeth grimaça

« Je croyais que c'était vous l'envoyé du Roi

- Hélas, j'ai encore des supérieurs, mais j'espère m'en débarrasser rapidement.

- Tout comme je prie chaque jour pour être débarrassée de vous. »

Beckett inspira longuement et sourit froidement

« Allons ma chère, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois si toutefois vous portez un mâle.

- Vous êtes grossier, ragea Elizabeth

- Votre désagréable influence ma chère, répondit calmement Beckett.

- Dans ce cas, il est regrettable que vous ne soyez pas plus influencé par la charité et la décence, cracha Elizabeth

- Seigneur parlez-vous de vous ? fit mine de s'étonner Beckett. Je ne doute pas de votre charité, après tout n'êtes-vous pas prête à offrir votre corps à Turner, Sparrow et je ne sais combien d'autres pirates… Mais cela est incompatible avec la décence dont vous targuez. »

Elizabeth serra les poings, furieuse.

« Allons Elizabeth, soyez sage ce soir » sourit Beckett en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse

La jeune femme grimaça. Des mois que cela durait…. Depuis la libération des hommes du Pearl, Beckett visitait sans relâche sa chambre. Chaque nuit était le prétexte à de nouvelles étreintes qu'ils se jetaient au visage le jour. Elle le haïssait de plus en plus.

« A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Que je vous hais….

- Vous ne sembliez pas si froide la nuit dernière… »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir à ce rappel de la trahison de son corps et Beckett sourit

« Vous allez faire des merveilles ce soir, même si la plupart des imbéciles que nous allons rencontrer le sont hélas trop pour apprécier votre esprit.

- Oh dans ce cas, si vous les jugez stupides, j'imagine que sont des personnes bonnes et honnêtes, tout le contraire de vous.

- Et de vous » répondit calmement Beckett.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la portière s'ouvrit sur un laquais. Ils étaient arrivés….

**()()**

La main sur le bras de Beckett, Elizabeth adressa un sourire à l'envoyé du Roi. Ce dernier se tourna vers Beckett

« Diantre Cutler, lorsque j'ai appris votre mariage avec une indigène, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez fourvoyé, mais celle-ci semble de la plus belle race »

Suffoquée, Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux mais Beckett lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied

« Elizabeth est la fille d'un des plus loyaux sujets du Roi. Quant au fait qu'elle ait grandi dans notre belle ville de Port Royal, je n'y vois que des avantages. Au moins n'est-elle pas le fruit d'un adultère ou de je ne sais quel inceste comme la plupart de nos roses anglaises. A ce propos, nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de saluer votre charmante épouse…. »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire devant l'insulte à peine déguisée. L'envoyé du Roi se crispa

« Charlotte est indisposée. Elle n'a pu faire le voyage.

- Vous m'en voyez navré », répondit mielleusement Beckett.

A cet instant, une jeune femme saisit l'envoyé par le bras

« Venez donc mon cher, Lord Alwrit souhaite vous parler », minauda-t-elle.

Elizabeth inclina la tête tandis que l'homme les abandonnait

« Sa fille est fort jolie »

Beckett ricana

« Sa fille ? Allons Elizabeth ne soyez pas si naïve, elle en a l'âge mais ne l'est pas. Elle est sa maitresse depuis qu'elle a seize ans »

Choquée, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et Beckett sourit

« Enfin ma chère vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas être la seule catin d'Angleterre ? »

**()()**

Assise au milieu d'un groupe de femmes pour la plupart venues d'Angleterre, Elizabeth s'éventait nerveusement tout en buvant son vin. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui, elle devait avouer que Beckett avait raison. Ces femmes étaient des sottes. Elizabeth réprima un bâillement et se pencha vers sa voisine de droite.

« Lord Cummings est ridicule… Je plains cette pauvre Charlotte

- On raconte qu'il ne réussit pas à la satisfaire », souffla une autre des pérores

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et se força à prendre l'air intéressé lorsqu'une voix jeune retentit

« Pas comme ce Lord Beckett, mon amie Athénais qui l'a bien connu prétend qu'il n'y a pas meilleur étalon dans toute l'Angleterre »

Elizabeth se sentit rougir tandis que les femmes se penchaient

« J'ai peine à croire qu'un homme si petit puisse avoir assez de vigueur .Ricana la voisine d'Elizabeth

- Oh détrompez-vous, on raconte qu'aucune de ses maitresses n'a pu le voir partir sans le regretter !

- Quoi ? Cet homme si froid, seigneur, je préférerai mourir plutôt que de le subir !

- N'empêche, on le dit fort vigoureux et appliqué.

- Fi donc, j'ai entendu moi qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes » intervint une troisième femme

Les femmes rirent d'un même mouvement et Elizabeth les fixa, outrée. A cet instant, Violine Jovit, la maitresse de maison, se tourna vers elle

« Et bien mesdames, nous avons la chance d'avoir ce soir parmi nous Lady Beckett, sans doute pourra t'elle nous éclairer sur la nature de son époux »

Elizabeth rougit en sentant les regards la détailler. Celle qui avait vanté les qualités d'amant de Beckett désigna son ventre

« On dirait qu'il aime les femmes

- Ou que cette charmante dame est pourvue d'un amant »ricana l'autre

Outrée, Elizabeth la toisa

« Je suis navrée mesdames mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention de répondre à vos questions déplacées »

Une vague d'hostilité déferla sur elle et Elizabeth serra les poings. Violine rit futilement

« Qu'à cela ne tienne Elizabeth »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et Violine lui jeta un regard hostile tout en faisant signe à une bonne d'approcher

« Vous connaissez ma nouvelle domestique je crois ? »

Elizabeth se retourna et blêmit en reconnaissant la jeune bonne qui avait partagé le lit de Beckett

« Madame » la salua cette dernière avec effronterie.

Le regard luisant de joie mauvaise, Violine se tourna vers la société suspendue à ses lèvres, flairant le ragot.

« Annie ma fille, il semble que vous connaissiez Lord Beckett

- Oh oui m'dame

- Et bien éclairez nous ma fille ! Est il si …. Gourmand qu'on le raconte ? »

Ulcérée, Elizabeth se leva avec fracas sans se soucier des remous que provoquaient sa sortie et se jeta dans la première pièce inoccupée qu'elle trouva.

Elle y était depuis plusieurs minutes, remâchant sa colère, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit

« Il me semblait que nous avions un accord. Vous deviez vous comporter normalement » lui lança Beckett

Bouleversée, Elizabeth sentit des larmes déborder de ses yeux

« Notre accord ne prévoyait pas que je sois insultée !

- Ma chère si ces femmes ont reconnus en vous une catin je ne peux les blâmer » rétorqua Beckett

Furieuse, Elizabeth avança d'un pas

« Cette fois c'est vous qui êtes naïf ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, il me faut supporter le récit de vos aventures passées et les questions de ces dames sur votre virilité, cracha-t-elle. Et comme je refusais de répondre, Lady Jovit a fait venir cette domestique que j'ai renvoyée ! »

Beckett ne put retenir un rire

« Allons ma chère vous vous en moquez, vous me l'avez assez répété... »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, bouleversée. Beckett haussa le sourcil et s'approcha d'elle

« Elizabeth ?

- Elles ont dit que vous préfériez les hommes !

- Et vous êtes outrée ? Je suis touché que mon honneur vous tienne autant à cœur » ironisa Beckett

Elizabeth secoua la tête. La jeune femme le fixa, désemparée de sentir des larmes affleurer ses cils

« Elizabeth… » Murmura Beckett

Les mains du Lord emprisonnèrent la taille de la jeune femme et elle détourna le visage

« Laissez-moi

- Dans votre état ? Sûrement pas » souffla Beckett en l'embrassant dans le cou

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle avait trop bu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour justifier sa peine. Les lèvres de Beckett glissèrent jusqu'à son épaule et elle sentit ses doigts défaire sa robe

« Que faites-vous ? »

Beckett ne répondit pas et la poussa vers le bureau. Il l'assit et souleva ses jupons avant de se presser contre elle

« Je vous soulage » souffla t'il en s'enfonçant en elle

Elizabeth gémit et agrippa nerveusement ses épaules

« C'est indécent, râla-t-elle.

- Raison de plus pour que ça vous plaise…. »répondit-il en caressant sa poitrine gonflée à travers le tissu de sa robe

Elizabeth le fixa et poussa un cri de plaisir. Beckett sourit froidement et s'enfonça plus avant. Elizabeth gémit, elle ne savait plus où elle était

« Encore » s'entendit-elle supplier

Beckett se mordit les lèvres et la prit plus profondément

« Dites le… »

A bout de plaisir, Elizabeth le regarda

« Dites que vous me voulez ! »

La jeune femme gémit et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit sur eux

« Seigneur ! Voilà qui tranche la question » s'exclama Violine en se tournant vers le groupe de femme qui l'accompagnait.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et Beckett se retira avec nonchalance

« Laquelle madame ? »

Violine blêmit

« Et bien….. Commença-t-elle

- Lady Beckett est fatiguée, nous allons nous retirer » embraya t'il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

Morte de honte, Elizabeth le laissa la relever et sa main se posa sur son bras, tremblante

**()()**

Beckett s'alluma une cigarette et regarda Elizabeth alors que le carrosse s'animait.

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue ? »

Révoltée, la jeune femme le toisa

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi. Vous saviez qu'elles entreraient

- Bien sûr que je le savais, reconnut Beckett avec flegme

- Vous m'humiliez !

- Non ma chère. Si cela avait été mon but je me serais fait surprendre avec une domestique. »

Troublée, Elizabeth le fixa

« Quoi ?

- A cette heure, ces femmes ne doutent plus de ma virilité et de plus elles vous envient de retenir un homme tel que moi, même grosse

- Ce n'est pas une chance !

- Dois-je en conclure que la domestique vous aurait plus convenu ? »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Sa raison lui dictait de crier oui mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

La voiture s'immobilisa et Beckett sourit

« Continuons cette conversation dans votre chambre »Suggéra t'il en lui tendant la main

Elizabeth la prit en tremblant et il la baisa lentement

« Je respecte nos accords, faites en de même Elizabeth »

_**Le lendemain**_

Encore étourdie de la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, Elizabeth posa la main sur son ventre. Elle se sentait mal. Elle frissonna avant de sentir un mouvement sous ses doigts. Emerveillée, elle retint son souffle et le mouvement repris

Son enfant bougeait. Il était vivant. Eperdue de bonheur, Elizabeth secoua Beckett

« Il est un peu tôt, ironisa le lord, même pour vous

- Il bouge. Votre bébé » souffla Elizabeth en plaquant sa main sur son ventre

Brusquement réveillé, Beckett sourit

« Notre enfant

- C'est un garçon, j'en suis sure » se réjouit Elizabeth

La main de Beckett se crispa sur son ventre

« Je vois » déclara t'il en retirant sa main

Inconsciente de la colère du lord, Elizabeth poursuivit

« Il est vigoureux…. »

Beckett se tourna vers elle

« Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de vue vos…

- Cutler, c'est si merveilleux » le coupa Elizabeth

Beckett sursauta et la toisa. Elizabeth lui renvoya un sourire heureux et il soupira. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom

« Elizabeth », souffla t'il

Sa main se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elizabeth sourit. Beckett remonta sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et elle se pressa contre lui.

Surpris, Beckett la fixa sans rien dire tandis qu'elle glissait sa main jusqu'à son ventre.

« Il bouge » répéta-t-elle.

Un coup léger les interrompit et Beckett se crispa

« Pas maintenant, ordonna t'il

- Lord Beckett, c'est que l'envoyé du Roi est ici et souhaiterait vous voir »

Elizabeth recula et Beckett pesta entre ses dents

« Vous devriez y aller »lui lança la jeune femme d'un ton distant.

Le lord grimaça et se leva.

« Je reviendrais vous voir dès qu'il sera parti ce qui ne devrait pas être long

- Inutile, répondit Elizabeth. J'ai déjà suffisamment la nausée comme ça »

Le regard de Beckett se durcit et il se dirigea vers la porte. Assise dans son lit, Elizabeth sursauta en l'entendant la claquer.

_**Plus tard,**_

Confortablement installée dans des coussins moelleux, Elizabeth rêvassait, les mains sur son ventre quand Beckett pénétra dans la pièce.

« Vous voilà déjà ? Quel dommage, j'avais espéré que vous seriez absent toute la journée, lui lança Elizabeth.

- Navré de vous décevoir ma chère mais je ne compte pas vous laisser passer votre journée à rêvasser à votre imbécile de Turner »

Elizabeth leva les yeux et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'elle se souvint du jour qu'il était.

Surpris par son silence, Beckett se retourna

« Qu'avez-vous ? Vous sentez vous mal ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la pendule. Il était quinze heures. Et elle avait oublié que ce matin elle devait voir Will…

« Elizabeth ! Répondez ! »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se leva.

« C'est mon jour de visite, déclara t'elle

- Je le sais, répondit froidement Beckett. Je suppose que vous aviez projeté de passer votre journée à ressasser les serments minables que vous avez échangés ce matin. A moins que vous songiez à Sparrow….

- J'ai oublié, le coupa Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'y suis pas allée, je me sentais trop mal, je, » tenta de se rattraper Elizabeth.

Trop tard, Beckett avait déjà compris et ne put retenir un rire sardonique.

« Vous êtes réellement pleine de surprises ma chère moi qui pensais que vous passiez votre temps à vous gorger de rêveries ineptes où Turner vous emmène sur son beau cheval blanc »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir et Beckett poursuivit

« C'est donc que vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre… J'imagine que vous devez être lasse de penser à des hommes qui ne peuvent pas vous toucher. Alors quelle fange a touché votre cœur ? Un laquais ? Non…. Un laquais est trop bien éduqué pour vous plaire. Que dites-vous du palefrenier ? Il sent la crasse des chevaux…. Est-ce cela Elizabeth ? Ou dois-je chercher plus sale encore ? Un mendiant ?

- TAISEZ VOUS ! Hurla Elizabeth.

- Allons Lady Beckett ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état. Pour ma part je me moque de vos émois. Ironisa Beckett. Du moins tant que vous respectez la clause de fidélité de notre contrat » ajouta t'il durement.

Elizabeth le fixa avec dégout

« Oh rassurez-vous Lord Beckett, aucune femme ne peut encore éprouver de désir après vous avoir subi toute une nuit »

Beckett sourit

« Vous m'en voyez flatté ma chère, j'ignorais que je vous comblais si pleinement.

- Oh ! » explosa Elizabeth, furieuse.

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur sa nuque

« Allons Elizabeth, ne pleurez pas, je suis d'excellente humeur et je n'ai pas envie que vous gâchiez mon plaisir. Mr Mercer va vous accompagner voir votre petit forgeron »

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise et Beckett tiqua

« Inutile de me remercier avec autant de chaleur, ironisa t'il. Je ne fais que respecter notre contrat.

**()()**

Will secoua les barreaux et se tourna vers ses trois compagnons

« Nous devons sortir d'ici » décida t'il.

Affalé sur sol, une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack hoqueta.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout on a encore du rhum et les filles envoyées par Beckett la nuit dernière étaient particulièrement vicieuses »

James et Gibbs échangèrent un regard à cette mention et Gibbs s'approcha de l'ancien officier

« Je m'inquiète pour le capitaine, murmura t'il. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Bien sûr que si, il est ivre, » rétorqua James.

Will poussa un cri de rage et commença à fouiller la cellule sous les regards indifférents des trois autres, habitués à ce genre de scène.

« Il a appelé la fille Lizzie, murmura Gibbs. Je l'ai entendu. Et si le capitaine Jack ne va pas bien…. »

James haussa les épaules et Jack reprit d'un ton pâteux

« J'aurais pu m'enfuir vous savez… Sur le bateau, j'aurais dû le faire mais je suis comporté de manière…stupide » lâcha t'il en s'octroyant une nouvelle lampée.

Will saisit l'occasion et se précipita vers lui

« Justement, enfuyons nous ! Elizabeth n'est pas venue, Beckett lui a surement fait quelque chose ! On doit la sauver ! »

Jack ricana

« Ca c'est sûr mon gars, Beckett lui a si bien fait quelque chose que la donzelle est trop occupée pour venir »

Will blêmit

« Je te défends de dire ça, Elizabeth est, elle est…

- Là, » coupa Jack en se levant avec difficulté pour avancer vers les barreaux.

Le visage de Will s'éclaira et il se précipita vers la jeune femme, évitant de regarder son ventre rebondi.

« Je suis désolée Will, murmura Elizabeth, les larmes aux yeux. Ce matin, je … c'est le bébé il

- Peu importe tu es là », la coupa Will en agrippant ses doigts.

Jack s'assombrit un peu plus et son regard croisa celui d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Le médecin dit que ce ne devrait plus être long. Quelques mois….

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu doives subir ça », souffla Will en tentant de lui caresser la joue

Elizabeth sourit tristement et Will reprit

« Et le bébé ? Il va bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec un effort visible.

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'éclaira brusquement et Jack grimaça.

« Oui, ce matin il a bougé pour la première fois !

- Ah oui ? Se força à répondre Will

- Oui ! Nous étions encore au lit et d'un coup il a commencé à bouger » raconta Elizabeth d'une voix émerveillée.

La main de Will se crispa dans la sienne

« Vous étiez encore au lit….. » répéta t'il.

Elizabeth baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'il ne représente rien pour moi….

- Mais tu étais au lit avec lui », ragea Will d'une voix enrouée.

Elizabeth se redressa

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il me laisse le choix ? Au lieu de me faire des reproches tu devrais songer que sans ça nous serions tous morts ! Alors non je n'ai pas honte, ragea t'elle en relevant le menton. Et tant pis si tu ne le comprends pas.

- Trésor, nous savons tous à quel point c'est difficile, » lui lança Jack

Le visage d'Elizabeth se troubla en percevant l'ironie du pirate

« Oh Jack…. Pas vous aussi….. » Murmura t'elle.

Jack se crispa et s'approcha. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il soupira

« Je suis désolé Lizzie… Que vous deviez assumer ça »

La jeune femme déglutit et Will se tourna vers Jack

« A cause de toi !C'est ta faute si nous en sommes là

- Et c'est reparti, maugréa Jack

- C'est vrai ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, Elizabeth n'aurait pas été forcée de s'offrir à ce Beckett qui a tué son père ! »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net. Le cœur lourd, elle ferma les yeux. Son père….Elle y avait guère pensé les derniers mois…. Dans son ventre, le bébé bougea et elle posa la main pour le tranquilliser.

« Ce sera bientôt fini » répéta t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Will s'adoucit et se tourna vers elle

« Quand tu auras accouché nous serons libres…. Elizabeth…

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix absente

- Nous nous marierons comme il se doit, du moins si tu le veux encore, souffla Will

- Bien sûr que oui, » lui répondit Elizabeth en serrant ses doigts.

Will sourit, apaisé.

« On s'installera dans un coin tranquille et on oubliera tout ça… Et nous aurons nos propres bébés » murmura t'il.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« C'est l'heure » intervint Mercer.

La jeune femme se leva

« Je reviendrai

- Je t'attendrai, souffla Will. Toujours »

Cette fois elle ne répondit pas.

Une fois Elizabeth partie, Will se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Alors Turner, soulagé ? Grinça James

- Je ne sais pas….. murmura Will. Il y a ce bébé….

- Moins bête qu'il n'y parait Turner », ironisa James.

Angoissé, Will les fixa

« Et si elle ne voulait pas le laisser ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa et Jack finit par répondre

« Elle devra faire un choix….

- Ou alors nous pouvons enlever son bébé ! S'exclama Will

- Bonne idée Turner, ricana James. J'ai hâte de vous voir pouponner l'enfant qu'elle a eu avec un autre »

Will s'assombrit et Jack jeta un regard dégouté en direction du couloir.

« Si elle le veut, je l'aiderais à le reprendre », annonça le pirate à la grande surprise de ses compagnons.

Gibbs soupira tandis que Jack fouillait la pièce

« Ahhh du rhum voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! » Se réjouit-il

Contre toute attente, Will se précipita sur la bouteille

« Pourquoi pas….. »murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux avant de commencer à boire


	21. Nouveaux accords bis

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Beckabeth pour sa reviews : thank you so much, you'll know if baby is a boy or a girl on next chapter **_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de Liz et Beckett avec un chapitre qui risque de changer certaines choses…. Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 20**

Troublée par son entrevue avec Will, Elizabeth remonta l'escalier, le visage sombre. Elle s'était laissé emporter durant les derniers mois…. Enfermée dans la cage que Beckett lui avait forgée, elle avait perdu de vue bon nombre de choses… A commencer par la responsabilité du Lord dans la mort de son père. Le visage d'Elizabeth se contracta à cette pensée et elle rougit de honte. Comment pouvait-elle passer ses nuits dans les bras d'un homme pareil ? Bien sûr, cela faisait partie du marché, mais le plaisir qu'elle prenait à la chose lui apparut soudain dans toute son indécence.

Le bébé remua et Elizabeth posa la main sur son ventre. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle porter l'enfant de celui qui avait tué son père ? Pire, comment pourrait-elle l'abandonner aux mains de Beckett le moment venu ? Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua et elle hoqueta. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa pleinement ce que l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec le lord signifiait. Cet enfant était le prix à payer pour porter ceux de Will. Un enfant contre les suivants et la vie heureuse qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues et elle appuya ses mains sur son ventre.

« Je suis désolée… » Sanglota-t-elle.

Perdue dans sa détresse, elle n'entendit pas les pas de Beckett

« Seigneur moi qui pensait vous retrouver la mine rieuse après votre visite, soupira Beckett. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Turner a-t-il enfin compris quel genre de femme vous étiez et vous a demandé de choisir entre lui et… Sparrow, Norrington…. Seigneur la liste est trop longue, éclairez moi, voulez vous ? »

Elizabeth se raidit et se tourna vers lui, les yeux étrécis

« Je vous hais…

- Oui il me semble ne pas être sourd et attendu que vous me le répétez chaque jour et parfois même la nuit, commença Beckett

- Non vous ne comprenez pas… Je vous hais vraiment, cracha Elizabeth avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, un minable arriviste qui ne sait qu'utiliser les autres pour arriver à ses fins

- Elizabeth il me semble que vous êtes…

- Taisez vous, siffla la jeune femme. Vous voulez savoir à quoi je pensais ? Je pensais à mon père. Dites-moi que répondrez vous à cet enfant lorsqu'il vous interrogera sur sa famille ? Que vous avez ordonné le meurtre de son grand père ? »

Beckett cilla

« C'était une erreur…

- Une erreur… répéta Elizabeth avec amertume. C'est ce que vous lui direz ... Une erreur… Pauvre enfant, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne voit jamais le jour. Comme ça il n'apprendra jamais quel genre de monstre il a comme père… »

Cette fois Beckett blêmit et la saisit par le bras

« Taisez-vous… »

Elizabeth se dégagea avec brutalité de son étreinte

« J'aurais dû choisir la mort le jour où vous m'avez proposé votre marché. J'ai été lâche. Mais il n'est pas trop tard » lâcha t'elle en nage.

Cette fois Beckett l'attrapa sans douceur et la plaqua contre le mur

« Ne dites pas des choses pareilles, je vous l'interdis vous avez compris !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Souffla Elizabeth. Vous m'avez déjà tout pris. »

Beckett la regarda et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement.

« Croyez bien qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je ne regrette la mort de votre père, j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution

- Comme de l'enfermer comme Jack et les autres ? » Lui jeta Elizabeth.

Beckett soupira

« Nous étions en guerre contre les pirates Elizabeth, nous le sommes toujours…. Votre père s'apprêtait à nous trahir …Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'aucun autre homme dans ma position n'aurait pu agir autrement ?

- Vous justifiez vos actes par l'honneur ? grinça Elizabeth. Et comment justifiez-vous le marché que vous m'avez proposé ? »

Beckett la fixa longuement

« Répondez donc Lord Beckett, cracha la jeune femme. Quel est votre prétexte ?

- Je n'en ai pas… » répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Surprise, Elizabeth le regarda

« Vous semblez touché…murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes donc capable d'éprouver quelque chose ?

- Que croyez-vous Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité dans ce domaine même si je doute que vous soyez capable de comprendre ce que je ressens » persifla-t-il avec effort, les yeux sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité

« Vous aimez cet enfant ? »

Cette fois Beckett s'agaça

« Evidemment pour qui me prenez-vous ? Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne resterai pas ici à subir vos caprices de peur qu'il vous vienne l'idée de vous jeter par une fenêtre ou je ne sais quelle bêtise romantique ! »

Elizabeth se crispa et Beckett lui prit la main

« Bon sang Elizabeth, je sais que vous ne voulez pas mourir ! Je sais aussi que vous me haïssez mais ce bébé, notre bébé, n'est pas responsable des erreurs que nous avons commises. Vous ne pouvez pas le condamner sous prétexte que vous vous réveillez un beau jour en voulant venger votre père ! Le Gouverneur Swann ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais cet enfant non plus ! Pas plus que vous ! Croyez-vous que c'est ce que votre père voudrait ! S'il est mort c'est parce qu'il voulait nous trahir pour vous protéger ! »

Elizabeth blêmit et Beckett soupira lourdement

« Quoique vous en pensiez Elizabeth je vous ai offert une chance. Un autre que moi vous aurait tous pendus sans discuter. »

Elizabeth détourna le regard et Beckett la força à se tourner vers lui

« J'ai été clair dès le début Elizabeth. Vous connaissiez le prix à payer. Une fois que vous aurez rempli votre part du marché et m'aurez donné un héritier vous serez libre de partir avec vos amis et de mener la vie de débauche dont vous avez toujours rêvé…

- Mais je ne reverrais jamais mon enfant, souffla Elizabeth.

- Nul ne vous oblige à partir avec eux Elizabeth… Vous pourrez rester si vous le souhaitez

- Et abandonner Will ? Jamais je ne ferais ça ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Dans ce cas on dirait que vous avez déjà choisi, non ? »

Elizabeth le repoussa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, étouffée par les sanglots. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser. Elle avait chaud…Le couloir commença à tanguer autour d'elle et elle gémit. Puis le noir.

()()

Elizabeth battit des yeux et elle leva la main pour se débarrasser de ce qui encombrait son front

« Ne bougez pas, il faut faire tomber votre fièvre » déclara une voix

Elizabeth se força à se concentrer et elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Elle vit trouble pendant quelques instants puis sa vision s'ajusta et elle reconnut Beckett.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, l'homme passait inlassablement un linge humide sur son front. Elizabeth déglutit. Fièvre. C'était donc qu'elle était malade. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle se souvenait. Ils s'étaient disputés, ils avaient criés et elle avait dit que le bébé, le bébé… Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé et posa les mains sur son ventre.

« Mon bébé !

- Il va très bien, souffla Beckett. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

Fiévreuse, Elizabeth le regarda alors qu'il humidifiait à nouveau le linge.

« Le bébé… murmura-t-elle. Jamais voulu faire de mal…

- Je sais. Souffla Beckett. C'est à moi que vous vouliez en faire. »

Il reposa le linge sur son front et elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux

« Allons c'est de bonne guerre, lui souffla Beckett. Reposez-vous maintenant. Vous ne voulez pas rater la prochaine bataille n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth tenta de chercher une réponse mais la fatigue fut la plus forte et elle sombra dans un sommeil épais.

()()

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Surprise, elle passa une main sur son front et ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Beckett.

« La fièvre est presque tombée je crois, le médecin dit que vous devriez vous remettre. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours » lui déclara t'il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête

« Et pour le bébé ?

- Il a manifestement très envie de vivre, je suppose qu'il tient ça de vous » répondit Beckett

Elizabeth le suivit du regard tandis qu'il passait à nouveau le linge sur son front

« Vous êtes resté ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'un domestique incompétent tienne votre vie et celle de mon enfant entre ses mains », répondit Beckett.

Elizabeth se redressa légèrement, surprise par son attitude. Beckett glissa la main autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever.

« Vous devrez garder le lit quelques jours…. Avez-vous faim ?

- Oui mais… commença Elizabeth.

- Vous mangez. Ensuite nous parlerons si vous sentez en état de le faire. J'ai des choses à vous dire »

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et frissonna. Des larmes lui piquèrent les cils. Pendant une seconde, elle avait réellement cru qu'il se souciait d'elle…

()()

Une fois son assiette vidée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Beckett, revigorée par la nourriture

« Votre appétit m'étonnera toujours ma chère, commenta le lord

- Vous vouliez me parler, le coup Elizabeth. Allez-y qu'on en finisse. »

Beckett soupira.

« Soit… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit hier pendant que vous déliriez… Et j'ai … quelque chose à vous proposer

- Encore un de vos marchés pervers ? Que voulez vous me prendre cette fois ? cracha Elizabeth

- Je vous propose un arrangement… Sous réserve de certaines conditions et dans les limites du raisonnable… Vous pourrez visiter votre enfant. Bien entendu il sera exclu qu'il sache que vous êtes sa mère. Et ma permission ne s'étendra pas aux amants que vous vous serez choisi pas plus qu'aux rejetons que vous aurez eu avec ces derniers. »

Elizabeth se troubla et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux

« Qu…quoi ?

- D'ici à ce que l'enfant soit en âge de comprendre, la plupart des personnes auront oublié les Swann. Vous serez la sœur de sa défunte mère. Ainsi vous pourrez lui parler de votre père et de … ce que vous voudrez. Bien entendu toutes vos visites se dérouleront dans ma demeure et il vous sera strictement interdit d'emmener l'enfant où que ce soit. »

Elizabeth le regarda et cligna des yeux

« Que voulez-vous en échange ?

- Rien je vous l'ai dit, pesta Beckett. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Serez-vous capable de respecter mes conditions ?

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça… »Souffla Elizabeth qui songea qu'il devait avoir contracté sa fièvre.

Beckett soupira

« Disons que… Vous ne souhaitez pas rester… Mais je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant soit privé de vous... pas plus que de vous priver de lui. Alors si vous vous sentez capable de respecter ce marché… Pourquoi pas ? »

Elizabeth le regarda en tremblant

« Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui Elizabeth, » s'impatienta Beckett.

La jeune femme le fixa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis d'accord…. Souffla t'elle

- Dans ce cas cessez donc de pleurer ! Il vous faut du repos… Je n'ai pas envie de vous veiller à nouveau parce que vous serez évanouie dans un couloir »

Elizabeth déglutit et le regarda. Elle s'avisa alors que la robe qu'elle portait la veille était soigneusement posée sur une chaise et qu'elle-même était en chemise

« Qui m'a délacé ? demanda t'elle brusquement

- Vous avez toujours de ces inquiétudes…. C'est moi qui vous ai déshabillée et mise en chemise

- Vous ?

- Allons ma chère, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois nue, ironisa Beckett. Maintenant dormez , je vais prendre un peu de repos à côté à présent que je suis rassuré sur votre état »

Sans attendre, Beckett sortit et Elizabeth le regarda, pensive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Estrella frappa doucement à sa porte

« Lord Beckett m'a demandé de venir voir si vous désiriez quelque chose »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer

« Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez…..sourit Estrella. Lord Beckett n'a pas cessé de vous veiller, il ne vous pas quittée une seule minute

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Oh oui Madame… Même qu'il a failli frapper le médecin quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester parce qu'il avait d'autres malades à aller voir »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour poser d'autres questions mais Estrella rougit

« Pardon Madame, je parle trop, Lord Beckett a bien recommandé de ne pas vous fatiguer… Bonne nuit madame

- Bonne nuit Estrella, » répondit Elizabeth, songeuse

_**Cinq jours plus tard,**_

Vêtue d'une robe d'organdi rose, Elizabeth frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Beckett. Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de se décider à aller voir le Lord. Depuis sa maladie, ce dernier passait régulièrement la voir sans pour autant s'attarder. Ce qui la troublait beaucoup sans qu'elle ne réussisse à définir pourquoi

« Entrez » répondit le lord avec sécheresse

Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce et Beckett la fixa

« Depuis quand frappez-vous aux portes ?

- Je ne savais pas si vous étiez seul, répondit Elizabeth

- Et bien asseyez-vous donc » s'impatienta Beckett

Elizabeth s'assit et le regarda

« Que voulez vous ? Je suppose que vous vous sentez mieux sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Mais avant que vous ne parliez je tiens à vous avertir Elizabeth. Il est hors de question de revenir sur les termes de notre dernier accord en date. Quelque soit ce que vous venez marchander si allègrement ça ne m'intéresse pas »

Rouge de colère, Elizabeth se leva

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Ragea t'elle. Je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles

- Pardon ? Ironisa Beckett. Vous quoi ? Seigneur ce médecin est un charlatan, vous délirez encore…

- Oh vous…pesta Elizabeth

- Allons Elizabeth que voulez-vous ? Soupira Beckett avec lassitude

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Cela fait des jours que vous ne faites que des passages rapides et que vous ne paraissez pas aux repas ! »

Beckett la regarda sans dissimuler sa surprise

« Vous voulez dire que je vous manque ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ragea Elizabeth. Oh et allez au diable, c'est encore là que vous êtes le mieux !

- Ah je retrouve enfin ma douce épouse, plaisanta Beckett

- Quand je pense que j'étais juste venue vous dire que je me sentais mieux et que…. » Pesta la jeune femme sans réfléchir.

Beckett ricana froidement et elle le fixa, coupée net dans son élan

« Je vois, ironisa Beckett. En fait vous vous sentez mieux et vous vous inquiétez de ne pas avoir de compagnon dans votre lit »

Elizabeth rougit violement et Beckett se dirigea vers la porte

« Il eut été plus simple de le dire…J'avais cru comprendre que ma présence vous indisposait, j'attendais simplement que vous soyez totalement remise.

- Oh comment osez-vous ! Ragea la jeune femme. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je vous …

- Hais, je sais….Vous avez été claire sur ce point. Mais sachez ma chère que je m'en moque. Je laisse votre petit cœur fourbe et infidèle à d'autres, en revanche votre corps… » Murmura t'il en l'attirant contre lui.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle se débattit

« Lâchez moi !

- Taisez vous donc » lui ordonna Beckett avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Elizabeth se cabra. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire ça, c'était un meurtrier. Un assassin… Un… Beckett passa ses mains sur sa poitrine gonflée et elle se sentit réagir. Elizabeth glissa les bras autour du cou du Lord sans y penser et il la poussa vers son bureau

« Elizabeth, murmura t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Je ne vous veux pas…. Ragea t'elle

- Respectez au moins notre contrat dans ce cas », murmura Beckett en dénudant ses jambes.

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'il la caressait et Beckett sourit avec ironie avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses.

_**Une heure plus tard…**_

« J'ose croire que vous voilà rassurée Elizabeth, ironisa Beckett en réajustant son vêtement

- Comme si j'étais inquiète !

- Je vous rejoindrais pour le diner de ce soir, continua Beckett. Ensuite…. Nous passerons un peu de temps dans votre chambre »

Elizabeth rougit

« Ne parlez pas ainsi. Je ne suis pas votre maitresse !

- Dans ce cas qu'êtes vous donc ? Vous ne voulez pas être ma femme, vous n'êtes pas ma maitresse … comment dois je vous qualifier ? Il ne reste qu'un seul mot : putain…. »

Cette fois Elizabeth claqua la porte avec violence. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait été complètement idiote d'aller la voir alors qu'il la laissait enfin en paix…

()()

Le lendemain, Elizabeth s'avança dans le couloir menant à la cellule qu'occupaient Will, Jack, Norrington et Gibbs. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous. Elle rougit au souvenir de la semaine écoulée tandis que Will se précipitait aux barreaux

« Elizabeth, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air malade, s'inquiéta-t-il

- Je l'ai été… Mais ça va mieux maintenant, Lord Beckett m'a aidé à faire passer la fièvre

- Lord Beckett… » répéta Will avec amertume.

Elizabeth posa une main sur son ventre pour calmer le bébé qui s'agitait, et Will détourna brièvement les yeux avant s'approcher

« Elizabeth… J'ai réfléchi, chuchota t'il. Une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici, nous t'aiderons à venir chercher le bébé. Tu connais la maison par cœur et je suis certain que nous y arriverons. J'ai convaincu Jack et il est d'accord pour nous aider »

Derrière Will, Jack glapit outré

« En fait ça s'est pas exactement, » commença t-il avant de s'interrompre devant la mine d'Elizabeth

Estomaquée, la jeune femme ne disait rien et Will lui prit la main

« Elizabeth… Je… C'est vrai ça ne me fait pas… enfin cet enfant que tu as avec ce Beckett… Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse… Alors, je m'y ferai. Je suis sûr que j'y arriverai. Je…tacherais d'être un bon père pour lui… Du moins si tu veux toujours de moi »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et Will s'inquiéta

« Elizabeth… Tu entends ? Je te dis que tu ne le perdras pas…. »

Elizabeth le regarda

« Mais…. Tu ne l'aimes pas…

- Je t'aime toi… Et puisque c'est la seule solution… » soupira Will.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« Beckett a proposé un accord… Il me laissera voir le bébé après notre départ. Si je ne tente rien et si je ne lui révèle pas qui je suis, il me laissera le voir »déclara t'elle très vite

Will retira sa main tandis que Norrington et Jack échangeaient un regard

« Bugger, le bougre est sacrément accroché » murmura Jack

Will recula et toisa Elizabeth

« Et puis je savoir ce que tu lui as promis en échange ? Il te laisse voir l'enfant et tu couches avec lui c'est ça ? Après tout vous avez l'habitude non ? »

Outrée Elizabeth se redressa

« Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout et surtout pas ça ! Il veut juste que notre enfant connaisse ses deux parents !

- Votre enfant… souffla Will.

- Je crois qu'il essaie de se rattraper pour la mort de mon père, poursuivit Elizabeth. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien exigé en échange.

- On dirait que ça fonctionne plutôt bien », souligna Norrington avec amertume

Elizabeth les regarda d'un air désemparé

« Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser

- Est-ce ce que tu diras lorsqu'il voudra renégocier vos accords et exigera que tu couches avec lui ? lui demanda Will d'une voix blanche. Que tu ne pouvais pas refuser ?

- Will ! Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea Elizabeth. Essaie de comprendre, c'est mon enfant…. »

Will ne répondit pas et Jack tiqua

« Là je crois que tu fais fausse route petit, la donzelle a raison. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard rempli de gratitude et Will se tourna vers lui

« Tu la défends ? Quand je pense qu'elle préfère continuer à coucher avec ce …ce… plutôt que nous élevions cet enfant ensemble ! »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Mercer qui attendait dans l'ombre

« J'en ai assez entendu », murmura t'elle, blessée

Will se retourna vers elle

« ELIZABETH ! Nous n'avons pas fini ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles le rejoindre !

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'interdire quoique ce soit Will » ragea Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Jack se retourna vers Will et siffla entre ses dents

« Alors là mon gars t'as fait fort…Si c'est l'éloigner de toi que tu veux, c'est rudement bien joué »

Les épaules tremblantes, Will baissa la tête

« Chaque minute qu'elle passe près de lui l'éloigne un peu plus de moi…. Et maintenant que tout allait être fini voilà qu'il passe encore un de ces marchés ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut à la fin ?

- Ca je pensais que c'était évident même pour un demeuré comme toi, ragea Jack. Il la veut elle ! »

Will le fixa

« Et toi Jack ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches en l'encourageant comme tu le fais ?

- Rien du tout, je voulais juste te venir en aide mon gars… »

Will arracha la bouteille des mains de Gibbs et but une longue lampée

« Désolé Jack mais je ne suis pas demeuré au point de ne pas voir que tu cherches la même chose que Beckett »

Jack prit l'air suffisant

« Mais pas du tout » se défendit il

Norrington lui jeta un coup d'œil éloquent

« D'accord avec Turner, désolé Sparrow »

Jack tiqua et reprit

« En attendant, Beckett avance ses pions…. murmura t'il

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est d'Elizabeth dont il est question ! » Gémit Will

Le pirate ne répondit pas et s'assit dans un coin, James le rejoignit

« Vous croyez qu'il a une chance ?

- Qui ça ? Beckett ? »

Norrington hocha la tête et Jack soupira

« Il sait être persuasif…. Et ce maudit enfant est un sacré atout »

Norrington ne répondit pas, à la place, il lui tendit une bouteille de rhum pleine…

**Note : voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite sera en ligne le 28 Septembre, en effet je n'aurais pas d'accès internet la semaine prochaine **

**A très vite !**


	22. Délivrance

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Muchu, Robinhood & Beckabeth pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Et tu vois c'est venu vite finalement… on est le 28 mdrr**_

_**Robinhood : Merciiii contente que ça te plaise et pas de soucis pour la review groupée ( encore heureux lol) Beckett est effectivement séduisant quand il s'en donne la peine ( on arrive pas à un tel poste sans un peu de séduction selon moi…. Beckett n'est pas qu'une brute, il sait enrober, en tout cas je le vois comme ça dans les films)**_

_**Elizabeth n'est pas parfois dépassée…. Je crois qu'elle l'est tout le temps mdrrr**_

_**Pour ce que font Jack et les autres, ma foi Will y répondra dans ce chapitre ( lol d'ailleurs ça va être du grand Willou vous êtes prévenus) j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**_

_**Beckabeth : thank you so much for your smarts review ! This time you'll know if the baby is a boy or a girl !**_

_**Donc on avance dans l'histoire …. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et ..reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger **_

**Chapitre 21**

Plus secouée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par les accusations de Will, Elizabeth leva à peine les yeux lorsque Beckett pénétra dans sa chambre.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée pour le dîner? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et la main de Beckett se posa sur son épaule.

« Seriez-vous devenue sourde ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit toujours pas et Beckett ironisa

« Ou muette ? Seigneur ce serait un miracle…

- Je ne coucherais pas avec vous Lord Beckett, » lâcha Elizabeth

La main du Lord se crispa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je croyais avoir été clair. Il est hors de question de négocier à nouveau notre accord.

- Je ne parlais pas de cet accord, répondit Elizabeth avec froideur.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez dans ce cas ?

- Lorsque l'enfant sera né. Il est hors de question que vous tentiez de revenir sur ce que vous m'avez accordé. »

Beckett la regarda avec intensité

« Votre forgeron serait-il jaloux ? Ou Sparrow ?

- Il n'est pas question de ça, » rétorqua Elizabeth en détournant le regard.

Un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Beckett s'inclina

« Ma chère, croyez-vous que je puisse encore avoir le désir de vous prendre une fois que vous vous serez roulée dans la boue que vous affectionnez tant ? »

Elizabeth blêmit et Beckett sourit

« Rassurez-vous Elizabeth, je ne chercherai pas à profiter de votre manque de vertu. Je n'ai que faire d'une catin lorsqu'il en existe des centaines d'autres »

La rougeur d'Elizabeth augmenta et elle se força à sourire

« Me voila rassurée…

- Bien... » Répondit Beckett en caressant son épaule nue

Elizabeth déglutit

« Que faites-vous ?

- Il semble que vous soyez encore à moi ma chère » répondit Beckett en relevant ses jupes.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Elizabeth remonta le long couloir menant à la geôle, le cœur serré. Elle avait passé la semaine à penser à Will, oscillant entre la souffrance et la rage devant son attitude.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle

« Elizabeth…. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra un peu plus

« Elizabeth, pardonne-moi… J'ai été égoïste et injuste… C'est juste que je t'aime tellement… » Balbutia Will

Derrière lui, Jack fit le geste de vomir mais Elizabeth l'ignora. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, son ventre rebondi rendant l'exercice périlleux et elle prit les doigts que lui tendait Will

« Non c'est moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…. Pardon

- Je t'aime, répéta Will. Quoique tu décides »

Leurs mains se nouèrent avec force et Elizabeth passa ses doigts libres à travers les barreaux

« Il n'y a que toi Will. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi….Souffla t'elle en évitant de regarder Jack. J'ai parlé à Beckett. Il sait qu'une fois que nous serons libres… Il n'y aura plus que toi. Il est d'accord. »

Will se troubla légèrement

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Qu'il n'y aura plus de négociations, plus jamais….. Tu sais je crois qu'il aime vraiment ce bébé » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Elizabeth.

Surpris par l'expression du regard d'Elizabeth, Will ne répondit pas et la jeune femme poursuivit

« Il ne me fera aucun mal… Tu vois, il ne nous reste que quelques semaines à tenir…. Bientôt, nous pourrons être ensemble

- Comme nous l'avons toujours voulu…

- Oui, répondit Elizabeth.

- C'est cher payé », murmura Will

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et caressa son ventre d'une main

« Il bouge tellement, » souffla t'elle

Will se crispa et serra sa main

« Elizabeth je t'aime

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder

- Fin de la visite » annonça Mercer

Elizabeth soupira et regarda Will

« Je reviendrai… »

()()

Une fois, Elizabeth partie, Will se tourna vers ses compagnons

« Vous aviez raison… J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance »

James et Jack échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'eut le cœur de lui dire que de tout ce qu'Elizabeth avait pu dire jusqu'à présent…. C'était ce qu'elle avait tu aujourd'hui le plus inquiétant.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Elizabeth regarda avec mépris les visiteurs de Lord Beckett prendre congés. Une fois les hommes repartis, elle se tourna vers le lord

« Décidément vos amis sont tous plus méprisables les uns que les autres.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt dit stupides en ce qui concerne ceux-ci, répondit le Lord avec flegme

- Cela va sans dire, persifla Elizabeth. Après tout ne dit-on pas que qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

- Ma chère, je suis surpris, vos moments de lucidité sur vous-même sont si rares… »

Elizabeth rougit et leva la main pour le gifler, gênée par son ventre. Beckett l'intercepta sans difficultés et embrassa légèrement l'intérieur de son poignet

« Oubliez-vous ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Vous devez impérativement vous détendre….

- Il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui l'oubliez, si vous vous en souveniez, vous ne m'imposeriez pas votre présence jusqu'à ce que je sois délivrée de cet enfant

- Et je vous laisserai rejoindre vos amis afin qu'ils assouvissent vos désirs les plus immondes, » compléta Beckett.

Elizabeth le toisa et il sourit

« Allons ma chère, détendez-vous, il me semble être bien placé pour connaitre l'étendue de votre imagination en ce domaine »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et Beckett passa derrière elle

« La nuit dernière vous étiez plus ardente qu'une putain

- J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez expert en la matière » pesta Elizabeth.

Les mains de Beckett se posèrent sur ses épaules et il commença à la masser doucement

« Allons Elizabeth où avez-vous mal ?

- Partout , cracha t'elle. Votre enfant ne me laisse aucun répit et quand il le fait c'est vous qui me harcelez

- Vous ne vous plaigniez pas tant la nuit dernière, souffla Beckett en appuyant sur ses épaules. Ni celle d'avant »

Elizabeth soupira. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu, Beckett ne désertait pas sa couche comme les autres époux lorsque leur femme était grosse. Au contraire.

Les mains du Lord soupesèrent ses seins lourds à travers l'étoffe et elle ne put retenir un soupir.

« Dois-je continuer ou considérez-vous ceci comme du harcèlement ? » murmura Beckett à son oreille

Elizabeth pesta entre ses dents

« Allez au diable »

Les mains de Beckett désertèrent sa poitrine et elle se retourna

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je vis déjà l'enfer à vos côtés » ironisa le lord.

Suffocante de rage, Elizabeth le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait

« Vous partez ?

- Ma présence vous indispose il me semble, » se moqua le lord.

Elizabeth le fixa

« Puissiez-vous ne jamais revenir ! »

Beckett sortit sans un mot et elle soupira. Son corps affamé était douloureux. Elizabeth passa une main sur son ventre et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le massage de Beckett l'avait soulagée… Mais pas encore assez. Elizabeth se surprit à maudire sa langue agile mais l'entrée du lord la détourna de ses pensées

« Le diable pense que vous êtes le pire des châtiments ma chère, annonça t'il en reprenant sa place derrière elle

- Dites plutôt qu'il n'a pas voulu de vous

- Cela signifie t-il que vous m'accordez quelques qualités ?

- Non, cela signifie que même l'enfer vous vomit, rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je ne doutais pas de votre réponse, » souffla t'il en empoignant à nouveau ses seins

Cette fois Elizabeth ne protesta pas et elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il la dénudait peu à peu. Beckett l'allongea doucement et elle sentit sa langue caresser ses pointes tendues

« Oui…. » Gémit elle.

_**Quelques semaines plus tard**_

Jack observait Elizabeth tandis qu'elle parlait avec Will.

« Vous me faites pitié Sparrow » lui lança aimablement James

Jack se retourna vers lui, l'air suffisant

« Je veux juste être certain d'avoir assez de matelots pour le Pearl le moment venu.

- Et que concluez-vous ? » ricana Norrington

Le regard de Jack se posa sur les joues rouges et le regard animé d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle racontait à Will une anecdote

« Et Lord Beckett lui a répondu qu'il n'avait jamais douté que sa pouliche se fasse monter par le tout-venant, à commencer par le palefrenier, » s'étouffa presque Elizabeth tellement elle riait

Will la regarda, indécis

« Mais n'est-ce pas le rôle du palefrenier ? »

Cette fois, Elizabeth se troubla

« Mais enfin Will, tu connais les Halmond ! Tout le monde sait que Lady Halmond ouvre son lit à tous !

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…. Murmura Will. En quoi la manière dont Lord Halmond raconte le dressage réussit de sa dernière pouliche est amusant ?

- Mais parce que…. » Commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre.

Son regard évita celui de Will et rencontra les yeux de Jack qui secoua lentement la tête tandis que Will prenait la main d'Elizabeth

« Si tu as envie d'un cheval, je t'en offrirai un… Ou je le volerai pour toi, »murmura le jeune homme, croyant comprendre

James secoua la tête et se tourna vers Jack

« Seigneur, est il vraiment aussi stupide ?

- C'est à peine croyable hein ? » Ironisa Jack en levant sa bouteille en direction de James

Le verre s'entrechoqua et Jack sourit

« Finalement j'commence à vous apprécier Amiral Norrington, je trouve qu'on a fait beaucoup de progrès… »

James sourit cyniquement

« N'y comptez pas Sparrow…

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le pirate d'un ton faussement innocent

- Je ne vous laisserais pas Elizabeth une fois que cet idiot de Turner l'aura perdue » murmura James en jetant un regard en direction du couple qui parlait à voix basse.

Jack grimaça

« Qui vous dit que…

- Oh pitié….soupira James

- C'est honteux , commenta Gibbs depuis le coin où il cuvait

- On vous a rien demandé Mr Gibbs ! Ragea Jack

- Mais l'éponge à rhum n'a pas tort, commenta James

- He ! » S'insurgea la dite éponge

James l'ignora et se tourna vers Jack

« Vous êtes prévenu Sparrow »

Le pirate sourit et leva sa bouteille

« A la liberté Amiral…

- Et à Elizabeth, murmura James

- A Elizabeth » répéta Jack en regardant la jeune femme

Elizabeth lui sourit et se tourna vers Will

« Passent ils leur temps à boire ?

- La plupart du temps oui… soupira Will. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici…

- Moi aussi, » répondit Elizabeth.

_**Quelques semaines plus tard**_

Assise dans son lit, Elizabeth regardait la pendule égrener les heures. Il était plus de minuit. La jeune femme pesta entre ses dents et reprit nerveusement son livre.

Aux aguets, elle entendit soudain le pas de Beckett et reposa son livre, le visage tendu

« Encore debout ? S'étonna le Lord. Vous n'avez pas mal au moins ?

- Il est plus de minuit ! Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Je sais cela » répondit calmement Beckett en se déshabillant.

Elizabeth le suivit des yeux

« Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, je dois avouer que Margaret Wiwers est d'excellente compagnie

- Margaret Wiwers ? Mais c'est une enfant !

- Elle a dix sept ans. Répondit Beckett en se couchant. Et je trouve qu'elle ferait une parfaite Lady Beckett, qu'en pensez vous ? »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et Beckett rit légèrement

« Allons ma chère, qu'imaginiez vous ? Que j'allais rester seul après votre départ ? Que je ferais vœu de chasteté pendant que vous vous conduirez comme la putain que vous êtes ? »

Elizabeth blêmit et Beckett poursuivit d'un ton léger

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Elle est complètement stupide, s'entendit répondre Elizabeth. Cette fille n'a aucune idée personnelle et sa bouche est trop mince

- Certes, au moins gouterais je enfin un vie conjugale agréable à ses côtés

- Elle est d'un ennui mortel

- Comme votre Turner

- Will n'est pas ennuyeux ! » Pesta Elizabeth.

Beckett l'ignora et poursuivit

« Margaret est polie et bien éduquée, elle fera un mère parfaite

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir épousée tout de suite ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ma chère, je tiens à ce que mon héritier aie du caractère »

Elizabeth grinça des dents et Beckett s'approcha elle.

« Vous empestez l'alcool, cracha t'elle

- Allons ma chère comme si ça vous gênait, je pensais au contraire que cela vous exciterait.

- Rien ne peut m'exciter chez vous Lord Beckett… Alors inutile de boire pour ça

- Qui vous dit que c'était pour ça ? Non si j'ai bu c'est pour oublier qu'au lieu d'une femme respectable et honnête c'est une catin qui dort dans mon lit

- Cette fois j'en ai assez ! » Ragea Elizabeth en se levant pesamment

La main de Beckett la retint

« Restez au lit… Je n'oublie pas que les catins ont leurs avantages, murmura Beckett en la renversant sur sous lui

- Lâchez moi… allez plutôt voir votre Margaret

- Non ma chère, j'ai payé pour vous et je tiens à en avoir pour mon argent » rétorqua Beckett avant de l'embrasser.

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Elizabeth toisa Lady Wiwers et sa fille

« Lady Beckett, balbutia Margaret

- Ma chère Elizabeth nous sommes venues vous distraire de votre ennui, » la coupa sa mère.

Et voir s'il y a un espoir que je meurs en couche, compléta silencieusement Elizabeth en se plaquant un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

« C'est tellement aimable à vous » ronronna t'elle.

Elle suivit des yeux Margaret tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait gauchement

« Lord Beckett nous a fait part de vos malaises, chuchota Lady Wiwers

- Mes malaises ? Oh… Je vois, » grinça Elizabeth

Son regard se posa sur la délicate Margaret et elle sourit

« En fait, j'imagine que je me sentirai mieux si mon mari … enfin, fit mine de soupirer Elizabeth en posant sa main sur celle de Lady Wiwers

- Votre mari, » Demanda la dame

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Oh je n'ose en parler….

- Mon enfant, si je peux vous aider… commença Lady Wiwers

- Et bien en fait… Lord Beckett … Il … Aime enfin vous voyez, c'est un miracle que cet enfant soit là, rougit Elizabeth

- Que…balbutia Lady Wiwers en jetant un regard vers sa fille

- Il aime à me prendre comme un homme…Au moins une fois par jour, chuchota Elizabeth. Et il me force ensuite à le…à le mettre dans ma bouche » gémit elle en plaquant son visage dans ses mains, secouée par un éclat de rire.

Lady Wiwers se leva vivement

« Je…Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qui convient pour ma fille… Je, je reviendrais vous voir plus tard Lady Beckett »

Elizabeth se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait. Lady Wiwers prit le bras de Margaret, le visage fermé et elles sortirent

_**Une heure plus tard**_

« Que leur avez-vous raconté ! » Hurla Beckett en pénétrant dans le salon

Elizabeth leva un regard innocent vers lui

« A qui ?

- Vous le savez très bien. Qu'avez-vous dit à Lady Wiwers pour qu'elle m'adresse à peine la parole ?

- Oh et bien la vérité…Que mon mari aimait à me prendre à la matelote et me forçait ensuite à le prendre dans ma bouche…J'ai peut-être exagéré la fréquence…. »Admit Elizabeth

Beckett blêmit

« Vous n'êtes qu'une sale putain, vous mériteriez que….Non en fait vous le méritez » déclara t'il en la saisissant par les cheveux

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'il la forçait à s'agenouiller

« Allons Lady Beckett. Je ne veux pas vous faire mentir. Prenez-le au fond de votre gorge »

Surprise par la soudaineté de l'attaque, Elizabeth s'étouffa à demi et Beckett la relâcha

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, une fois que notre fils sera né je vous ferez ravaler vos paroles

- Une fois que notre fils sera né, nous serons plus liés par aucun accord, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix mielleuse

- Dans ce cas ma chère, priez pour porter un mâle…..Vous semblez oublier que si c'est une fille, vous m'appartiendrez encore pour quelques mois »

Elizabeth blêmit et Beckett la fixa

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous parlé ainsi à Lady Wiwers, seriez vous jalouse ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Vous vous flattez, si je l'ai fait c'est pour épargner la désillusion de votre présence à cette innocente. Elle mérite mieux. Même une catin mérite mieux »

Beckett la regarda

« Bien sûr… Je n'en doutais pas…. » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir

Le soir tombait lorsqu'Elizabeth ressentit les premières douleurs. La jeune femme posa une main tremblante sur son ventre et poussa un cri alors que ses jambes se couvraient d'humidité.

Percluse de douleur, elle entendit le pas de Beckett et sentit son bras l'enlacer

« Elizabeth , qu'avez-vous ?

- Faites venir …la sage femme, je crois que l'enfant… » gémit Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre, le souffle coupé par une contraction.

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent que douleur. En nage, Elizabeth reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa la sage femme

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas….

- Mais non mon petit, la rassura la femme sans la regarder. Reposez-vous une minute »

Désemparée, Elizabeth la vit courir jusqu'à la porte. Eperdue d'angoisse elle se redressa et entendit la voix de Beckett sans comprendre ce qu'il disait

La sage-femme entra et Elizabeth la fixa

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien Madame tenez… Ca va vous aider »

Trop épuisée pour lutter, Elizabeth se laissa faire tandis que la femme s'activait. Un hurlement lui échappa tandis qu'elle sortait une chose de son ventre.

« Mon bébé… gémit Elizabeth en tendant faiblement les bras

- Pas maintenant, » répondit la sage-femme

Un faible cri retentit dans la pièce et le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine

« Mon bébé », répéta t'elle

La sage-femme secoua la tête et le médecin apparut

« Mon enfant où l'emmène-t-elle ?

- Allons on va s'occuper de votre garçon, murmura le médecin.. Buvez ça… »

Elizabeth tenta de repousser sa main mais l'homme fut le plus fort. L'instant d'après elle sombrait dans le sommeil.


	23. Adieu

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Muchu et à Beckabeth pour leurs reviews **_

_**Muchu : lol si j'ai coupé là c'est parce que je suis sadique mdrrrr, plus sérieusement la suite est conséquente … mais pas plus active j'en ai peur**_

_**Beckabeth : thank you so much and yes the baby is a boy and…**_

_**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction…. Un chapitre douloureux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et ..Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22**

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, le corps encore douloureux après les heures passées à accoucher. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Beckett à son chevet. Elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixes.

« Où est notre bébé ? J'aimerais le voir... »

Beckett sembla alors s'apercevoir de sa présence et Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer

« Où est-il ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Cette fois Beckett cilla

« Il est mort il y a trois heures. Le médecin a dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu prévoir la chose. La sage-femme prétend que si… Tous deux disent qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire »

Une douleur transperça le cœur d'Elizabeth

« Non….

- Ils seront pendus demain à l'aube » lui annonça Beckett d'un ton égal.

Une boule dans la gorge, Elizabeth tendit la main vers lui

« Je veux le voir….Mon bébé….

- Je vous le déconseille, répondit Beckett

- C'est mon enfant….Je veux le voir ! Hurla Elizabeth, éperdue de chagrin

- Très bien, j'y veillerai, » répondit Beckett en se levant.

Restée seule, Elizabeth fondit en larmes. Elle avait su…. Elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… La porte s'ouvrit et Estrella apparut

« Mademoiselle, balbutia t'elle tellement émue qu'elle en oubliait le mariage de la jeune femme, faut mieux pas que vous le voyez

- Je veux le tenir… Une fois… Je veux le tenir, » répéta Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'on lui mit le corps sans vie de l'enfant dans les bras, Elizabeth comprit pourquoi Beckett ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Il lui sembla que son cœur explosait en morceaux et elle serra le corps contre son sein. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle commença à le bercer contre elle. D'une voix ténue, elle commença à balbutier

« S'il te plait… revient tu ne peux pas être parti, tu ne peux pas…Je ne te laisserai pas… »

Tétanisés, Estrella et les femmes de chambres assistèrent à la scène tandis qu'Elizabeth continuait à supplier l'enfant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur le seuil, Beckett blêmît

« Imbéciles ! Ragea-t-il. Retirez-le-lui ! »

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'on lui arrachait l'enfant des bras et Beckett la serra contre lui.

« J'ai tellement mal, » sanglota Elizabeth.

Les bras de Beckett la serrèrent un peu plus

« Je sais… » Murmura t'il

Bouleversée, Elizabeth l'étreignit

« Je le savais… J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi… Pas lui, pas lui…

- Ne dites pas de sottises » la coupa Beckett d'une voix froide

Elizabeth recula devant sa hargne et rencontra le regard fixe de Beckett

« Reposez-vous » lui ordonna le Lord avant de la relâcher

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Les yeux rougis et ses larmes taries, Elizabeth laissa Estrella l'habiller. C'était la première fois qu'elle se levait depuis la mort de son bébé. Des médecins étaient venus lui expliquer que la chose arrivait. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un premier enfant. Cela ne la consolait pas. Ca n'enlevait pas le vide dans son cœur.

Estrella lui lança un regard rempli de compassion

« Comment les hommes de la Compagnie ont pu être sans cœur au point d'exiger de Lord Beckett qu'il parte en un tel moment »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Depuis la scène qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, elle n'avait pas revu Beckett.

Mercer la regarda et s'inclina légèrement

« Lady Beckett… Suivez-moi »

Elizabeth frémit et Mercer la toisa sans émotion

« Ce sont les ordres Madame »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et le suivit. Perdue dans son chagrin, elle reconnut à peine le couloir menant aux geôles. Elle cilla lorsque Mercer déverrouilla la porte

« Entrez » lui dit-il

Will se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui

« Elizabeth…..

- Vous avez deux heures, » annonça Mercer.

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de Will

« Mon bébé… commença t'elle d'une voix tremblante. Il ….il est... il est…

- Nous le savons mon ange, la coupa Jack d'une voix douce.

- Beckett est venu nous annoncer la nouvelle » ajouta maladroitement Will.

Elizabeth cilla et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues

« Il a dit que tu pourrais en avoir d'autres, reprit Will pour la consoler

- Bugger quel imbécile », cracha Jack devant la mine décomposée d'Elizabeth.

Le pirate referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la berça lentement contre lui

« Je suis désolé Lizzie

- Ca aurait dû être moi, murmura la jeune femme

- Chut… » Répondit Jack.

Will serra les poings en le voyant faire et Jack lui adressa un regard sombre

« Essaie de ne pas parler stupidement ça nous changera »

Will déglutit et fixa Elizabeth tandis qu'elle sanglotait sur l'épaule de Jack et que le pirate murmurait doucement à son oreille.

« Vous êtes un idiot Turner, commenta Norrington. Même Sparrow est capable de voir que ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'autres enfants. »

Will secoua la tête

« Je ne voulais pas dire que… mais …

- Taisez-vous » le coupa Norrington avant de rejoindre Jack et Elizabeth

_**Le lendemain,**_

A nouveau Mercer conduit Elizabeth jusqu'à la geôle et Will la serra jalousement contre lui sous le regard excédé de Jack.

« Je t'aime tellement Elizabeth, murmura t'il. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose….

- Il n'y a rien à faire », répondit la jeune femme.

Les bras de Will l'étreignirent et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui justifiait autant de visites et à dire vrai, elle ne posait pas la question.

**()()**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Aidé par ses amis, Elizabeth surmontait peu à peu sa peine. Pourtant quelque chose lui manquait sans qu'elle sache quoi.

« Quand rentre Lord Beckett ? Demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois à Estrella

- Je suis rentré » annonça le lord en posant un regard froid sur elle.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra et elle avança vers lui

« Venez dans mon bureau » ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion.

La jeune femme le suivit et Beckett referma la porte sur eux. Inquiète, Elizabeth le fixa

« Asseyez-vous Lady Beckett »

La jeune femme obéit docilement et Beckett la fixa

« Vous sentez vous mieux ? J'ai songé que vos amis seraient un baume plus efficace que ma présence pour votre chagrin

- Oui… répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Le médecin dit que vous pourrez avoir …que la chose sera possible »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et Beckett la regarda avec froideur

« Rassurez-vous ma chère, je ne vous demande pas de partager ma couche.

- Mais…pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? »

Beckett la fixa

« Pour vous donner ceci. » Déclara-t-il en lui tendant des lettres de marque.

Elizabeth examina les lettres et lut qu'elles étaient au nom de Will, Jack James et au sien. Surprise, elle releva les yeux

« Je ne comprends pas….

- J'ai laissé vide le nom sur la vôtre… Vu que j'ignore quelle identité vous comptez prendre une fois partie d'ici. Je me suis toujours perdu dans toutes vos hésitations entre Sparrow, Turner et Dieu sait qui d'autre….

- Mais…

- Néanmoins je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas utiliser le mien. Je compte annoncer votre mort dès demain. Voir une Elizabeth Beckett ressurgir serait particulièrement gênant, d'autant plus si elle est un pirate. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête, perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais…

- Vous m'avez donné un fils. Ce n'est pas votre faute s'il n'a pas survécu, la coupa brutalement Beckett. Vous avez rempli votre contrat, je remplis le mien. J'ose croire que cela vous aidera à surmonter votre peine…Le Pearl vous attendra demain à l'aube. Mercer vous escortera vous et vos amis. Il va sans dire que je vous conseille d'éviter de croiser ma route à nouveau »

Médusée, Elizabeth le suivit des yeux

« Allons ma chère, pas de fausse pudeur, laissez éclater votre joie. Vous voilà libre.

- C'est que j'ai peine à le croire… murmura la jeune femme

- En ce qui concerne les bijoux que je vous ai offert vous pouvez les prendre. Vous n'aurez qu'à les vendre ou en faire ce que vous voudrez. En revanche j'aimerais récupérer votre alliance. Elle est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations et j'y suis attaché

- Bien sûr… » Murmura Elizabeth, trop sonnée pour réagir.

Elle retira la bague de son doigt d'une main tremblante et Beckett la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle la posait sur le bureau.

« Vous voyez Elizabeth, finalement nous aurons tout deux obtenus ce que nous désirions. Vous voici libre de rejoindre vos hors la loi et quant à moi je viens d'être nommé gouverneur des Indes. Plus rien ne nous lie désormais. Je suppose que vous ne serez pas longue à penser que c'est mieux ainsi. » Lui lança Beckett avec amertume.

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth le fixa

« Allons sortez Elizabeth ! » lui ordonna Beckett

Troublée, la jeune femme obéit. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourna brièvement. Beckett lui tournait le dos. Assis sur son fauteuil confortable, il observait la baie.

« Venez » lui enjoignit Mercer d'un ton sec.

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte et avança vers le bureau

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Les épaules de Beckett tressautèrent et il répondit sans la regarder

« Je ne compte pas vous arrêter vous et vos amis si c'est ce que vous redoutez. Comme je vous l'ai dit à de nombreuses reprises, je suis un homme de parole.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, » souffla Elizabeth.

Beckett garda le silence quelques secondes puis

« Il semble que cela ne vous concerne plus Miss Swann. Partez donc et efforcez-vous d'oublier ce désagréable épisode, je ne doute pas que Sparrow, Turner ou Norrington vous y aidera… A moins que ce ne soit les trois… »

Ulcérée et les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth avança encore vers lui

« Monsieur Mercer, faites la sortir. Employez la force s'il le faut, j'ai assez supporté sa présence. » Ordonna Beckett

La main de Mercer se referma sans douceur sur le bras d'Elizabeth et il la tira en arrière

« C'était votre idée ! » Cria la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Beckett se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant

« Et bien vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas la seule à commettre des erreurs finalement » ironisa t'il.

Elizabeth blêmit tandis que Mercer l'entrainait à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Suis-moi » lui lança familièrement l'homme de main

Secouée par ce qui venait de se produire, Elizabeth obéit. Mercer s'immobilisa devant son appartement

« Lord Beckett vous autorise à prendre ce que vous désirez

- Je ne veux rien…murmura Elizabeth sans même jeter un regard vers son coffret à bijoux

- Soit, dans ce cas je débarrasserai Lord Beckett de vos effets moi-même. Suivez-moi »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth lui emboita le pas. La jeune femme se sentait étrange. Vide. Aussi vide que lorsque son enfant était mort…. Egarée, elle ne reconnut la geôle que lorsque Mercer la poussa à l'intérieur

« Des hommes vous escorteront cette nuit »

**()()**

Jack haussa le sourcil en voyant apparaitre Elizabeth tandis que Will se précipitait vers elle

« Elizabeth », souffla t'il en l'embrassant.

La jeune femme répondit machinalement et Will la relâcha

« Tu es toute pâle que se passe-t-il ? De quoi parle Mercer ? »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Elizabeth et elle se tourna vers ses amis

« Lord Beckett considère que notre contrat est rempli… Il m'a donné ceci… »Souffla t'elle en agitant les lettres de marque

Gibbs et Norrington se précipitèrent sur ces dernières et Gibbs écarquilla les yeux

« Toutes les accusations de piraterie sont levées…. »

Jack sursauta et s'avança

« Quoi ? »

Le visage de Jack accusa sa surprise et il lut la lettre de marque qui portait son nom

« Il disait la vérité …. » murmura t'il

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Et c'est vous qui dites ça …..

- Trésor, commença Jack avant d'être coupé par Will

- Elizabeth, tu as réussi ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu as réussi… Tu nous as tous sauvé »

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement

« Oui…. »

Will se troubla

« Je suis désolé que tu aies du payer un tel prix…. Elizabeth… Sache que je ferais tout pour que… pour que tu oublies ce…

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? » Cracha la jeune femme

Désemparé, Will la regarda s'éloigner

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Laisse-lui du temps petit, » murmura Jack.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, Elizabeth restait prostrée dans un coin de la cellule tandis que les autres attendaient patiemment. Finalement, la garde apparut

« Suivez-moi » ordonna un officier visiblement mal à l'aise

Les quatre hommes se levèrent et Will s'approcha d'Elizabeth

« Viens » lui souffla t'il d'une voix joyeuse en lui prenant la main.

**()()**

Elizabeth se laissa entrainer. L'air frais fouetta son visage et elle poussa un soupir

« Nous sommes libres….murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité

- Maintenant nous pourrons être ensemble, lui glissa Will. J'ai parlé à Jack, il nous débarquera sur une île et nous pourrons construire notre vie…

- Nous marier… répondit Elizabeth

- Quand tu le voudras… » Murmura Will avec passion.

Elizabeth lui sourit légèrement et la pression sur sa main augmenta. Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit. Will avait raison. Ils étaient libres. Comme il se devait.

La petite troupe avança rapidement et Jack poussa un cri de joie à la vue du Pearl, qui, soigneusement amarré dans une baie un peu à l'écart, se balançait mollement.

« Te voilà ma belle… » murmura t'il

La main de Will toujours dans la sienne, Elizabeth avança vers le navire.

« Monte », lui enjoignit Will

Elizabeth referma sa main sur le bois de la chaloupe et se retourna. Ses yeux fouillèrent l'horizon et son cœur se serra. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la maison de Beckett qui dominait la ville. Une seule lueur brillait dans la demeure endormie. Celle du bureau de Beckett. Son cœur se serra un peu plus et elle se demanda s'il les regardait

« C'est fini Elizabeth, » lui murmura tendrement Will

Un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, la jeune femme hocha la tête et monta dans la chaloupe.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Port Royal, Elizabeth garda les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre illuminée.


	24. Le choix

**Coucou, tout d'abord, merci à Robinhood, Muchu,Eileen,Beckabeth & Captain Johanna pour leurs reviews Ca fait drolement plaisir !**

**Muchu : oui je crois que peu de lecteurs avaient vu venir la mort du bébé, à ma connaissance une seule **

**Eileen : et bien quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes le couple et que tu suives avec autant d'impatience l'histoire ! Et oui Elizabeth a porté son enfant neuf mois, c'était très logique d'un côté qu'elle y tienne ( surtout vu ce qui s'est passé avant ) Sur le point « reine des fan fics » je te remercie beaucoup c'est très flatteur mais j'ai encore plein de points à améliorer, mais j'y travaille…**

**Beckabeth : my stories are often more sad than joyful… Fot your question about Liz & Beckett, this chapter will answer**

**Johanna : lol tu as trouvé le chemin ( Blackpearlandfreedom est toujours en vrac , je désespère) donc ce chapitre n'était bien sûr pas le dernier et Beckett ou pas… je pense que Will n'est pas pour Liz ( ou plutôt c'est l'inverse mdrrr)**

**Robinhood : merciiii lol et oui Elizabeth est partie….. nous allons donc la retrouver en mer ( décidément la mort du bébé a surpris tout le monde , à moins que ce ne soit l'attitude de Beckett lol)**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'épilogue arrive mardi prochain (je suis en déplacement mercredi du coup je vais rentrer tard donc j'avance un peu ma publication lol) , bonne lecture et … reviews ?**

**Chapitre 23**

Elizabeth sourit avec indulgence tandis que Jack se précipitait vers la barre de son navire. Elle suivit le pirate des yeux et le vit caresser amoureusement le bois de son navire. Les yeux brillants, Jack se tourna vers Norrington.

« Ex Amiral…. Prenez donc la barre et conduisez nous à Tortuga »

Norrington hoqueta, surpris

« Vous me faites confiance ?

- Pourquoi pas …. »

Elizabeth sourit brièvement et se retourna malgré elle vers Port Royal. Les bras de Will l'entourèrent et les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent dans son cou

« J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant »murmura t'il

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui

« Je suis désolée Will, je , je ne peux pas…. »

Le visage du jeune forgeron se troubla avant de s'éclairer à nouveau

« Bien sûr…. Je comprends après ce qui s'est…

- Tais toi, le coupa Elizabeth. Ne parle pas de lui. Jamais »

Will blêmit et Elizabeth lui tourna le dos pour aller jusqu'au bastingage

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, Elizabeth sentit la boule augmenter dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait repoussé Will. Il essayait juste d'être gentil, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait encore malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

« Elizabeth je suis désolé, pardonne moi » murmura Will en s'accoudant à ses côtés.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cœur d'Elizabeth se gonfla d'amour et elle se tourna vers Will

« Non, c'est moi…Dans quelques jours, tout ira mieux…. Murmura-t-elle sans y croire

- Il t'a fait tellement de mal

- Non… Pas tant que ça, il est…commença Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. C'est juste difficile de n'être qu'un pion, murmura t'elle

- Quoi ? Elizabeth je ne comprends pas… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, agacée

« Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien ?

- Je ne sais pas, » bredouilla Will

Sa réponse finit d'agacer la jeune femme et elle s'éloigna.

« Elizabeth ! »

Elle grimaça en l'entendant et secoua la tête. Will n'avait que ces mots à la bouche. Pardon. Je suis désolé. Elizabeth. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient quotidiennement, il n'avait fait que lui jurer son amour sans écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. Sans répondre. A tel point qu'elle commençait à douter qu'il l'écoute. Elle se crispa en imaginant la réponse qu'aurait eue Beckett si elle lui avait dit la même chose. Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres. Nul doute qu'il lui aurait répondu avec ironie… « _Comment considérer autrement une femme qui négocie ses faveurs ?_ » Elle serra le bastingage à cette pensée et elle se tourna vers Will. Le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire naïf et elle songea qu'il avait l'air stupide.

Choquée par cette pensée, Elizabeth déglutit.

« Je vais dans ma cabine, je suis épuisée

- Je t'accompagne ? Demanda Will avec hésitations

- Sûrement pas ! » lui lança t'elle en s'éloignant.

**()()**

Will la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

« Tu ne la suis pas ? demanda Jack

- Elle ne le veut pas…. »

Jack grimaça et soupira

« Je vais lui parler

- Elle veut être seule !

- Elle m'écoutera » rétorqua Jack avant de rejoindre Elizabeth

**()()**

Sans se donner la peine de frapper, Jack pénétra dans la cabine où la jeune femme avait trouvé refuge. Le pirate ferma brièvement les yeux en la découvrant assise à côté de la fenêtre, fixant Port Royal qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

« C'est à ce point-là… lui lança-t-il d'un ton faussement léger

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Répondit Elizabeth

Leurs yeux se sondèrent et la jeune femme fut la première à baisser les siens

« Vous le savez trésor….

- Il a tué mon père. » Murmura Elizabeth

Le visage de Jack se crispa douloureusement et il s'approcha d'elle

« Mais il ne nous a pas tués, nous….

- Il a tué mon père, répéta Elizabeth. Et je l'ai laissé me….Je l'ai laissé… » Balbutia t'elle en sanglotant

Jack la serra contre lui et caressa lentement ses cheveux

« Quelquefois… commença-t-il lentement. Quelquefois il faut savoir pardonner.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que je vous ai pardonné Lizzie. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Peut-être…. J'ai peine à croire ce que je vais dire mais peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres tandis que son cœur accélérait

« Il ne veut plus de moi…. Il m'a chassée…. »

Jack secoua la tête à regret

« Aucun homme ne peut ne pas vouloir de vous trésor »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et Jack soupira

« Lizzie….Si vous lui fermez votre cœur, vous le perdrez pour toujours. »

Elizabeth tourna son regard vers Port Royal avant de se détourner à regret

« Je ne peux pas faire endurer cela à Will…. Pas après…

- Lui mentir ne le rendra pas plus heureux. »

Elizabeth le regarda, interdite

« Vous ne voulez pas de moi à bord….

- Au contraire. Si je pouvais je ne garderai que vous, souffla Jack. Mais pas comme ça…. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Dans quelques jours tout ira mieux »

Jack la regarda et la força à lever le visage vers lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il glissait son compas entre ses doigts

« Ouvrez le Lizzie

- Jack…..non.

- Ouvrez-le » répéta le pirate d'une voix triste.

Elizabeth, sentit des larmes de désespoir monter en elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le compas. En une fraction de seconde l'aiguille se fixa. Elle indiquait Port Royal.

« Ce compas se trompe…murmura Elizabeth

- Vous savez que non, répondit Jack, le cœur lourd. Lizzie…. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens et le pirate se leva

« Je viendrai vous chercher »

**()()**

La mine sombre, Jack s'approcha de Norrington

« Amiral, confiez donc la barre à Mr Gibbs et conduisez Turner dans ses quartiers »

James se tourna vers le pirate

« Vous allez faire demi-tour n'est-ce pas….

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Sparrow… Turner est stupide pas moi. »

Jack soupira

« Je vais faire demi-tour. Admit-i

- Beckett…. Finalement c'est lui qu'elle a choisi… Je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pas plus que je n'aurais cru que vous agiriez ainsi

- Norrington… pesta Jack

- Vous l'aimez donc à ce point, » poursuivit James d'une voix songeuse.

Jack ne répondit pas et Norrington sourit cyniquement

« On dirait que nous avons plus en commun que je ne le pensais

- On dirait…. maintenant si vous pouviez….

- Eloigner Turner tout en vous laissant le champ libre ? suggéra Norrington

- Décidément vous avez des dispositions pour la piraterie… » Répondit mollement Jack

Les deux hommes se sourirent et James se dirigea vers Will

« Allons Turner il faut dormir, vous prendrez le prochain quart »

**()()**

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Elizabeth s'avança sur le pont désert et Jack lui fit un sourire triste

« Les rames sont dedans. Je me suis approché des côtes autant que possible

- Jack…. Je ne sais pas si….

- Bien sûr que si vous savez. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux avant de se forcer à relever le menton

« Mais Will…

- Je veillerais sur cet imbécile, sourit Jack

- Merci… » Murmura Elizabeth

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et la jeune femme se tourna vers la chaloupe, le cœur battant

« Elizabeth, la retint Jack. Si ….. si Beckett, s'il était assez fou pour vous… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Le Pearl passera la prochaine semaine à Tortuga »

Des larmes de reconnaissance humidifièrent les yeux de la jeune femme

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jack. De vraiment bien.

- Ne le dites pas autour de vous, » ironisa le pirate

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et il s'avança vers elle. Sans qu'elle ait pu prévoir son geste, Jack l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec ardeur. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser sans réserves et rougit alors qu'il la relâchait

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, murmura Jack

- Jack….ça aurait pu…commença Elizabeth

- Je sais trésor » la coupa Jack en caressant sa joue.

Elizabeth hésita mais son regard se posa malgré elle sur Port Royal

« Soyez heureuse mon ange, même si vous avez un goût exécrable en matière d'hommes, se força à ironiser Jack

- Pas tant que ça, murmura la jeune femme. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…

- Trésor, ne m'insultez pas », plaisanta le pirate

Ils se sourirent et Elizabeth hocha la tête

« Merci Jack »

La gorge nouée, le pirate la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle montait dans la chaloupe.

« C'est de bonne guerre Lord Beckett » murmura t'il tristement avant de se reprendre.

Il avait une nymphe à éviter….

**()()**

Elizabeth débarqua à l'aube aux abords de Port Royal. La jeune femme glissa le capuchon de sa capeline sur son visage et entra dans la ville, surprise par son calme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda t-elle à une commère

La vieille femme la regarda

« La ville est en deuil, la femme de Lord Beckett est malade depuis hier, parait qu'elle va mourir si c'est pas d'jà fait… On dit que ce salaud est inconsolable. Il a p'tete un cœur finalement »

Celui d'Elizabeth s'arrêta net et elle dissimula son visage un peu plus

La jeune femme traversa la ville avec un sentiment d'irréalité. Les gens étaient vêtus de noir. Un deuil ordonné par Beckett ainsi qu'elle l'apprit en cours de route.

Finalement, elle parvint à la demeure de Beckett et aperçut Mercer

« Lord Beckett ne veut voir personne » lui lança t'il

La jeune femme hésita avant de choisir de ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Feignant la soumission, elle contourna le bâtiment et pénétra par la porte de service.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipita vers le bureau de Beckett. Il était vide. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra puis, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers sa chambre. Sans faire de bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et réprima un cri de surprise en découvrant Beckett assit devant sa coiffeuse, occupé à jouer avec son alliance.

L'homme leva un regard délavé et la vit dans le miroir

« J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez le genre de femme à vouloir vous venger », ironisa t'il.

Elizabeth ferma la porte derrière elle et Beckett tenta de se redresser

« Quelle arme avez-vous choisi Elizabeth ? Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas vous voir seule à moins que vos amants ne vous attendent derrière la porte ?

- Cutler…. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça » souffla la jeune femme

Beckett cilla

« C'est la seconde fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom…La première c'était …. » murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre, le regard vide

Elizabeth le regarda avec stupeur

« Mais vous êtes saoul….

- Une proie facile, je doute de pouvoir vous contrer, ironisa le lord. Allons ma chère finissez en

- Je ne suis pas venue vous tuer….

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici alors ? »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« J'ai quitté Will…..

- Ah… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Sparrow ? Norrington ? Un autre ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett empoigna ses bijoux

« Sparrow évidemment, vous êtes venue pour les pierres, prenez les ma chère, je n'en ferais rien »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth le fixa

« Je suis venue pour vous…. »

Beckett cilla puis son regard reprit son expression vide. Le cœur serré, Elizabeth s'approcha

« Cutler…..

- Etes vous à court d'argent ?

- NON ! Je suis revenue parce que , parce que…. » Balbutia la jeune femme

Beckett hoqueta et la fixa

« Parce que ? » se força t'il à demander d'une voix calme

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Oubliez ça….. Je n'aurais pas dû, » murmura t'elle en se tournant vers la porte

La voix de Beckett s'éleva, rêveuse

« Un jour vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous avais proposé ce marché que nous avions »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa

« Je m'en souviens, vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de justification… »

Beckett sourit avec ironie

« J'ai menti. J'en avais une ma chère, mais vous ne la comprendriez pas.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous semblez le croire, rétorqua Elizabeth

- Non.. Vous voulez donc une victoire Madame, soit, après tout c'est de bonne guerre » persifla le Lord avant de reprendre une longue gorgée d'alcool à même la bouteille

Elizabeth recula, surprise par son comportement

« La vérité Elizabeth c'est que dès le premier instant je vous ai désirée. » ragea Beckett

Surprise, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et il poursuivit d'un ton rendu hargneux par l'alcool

« Vous étiez si belle, si jeune, si offerte à un autre et en même temps… Trop intelligente pour cet idiot de Turner ! Je vous ai voulue… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous… Si vous me l'aviez demandé, j'aurais libéré Sparrow, Jones et le reste rien que pour vous avoir…. » souffla-t-il avec amertume.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle avança vers lui

« Vous êtes ….. Amoureux de moi ? murmura-t-elle, choquée

- Vous êtes cruelle Elizabeth. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, soupira le lord. Je l'admets, j'ai cru pouvoir vous séduire, mais vous avez été assez claire à ce sujet…. Même l'enfant n'aurait rien changé. Et le moment venu, je n'ai pas pu le choisir, même si c'était la seule chose que j'aurais pu avoir de vous »

Elizabeth blêmit

« Vous… vous leur avez dit de me sauver….

- Je ne pouvais pas vous savoir morte. » Murmura Beckett

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et secoua la tête

« C'est de la folie, vous n'auriez pas du

- Je sais…. » murmura Beckett

Ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et Elizabeth avança

« Cutler…. Je ne veux plus être un pion »

Le lord la fixa et pour la première fois, Elizabeth lut de l'indécision dans son regard

« Que voulez-vous être dans ce cas ?

- Une reine…. Murmura-t-elle. La votre si vous voulez de moi »

Beckett déglutit

« Et vos amis pirates ?

- Je propose un accord, sourit Elizabeth. Vous les laissez tranquille et en échange je suis à vous…. Entièrement

- Si je refuse ? Souffla Beckett en l'enlaçant

- Je suis à vous, » murmura Elizabeth presque timidement

Beckett plongea son regard dans le sien et effleura ses lèvres

« Nous avons un accord…. Lady Beckett »

Elizabeth sentit la caresse de sa langue sur la sienne puis le lord s'écarta

« Je suis trop saoul ma chère, vous m'avez mis à genoux… La victoire est votre. Echec et mat, soupira t'il

- Une Reine ne peut combattre son propre Roi », répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

Beckett lui sourit en retour

« J'ai toujours aimé votre sens de la répartie

- Je vous aime, souffla Elizabeth sans se retenir

- Chut… Ne devenez pas une de ces imbéciles soumises…. Murmura Beckett. Vous n'êtes pas une courtisane, vous êtes ma femme

- Mais je vous aime, murmura Elizabeth. Même si vous êtes ignoble »

Beckett sourit et la serra contre lui

« Je vous aime aussi mais je ne vous laisserais pas en abuser ma chère

- Dans ce cas il semble que nous soyons amenés à négocier, » sourit Elizabeth.

Beckett la regarda quelques secondes et recula

« Lady Beckett… ». Commença t'il en mettant le genou à terre, la bague qu'elle lui avait rendue entre ses doigts

Elizabeth retint son souffle

« Acceptez-vous d'être pleinement ma femme ?

- Oui…. Souffla la jeune femme. Si vous acceptez nos désaccords

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, murmura Beckett en baisant sa main après y avoir glissé l'anneau. Négocions ma chère »

Elizabeth lui sourit, la gorge étranglée par des larmes de joie

« La nuit de noce ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous en priver, murmura Beckett en la soulevant. Je sais à quel point ce manque peut vous rendre hargneuse

- Dans ce cas tâchez d'être à la hauteur, » souffla Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser avec passion

**()()**

Will fixa Jack

« Tu l'as vendue à Beckett ! Il faut la délivrer »

Norrington soupira exagérément et se pencha vers Will

« Elle ne veut pas être délivrée

- Quoi ?

- Elle l'aime », précisa Jack

Will se décomposa. Norrington reprit

« Allez Turner, c'est de bonne guerre » lui asséna t'il tandis que Jack riait jaune


	25. Epilogue

_**Coucou à tous, Déjà merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews !**_

_**Eileen : et bien contente que la fin entre Beckett et Liz t'aie plus ! Le pouvoir de séduction de Beckett est à son top une fois saoul mdrrr. Merci encore pour tous tes compliments et contente d'avoir pu procurer un peu d'évasion **_

_**Reox : Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Depuis le temps ! Beaucoup de taff à ce que je lis ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir des news même si c'est sur une review ! T'en fait je comprends bien le taff erf. Le sparra c'est dans mes gènes je crois mdrr Pour GwtW erf rien que le passage de la perte du premier enfant était clairement inspiré mais j'ai voulu une fin plus « heureuse » Je t'embrasse aussi et à bientôt **_

_**Muchu : et beh que de compliments ici encore (en même temps moi je prends tout mdrrr) Lol je vois que beaucoup voulaient que Beckett aie la fille mdrrr Message de Beckett : ma chère bien sûr que j'ai un cœur, c'est juste que j'ai épousé une harpie Bisous à toi aussi et à très vite**_

_**Sarah ( Robinhood) : lol quel enthousiasme ! Merci à toi déjà ! Ensuite non mais franchement Liz et Will pour moi c'est limite du contre nature mdrrr ! Gros bisous**_

_**Erikadeath : et bien merci beaucoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir **_

_**Voici donc la fin de l'aventure… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Epilogue**

_**Un an plus tard,**_

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Jack tandis que le Hollandais Volant faisait surface à quelques mètres de son précieux Black Pearl.

« Le, le , le…. Bafouilla Ragetti

- Volant… » Compléta Pintel

Jack leur lança à tous deux un long regard. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à reprendre à son bord les deux traitres. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils faisaient en quelque sorte partie du navire… Sans doute. Après tout, aussi agaçants soient-ils, Pintel et Ragetti n'avaient connu que le Pearl et ses différents capitaines.

Jack soupira

« A vos postes » ordonna-t-il.

Pintel et Ragetti lui lancèrent un regard rempli de détresse et filèrent. Jack n'eut pas besoin de les surveiller pour deviner que loin d'obéir à son ordre, les deux compères se précipitaient vers une cachette sûre.

« Elle nous a retrouvé… »Murmura Norrington dans le dos de Jack

Ce dernier grimaça alors que les effluves de crasse de l'ancien Amiral étaient portées par le vent jusqu'à lui

« On dirait bien….

- Nous aurions peut-être du écouter votre père Sparrow… »

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres de Jack et il se tourna vers son compagnon

« Et devenir Gardien du Code ? Le Black Pearl n'est pas fait pour rester à quai James.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va nous tuer ? » répondit l'officier.

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Calypso. Ce jour là, la nymphe avait été à nouveau enfermée dans une enveloppe charnelle. Et elle était persuadée que Jack en était la cause.

« Y'a des chances » soupira le pirate.

James haussa les épaules.

« Bien » déclara t'il en faisant demi-tour

Jack le suivit des yeux

« Où allez-vous ?

- Me préparer à mourir » rétorqua James.

Jack s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais l'arrivée de Jones lui fit pousser un cri de terreur

« Jack Sparrow…. » Cracha le poulpe

Jack s'efforça de rester calme

« Capitaine Sparrow tu veux dire… Les tentacules ne te vont toujours pas l'ami

- Jack…. »Susurra Tia Dalma qui venait d'apparaitre

Cette fois le pirate ne parvint pas entièrement à dissimuler sa peur et fixa la femme

« Tu t'es moquée de moi Sparrow

- Pas du tout ! Tia mon ange, je…. »

Un coup de tentacules l'envoya sur le sol et Jack grimaça

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés grâce à moi…. Ça mérite bien une récompense

- Et quel genre de récompense voudrais-tu pour tes bienfaits ? Se moqua Tia

- Le Pearl…. »

La nymphe le fixa et s'approcha de lui

« Si j'étais libre tu serais déjà au fond de l'océan

- Je m'en doute…..

- Mais Beckett… A ordonné qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait. Ni à toi, ni à ton équipage » ragea Jones.

Un lent sourire éclaira le visage de Jack

« Et le toutou se doit d'obéir à son maitre… »

Jones frémit et reprit

« Tout comme toi Sparrow…. Beckett nous a demandé de te remettre ça » ricana le poulpe

Cette fois Jack blêmit

« Sa femme a dit que tu obéirai, » susurra Tia Dalma

Jack releva vivement les yeux à la mention d'Elizabeth

« Vous l'avez vue ? »

Jones et Calypso échangèrent un regard et s'apprêtaient à répondre lorsque Will se jeta sur la lettre

« Elizabeth ! Jack il faut y aller, il faut la sauver ! »

Agacé, Jack soupira lourdement tandis que Will déchirait le sceau de Beckett

« Il est toujours comme ça, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez... je sais pas, le prendre à bord. Commença t'il

- Elizabeth… Gémit Will en froissant la lettre

- Norrington vous pouvez…. » Demanda Jack

L'ex amiral arracha la missive des mains de Will tandis que Calypso avançait vers Jack

« Tu es libre Sparrow…. Pour cette fois…. A ta place je prierai pour que Beckett reste en vie longtemps….Je ne serais pas toujours prisonnière »

Jack déglutit

« Je m'en souviendrais ma belle…. »

Sans un mot, Jones et Calypso disparurent et Jack se tourna vers les deux hommes qu'il supportait depuis leur libération

« Que veut Beckett ?

- Que vous lui trouviez ceci, » répondit James en lui tendant un croquis

Jack grimaça et regarda à peine la feuille. L'air dégouté il désigna Will

« Que lui arrive-t-il encore ? »

Les yeux verts de James cillèrent et il lui tendit une lettre

Jack la parcourut rapidement. Comme toujours, Beckett était synthétique

_Mon cher Jack,_

_Cela fait un an désormais que vous n'êtes pas inquiété par la Royal Navy. Il est temps de rendre les bienfaits dont nous vous avons comblé_

« Tu parles », marmonna le pirate avant de reprendre sa lecture

_Par conséquent, je vous ordonne de me procurer cette chose à laquelle cette carte mène. Bien entendu cette transaction doit rester secrète. J'ose croire que vous le comprendrez et que vous ne commettrez pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Cela serait stupide et hautement déplaisant pour nous tous._

_Je ne tiens pas à être amené à bouleverser Lady Beckett en me voyant forcé de vous pendre, vous et vos amis. Surtout à présent qu'elle porte à nouveau notre enfant_

Jack se troubla et froissa la lettre, dédaignant les derniers mots tracés par le Lord.

James le fixa

« Comptez-vous obéir ?

- Nous devons sauver Elizabeth ! Jack tu le sais, il l'a forcée » bredouilla Will

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard las

« Si tu te le répètes assez souvent tu arriveras à t'en convaincre mon gars » se moqua Jack en agitant les cartes fournies par Beckett.

Une enveloppe plus petite s'en échappa et James la ramassa. Le regard de l'ancien amiral cilla et il la tendit à Jack

« C'est elle. Et elle vous est adressée »

Jack ignora les mains avides de Will et ouvrit la lettre

_Jack…_

_Je pense à vous. A vous tous. J'ai obtenu de Cutler qu'il ordonne à Jones de vous laisser tranquilles_

« Pirate, » murmura Jack en souriant

_Quelquefois, je pense à ce que cela aurait pu être… Jack… Je pensais ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là_

Le coeur du pirate se serra et James le fixa

« De quoi parle t'elle ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- On vous a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de lire les lettres des autres ? rétorqua Jack

- Si … Mais c'était quand j'étais encore un homme honorable et pas un pirate » persifla James

Jack sourit et poursuivit sa lecture

_Je ne regrette rien. _

_Adieu Jack. Veillez sur Will et sur James pour moi. Peut être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons._

_Elizabeth Beckett_

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Bien, messieurs nous avons un trésor à conquérir, annonça t'il en agitant la carte de Beckett

- Vous allez le faire ? S'indigna James

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre »

Will releva les yeux

« Il faut aller la chercher »

James et Jack échangèrent un regard et James soupira

« Il ne l'acceptera jamais

- Jamais, confirma Jack

- Pourquoi le gardez-vous à bord ?

- Peut être parce que pour une fois…. J'ai envie d'être un homme bien. Et de respecter ma promesse »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et James se détourna de Will

« Que veut Beckett ? »

Jack lui tendit une flasque de rhum et ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur la carte

« La Fontaine de Jouvence, rien que ça » siffla James entre ses dents

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit

« Une part sera pour nous…. »

**()()**

Assise dans son lit bordé de dorures, Elizabeth Beckett sourit au nouveau-né.

« Elle est parfaite » murmura t'elle en caressant la peau douce de l'enfant. Assis à ses côtés, Beckett sourit

« Notre fille, Eugénie Beckett »

Elizabeth grimaça et se tourna vers lui

« J'aimerai pouvoir nommer nos filles, vous prénommerez les garçons

- Seigneur Elizabeth essayeriez-vous de négocier ? soupira Beckett

- Les filles pour moi, les garçons pour vous. C'est équitable » rétorqua la jeune femme

Beckett la fixa

« Je suis votre mari, c'est à moi que reviennent ces décisions

- Oh…. Dois je comprendre qu'aucun accord n'est possible ? Quel dommage… Moi qui espérais avoir de nombreux enfants… Enfin soit je m'habituerais à dormir seule»

Elizabeth réprima un sourire devant la mine de son mari

« Mais vous êtes le diable !

- Non, il me semble que c'est vous que les indigènes nomment ainsi, persifla Elizabeth.

- Et comment souhaiteriez vous qu'elle soit nommée ? Soupira Beckett

- Avons-nous un accord Lord Beckett ? » lui répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire

Beckett s'inclina

« Vous prénommerez nos deux premières filles

- Et s'il y en a une troisième ?

- Pas d'autres négociations, rétorqua Beckett

- Soit j'accepte. Prenez votre fille Lord Beckett. Elle s'appelle Helen »

Beckett caressa la joue de l'enfant

« Aucune reine ne s'appelle Helen ma chère

- Et bien notre fille sera la première dans ce cas » répondit Elizabeth avec hauteur

Beckett la fixa

« Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous le savez très bien, susurra Elizabeth

- Vous êtes ambitieuse…..

- N'est ce pas pour ça que vous m'avez obligée à vous épouser» répondit la jeune mère.

Beckett regarda le bébé dont les yeux bleus brillaient

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça…..Elle est très belle » murmura t'il

La main d'Elizabeth se posa sur la sienne

« Ses sœurs le seront aussi. »

Beckett la fixa

« Vous m'avez persuadé ma chère…. Embrassez Helen Beckett

- Lady Helen Beckett » sourit Elizabeth

Les deux époux se penchèrent sur la petite fille et Beckett se tourna vers sa femme

« Sparrow remplira t'il sa mission ?

- Jack…. Est meilleur que vous ne le croyez »

Beckett se crispa

« Vous le regrettez ?

- Non…. Je ne regrette rien Cutler » lui affirma Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec passion puis Beckett se leva

« L'ambassade sera là dans une heure

- Je tiens à les rencontrer

- Vous venez d'accoucher, c'est contraire à la décence

- Cutler, je me moque de la décence

- Vous me feriez honte

- Pas autant que vous me faites honte » rétorqua Elizabeth.

_Une heure plus tard_

« Lord Cutler Beckett, Gouverneur des Indes Orientales et… commença le héraut avant de marquer une pause. Et…. Lady Elizabeth Beckett son épouse »

Beckett referma sa main sur celle d'Elizabeth

« Vous me paierez cela ma chère….

- Allons si vous vouliez une femme docile, vous en auriez épousé une autre, »rétorqua Elizabeth en plongeant dans sa révérence

Beckett sourit tandis qu'elle se mêlait aux invités. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il songea que parmi tous les marchés qu'il avait conclus, Elizabeth Swann était décidément le meilleur…

**FIN**

_**Bien….le moment est venu de nous quitter. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Et surtout aux reviewers ! Vos commentaires sont une belle récompense donc merci à :**_ _**Lester, Jonana, Moineau, Sammy, Elo, Muchu, Micro,Mme Barbossa, Dark, Sabryna, Emeline, Marie, Lady Pirate,Marine, Neminis, Robinhood-snarry, Angel Sama,Beckabeth , Jen, Eileen, Réox Erikadeath et Miss 33**_

_**Un merci tout particulier à Anna Taure et à Marquise des Ombres pour les magnifiques esquisses de la robe de mariée d'Elizabeth qu'elles ont réalisées au delà de leurs fantastiques commentaires**_

_**Pour le reste… Ma foi je reviens très vite avec de nouvelles histoires, **__**Rebecca **__**d'une part et **__**Ce que son cœur désire d'autre part **__**Encore merci et à très vite !**_


End file.
